MASEN (almas enlazadas)
by Devil Butterfly
Summary: Luna Nueva nunca paso. Unas nuevas chicas llegan a Forks. Una de ellas, Ridley, conoce a Edward y con ella algunos secretos del pasado vuelven. Edward no fue una blanca paloma como todos pensaban. SUPER MAL SUMMARY. Basado en un sueño que tuve, la mayoria de POV es de Ridley
1. Una Nueva Vida

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **Twilight es de SM asi que no me pertenece *que mas quisiera yo*.**

 **Solo la historia y algunos personajes son mios.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente, solo es una creacion basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 **Disfruten el cap, espero que les guste.**

 **att. Annie**

Cap. 1 _Nueva vida_

Ridley POV

-¡MARGARET!- grité mientras me sobaba el trasero y recogía todo lo que se callo de la caja que llevaba en las manos antes de caerme

-¿Qué pasa Sir?- preguntó Margaret entrando a la casa con otra caja en sus manos para después ponerla en el piso

-¡Pasa que me caí por culpa de tu caja!- le dije señalando la caja con una etiqueta que decía 'Maggie'

-No es mi culpa que seas...- empezó a decirme pero fue interrumpida por un grito

-¡MARGARET!- ambas nos giramos y encontramos a Mizuki en el piso porque también se tropezó con una caja de Maggie, no pude evitar reír -Deja de reírte Sirene, no tiene gracia, siempre deja las cosas tiradas y nosotras nos caemos por su culpa-

-Como había empezado a decirle a Sir, no es mi culpa que ustedes sean tan despistadas para no mirar las cosas en el piso- replicó Maggie acomodándose el cabello

-Ugh... no tenemos tiempo para esto chicas, mañana empezamos el instituto y tenemos que dejar la casa lista- les recordé antes de que empezaran a discutir, levanté mi caja para llevarla a mi cuarto, hoy empezaremos una nueva vida otra vez; ahora empezaremos en Forks, Washington.

Un maldito y extraño presentimiento se alojó en mi pecho y en mi cabeza pero no entendí porque así que me límite a ignorarlo...

No me he presentado formalmente; mi nombre es Ridley Sirene Anthonelle Masen, un nombre muy largo lo se pero es culpa de mis padres no mía, soy una bruja-espíritu*.

Tengo el don Siren, así que tengo una voz hechizante y siempre parece que canto, con mi voz controló la mente de los seres para que hagan lo que yo quiera igual que las Sirenas, de ahi mi nombre Sirene, o eso me dijo mi tia Daphne que fue quien lo escogio.

Nací en Chicago hace muchísimos años pero aparentó 17 años, que fue a la edad que morí; ahora vivo con Maggie y Miz desde hace mas 80 años. Tengo el cabello rubio ceniza y grandes ojos verdes esmeralda pero me cambian a dorados cuando me concentró en usar mi don en más de una persona o cuando me enojo demasiado.

A mis amigas las encontré mientras viajaba por todo el mundo, primero encontré a Miz.

Mizuki Kishaba Akira era una chica de cabello negro y ojos medianos color violeta muy ligeramente rasgados que vivía en Uchiko, Japón en 1919, también tenía una maldición igual a la mía, ella vivía felizmente con sus padres y sus 4 hermanos pero cuando cumplió 17 años ella y toda su familia murieron cuando quemaron su casa.

Todos pensaron que fue un accidente pero en realidad el incendió fue provocado; Y así Mizuki se quedó totalmente sola con la carga de su nueva vida eterna recién iniciada. Cuando la encontré aun no terminaba su transición, al despertar le ofrecí mi ayuda y desde entonces vivimos juntas. Ella desarrollo el don Natural, así que es capas de controlar los elementos, la flora y el clima a su gusto.

Después Miz y yo encontramos a Maggie.

Margaret Gabrielle Delacur era una chica de cabello rubio fresa y ojos medianos e imposiblemente azules que vivía en Ainhoa, Francia en 1920, su maldición no le cobro nada ya que su madre murió al darle a luz y su padre murió de tristeza 2 años después de la partida de su esposa.

Así que la pequeña Margaret quedó a cargo de su abuela materna que la detestaba por "a ver matado a su hija" como ella le gritaba cuando la golpeaba, a pesar de que el sentimiento era mutuo y de que era maltratada, Margaret no era capas de abandonar a su abuela.

Maggie murió a los 17 años cuando fue víctima de un asalto, Mizuki y yo la encontramos cuando despertó siendo ya una bruja completa. Ella desarrollo el don Metamorfosis, así que es capas de cambiar su apariencia física a su gusto e incluso puede hacer cambios físicos en otras personas.

Las tres tenemos varias cosas en común, disfrutamos mucho de las joyas, la ropa y los autos... Sobre todo la ropa y los autos. Yo tengo un Aston Martin V12 Vanquish gris oscuro, un Citroën DS tiburón color plata y dos motos una Harley Davidson Road King Classic y una Ducati 999 ambas negras.

Maggie tiene un Mercedes clase SLK negro, un Porche Cayman rojo, Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 gris, dos motos una Ducati 1098 amarilla y otra Ducati 749.

Mizuki tiene un Mercedes Cope Sedan clase C9 gris platinado, un Citroën Divine D5 negro, un Toyota Graphite modelo FT- consep gris, dos motos una BMW F800 roja y una Honda CBR600RR negra brillante.

Llegue a mi cuarto y ya estaba casi todo listo, la ropa se seguía acomodando sola en el armario, ya solo tenía que acomodar mis libros y las pocas fotografías de mi familia y mi antiguo novio en unas repisas...

Cuando terminé con todo me tiré a la cama, estaba agotada y desgraciadamente ya tenia tiempo para pensar en ese maldito presentimiento que no se iba, era un como un tirón en mi pecho donde alguna vez tuve un corazón latiente y la cabeza me dolía.

-Oye Sir, ya terminamos y Miz y yo pensamos en hacer algo de comer, ¿Te apuntas?- dijo Maggie metiendo la cabeza en mi cuarto

-Claro, ya voy- le conteste levantando me de la cama y saliendo del cuarto con ella

-Has estado muy extraña desde que llegamos a la casa, ¿Estas segura que estas bien Ridley?- me pregunto mirándome muy preocupada

-Estoy bien solo es el cansancio Maggie, no te preocupes- le dije mientras la abrazaba

Cuándo entramos a la cocina vimos a Mizuki estaba buscando en los armarios de la alacena

-¿Es que no hay nada para comer en esta casa?- se quejó Mizuki mientras masticaba un pedazo de chocolate

-¿Y si hacemos tacos?- pregunto Maggie haciendo un puchero

-Bien pero los haces tu porque a mi no me quedan bien- le contesto Miz cruzándose de brazos

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿PORQUE YO?!- grito Maggie

-Porque fue tu idea, ya sabes la regla. Quien de la idea, la hace- le dije para que no empezarán a pelear como todo el tiempo -Yo me haré unos nachos, tengo antojo-

-Oww yo también quiero nachos- dijo Mizuki poniendo carita de perrito abandonado

-Olvidalo Mizuki, cada quien se hará su comida- le conteste mientras buscaba lo necesario para mis nachos

Cuando estaba terminando de hacer los nachos, me giré y encontré a una de mis mascotas; mi cuervo, Iracebeth. Que estaba en la isla de la cocina por fin llegó a la casa, aun faltaba que llegará Miranna, mi sinsonte.

Me acerqué a Iracebeth -Ya estaba empezando a asustarme cariño, pensé que se habían extraviado, Miranna aun no llega- le dije mientras acariciaba sus plumas

-Cuando hablas con tus aves me das miedo Sirene, en serio- me dijo Mizuki para después darle una mordida a su taco y Maggie asintió de acuerdo con ella

-Me dan más miedo ustedes cuando tratan a sus mascotas como si fueran sus hijos- les dije rodando los ojos para después empezar a comerme mis nachos. Comimos en silencio, cada quien perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Mañana nos iremos juntas al instituto?- pregunto Maggie cuando lavaba los platos sucios de la cena

-Yo no- dije -Es que mañana me iré en mi Citroën-

-Ah okay, entonces por separado- asintió Mizuki

-Yo en el Mercedes, ya me voy a dormir, Bonne nuit*-dijo Maggie con su natural y perfecto asentó francés

-Très bon*- le contestamos Miz y yo mientas subíamos la escalera

Entre a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama, casi al instante me quedé sumida en un sueño intranquilo, dónde estaban muy presentes nos ojos esmeralda que me veían fijamente con amor.

BRUJAS-ESPÍRITU: Mortales con una maldición, quienes la tienen suelen perder a todas las personas que aman de una forma u otra y morir a los 17 o 18 años; son mas hermosas que cualquier criatura(mortal o inmortal), se alimentan de sentimientos y sueños preferentemente oscuros o dolorosos, son capases de aparecer y/o desvanecerse en el aire dado a su poder como espíritus; pueden leer la mente, mover cosas sin tocarlas y una gran variable de cosas mas. Siempre tienen un don o talento especial que manejan perfectamente. Después de despertar de la muerte viven eternamente a menos que les saquen el corazón, les causen un gran dolor(emocional y/o mental, no físico) o estén atadas a otra persona y esta persona muera.

 _SIREN: Poderosas brujas con el poder del control mental de los hombres con su voz y su hermoso canto, además pueden imitar cualquier voz. Son naturalmente muy bellas y al controlar algún elemento se especializan en el agua pues se dice que ellas descienden de las Sirenas._

 _NATURAL: Poderosas brujas con el talento del control del clima, la flora y los elementos, el clima puede ser afectado de algún modo por su estado de animo y les encanta vivir al aire libre, sobre todo en los bosques. Son especialmente curiosas pues se dice que descienden de las Hadas._

 _METAMORFOCIS: Poderosas brujas con el talento del cambio físico, ellas son capases de cambiar el color de sus ojos, piel y cabello al igual que la forma de su cuerpo. Al controlar un elemento se especializan en el aire; son muy alegres y tan sabias que se dice que decienden del mismo Zeus del Olimpo._

TRADUCCIONES DE FRANCÉS A ESPAÑOL :

*Bonne nuit = Buenas noches

*Très bon = Muy buenas

 **Este fic no es un Edward-Bella en si... y sucedio en lugar de New Moon...**

 **fuera de eso que les parecio?**

 **me meresco un RR?**

 **pd. lamanto la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Masen-Cullen Grey *y muchos apellidos mas***


	2. volverte a ver

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **Twilight es de SM asi que no me pertenece *que mas quisiera yo*.**

 **Solo la historia y algunos personajes son mios.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creacion basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 **Disfruten el cap, espero que les guste.**

 **att. Annie**

Cap. 2 _Volverte a ver_

Ridley POV

'Perdoname cariño, perdoname'

Desperté sobresaltada por esas palabras, ya me había olvidado de las últimas palabras que escuché antes de morir, las últimas palabras que me dijo mi asesino.

Aún eran las 4 am. pero me levanté de la cama, intentando olvidar ése horrible recuerdo y entre a mi baño, me duché con el agua mas caliente de lo que debería, terminé de bañarme y me empecé a vestir, me puse un vestido verde pistache con un pequeño cinturón blanco y unos tacones aqua.

Bajé a la cocina lo mas silenciosa que pude y después comencé a partir fruta para desayunar; terminé mi desayuno, subí a mi habitación, me planche el cabello para dejarlo suelto y me maquille ligeramente. Ya eran las 6 am. cuando fui a despertar a las chicas, primero fui con Maggie

-Maggie, despierta- dije suavemente moviéndola ligeramente para que despertará, cuando por fin despertó le dije -Bonjour*

-Bonjour*- contestó ella sonriendo -¿Ya despertó Miz?

-Aun no, ¿Me acompañas a despertarla?- le pregunté sonriendo

-Allons-y*- contestó asintiendo mientras se levantaba de la cama

Entramos a la habitación de Mizuki; Maggie se esfumó de mi lado y se apareció parada en la cama de Mizuki

-¡DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA!- comenzó a gritar mientras saltaba en la cama, no me pude contener y empecé a reír a carcajadas

-¡¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA GABRIELLE?!- gritó Mizuki sentándose de golpe, provocando que Maggie perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera de la cama, yo solo pude reír mas fuerte y recargar me en la pared para no caerme

-Ya es hora que te levantes y te arregles para el instituto, Miz- le informé cuando me tranquilice mientras ayudaba a Maggie que no dejaba de reírse a levantarse del piso

-Esta bien- contestó Mizuki levantándose de su cama -¿Nos haces desayuno?

-¿Que quieren desayunar?- pregunte caminando hacia la puerta

-Lo mismo que tu- dijo Maggie

-Yo ya desayune fruta, ¿lo mismo?- dije mirándolas y ellas asintieron; desaparecí de la habitación y me aparecí en la cocina, cuando termine de partir fruta para que comieran, bajaron.

Mizuki tenia puesto una blusa suelta color salmón, un pantalón negro entubado, unos botines de tacón color durazno y su cabello lacio recogido en una coleta alta; levaba en las manos llevaba un abrigo negro y una bolsa color salmón

Maggie tenia puesto un vestido azul turquesa con una cinta negra a la altura de la cintura, unos tacones negros con cintillos plateados atados a sus tobillos y su cabello suelto en sus rizos naturales

-¿No llevaras ningún abrigo Maggie?- le pregunte enarcando una ceja mientras les servía zumo de naranja

-No, ¿tu te miraras igual de enana Sir?- pregunto sonriendo

-Es parte de mi encanto Gabrielle- le conteste mordazmente con mi natural sonrisa torcida

-¿A que hora despertaste Sirene?- pregunto Mizuki

-Eran las 4 am- le conteste cerrando los ojos, no tenia ganas de hablar sobre eso pero antes de que preguntara dije a modo de explicación -Una pesadilla-

-Pero si tu nunca tienes pesadillas- dijo Maggie, pobre ingenua, era ella quien no las tenia, ella no había perdido a nadie

-Si las tengo Maggie, las tengo casi siempre pero esta vez fue diferente- le conteste mirando el piso

-¿Como diferente?- preguntaron las dos al unisono

-Era un recuerdo, un recuerdo que ya había olvidado- les explique

-También yo los tengo, sobre de mi familia- confeso Mizuki -Pero solo son eso, recuerdos-

-Me gusta como se te ve ese vestido, hace que tus ojos resalten- dijo Maggie cambiando abruptamente de tema

-Gracias, a ti ese vestido azul te sienta espectacular, hoy nadie te podrá ignorar- le dije sonriendo

-Eso es cierto Maggie, te vez súper sexy, tendrás babeando a todos los chicos- dijo Mizuki riéndose

-Si, ya se que soy irresistible, no es necesario que me avalen tanto- le contesto Maggie sonriendo engreídamente

-Pues vámonos señorita irresistible o llegaremos tarde- dije riendo me

-Por cierto Mag, me iré en la Honda- le dijo Mizuki a lo que Maggie asintió

Me aparecí en mi habitación, cogí mi chaqueta de cuero blanca y mi gran bolso aqua para después aparecer me sentada en mi Citroën plata, encendí el auto y arranque hacia el instituto con las chicas detrás de mi.

Cuando llegamos me estacione con Mizuki y Maggie a la izquierda

-¿Como te llamaremos Sir?- me pregunto Maggie cuando salí del auto, obviamente no podíamos ser descuidadas al nombrarnos entre nosotras, cada que nos mudamos cambiábamos de nombre y muy pocas veces de apellido

-Pues no se ustedes, a mi llamen me como siempre- dijo Mizuki encogiéndose de hombros

-No podemos Miz, así te decíamos cuando vivíamos en Seattle, te tendremos que decir Kibasha- le dijo Maggie y Miz hizo una mueca- A mi me tendrán que decir Gabrielle, otra vez-

-Eso es cierto, tendré que ser Ridley- dije torciendo el gesto

-¿Y porque no Anthonelle, nunca usas ese nombre?- me pregunto Mizuki

-Eso nunca, primero me saco el corazón yo misma- le conteste girando me hacia las oficinas del instituto

-Jamas entenderé su aversión a que la llamemos Anthonelle- le susurro Mizuki a Maggie a mis espaldas

-Tampoco yo, pero ella tendrá sus razones y es mejor dejarlo así- le contesto Maggie

-Todos nos están mirando- dijo Mizuki riéndose

-Lo se y ni siquiera intentan disimular- le dije yo

-Dejen los, que nunca han visto chicas tan sexys como nosotras- dijo Maggie provocando que Mizuki y yo ríeramos

Cuando llegamos a la oficina la secretaria se nos quedo mirando asombrada

-Emmm... somos Gabrielle Delacur, Ridley Masen y Kishaba Akira, las nuevas alumnas- nos presento Miz señalándonos

-A claro, aquí están sus hojas de asistencia y sus horarios, las tres juntas como pidió su tutora- Bendita sea Serafine Aldrich

-Gracias señora- contesto Maggie con una sonrisa cogiendo los papeles y dándonos a Mizuki y a mi los nuestros

Salimos de la oficina cuando un Volvo c30 se estaciono a la derecha de mi auto, cuando el conductor salio del auto me quede petrificada pero seguro eran imaginaciones mías así que inmediatamente me tranquilice y me gire hacia Maggie y Miz para que entráramos al edificio, primero una aburridisima clase de ingles.

Ya hora del almuerzo Mizuki y yo estábamos deseando morir

-¡Maldición, odio trigonometría!- me queje golpeándome cabeza con la mesa

-¿Y quien no?, ¡y luego al profesor se le ocurre que nos presentemos a toda la clase!- dijo Mizuki -Estoy a punto de darme un tiro en la cabeza-

-Kishaba, el tiro en la cabeza no te mataría, no seas tonta- la contradijo Maggie rodando los ojos

-Pero sabes a lo que me refiero Gabrielle- le dijo Miz

-Ya basta, tengo suficiente con querer arrancar me la cabeza para que ustedes se pongan a pelear- las riñe yo viendo como se acercaban 2 chicas

-Hola somos Jessica y ella es Lauren- dijo la primera chica sentándose en nuestra mesa

-Kishaba, Ridley y Gabrielle- nos presente señalándonos en el orden en el que estábamos sentadas

-¿Que pasa Serafine?- pregunto Maggie al contestar cuando su celular sonó

-Saludale por mi- dijo Miz para luego girarse con una sonrisa a las mortales y añadir -¡Es su novia!-

Casi escupo el zumo de manzana que me estaba tomando cuando Mizuki dijo eso, Maggie se le quedo mirando a Mizuki con los ojos como platos

-Espera un momento Fine- dijo Maggie muy tranquila, yo sabia que solo era la calma antes de la tempestad y lo hacia porque no podía hacer nada sin evitar que su cabello y ojos cambiaran de color debido a su enojo -Ella no es mi novia y recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez, tuviste el cabello rosa chicle 1 mes, esta vez sera peor Kishaba-

y volvió a su conversación con Serafine mientras Mizuki se golpeaba la cabeza con la mesa y murmuraba 'solo a mi se me ocurre' repetidas veces, las mortales solo reían bajito sin tener aparentemente nada que decir

-Ridley, Serafine quiere que salgamos de aquí ahora- me dijo Maggie mirándome preocupada cuando colgó

-¿Porque?- pregunto Mizuki

-No lo se, no quiso decirme- dijo haciendo una mueca

-Ugh no le hagas caso, a veces creo que esta loca- cuando termine de decir eso una mano se poso en mi hombro y me forzó a girar me, cuando levante la mirada me encontré con sus hermosos ojos dorados. Todo encajo en ese momento, era por eso el presentimiento que no se iba y el que Serafine me quisiera fuera de la cafetería, tenia que largar me de ahí

-Ririe- dijo, yo solo me levante de la silla y cogí mi bolsa para irme de ahí pero el no me soltaba, tuve que quitar su mano con la mía

-Con permiso- dije haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza en su dirección y empecé a caminar para salir de la cafetería, me aleje tanto que me detuve cuando estaba ya demasiado cerca del bosque. Entonces me desmorone, caí al suelo de rodillas y grite conteniendo las lágrimas, mas tarde en caerme que en tener a Mizuki y Maggie a mi lado

-¿Que pasa Sirene?- pregunto Mizuki

-¿Quien es él?- pregunto Maggie

-Él es un hombre muy importante y amado que tuve en mi vida mortal- se me quebró la voz pero ellas seguían confusas así que termine de decir -Él es Edward Cullen, el hombre que me asesinó-.

TRADUCCIONES DE FRANCÉS A ESPAÑOL :

*Bonjour = Buenos dias

*Allons-s = Vamos

 **Lo se... se quedo en suspenso (o eso dijo mi hermana) gracias a mis colaboradoras oficiales Margarita y Mizuki... gracias a mi hermana Trina que me ayudo un poquito...**

 **digan me que les pareció... me meresco un RR?**

 **pd. lamento la mala ortografía... soy malísima para eso...**

 **Annie Debussy Masen-Cullen Odair *y muchos apellidos mas***


	3. Recuerdos

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **Twilight es de SM asi que no me pertenece *que mas quisiera yo*.**

 **Solo la historia y algunos personajes son mios.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creacion basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 **Disfruten el cap, espero que les guste.**

 **att. Annie**

Cap 3 _Recuerdos_

Ridley POV

Pasé todo el resto del día escondiéndome de Edward hasta que terminaron las clases, mientras me dirigía a mi auto con Maggie y Miz, me encontró.

-¡Ririe!- me llamó Edward pero yo lo ignoré y seguí caminando -¡Anthonelle!-

Paré en seco cuando me llamó Anthonelle, me giré a verlo con mis ojos mas dorados que nunca, avance hasta él y le cruce la cara de una bofetada, sus ojos hasta entonces dorados tomaron un ligero matiz verdoso

-Nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a llamar Anthonelle, ella esta muerta Edward- le dije esforzándome en no gritarle

-Ridley vámonos- dijo Mizuki intentando alarme del brazo -Todos te están mirando, vámonos Ridley-

Me dejé arrastrar al auto dejando a Edward parado a unos metros de su Volvo, encendí el auto y acelere con un recuerdo intentando arremolinarse en mi cabeza

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Un niño de 7 años con cabello castaño cobrizo corría intentando atrapar a una niña rubia_

 _-¡DAME ESA CAJA!- le gritaba el niño_

 _-¡No, hasta que me digas que es y para quien!- le replicó la niña_

 _-Esta bien, te lo diré pero solo si me entregas la caja- le dijo el niño estirando el brazo para recibir la caja de terciopelo rojo_

 _-Muy bien, aquí esta- le dijo la niña entregándole la caja, él la abrió y le mostró una sencilla pero muy bonita cadena de plata con un corazón de diamante y una pequeña esmeralda_

 _-Es para ti- le dijo el niño mirando el suelo_

 _-Es preciosa, gracias- le dijo la niña sonriendo -¿Me la pones?_

 _-Claro- contestó él tomando en sus manitas la cadena y se la puso alrededor del cuello_

 _-¿Porque el regalo si no es hoy ninguna fecha especial?- preguntó la niña confundida_

 _-Por nada en especial, pero pensé que así cada que la veas o la toques, vas a recordarme- dijo él sonriendo_

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Acaricié el diamante y la esmeralda de la cadena en mi cuello, nunca fui capas de quitármela, sentía que lo olvidaría si lo hacía; ése es uno de mis recuerdos mas preciados. Lo difícil fue que viniera el primer recuerdo para que otro mas apareciera.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Un chico castaño cobrizo de 13 años corría hacia una chica rubia y la abrazaba dulcemente por la espalda poniendo sus brazos al rededor de la pequeña cintura de ella_

 _-¿Que haces?- le pregunto él al oído_

 _-Nada, solo veía el cielo y pensaba en el futuro- le respondió la chica recargando la cabeza en el hombro de él_

 _-No pienses en el futuro cariño, es obvio como sera- le dijo él girándola para verla a los ojos_

 _-¿Y como sera?- le pregunto ella riendo_

 _-Como debe ser- dijo sonriendo aun mas y añadió -Tu y yo juntos contra el mundo-_

 _-¿Lo prometes?- pregunto ella_

 _-Te lo prometo cariño, te lo prometo- respondió él besándole amorosamente la mejilla_

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Una de tantas promesas rotas, pero esa la que mas dolió. Fue tan difícil darme cuenta que eso jamas pasaría, jamas podríamos ser él y yo contra en mundo. Llegue a la casa, baje del auto, entre a la casa y me encerré en mi habitación, me fui directamente a sentar en el banquillo del piano de cola blanco, y mire la inscripción que estaba en una plaquita de plata 'Tu Eres Mi Musa E&R', entonces llego otro recuerdo doblemente doloroso

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Una chica de 16 años vestida de negro lloraba desconsoladamente sentada en el banquillo de un piano blanco_

 _-Por fin te encuentro cielo- dijo un chico castaño cobrizo muy preocupado sentándose a su lado en el banquillo_

 _-Lo lamento cariño, solo quería estar sola- se disculpo la chica_

 _-No te disculpes amor, yo entiendo- dijo él abrazándola a su pecho_

 _-¿Porque?¿Porque él?- le pregunto ella llorando aun mas_

 _-Nosotros no podemos escoger quien puede morir y quien no, corazón- le consoló él_

 _-Tengo miedo, no te quiero perder también a ti- le dijo ella_

 _-Lo se amor, lo se, también yo tengo miedo a perderte. Pero mirame- le dijo él levantándole el rostro -Tu nunca me vas a perder, ¿Sabes porque?-_

 _-No- contesto ella negando con la cabeza_

 _-Porque te amo y tu eres mi musa- dijo él besándole la frente_

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Recordar eso dolió, porque ahora sabia que esas palabras no valían nada y sentía una horrible sensación de vacío en el pecho estaba intentando contenerla cuando tocaron la puerta de mi habitación

-Pasa- dije levantandome del banquillo

-Sirene, Maggie y yo nos preguntábamos si quieres hablar lo de hoy con nosotras- dijo Mizuki entrando a mi habitación

-La verdad no, solo quiero olvidarlo por ahora y pensar que haré mañana- le dije bajando la cabeza

-Si quieres nos podemos mudar otra vez- dijo Maggie entrando también a mi habitación

-No, solo tengo que afrontar esto. Tengo que hablar con él- le dije a Maggie, yo no les podía hacer eso

-¿Cuando hablarás con él?- preguntaron al unisono

-Mañana, debo terminar con esto lo antes posible- les respondí apretandome el puente de la nariz -Ya me voy a dormir-

-¿No vas a comer?- pregunto Mizuki preocupada

-No, no tengo hambre, ni ganas de nada- le conteste levantandome y caminando a mi armario para ponerme la pijama

-Okay, nos vemos mañana- dijo Maggie con una sonrisa triste

Salieron de mi habitación y cerraron la puerta, yo me quede parada en la puerta del armario sin decidir que hacer, después me quite el vestido, los tacones y me metí en la cama en ropa interior, esa acción trajo otro recuerdo

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Era de noche y una chica de 15 años estaba acostada en su cama, se sobresalto cuando escucho la puerta de su balcón abrirse de pronto, se sentó en su cama y al voltear se encontró con un chico de 15 años mirándola_

 _-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto ella en un susurro levantándose de su cama para ponerle llave a la puerta_

 _-Tenia ganas de dormir contigo princesa- le contesto el chico encogiéndose de hombros_

 _-Si mi madre te ve aquí nos matara a los dos- le advirtió ella mientras regresaba a la cama_

 _-No es como si nunca hubiéramos dormido juntos cariño- le recordó él con una sonrisa picara -Por cierto, ¿donde esta tu pijama?-_

 _-No me gustan las pijamas- se quejo ella gimoteando_

 _-Bien no importa, después de todo siempre duermes en ropa interior y a mi no me molesta- dijo él con una risita_

 _-Eso no es lo que diría un caballero- le riño ella_

 _-No es como si tu fueras una dama en todo el sentido de la palabra- contesto él_

 _-Como sea, si vamos a dormir juntos hoy debería acostarse ya señor, estoy muriendo de sueño- dijo ella acostándose_

 _-Lo que la señorita ordene - dijo él y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, después se acostó a su lado y la abrazo_

 _-Buenas noches- dijo ella poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de él_

 _-Oye Ridley, ¿sabes que te amo verdad?-le pregunto él apretándola mas a su pecho_

 _-Lo se, yo también te amo Edward-dijo ella y después quedo profundamente dormida..._

 _..._

 **Lo se, lo se... muchos flashback's pero solo es este cap lo prometo... en los otros solo abr cuando mucho...**

 **Me costo horrores este cap espero que les guste...**

 **Gracias a mis colaboradoras Margarita y Mizuki... sin su ayuda jamas podria terminar ni un cap...**

 **Publico el proximo viernes *como dice Espinoza Paz* o tal vez el sabado!**

 **Me meresco un RR?**

 **pd. lamanto la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Debussy Masen-Cullen Odair *y muchos apellidos mas***


	4. Extrañar Un Alma

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **Twilight es de SM asi que no me pertenece *que mas quisiera yo*.**

 **Solo la historia y algunos personajes son mios.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creacion basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 **Disfruten el cap, espero que les guste.**

 **att. Annie**

Cap 4 _Extrañar Un Alma_

Ridley POV

Desperté al sentir agua caer en mi rostro, abrí los ojos para encontrarme al lado de mi cama a Maggie y Mizuki quien tenia una sonrisa de suficiencia

-¿Puedo saber porque razón estoy mojada?- le pregunte mientras mis ojos se ponían dorados

-Es que no podíamos despertarte- se justifico Miz encogiéndose de hombros

-Y también porque es hora de que te arregles para ir al instituto- dijo Maggie saliendo de mi habitación

-Nos vemos abajo- dijo Miz riéndose

Me levante de la cama y me metí al baño para ducharme, cuando termine entre a mi armario para buscar mi ropa, me decidí por unos vaqueros azules, blusa de tirantes blanca, unos botines verde musgo y me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta, cogí mi bolso grande negro y una chaqueta verde hoja.

Baje a la cocina a las chicas que ya estaban desayunando. Maggie traía vestido azul real manga 3/4 ceñido hasta la cintura con un cinturón negro y vuelo en la falda, tacones azules real con cintillo al frente y una boina negra, llevaba en cabello liso y suelto. Mizuki llevaba un vestido a rayas negro con blanco, un saquito azul marino y unos tacones negros con el cabello suelto algo rizado.

-¿Solo vas a desayunar eso?- pregunto Maggie al ver que solo me servía un vaso de zumo de naranja

-Si, es que no tengo nada de hambre- le conteste haciendo una mueca , me termine el zumo y salí de la casa

-¿No estas enojada por como te desperté cierto?- pregunto Mizuki

-No es eso Miz, solo estoy nerviosa- explique mientras caminaba hacia mi auto

-¿Entonces que es?- pregunto Maggie

-Tengo que hablar con Edward- le conteste -Nos vemos en el instituto-

Me subí al Citroën y acelere con las chicas detrás de mi, llegamos al instituto y al bajarnos de los autos todos nos miraban de nuevo

-Esto empieza a ser desesperante- dije negando con la cabeza

-Tenemos que ir a la ciudad a alimentarnos, nuestros poderes se están poniendo débiles- dijo Maggie

-Tienes razón, me costo muchísimo controlar el agua para despertarla- dijo Mizuki señalándome

-Me voy a vengar por eso Mizuki Kishaba- le dije fulminadola con la mirada

-Ridley- dijo Maggie, la mire y ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que volteara a mis espaldas, gire y mire que Edward se acercaba a nosotras

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto cuando se detuvo a mi lado

-Claro, pero aquí no- le dije asintiendo con la cabeza y añadí -Ahora vengo chicas- y empezamos a caminar en dirección al bosque con los pensamientos de los mortales arremolinándose en nuestras cabezas, no nos adentramos mucho, cuando paramos nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio

-Te vez muy bien Ririe- dijo Edward sonriendo con picardía haciéndome recordar los viejos tiempos

-También tu te vez magníficamente- le dije con una risita pero después añadí -Lamento la bofetada de ayer-

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo. Desde hace muchísimos años impediste que te dijeran Anthonelle- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia

-Pero esa no es la forma en la que una dama se comportaría- dije yo de forma cortante y frunciendo el ceño

-A mi nunca me a importado si tu comportamiento es el de una dama o no, yo nunca he sido un caballero contigo- contesto Edward mordazmente

-En eso llevas razón- le concedí entrecerrando los ojos

-No quiero que estemos así Ridley- dijo él apretándose el puente de la nariz

-¿Así como?- pregunte agachando la cabeza

-Hablándonos de forma cortante como si fuéramos apenas conocidos e incluso extraños o simplemente ignorandonos, lo detesto, lo odio porque siento que te perdí para siempre- contesto, levante la cabeza para verlo a los ojos -Te amo y me aterra pensar que te he perdido-

-También a mi me aterra pensar que te perdí y me aterra mas ser tu muñeca otra vez- le confese acercandome a él -Pero tampoco quiero estar así, ya no quiero sentirme incompleta-

-Te he extrañado amor- dijo abrazandome con su cara enterrada en mi cabello -Te he extrañado todos estos años-

-También yo te extrañe cariño- le dije sonriendo con mi rostro en su cuello -Extrañe la mitad de mi alma, extrañe a mi hermano-

...

 **Mas corto que los demas creo... mas tardar el domingo subo el cap 5... 3 nuevos personajes llegaran**

 **Gracias a mis colaboradoras Margarita y Mizuki...**

 **Pero bueno... ¿Que les parecio? ¿Me meresco un RR?**

 **pd. lamento la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Debussy Masen-Cullen Odair *y muchos apellidos mas***


	5. Los Originales

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **Me paso algo muy gracioso, 2 chicas me enviaron un RR cada una y decia practicamente lo mismo jajajja. Fue algo extraño, pero mi deber como autora es responderles. Asi que como me preguntaron lo mismo he aqui la misma respuesta:**

 _Gracias por leer el fic, me alegra mucho que les guste. Y la respuesta es: Si, Edward y Ridley *si asi se escribe jajaja XD* son hermanos, las explicaciones saldran mas adelante. Mizuki puede controlar el agua porque es parte de su don, de echo en el primer cap se explica los dones de las Brujas. Pero en la nota de autora de abajo les dejare la descripcion de don de Mizuki otra vez. Disfruten del capitulo._

 **Twilight es de SM asi que no me pertenece *que mas quisiera yo*.**

 **Solo la historia y algunos personajes son mios.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creacion basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 **Disfruten el cap, espero que les guste.**

 **att. Annie**

Cap 5 _Los Originales_

Ridley POV

Salimos del bosque ambos sonriendo realmente felices de haber recuperado la mitad de nuestra alma

-¿Y que haremos ahora?- pregunto Edward

-Pues nada, lo normal- le conteste, él me miro realmente confundido así que me explique -Tu ya tienes una vida aquí, yo apenas voy a empezar una. Tenemos que actuar lo mas normal posible hasta tener una coartada-

-Por un momento pensé que querías que nos ignoraramos- dijo Edward con un suspiro de alivio

-Jamas haría eso cariño, pero bueno tu tienes que ir con tu novia y yo con mis amigas- le dije besándole la mejilla

-Nos vemos después cielo- dijo él besandome la frente, en el aparcamiento nos separamos mientras caminaba me di cuenta que habían tres personas, dos chicos y una chica, mas con Maggie y Mizuki, Maggie no se miraba muy feliz

-¿Que pasa?- pregunte cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, cuando las tres personas que me daban la espalda se giraron me quede congelada. Frente a mi estaban tres originales, Keylie, Augustus y Christian.

Keylie Aldrich es una bruja de nacimiento, es hija de la bruja original Serafine. Keylie aparenta 16 años tiene el cabello castaño caoba y ojos castaños. Ella es una bruja extraordinaria pero su especialidad es la Telekinecia*

Augustus Aldrich es el hermano de Keylie, él es un vampiro de nacimiento aparenta 18 años tiene el cabello caoba y ojos azules. Augustus es Clarividente*, a él realmente le fastidia su don ya que jamas se le puede sorprender y las visiones constantes lo desesperan.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante...

Christian Mars, es mi mejor amigo y la razón del enojo de Maggie. Christian es un vampiro original, hijo de Circe la diosa bruja, aparenta entre 19 o 20 años tiene el cabello negro y ojos grises brillantes, señal que no tenia mas de unos días de haberse alimentado de alguna pobre bruja. Él es Biopiroginesico* lo cual hace que su madre piense que él y yo seriamos la pareja perfecta. Él descendiente del fuego y yo descendiente del agua, seriamos (como dice Xiaomai) un Yin Yang.

-¡PECESITO!- grito Christian al verme, me agarro por la cintura y me levanto para después darme vueltas

-¡MARS BAJAME, DETESTO QUE ME DEN VUELTAS!- le grite yo, me hizo caso de inmediato, realmente lo odiaba desde hace años

-Huy, alguien esta de malas- se burlo Augustus abrazandome

-Pues no, estoy de mejor humor que nunca- le corregí yo

-¿Entonces se arreglaron las cosas con Él?- pregunto Maggie con una sonrisita mirando maliciosamente a Christian, decidí seguirle el juego ya después ella me diría porque esta tan molesta

-Si, ya lo recupere y dudo que nos dejemos de nuevo- le dije yo sonriendo y Christian fruncio el ceño

-Merci Zeus, Je suis heureux Ridley*- me dijo Maggie sonriendo

-Pues no se a que se refieren, pero se te ve muy feliz Sirene y eso esta muy bien- dijo Keylie abrazandome

-Pero fuera de eso, ¿que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunte, ellos generalmente se la vivían en América del Sur

-Nos vamos a asentar aquí- explico Key -Yo voy a estudiar aquí y estos dos en unos días se irán a Seattle-

-Te volviste loca Keylie, yo me quedare aquí- le dijo Augustus frunciendo el ceño

-Eso es cierto, nosotros nos quedaremos contigo, sabrá Zeus que harías si te quedas sola- le gruño Christian desquitándose con ella el disgusto

-Son unos exagerados- dijo Key

-No exageran Key, pero te conocen perfectamente- dijo Mizuki riéndose

-¿Porque no entramos a clases y dejan de meterse conmigo?- pregunto Key haciendo un puchero, empecé a caminar con los demás detrás de mi y Augustus se detuvo de pronto

-¿Que es Gus?- pregunto Maggie tomándole la mano, Key y Mizuki hicieron una mueca al ver esa acción

-Habrá un concurso de canto, una humana lo propuso y el director acepto- dijo Augustus rodando los ojos cuando volvió a la realidad

-¿Sabes quien lo propuso Gus?- pregunte

-Mmm... una chica rubia de bote no muy linda quiere desafiar a una chica castaña, bastante guapa, porque quiere humillarla- contesto él recordando el rostro de ambas chicas para que lo pudiéramos verlos, la rubia de bote era Lauren y la castaña guapa era la novia de Edward, mi cuñadita Isabella.

-Tenemos que participar- les dije yo

-¿Porque?- pregunto Christian ya que solo Maggie y Mizuki entendieron porque.

-Lauren solo quiere humillar a Isabella, así que yo la humillaré a ella. Después de todo nadie supera a una Siren cuando se trata de canto- explique sonriendo

-Perfecto- acepto Mizuki -¿Quienes seremos?-

-Key, Mag, tu y yo- dije frunciendo un poco los labios, cuando menos pensé tenia a Christian frente a mi tomandome firmemente ambos lados de la cara para después besarme, así, frente a todos. Lo aparte lo mas rápido que pude, lo cual he de decir no fue muy rápido porque él es mas fuerte que yo

-¡Christian, no hagas eso!- le reclame, cuando me gire para ver a los demás Augustus estaba aguantadose la risa, Key y Mizuki tenían la boca abierta y Maggie tenia las manos fuertemente cerradas en puños

-Como te rías te corto las bolas, ¿me escuchaste Aldrich?- le dije a Augustus que abrió los ojos con aire asustado

-Cierren la boca o se les meterán las moscas- les dijo Christian a Miz y Key, ellas parpadearon y cerraron la boca

-Ya empezará la primera hora, vamos a dentro- dijo Maggie molesta

Estábamos en clase de ingles totalmente aburridas cuando me llego un texto haciendo que vibrara el celular

 **¿Quieres textear para matar el aburrimiento cielo?**

 **E**

Sonreí al ver el texto y conteste

 **¡Claro cariño, cualquier cosa por no escuchar a este anciano!**

 **pd. ¿Como rayos conseguiste mi número?**

 **R**

-¿Que haces?- me pregunto Mizuki

-Nada, solo mato el aburrimiento- le conteste riendo

 **¡Nena, tu eres MAS vieja que el!**

 **pd. Deslumbre a tu amiga Keylie(o creo que así se llama) para que me lo diera**

 **E**

Maldita Key chivata, maldito Edward aprovechado y todavía me dice vieja el bastardo

-Deja de textear Ridley, si el profesor te mira, te ira mal- dijo Maggie a mi lado haciendo una mueca

-No se dará cuenta así que dejame en paz- le conteste yo rodando los ojos

 **¡Por lo menos yo me veo joven y te recuerdo que tenemos la misma edad Eddie!**

 **pd. Key es una chivata (si así se llama) y no creo que a tu novia le agrade**

 **que estés deslumbrando a otras chicas**

 **R**

-¿Seria tan amable de poner atención señorita Masen?- pregunto sarcásticamente el profesor parado frente a mi

-La verdad es que la amabilidad no se hizo para mi profesor y yo ya se todo lo que esta diciendo- le conteste cortante

-¿Cree que seria capas de decirle lo mismo al director y a sus padres cuando repruebe?- pregunto fulminandome con la mirada

-Al director se lo puedo decir sin problema profesor, ¿quiere probar?- lo desafíe y añadí -Y a mis padres no se los puedo decir dado que están muertos-

-L... lo la.. lamentó señorita Ma...asen- trastabilló el profesor

-Solo imagine cuanto lo lamento yo- le conteste con frialdad, después baje la mirada a mi celular que acababa de vibrar para ver el texto que llego

 **Okay, okay, tienes razón sobre toda la primera linea**

 **pero no me llames Eddie, sabes que lo odio**

 **pd. Pues si, no le agradaría en absoluto pero tu no le dirás ¿cierto?**

 **E**

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo, el profesor había vuelto a su lugar para explicar la clase

-¿Porque niegas?- pregunto Mizuki detrás de mi

-Nada importante, solo es un texto- le conteste riendo

-Es definitivo, estas loca- dijo ella y sonó la campana para el cambio de clase

 **Yo siempre tengo razón Tony, si ya se que lo odias no tienes que decirlo**

 **Eso pensé, no le diré nada**

 **pd. Me voy, tengo cambio de clase**

 **R**

Me levante de mi asiento y guarde mis cosas, empecé a caminar con Maggie y Mizuki a mi lado que iban criticando la ropa de las demás chicas

 **Claro, lo que digas Ririe**

 **Okay**

 **pd. También yo, ¿que clase tienes?**

 **E**

-Ese color rojo se le mira, effroyable*- dijo Maggie señalando con la barbilla a una chica de cabello rojo nada natura

-Es de bote, ¿que esperabas?- le dije yo rodando los ojos

-Aparte de eso, esa blusa amarilla no le ayuda nada- comento Mizuki mientras yo escribía

 **Musica, por lo que me dijeron tendré que cantar así que ya tengo la pista**

 **¿Y tu que clase tienes?**

 **R**

-Esa blusa la hace ver muy pálida- dije asintiendo al comentario de Mizuki

-Y esos zapatos horribles, iuck- se estremeció Key llegando a nuestro lado

-Hola Key- saludamos las tres al unisono

-¿Que clase tienen?- pregunto Key

-Musica, ¿y tu?- dijo Maggie en lo que yo leía el texto de Edward

 **¡Musica también, así que te veré en un momento nena!**

 **Ya se que canción cantare entonces**

 **Adiós, Te amo**

 **E**

-Igual, musica- sonrió ella -Por cierto hoy me tope a un chico súper sexy-

-¿Enserio, quien? ¿te pidió tu número?- pregunto Mizuki, yo solo sonreí

-Si pero no se su nombre, ah mira es él- dijo señalando al frente donde Edward se acercaba para entrar al salón de musica

-¿Es él?- chillaron Maggie y Mizuki, yo ya no pude aguantarme y me reí

-Si chicas es él- les conteste y camine mas rápido, cuando estuve a su lado lo salude -Hola Tony-

-Hola Ririe- dijo el dándome un beso en la mejilla y entramos al salón

Las chicas juntaron cuatro mesillas para sentarnos juntas y Edward se sentó cerca de nosotras

-¿De donde le conoces?- pregunto Key señalando con la cabeza a Edward

-Es una larga historia Key- me limite a contestarle sonriendo

...

 _TRADUCCIONES DE FRANCÉS A ESPAÑOL :_

 _*Merci Zeus, Je suis heureux Ridley = Gracias a Zeus, me alegro por ti Ridley_

 _*Effroyable = Horroroso_

 _DONES:_

 _Telekinecia: Don que permite mover cualquier cosa solo con la mente, lo poseen todas las brujas pero algunas (como Key) son mas aviles con este._

 _Clarividencia: Don de ver el futuro, a diferencia de Alice, quien solo puede ver a los humanos y vampiros, Augustus es capas de ver el futuro de cualquier especie y sus visiones no soy solo subjetivas puesto que estas no dependen completamente de las decisiones de las personas._

 _Biopiroginecia: Don de manipular y crear fuego, este poder no es limitado dado que no necesita algo combustible para que el fuego arda._

 **Como siempre gracias a mis colaboradoras Maggie, Mizuki y la mas reciente Key.**

 **Augustus y Christian tendran papel importante mas adelante.**

 **QUIERO ACLARAR: Ellos dos (Chris y Gus) estan BASADOS en personajes literarios que amo (Christian Grey *mi amo* y Augustus Waters) pero solo por nombre.**

 **En el siguiente cap clase de musica Ridley canta para Ed y Ed le canta a Ridley, Bella intentara hablar con Ridley y una apuesta!**

 **pero bueno... ¿Que les parecio? ¿Me meresco un RR?**

 **Para las chicas que me preguntaron *Sofia & Susana* aqui esta el don de Mizuki: **_NATURAL: Poderosas brujas con el talento del control del clima, la flora y los elementos (agua, tierra, aire y fuego), el clima puede ser afectado de algún modo por su estado de animo y les encanta vivir al aire libre, sobre todo en los bosques. Son especialmente curiosas pues se dice que descienden de las Hadas._

 **pd. lamento la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Debussy Masen-Cullen Odair *y muchos apellidos mas***


	6. The One That Got Away, The Scie

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **Tristemente Twilight es de SM asi que no me pertenece *que mas quisiera yo tendria a Edward para mi solita*.**

 **Solo la historia y algunos personajes son mios.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creacion basada en un sueño que tuve).**

 **att. Annie**

 **Chicas, no se si matar una persona o a un personaje. Mi hermana tuvo la exlente idea de andar de chismosa en mi USB y me borro 10 CAPITULOS Que ya tenia hechos. Gracias a Hades tenia guardados esos cap's en otro USB o sino Trina ya estaria sepultada en el patio de mi casa jajaja. Pero dejando de lado que casi mato a mi gemela... A qui les dejo el capitulo 6.**

Cap 6 _The One That Got Away,_ _The Scientist_ _._

Ridley POV

Estabamos sentadas en el salon de musica esperando a que entrara la profesora, el salon de musica es el mas grande ya que tiene instrumentos y banquillos dentro asi que se nececita mas espacio.

-Buenos dias clase- saludo la profesora Trinket al entrar y toda la clase le regreso el saludo -Bueno hoy tenemos un anuncio especial, señorita Mallory por favor-

-La noticia es que el viernes se suspenderan las clases- todos gritaron de alegria en cuanto Lauren dijo eso -Pero en la noche habra un concurso de canto, podran inscribirse durante el resto del dia, eso es todo-

Lauren volvio a su lugar satisfecha consigo misma mientras Edward la fulminaba con la mirada y yo sonrei maliciosamente

-Bueno, empesemos las precentaciones- dijo la profesora, mientras Samantta cantaba L.O.V.E de Ashlee Simpson nosotras platicabamos

-¿Que cancion cantaras Ridley?- pregunto Mizuki

-The One That Got Away- respondi en un susurro

-¿Futuro?- pregunto Maggie que ya no se veia tan molesta

-Oviamente, es lo bueno del don _Siren_ *- dijo sonriendo

-Por lo que dijo Gus, hoy no nos dara tiempo a todas de cantar- informo Key

-No importa, mientras pueda cantar yo- dije riendome mirandolas burlonamente

-Eres una boba- dijo Maggie negando con la cabeza -¿Ya decidiste que cancion cantaremos?-

-Aun no- respondi yo haciendo una mueca

-Siguiente por favor- pidio la profesora, Edward y yo nos levantamos al mismo tiempo pero negue con la cabeza para darle a entender que yo cantaria primero, él solo sonrio y volvio a sentarse.

Puse la pista de la cancion, tome aire y cerre los ojos, la cancion no seria del todo exacta pero Edward sabria a que me referia en ciertas partes **(desde aqui escuchar the one that got away de katy perry)**

Summer after high school when we first met  
We make up in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got that chain tattoos

Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
like we had a clue  
Never plan that one day  
I'd be loosing you

And in another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep for our promises  
Be us against the world

And in other life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one we got the other We made a pact  
Sometimes when i miss you  
I put those records on

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing "the Boom"  
It's time to face the music  
I'm no longer amused

And in another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep full our promises  
Be us against the world

And in another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
the one that got away  
The oneee  
The oneee  
The oneee  
The one that got away

All these money can't buy me a time machine (noo)  
Can't replace you with a million rings (noo)  
Shoulda told you what you meant to me (woo)  
Cause now i pay the price

And in another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep for our promises  
Be us against the world

And in another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The oneee  
The oneee  
The oneee

And in another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away.

Cuando termine de cantar abrí los ojos y miré que todos me veían sorprendidos, cuando miré a Edward me di cuenta que él tenia los ojos muy cristalinos como si fuera a llorar pero sonreía.

-Canta hermoso señorita Masen- me felicito la profesora Trinket

-Gracias profesora- le conteste con una sonrisa tristona y me fui a mi lugar

-¿Quien mas?- pregunto la profesora, Edward se levanto, puso su pista y me miro directamente a los ojos. Entonces empezó la canción **(desde aqui escuchar the scientist de coldplay)**

Come up to meet you, _  
_Tell you I'm sorry, _  
_You don't know how lovely you are. __

I had to find you, _  
_Tell you I need you, _  
_Tell you I set you apart. __

Tell me your secrets, _  
_And ask me your questions, _  
_Oh, let's go back to the start. __

Runnin' in circles, _  
_Comin' up tails, _  
_Heads on the science apart. __

Nobody said it was easy, _  
_It's such a shame for us to part. _  
_Nobody said it was easy, _  
_No one ever said it would be this hard. _  
_Oh, Take me back to the start. __

I was just guessing, _  
_The numbers and figures, _  
_Pulling the puzzles apart. __

Questions of science, _  
_Science and progress, _  
_Do not speak as loud as my heart. __

Tell me you love me, _  
_Come back and haunt me, _  
_Oh, when I rush to the start. __

Runnin' in circles, _  
_Chasin' tails, _  
_Comin' back as we are. __

Nobody said it was easy, _  
_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part. _  
_Nobody said it was easy, _  
_No one ever said it would be so hard. _  
_I'm goin' back to the start. __

Ow woooh wowowowo, _  
_Ah woooooh wowowowo, _  
_Ow woooh wowowowo, _  
_Ow wooooh wowowowo...

Cuando termino la canción yo ya no podía contener las lágrimas, las chicas miraban a Edward embobadas y los chicos con celos

-Señor Cullen, canta maravillosamente- dijo la profesora

-Gracias- contesto Edward de forma ausente aun mirándome a los ojos; él camino hacia a mi, cuando estuvo parado frente a mi, se puso en cunclillas y me limpio las lágrimas

-No llores bebé- me dijo sonriendome, cuando deje de llorar me dio un beso en la mejilla

Todos se quedaron asombrados por esa acción, Lauren incluso murmuro para si misma -Parece que tienes que ser nueva para que Cullen te ponga atención-

-¿Quien seria tan gentil de matarme?- pregunto Christian sentándose al lado de Key cuando estábamos en el almuerzo

-Te diría que yo pero aun tengo fresco el esmalte- dijo Maggie soplando a sus uñas para secar el esmalte gris perla

-¿Me lo prestas?- pregunte y ella me entrego el esmalte, termine de pintar mis uñas cuando se acercaron dos chicas

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto Isabella para a mi lado con Jessica detrás de ella

-Claro, dime que se te ofrece- le conteste

-En privado seria mejor- dijo ella

-Bien vamos- le dije levantandome de la mesa, empezamos a caminar cuando me di cuenta que Jessica venia con nosotras así que pregunte -¿Solo tu y yo verdad?-

-Aquí las espero- dijo Jessica con una sonrisa muy falsa, salimos de la cafetería y nos acercamos al bosque

-¿Que me querías decir?- pregunte directamente

-¿Quiero saber que quieres con mi novio?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Valla, jamas me imagine que podrías sentirte celosa por mi, pero no es lo que imaginas- explique

-¿Entonces?-

-Amo a Edward, pero de un modo muy distinto a como tu lo quieres Isabella- me miro confundida y yo explique -Edward y yo somos familia biológica-

-No, Edward no...- trastabilló ella

-Yo no soy mortal, se supone que morí hace muchos años- dije con una sonrisa -Tony es mi hermano mellizo, querida cuñadita-

-¿Cuñadita?- pregunto sonriendo de forma inconsciente

-Si, pero después te explicaremos Tony y yo así que no preguntes mas, okay?-

-Okay- contesto ella, empezamos a caminar hacia la cafetería y en cuanto entramos Lauren se acerco a nosotras

-Swan tengo algo que proponerte- le dijo mirándola deseñosamente

-Espera Mallory, yo te quería ofrecer algo- la corte yo, todo el comedor nos prestaba atención

-Dime Masen- asintió ella

-¿Porque no apostamos?- pregunte sonriendo, Maggie, Key y Mizuki se levantaron y llegaron a mi lado dedicando a Lauren una mirada despectiva

-¿Cual seria la apuesta?-

-El concurso de canto tu y tres chicas mas contra mi y ellas- dije señalando a las chicas

-¿Y que gano?- pregunto con una sonrisa engreída

-Lo que tu quieras- le conteste

-Una cita con Edward Cullen, después de todo tu pareces llevarte muy bien con él- dijo mirándome como si quisiera intimidarme, Isabella jadeo y fruncio en ceño mientras que Mizuki solo sonreía y Maggie y Key soltaron unas risitas

-Bien, una cita con Edward- sonreí de forma egocéntrica como solo un Masen podía y añadí -Pero si ganamos nosotras, TU SERAS NUESTRA ESCLAVA-

...

 _*creo que no explique esto la vez anterior, ellas se refieren a una cuestion del poder principal de Ridley: ella conose musica que aun no conoce nadie porque es de años futuros como es el caso de THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY de Katy Perry._

 **Ya?... Esta encendido?...*golpecitos al microfono* Hola baby's! Que les parecio?**

 **Como siempre gracias a mis colaboradoras Margarita, Key y Mizuki. Esto no seria lo mismo sin ellas.**

 **Quisiera decirles que hare una cuenta de Facebook especialmente para mis fic's... ahi les avisare cuando publique, publicare fotos relacionadas con los fic's y dare adelantos... El nickname del Facebook sera el mismo de mi cuenta Annie Odair GMCM, ya les avisare en el otro cap para que me busquen.**

 **El proximo cap... Ridley cuenta un muy triste historia y Bella se une mas a nuestro clan de brujas!**

 **Me meresco un RR?**

 **pd. lamento la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos mas***


	7. Historia De Mis Calamidades

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **Una chica me dejo un RR que la verdad me hizo reir al final. Rosita Pattinson me dijo que a ella la correguian mucho por su ortografía y que esperaba que a mi no me pase lo mismo.**

 **¡PUES SI ME PASA! ¡Mi amiga Mizuki*la razón de la existencia del personaje Miz* me corrigue todo el tiempo! ¡NO ES BONITO!**

 ***Miz si estas leyendo esto: ¡DESEABA CON MI ALMA ACUSARTE CON ALGUIEN! jajajajajja***

 **Nancy Rodriguez: Hola, jjajja. Me alegra que te guste, tmb estas enamorada de Augustus? *¡MIZUKI TIENES COMPETENCIA!*. Intento *de verdad intento* publicar cada semana, y ultimamente publico de 2 cap por conecte. Si me tardo es culpa de mi hermana *¡SI TRINA, TE CULPO A TI POR ESTAR DE CHISMOSA LEYENDO EL FIC EN VEZ DE ESCRIBIR TU TERAPIA!***

 **Anahy Torres: Gracias por leer el fic, despues veras lo que pasa cuando Miz se enoja pero tanto como el apocalipsis no, si yo tuviera el don de Maggie me tranformaria igualita a Eva Green jajajajja *maldita mujer, como la envidio*, si tuviera el de Ririe obviamente me meteria en la cabeza de Sam Claflin y lo haria que se divorcie de Laura para que despues se case conmigo. *comenza a imaginarlo* ¡POR LOS ARCÁNGELES! ¡¿PORQUE NO SOY UNA SIREN?! ¡¿PORQUE?!**

 **Peroooo... Volviendo a lo de siempreeeee...**

 **La Saga Twilight es de SM asi que no me pertenece *se aprieta el pecho con una mano y jadea de dolor* ¡POR ARES! ¡Eso es una de las cosas mas dolorosas que he dicho!.**

 **Solo la historia y algunos personajes son mios.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creacion basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 **att. Annie**

Cap 7 _La Historia De Mis Calamidades_

Ridley POV

Lauren se quedo asombrada al escuchar mi ganancia de la apuesta, pero obviamente no se iba a retractar y quedar como una cobarde

-Bien, seremos las ultimas dos presentaciones, obviamente yo primero- dijo ella, se giro y se fue a su mesa

-Ash, mas pesada no se puede- dijo Key haciendo una mueca, yo solo sonreí y empecé a caminar hacia nuestra mesa arrastrando a Isabella conmigo

-Chicos, les presento a Isabella- dije sonriendo

-Solo Bella- me corrigió sonriendo

-Hola Bella, yo soy Keylie pero llamame Key y él es mi hermano Augustus-

-Dime Gus- dijo él con una sonrisa pero fulminando a su hermana con la mirada

-Yo soy Christian Mars, el novio de Ridley- le dijo Christian sonriendo

-Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte Mars- le dije yo y luego gire de nuevo a Bella -Ellas son mis mejores amigas-

-Soy Mizuki pero dime Miz- se presento Miz y luego señalo a Maggie -Ella es Margaret pero le decimos Maggie-

-¿Puedo saber a donde te la llevaste?- pregunto Edward antes de que Maggie pudiera saludar a Bella

-Hola Edward, ¿Como estas?- dije irónicamente

-Esa no es manera de comportarse Edward- le riño Bella, Edward la hizo levantarse de la silla para sentarse él y luego sentarla a ella en su regazo

-Lo siento amor- se disculpo con ella besándole la mejilla

-No es conmigo con quien te debes disculpar- le contesto ella, él abrió la boca para disculparse conmigo

-No hay culpa sin sangre- lo corte yo levantando la mano para que no dijera nada y pregunte -¿Alguien mas se quiere largar de aquí?-

-Te lo suplico- dijo Maggie poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado

-Lo imploramos todos- dijo Gus con un puchero

-Okay vámonos- dije poniéndome de pie y luego gire a Edward y Bella -¿Vienen?-

-Claro- respondió Bella por los dos, los ocho salimos de la cafetería y nos dirigimos al bosque

-¿Les molesta si salimos de Forks?- pregunte y luego añadí -Volveremos a la mitad de ultima hora-

-Por supuesto- dijo Key y los demás asintieron

-Okay, vampiros y mortal agarren de la mano a una bruja- les dije mirando a Edward, Bella, Augustus y Christian. Augustus le tomo la mano a Maggie, Christian intento tomar mi mano pero Edward se adelanto, así que tomo de la mano a Key y Mizuki le dio la mano a Bella

-¿A donde Sirene?- pregunto Mizuki

-A Chicago- respondí

...

...

...

Aparecimos en Chicago, en un prado al lado de una laguna

-Tenia años de no venir a este lugar- dijo Edward frunciendo los labios

-El mismo tiempo que tengo yo- comente yo

-¿Donde estamos?- pregunto Augustus

-¿Quieres escuchar una historia Gus?- le pregunte en lugar de contestar su pregunta

-Claro- contesto inmediatamente con una sonrisa, extendi mi brazo y él tomo mi mano.

Empezamos a caminar; caminamos hasta llegar al cementerio antiguo, entramos y nos lleve a una banca frente a dos lapidas y empecé a relatar la historia que sabia de memoria:

 _ **-Hace muchos años una niña se encontró con un niño, el niño y el hermano de ella se hicieron muy amigos, inseparables, así que ella y el niño pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.**_

 _ **El tiempo paso, ellos crecieron y dejaron de ser unos críos; Se enamoraron, tuvieron un hermoso noviazgo de 2 años y posteriormente a una gran discusión con la madre de la chica se comprometieron, no podían ser mas felices, estaban muy contentos pensando en el futuro que tendrían juntos. Pero algo paso.**_

 _ **Durante una tarde dos días antes de la boda el chico fue a su casa para llevarle un regalo, ella muy contenta abrió la gran caja blanca y se encontró con un precioso vestido de novia, ella muy emocionada no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que darle un beso de agradecimiento a su prometido.**_

 _ **La chica le pidió a su hermano que distrajera a su madre para poder escaparse con su prometido un par de horas y así fue; Ella y su novio salieron de la casa hacia un prado junto a una laguna, ella se quedo parada ya que no quería ensuciar su bonito vestido color crema y él se sentó en el piso. Estuvieron conversando hasta que aparecieron dos hombres, intentaron propasarse con ella pero el chico la defendió, durante la pelea él fue trágicamente herido y los hombres, asustados por eso, escaparon.**_

 _ **Ella se quedo con su prometido manchándose el vestido con la sangre de él hasta que murió en sus brazos después de murmurarle "TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO EN UN CASTILLO EN EL AIRE ANNIE, TE AMO SIRENA"**_

 _ **La chica quedo devastada, lo sepultaron el día de la boda y eso la destrozo aun mas. Ella dejo su corazón roto con él mientras besaba un Tulipán color azul, como los que él le regalaba, murmuraba al viento para que su amado le escuchara "ESTAREMOS JUNTOS SIEMPRE, RECUERDA JUNTOS O NADA MARINO, SIEMPRE TE AMARE FINNICK".**_

Termine de relatar la triste historia, me levante de la banca y me puse de rodillas al lado de la lapida frente a nosotros y la limpie con la mano para que miraran el nombre y la inscripción en ella:

 _ **George Finnick Claflin**_

 _ **13 de Mayo de 1899**_

 _ **9 de Julio de 1917**_

 _ **"Te estare esperando, recuerda juntos o nada marino"**_

-La lapida de al lado es la de Annie, la chica- dijo Edward sorprendiéndome, limpio la lapida como que hice yo, para que todos miraramos

 _ **Ridley Sirene Anthonelle Masen**_

 _ **20 de Junio de 1901**_

 _ **6 de Julio de 1918**_

 _ **"Te estare esperando, recuerda juntos o nada sirena"**_

-Annie, Anthonelle- razono Maggie y miro a Mizuki que veía el piso fijamente

-¿Esa historia es tuya?-pregunto Augustus

-Obviamente genio, que no miras la lapida con su nombre al lado?- le dijo Key

-Es solo parte de mi historia Gus, pero es lo mas doloroso- le conteste a Augustus ignorando el comentario de Key

-Lo lamento- dijo Bella abrazandome

-No importa Bella, ¿quieren ir a la casa?- pregunte para quitarle importancia

-Como tu prefieras- dijo Christian

-Pues vamos- dijo Edward abrazando a Bella, salimos del cementerio y fuimos a la que fue mi casa mientras era mortal; llegamos a la casa y entramos, en cuanto toque la puerta para cerrarla la decoración cambio y volvió a ser como era cuando yo vivía ahí

-Tu habitación es la única que nunca se re-decoro, esta cerrada con llave- me informó Edward

-Gracias, yo mejor los espero afuera- le dije saliendo de la casa, no soportaba estar ahí dentro, camine hasta los viejos columpios que colgaban del sauce blanco que planto mi padre, me senté en uno de los columpios y mire fijamente la corteza del árbol

-¿Por eso no te gusta que te llamen Anthonelle? ¿porque él lo hacia?- pregunto Maggie sentándose en el pasto frente a mi

-Si, él y Edward me llamaban Anthonelle o Finnick me decía Annie y Edward Ririe- le respondí sin mirarla

-¿Que paso después Sirene?- pregunto Mizuki sentada al lado de Maggie, suspire

-Después de la muerte de Finnick y una gran pelea entre mi madre y mi tía Daphne, a mis padres no les quedo mas remedio que decirnos a mi hermano y a mi sobre la maldicion. Después mi tía me regalo un sinsonte- dije con una media sonrisa

-¿Miranna?- pregunto Maggie

-Si y le puso la pequeña cadenita con la esmeralda- sonreí al recordar la molestia de mi madre al ver que mi tía si me podía hacer sonreír genuinamente aun que fuera un poco -Después la maldicion siguió, mis padres y mi hermano enfermaron de gripe española-

-¿Tu hermano?- pregunto Mizuki

-Si, Edward también enfermo, mis padres murieron y Edward fue trasformado en vampiro. Durante su transformación gritaba mi nombre, así que yo entre a la habitación donde estaba, el doctor Cullen salio a verificar que no hubiera mas mortales cerca pero Edward despertó antes que el doctor llegara. Solo basto que respirara para que me atacara, cuando se separo de mi yo aun no moría, pero la ponzoña jamas haría efecto en mi, aun así escuche sus ultimas palabras para mi antes de morir y cuando desperté ya era esto- les conté con un nudo en la garganta pero no llore

-Tu historia no es peor que la mía- dijo Maggie

-Tu historia es mucho mejor que las nuestras Maggie- le dije yo

-No lo es, yo no tenia a nadie- dijo Maggie fulminandome con la mirada y su cabello volviéndose tenuemente rojo

-Por eso es mejor Margaret, nosotras si teníamos familia y tuvimos que mirarlos morir por nosotros que ni siquiera eramos conscientes de ello- le siseo Mizuki, eso era una tema muy delicado para ella -Y aun lo miramos mientras dormimos, nuestros recuerdos son nuestras peores pesadillas-

-Sirene, nos tenemos que ir- dijo Key caminando hacia nosotras -¿Esta todo bien?-

-No pasa nada. Vamos, tenemos que volver- dijo Mizuki levantándose y llevándose a Key con ella

-Yo no quería molestarlas- dijo Maggie con cara de arrepentimiento

-Esta bien Maggie, solo no vuelvas a decir cosas como esa sabes que la lastiman- la abrace y empezamos a caminar hacia los demás, nos organizamos igual que cuando llegamos y volvimos al instituto

-Y empezamos otra vez- dijo Christian haciendo una mueca

-¿Ya decidieron que canción cantaran?- nos pregunto Bella

-Aun no, ¿alguna ayuda?- dijo Key suspirando

-De hecho si, pero tendríamos que ir a conseguir algunas cosas- dijo Bella

-¡COMPRAS!- gritamos Maggie, Mizuki y yo al unisono

...

...

...

 **Holaaaaaaaaaa! Este a sido el cap mas dificil hasta ahora**

 **Aquí esta la historia de Ridley, mi hermana lloro *pero ella con todo llora asi que no cuenta jajaja*... siguiente cap las chicas irán de compras...**

 **Gracias a mis colaboradoras Margarita y Mizuki... aunque ahora no me ayudaron tanto ehhh!**

 **QUIERO ACLARAR: Al igual que Christian y Augustus, Finnick tambien esta BASADO en mi personaje mas amado *y mi marido* de THG: Finnick Odair, pero solo por nombre, no es él.**

 **¡No se si alguien noto que amo a Samuel George Claflin! *Sam, mi vida ya divorciate de Laura y casate conmigo***

 **PERO FUERA DE ESOO... Que les parecio? Me meresco un RR?**

 **pd. lamento la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos mas***


	8. Compras Y Tulipanes

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **The Twilight Saga es propiedad de Meyer asi que no me pertenece, por mas que le he insistido en que por lo menos me regale a Edward.**

 **Aunque afortunadamente la historia y algunos personajes son mios de mí de mi propiedad personal. *¿estoy loca?***

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creacion basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 **att. Annie**

Cap 8 _Compras & Tulipanes_

Ridley POV

-¡COMPRAS!- gritamos Maggie, Mizuki y yo al unisono

-¡AH!- gritaron Edward, Augustus y Christian cubriendo sus oídos con las manos por nuestro grito

-No sean llorones, Bella ni se quejo- les dije yo

-¿Pero Bella no es un vampiro con súper oído verdad?- pregunto Edward irónicamente

-Ella no sintió lo que nosotros- dijo Christian haciendo una mueca y Augustus asintió en acuerdo con él

-Okay iremos de compras, pero no griten o no vamos a ningún lado- dijo Bella

-¿Alguien dijo compras?- pregunto una chica muy bajita y con el cabello negro muy corto

-¿Tu eres...?- le pregunto Mizuki

-Soy Alice Cullen, la hermana de Edward- dijo la chica, inmediatamente me gire a Edward que me miro como disculpándose

-Nosotras dijimos que iríamos de compras con Bella- dije fríamente pero sin ser grosera mientras nos señalaba y Christian ponía una mano en mi hombro

-¿Podría ir con ustedes?- pregunto Alice amablemente aunque mirándome extrañada por mi actitud

-Supongo que si- le contesto Maggie a Alice pero después añadió -Pero debemos pasar primero a nuestra casa para dejar la moto y uno de los autos-

Sonó la campana del final de clases y me encamine a mi auto con Bella, Mizuki, Key y Maggie a mi lado cuando Edward nos alcanzó

-Gracias por no ser grosera con Alice- dijo Edward tomando mi mano para que las chicas caminaran frente a nosotros

-Soy muy educada con la gente desconocida, madre hubiera estado muy decepcionada si no fuera así- le dije yo sin mirarlo

-Odio que hagas comentarios así- me reprocho

-Pues te jodes, que yo no soy tu maldita fabrica de deseos- le sisee yo soltando su mano y adelantandome -¿Te vas conmigo Bella?-

-Claro Ridley- asintió ella sonriendo y pregunto -¿Edward llevara a Alice?-

-Eso creo- contesto Mizuki por mi -Nos vemos en casa-

Nos subimos cada quien a su auto y arrancamos

-Alice parece caerte mal, ¿porque?- dijo Bella mirando por la ventana el auto de Edward que intentaba pasarnos

-No es que me caiga mal Bella- le dije sonriendo

-¿Entonces?- pregunto mirándome

-No estoy acostumbrada a compartir lo que es mio- ella me miro confundida así que explique -Antes Edward no tenia mas hermana que yo, solo tenia que compartirlo con mis padres y ahora lo tengo que compartir con sus dos hermanas, sus dos hermanos, sus padres y contigo-

-Pero parece que yo no te molesto en absoluto- apunto ella

-Eso es porque tu eres perfecta para mi hermano, tu lo haces sentir completo incluso cuando yo falto. Y eso es maravilloso. Es amor de verdad- le dije mirándola con una sonrisa

Pare el auto en casa y bajamos de el, fuimos las primeras en llegar seguidas de Edward y Alice, Mizuki y al ultimo Maggie con Key, Gus y Christian

-¿Que autos?- pregunto Maggie

-Bella, Ridley y Mizuki en el Volvo con Edward y Alice- dijo Key, repentinamente sentí ganas de sacarle el corazón -Y Gus, Christian y yo nos vamos con Maggie en el Mercedes-

-¡¿PORQUE CHRISTIAN TIENE QUE VENIR CONMIGO?!- pregunto gritando Maggie

-Porque si Gabrielle, además solo serán 30 minutos- la riño Mizuki

-¿30 minutos?- pregunto Bella

-Si 30 minutos, a mi tampoco me hace muy feliz la velocidad Bella- dijo Augustus haciendo una mueca

-¿Eres un vampiro y no te gusta la velocidad?, Me das vergüenza- le dijo Maggie a Augustus negando con la cabeza

-Nos vemos en Seattle en 30- les dije a los demás, luego me gire a Edward y levante la mano -Llaves-

-Te volviste loca, no- dijo negando con la cabeza

-Siempre puedo convencer- le advertí

-Lo dudo- dijo negando con la cabeza

-Asteria- dije con una sonrisa y el efecto fue inmediato, me dio las llaves del Volvo en menos de un segundo y le dije a Bella -Tu en el asiento del copiloto-

...

...

...

Durante en camino Mizuki y yo fuimos conociendo mas a Bella, Alice también participaba en la conversación dando algunos detalles que Bella prefería evitar. Justo como dijo Mizuki en 30 minutos estábamos en el Mall mas grande se Seattle.

Todos bajamos de los autos, todas(menos Bella) con las carteras en las manos ansiosas por comprar

-¿Cual era tu idea Bella?- le pregunto Maggie

-Tenemos que ir a Victoria's Secret- respondió ella para sorpresa de todos

-¿Donde?- pregunto Edward

-Sabes perfectamente que escuchaste bien- le dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos

-Pues vamos a Victoria's Secret- dijo Mizuki encogiéndose de hombros

Empezamos a caminar con los chicos detrás de nosotras hasta la tienda, llegamos hasta la tienda y Edward me jalo de la mano para llamar mi atención

-¿Tenemos que entrar?- pregunto con cara de horror

-No, pero entonces irán a esa tienda de enfrente- le conteste señalando la tienda de musica, a Christian y Edward les mejoro el semblante pero Augustus tenia una expresión de tortura increíble

-Dejen que me quede con ustedes, por favor- suplico incandose y abrazando las piernas de Key

-Jajaja si Gus, no te preocupes- le dijo Key acariciándole tiernamente el cabello a su hermano

-Okay te mandare un texto cuando terminemos de comprar- le dije a Edward mientras buscaba en mi cartera una tarjeta de crédito

-¿Que buscas?- preguntaron Christian y Maggie al unisono para después mirarse con los ojos entrecerrados

-Esto- dije sacando la tarjeta -Bella es toda tuya, no tiene limite-

-Pero yo no voy a comprar- dijo Bella regresandome la tarjeta

-¿Estas intentando devolverla?, porque no te va a funcionar- le dije

-Exacto, tu gastas dinero hoy porque lo gastas- le dijo Mizuki tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola a la tienda

Christian y Edward se fueron a la tienda de musica cuando nosotros entramos a la tienda, Bella entro mas confiada con la tarjeta en la mano, se dirijo a los corsés y cogió cuatro de diferentes colores

-Aquí- dijo extendiendo los corsés a nosotras; Maggie cogió el verde, Mizuki cogió el dorado, Key cogió el azul y yo cogí el violeta

-¿Segura?- pregunto Mizuki mirando fijamente el corsés en su mano

-Así no- dijo Bella y nos empezó a corregir -Key dorado, Ridley verde, Mizuki violeta y Maggie azul-

-Ya decía yo que no tenia sentido del otro modo- dijo Key riéndose

-Bella el azul no combina con su cabello- dijo Alice señalando a Maggie -El dorado es demasiado y el verde ni se diga. A ver yo lo arreglo-

-Por supuesto que no- le dije yo -Bella sabe lo que hace-

-Les quiero hacer un favor- dijo Alice sorprendida ante mi negación

-Alice, los escogí bien, los tome de esos colores para que resalten sus ojos- le dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos, Alice presto mas atención a nuestros ojos y entendió a lo que Bella se refería

-Tienes razón, solo no preste tanta atención- dijo ella -Los tacones de los mismos colores, ¿cierto?-

-Si eso lo podemos comprar en la tienda de al lado- dijo Maggie

-Tienen que comprarle algo parecido a Bella si ella sera la presentadora- intervino Augustus

-¿Que yo que?- pregunto Bella

-Tu vas a presentar los dos últimos números- dijo Mizuki como si nada

-Yo nunca dije que si- se negó ella

-Bella lo haremos mas fácil, Gus ya lo dijo, si lo dijo lo miro y si lo miro pasara- dijo Key a lo que nosotras y Augustus asentimos

-Okay- asintió ella y luego pregunto -¿Que me pondré?-

-Azul no- dijo Augustus, lo mire para que me enseñara el corsé, era un corsé blanco sencillo muy lindo

Empecé a buscar el corsé hasta que di con el y se lo mostré a las chicas

-A comparación de los nuestros es muy sencillo Sirene- dijo Mizuki

-Si lo conjuntas con una falda negra a mitad del muslo quedara muy bien- dijo Alice a lo que yo asentí

-Con una torera negra y tacones 5 cm blancos lo muy bien sera perfecto- dijo Maggie y luego se giro a Augustus

-Exacto, se mirara espectacular- dijo Augustus absorbido por su visión después parpadeo y me miro sonriendo -Ustedes deben comprar los culot negros y los ligueros-

Compramos los cinco corsés, cuatro culot y cuatro ligueros negros. Después entramos a la tienda de al lado para comprar la falda, la torera, los tacones y algunas cosas mas, cuando terminamos le mande un texto a Edward

 **Ya terminamos,**

 **Vengan por nosotras (y Gus)**

 **R**

Respondió casi inmediatamente

 **¿No pueden esperar?**

 **E**

Solté una risilla, sabia que quería hacernos esperar porque Christian estaba coqueteando con alguna chica en la tienda, apostaría a que era la cajera.

 **No, así que mueve tu lindo trasero.**

 **Pd. Arrastra a Christian contigo y no**

 **dejes que le pida su número a la cajera.**

 **R**

Las chicas y Augustus seguían mirando ropa mientras yo texteaba con Edward

 **¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!**

 **¿Así que tengo un lindo trasero?**

 **Pd. ¿Como sabes que es la cajera?**

 **E**

Okay, creo que acabo de subirle 10 al ego de mi hermano. Mi culpa.

 **¡Apresurate por favor!**

 **No empieces, sabes que si. Creo que**

 **acabo de subirte mas el ego. ¡MI CULPA!**

 **Pd. Solo es que lo conozco bien. Por eso**

 **a Gus no le gusta ir con él.**

 **R**

Salimos de la tienda y Christian y Edward ya estaban esperándonos, estabamos fuera del Mall buscando los autos para irnos cuando a Edward y Augustus se les ocurrió la idea de comprar flores así que los demás nos adelantamos, Edward nos alcanzo primero

-Aquí tienes amor- dijo Edward a Bella regalándole 6 rosas rojas, ella se sonrojo y le dio un beso de agradecimiento, luego él giro a mi y me dio 6 rosas azules -Para ti-

-Gracias Tony son preciosas- le dije sonriendo, Augustus llego con unas preciosas rosas amarillas y se las dio a Key

-Wow, gracias Gus- le dijo ella abrazándolo, él sonrió se soltó del abrazo y se giro hacia mi

-Son para ti, un chico me pidió que te los diera- me dijo tendiendome un ramillete de 4 tulipanes azules unidos por un listón gris perla con una etiqueta al final

Solté el ramo de rosas dejándolo caer al piso al reconocer el estilo del ramillete de tulipanes, lo cogí con cuidado y leí la etiqueta:

 _Anthonelle:_

 _Juntos o nada, recuerdas?_

 _Te sigo esperando sirena._

 _Te ama, Finnick_

Edward me miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta, pero yo apenas si entendía así que solo dije:

-Volvió-

...

...

...

 **Onta Annie?... Aqui toy!**

 **Gracias como siempre a mis colaboradoras, las adoro chicas.**

 **Que cancion creen que cantaran las brujas?**

 **Finnick esta vivo! La explicacion en el siguiente cap!**

 **Que les parecio? Me meresco un RR?**

 **pd. lamento la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos mas***


	9. Aunque No Te Pueda Ver

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **Y ya saben, la misma tragedia de siempre: Twilight Saga es de Meyersita asi que no me pertenece, si fuera asi Edward o Benjamin estarian aqui conmigo y no con Bella y Tia. Solo la historia y algunos personajes son producto de mi extraña mente loca.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creacion basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 **att. Annie**

Cap 9 _Aunque No Te Pueda Ver_

Ridley POV

Solté el ramo de rosas dejándolo caer al piso al reconocer el estilo del ramillete de tulipanes, lo cogí con cuidado y leí la etiqueta

 _Anthonelle:_

 _Juntos o nada, recuerdas?_

 _Te sigo esperando sirena._

 _Te ama, Finnick_

Edward me miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta, pero yo apenas si entendía así que solo dije:

-Volvió-

-¿Quien volvió?- pregunto Alice mirándonos a Edward y a mi sin entender

-¿Quien te lo dio?- le pregunto Edward a Augustus

-Un chico, solo me dijo que le diera los tulipanes a la chica rubia con las rosas azules- dijo Augustus confundido

-¿Como era?- le pregunte, pero no me dijo nada así que le grite -¡¿COMO ERA ÉL, AUGUSTUS?!-

-Alto, piel blanca, cabello castaño cobre y ojos verdes- dijo apresuradamente sin entender mi desesperación

-¿Verdes?- pregunto Edward con jadeo como si hubiera perdido el aire, ignorando las miradas que nos daban los demás

-Si, eran verdes azulados, como...- estaba diciendo pero le interrumpi

-El mar- susurré y después volví al tono de desesperación -¡¿A Donde Se Fue?!-

-Se fue hacia allá- dijo señalando detrás de él, justo en la esquina de un parque estaba de espaldas a nosotros un chico vestido de blanco y Augustus lo señalo -¡Es él!-

Edward y yo salimos corriendo hacia el parque para alcanzar al chico, el chico se giro y nos miro un segundo antes de salir corriendo lejos de nosotros, le seguimos hasta un embarcadero donde se nos perdió. Caí de rodillas, destrozada sin ser capas de llorar frente a la gente, no entendía porque no se acerco a mi.

Edward me levanto en brazos para volver con los demás, cuando llegamos con los otros Maggie, Mizuki y Key me abrazaron y Bella abrazo a Edward muy confundida por la expresión de tristeza y dolor que tenia él.

Caminamos a los autos, Alice dijo que ella conduciría, Bella se puso en el asiento del copiloto y Mizuki en el asiento trasero con Edward y conmigo. Él y yo íbamos abrazados con cuidado de no aplastar los tulipanes, durante el viaje de regreso a casa nadie dijo nada, Alice, Bella y Mizuki estaban muy confundidas y Edward y yo demasiado tristes como para decir algo.

Llegamos a casa en 40 minutos, en cuanto llegamos entre a la cocina por un florero para poner los tulipanes y después me encerré a mi habitación; puse en florero sobre mi piano, me tire en mi cama y empecé a cantar ( **Escuchar desde aqui Aunque no te pueda ver de Alex Ubago pd. solo acomode la letra** )

 _Si ayer tuviste un dia gris,_

 _Tranquilo, yo hare canciones para ver si asi consigo hacerte sonreir_

 _Si lo que quieres es huir,_

 _Camina, yo hare canciones para ver si asi consigo fuerzas para vivir._

 _No tengo mas motivos para darte,_

 _Que este miedo que me da_

 _El no volver a verte nunca mas._

 _Creo ver la lluvia caer, en mi ventana te veo,_

 _Pero no esta lloviendo_

 _No es mas que un reflejo de mi pensamiento_

 _Hoy te echo de menos..._

 _Yo solo quiero hacerte saber, amigo estes donde estes_

 _Que si te falta el aliento yo te lo dare_

 _Y si te sientes solo hablame que te estare escuchando_

 _Aunque no te pueda ver, aunque no te pueda ver_

 _De tantas cosas que perdi, diria que solo guardo lo que fue_

 _Magico tiempo que nacio un Abril..._

 _Miradas tristes sobre mi se anidan,_

 _Y se hacen parte de mi piel_

 _Ahora siempre llueve, porque estoy sin ti..._

 _No tengo mas motivos para darte_

 _Que esta fria soledad,_

 _Que necesito darte tantas cosas mas..._

 _Creo ver la lluvia caer, en mi ventana te veo,_

 _Pero no esta lloviendo_

 _No es mas que un reflejo de mi pensamiento_

 _Hoy te echo de menos..._

 _Solo quiero hacerte saber, amigo estes donde estes,_

 _Que si te falta el aliento yo te lo dare_

 _Y si te sientes solo hablame que te estare escuchando_

 _Aunque no te pueda ver, aunque no te pueda ver._

Cuando termine de cantar enterré la cabeza un una almohada y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, no supe cuanto tiempo llore pero cuando me tranquilice lo suficiente ya era de noche.

Baje a la sala y ahí estaban todos con la preocupación escrita en sus rostros, Edward en cuanto me miro se levanto para abrazarme y empezó a sollozar contra mi cuello

-Tranquilo cariño, tranquilo- le dije yo acariciándole el cabello tiernamente mientras nos dejaba caer al piso

-¿Porque no se acerco a nosotros? ¿porque huyo?- pregunto él entre sollozos, me partía en corazón no poder darle una respuesta porque eran las mismas preguntas que me hacia yo, tarde una hora en poder calmarlo lo suficiente para que dejara de sollozar.

Nos levantamos del piso, él se sentó al lado de Bella en el sofá y yo me senté entre Augustus y Mizuki

-¿Alguien puede explicar lo que paso?- pregunto Maggie con mucha preocupación en su voz y ni siquiera intentaba controlarla ya que su cabello cambiaba de color y de forma en segundos constantemente

-¿Quien te mando los tulipanes Sirene?- pregunto Mizuki poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros en señal de apoyo

-Fue Finnick- conteste con la voz temblorosa

-¿Tu prometido?- pregunto Bella frunciendo el ceño, yo solo asenti como respuesta

-¿Que no se supone que debería estar muerto?- pregunto Christian con desden, me levante de golpe

-¡Claro que se supone que debería estar muerto, yo lo ví morir en mis brazos sin poder hacer nada!- prácticamente le grite

-¡¿Y COMO SABES QUE ERAN DE ÉL?!- me grito Christian

-Porque solo Edward, él y yo entendemos el significado de los cuatro tulipanes- le conteste con la voz rota

-¿Pero como puede él estar vivo si tu lo viste morir?- pregunto Bella

-Yo sé de alguien que tiene esa respuesta- dijo Augustus mirando a Key

-¿Quien?- pregunto Edward

-Mi madre- contesto Key haciendo una mueca

-¿Y ella aceptaría decirnos?- pregunto Maggie

-Claro, ella haría lo que sea por ustedes- dijo Augustus con una sonrisa triste

-Lastima que por sus hijos no sea igual- murmuro Key

-¿Podrías llamarla Gus?- le pregunte, estaba dispuesta a rogarle de ser necesario pero yo sabia que él no me haría llegar a ese extremo

-Claro, veré si puedo hacer que venga para que te lo explique en persona- me dijo él acariciando con dulzura mi mejilla y después salio a llamar a Serafine Aldrich

...

...

...

-Dice que llega en un momento- dijo Augustus dejándose caer a mi lado en el sofá

-Que lindura, la primera vez en dos años que la veremos y no porque ella nos quiera ver a nosotros- dijo Key con un suspiro

-¿Que te quejas?, yo no veo a mi madre desde hace 10 años- le dijo Christian poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Eso me da consuelo- dijo ella riéndose

Nos limitamos a esperar en silencio la llegada de Serafine, esperamos 15 minutos hasta que escuchamos la puerta de la casa abrirse y entro una mujer de aproximadamente 28 años de ojos castaños y cabello caoba

-Me entere que una de mis nenas me necesita- fue lo primero que dijo Serafine al vernos

-Vaya madre, también yo te extrañe, no seas tan efusiva con tu hija- le dijo Key sarcásticamente

-Comportate Keylie- la riño ella para luego acercarse a Christian y darle un beso en la mejilla -Hola hermano-

-Hola Sef- le saludo de regreso Christian

-Augustus, Keylie hola- les saludo abrazándoles y luego se giro a nosotras -Nenas, ¿como han estado?-

-Pues hemos estado que es lo importante Fine- le dije Maggie

-¿Quienes son ellos?- pregunto mirando a Edward y Bella

-Él es mi hermano Edward y ella es su novia Isabella- le dije

-Mucho gusto- dijo Serafine dándole la mano a Edward y a Bella

-El gusto es nuestro señora- dijo Bella sonriendo

-Dime Serafine, señora me hace sentir vieja- dijo ella riéndose

-Es que estas vieja- murmuraron Christian y Key, Serafine los miro mal y después se giro a nosotras

-Ahora digan me, ¿cual es el problema?- pregunto con un suspiro

-Sirene se dio cuenta que su prometido esta vivo- dijo Mizuki

-¿Prometido?- pregunto

-Si su prometido, él murió cuando ella era mortal, pero acabamos de descubrir que esta vivo- dijo Maggie

-¿Y tu quieres saber como es eso posible no?- me pregunto

-Si, él huyo de nosotros cuando intentamos acercarnos a él- dije señalándonos a Edward y a mi -Quiero saber como es que esta vivo-

-Eso solo significa que él es una reencarnación, solo que por ahora esta confundido- dijo Serafine

-¿Una reencarnación?- pregunto Edward

-Si, él debió volver porque algo lo tiene atado al mundo, tal vez esa atadura es Sirene- contesto ella encogiéndose de hombros -Él esta confundido por los recuerdos de su vida pasada, pero estará bien y volverá con ella-

-¿Entonces ya que se encuentre bien podre estar con Finnick para siempre?- le pregunte

-Pídele a un vampiro que lo transforme o si no quieres que cambie tanto dile a mi madre que te de la receta para convertirlo en un vampiro original y entonces si, para siempre- me dijo ella sonriendo

-Circe no lo hará Serafine- le dijo Christian

-Puede que ella, no pero yo si- le dijo ella

-Tu no te atreverías a hacerme eso- le gruño él

-No estas enamorado de Sirene, Christian. Solo estas encaprichado porque ella no corrió detrás de ti y principalmente porque es una Siren y te recuerda a ella. Tu estas enamorado de otra chica, tu destinada- le dijo Serafine como si se lo explicara a un niño pequeño, Christian salio enfadado de la casa dando un portazo

-Se le pasara, pero se dará cuenta que tienes razón- dijo Augustus

-Lo se Gus, mañana es la noche de los espíritus, deben prepararse- dijo Serafine y abrazo a Key y Gus -Nos vemos hijos-

-Adiós madre-respondieron los dos al unisono

-Adiós Fine- dijo Maggie abrazándola

-Adiós nenas- sonrió y luego me miro -Mucha suerte Sirene-

...

...

...

...

 **Hola chuladas!**

 **Como siempre gracias a mis colaboradoras Key, Mizuki y Maggie. Y muchisimas gracias a Trina, mi hermana.**

 **Aqui esta la explicacion de porque Finnick esta vivo... *mi hermana lloro, aun no entiendo porque!***

 **Que les parecio? Me meresco un RR?**

 **pd. lamento la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos mas***


	10. El León Y La Oveja

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **Twilight es de Stephenie asi que no me pertenece o Bree y Diego no habrian muerto y estarian juntos. Como ya saben solo la historia y algunos personajes *obviamente igual de raros que yo* son mios.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creacion basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 **att. Annie**

Cap10 _El León & La Oveja_

Bella POV

-¡La noche de los espíritus es mañana!- exclamo Key con horror

-¡Gracias a Zeus, he esperado esa noche durante 5 años!- dijo Miz suspirando

-La noche estará bien, pero la mañana sera agotadora- dijo Gus haciendo una mueca

-¿La noche de los espíritus? ¿que es?- pregunto Edward sirviendo dos vasos de brandy

-Es cuando los fantasmas de las personas que amas, pueden volver para que tu hables con ellos. Es una noche cada 5 años pero...- le explico Ridley trastabillando al final tomando el vaso que Edward le ofrecía

-¿Pero?- pregunto Edward de modo impaciente dando, para mi sorpresa, un trago al brandy en su mano

-Las brujas-espíritu, suelen tener problemas durante la mañana de ese día- dijo Gus

-¿Brujas-espíritu? ¿Que problemas?- pregunte yo

-Las no originales. No nacen siendo brujas, si no mortales- dijo Key

-Tienen problemas para controlar sus poderes- dijo Gus de forma distante

-Siempre terminamos matando a algún mortal- dijo Ridley sin preocupación alguna

-Pero Gus, Key y Christian intentan evitar que lo hagamos- dijo Mizuki rápidamente mirándome

-¿Y Christian?- pregunto Maggie que al parecer había regresado del mundo de sus pensamientos

-Fue a casa creo, mañana nos ayudara con ustedes- dijo Gus

-Como sea, solo quiero dormir- dijo Ridley dando el ultimo trago a el brandy

-¿Te llevo a la cama?- le pregunto Edward con un tono anhelante en la voz y Ridley solo asintió

-Buenas noches Sirene- se despidieron todos de ella cuando Edward la tomo en brazos

-Buenas noches chicos- respondió Ridley sonriendoles

\- ¿Podrías acompañarme Bella?, después te llevare a casa- me dijo Edward

Subimos las escaleras en silencio, yo seguía a Edward con Ridley en sus brazos hasta la habitación de ella, entramos y Edward sentó a Ridley en su cama, yo me senté en la silla del tocador

-¿Donde esta tu pijama cariño?- le pregunto Edward a Ridley

-No me gustan las pijamas- le dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos

-Pues te jodes nenita, ¿donde esta tu pijama?- insistió él, Ridley se dio por vencida y señalo el armario. Para mi aun era raro escuchar a Edward maldecir frente a (como el diría) las damas, pero al parecer era la influencia de mi cuñada.

Me sorprendí al ver a Edward desvestir a Ridley con mucha facilidad, como si lo hubiera echo antes, como si fuera algo natural para él. Le puso el pijama, la acostó en la cama y se rescosto con ella, la estaba tratando como si fuera una niña

-¿Quieres algo mas antes de dormir cielo?- le pregunto Edward dulcemente

-Una historia- le dijo Ridley -Quiero que me cuentes una historia-

-Okay, ¿te parece bien la de padre?- le pregunto y Ridley asintió energéticamente

Entonces Edward empezó a relatar la historia:

 _ **-Hace muchos años un león paseaba solo por el bosque, perdido en pensamientos melancólicos.**_

 _ **Mientras caminaba se encontró por casualidad a una oveja de hermosos ojos marrones que iba llorando al sentirse perdida en el enorme bosque.**_

 _ **El león le pregunto porque lloraba y ella le dijo que se encontraba sola, él conmovido por las lágrimas de ella, la llevo a un claro donde pasaron horas y horas hablando...**_

 _ **Pasaron algunos meses y ellos se convirtieron el grandes amigos.**_

 _ **Así el león se enamoro de la oveja y ella de él, tuvieron que enfrentar muchos problemas con otros leones y lobos.**_

 _ **Una noche mientras la oveja dormía, el león muy triste lloro rogando al cielo una forma de poder estar con su amada ovejita sin tener mas problemas, estuvo llorando durante horas hasta que quedo profundamente dormido al lado de su oveja.**_

 _ **La mañana siguiente cuando el león despertó se dio cuenta que a su lado ya no estaba la oveja que él tanto amaba, en su lugar estaba una leona; pensando que la leona pudo haber lastimado a su oveja, el león rugió furioso y se abalanzó sobre ella, cuando la leona despertó sobresaltada por el rugido, él se dio cuenta que los ojos de ella eran marrones igual a los de su oveja.**_

 _ **En ese momento el león comprendió que era su oportunidad para ser feliz junto al alma que él que tanto amaba.**_

Cuando Edward termino de contarle el cuento a Ridley, ella estaba profundamente dormida. Él se levanto de la cama y camino hacia mi

-¿Nos vamos amor?- me pregunto abrazandome y yo asenti; antes de salir de la habitación de Ridley, la escuche murmurar entre sueños

-Finnick-

...

...

...

Cuando bajamos para despedirnos de todos Christian y Miz estaban discutiendo

-Pero yo no quiero hacerlo- le dijo Christian y un ramo de rosas amarillas se incendio

-¡MIS FLORES! ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!- le grito Key pero él la ignoro

-¡Que te quede claro Christian!. ¡A mi me importa un carajo si quieres o no! ¡tu vas a intentar que ninguna de nosotras mate a alguien, ¿entendiste?!- le siseo Miz mientras el piso comenzaba a temblar nada sutilmente

-Ella tiene razón Christian- le dijo Gus

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Edward

-Pasa que Christian no quiere ayudarnos mañana para controlarlas- dijo Key fulminando a Christian con la mirada

-¿Controlarlas de que?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño

-De que maten a alguien y no quiero porque no es mi obligación- gruño Christian y una cazadora negra que estaba en el sofá se incendio

-¡DEJA DE INCENDIAR MIS COSAS ESTÚPIDO!- grito Key arrojando a Christian hasta la puerta sin tocarlo

-¡MEJOR AGRADECE QUE NO FUISTE TU!- le grito él levantándose de golpe

-ASSEZ!*- grito Maggie con el cabello rizado y cambiando de rojo a naranja en segundos dando la sensación que su cabello estaba hecho de fuego

-Pero Maggie...- se quejaron Key, Christian y Miz al unisono pero ella los corto

-¡Maggie nada, controlense joder!- dijo ella

Edward solo miraba hacia el techo, creo que asegurándose que Ridley no se despertara

-Kishaba controlate y has que deje de temblar, Christian deja de incendiar cosas y Keylie no vuelvas a atacar a Christian- dijo Maggie haciendo énfasis en el 'No'

-El empezó- se justifico Key

-Mais vous avez gardé, vous comporte comme des enfants!*- dijo Maggie exasperada

-Okay, nos comportaremos- dijo Mizuki poniendo los ojos en blanco

Edward y yo solo veíamos la discusión como si fuera un partido de tenis

-Esta discusión no era necesaria- dijo Christian

-Claro que lo era, porque tu no querías ayudarnos- dijo Key

-Porque no tengo porque hacerlo- se quejo él

-Mais si vous les aidez à droite?*- le pregunto Maggie parándose frente a él

-Donnez-moi une bonne raison*- le dijo Christian

-Parce que je besoin de votre aide*- contesto ella y su cabello se volvió de un extraño gris azulado, él asintió, abrazo a Maggie y le beso la frente

Key y Miz jadearon sorprendidas

-Creo que mejor nos vamos- dijo Key cuando Christian soltó a Maggie

-También nosotros- dijo Edward

-¿Donde esta Gus?- pregunte yo al no verlo por ningún lado

-Escapo cuando Maggie grito- contesto Edward

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana en el instituto- les dije a modo de despedida

-Nos vemos mañana-contestaron todos sonriendo

Nos montamos en el Volvo y fuimos directamente a mi casa, viajábamos en silencio pero yo moría por preguntarle a Edward muchas cosas

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Esperaba que dijeras eso- contesto él sonriendo

-¿Porque nunca me dijiste que tenias una hermana?- pregunte

-Porque nadie, excepto Carlisle, sabe de ella- contesto

-¿Porque?-

-Porque ella y yo estuvimos distanciados desde mi transformación- dijo y sus ojos reflejaron dolor, me contuve de seguir haciéndole preguntas y cambie de tema

-Esa historia que le contaste a Ridley es preciosa- le dije con la esperanza de borrar el dolor de sus ojos, funciono

-Mi padre solía contarnos esa historia antes de dormir, a Ridley le encanta- dijo con una sonrisa

-Se nota- le dije, me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa -¿Vendrás esta noche?-

-Claro, solo iré a casa para dejar el Volvo- me dio un beso y baje del auto

Entre a casa para esperar que Edward volviera y poder dormir

...

...

...

TRADUCCIONES EN FRANCES:

*Assez! = ¡Basta!

*Mais vous avez gardé, vous comportez comme des enfants! = ¡Pero tu seguiste, se estan comportando como niños!

*Mais si vous les aidez à droite? = ¿Pero si les ayudaras verdad?

*Donnez-moi une bonne raison = Dame una buena razón

*Parce que je besoin de votre aide = Porque yo necesito tu ayuda

 **Es el primer POV que no es de Ridley!**

 **La historia que Edward le cuenta a Ridley es un trabajo que hice para la escuela. Asi que espero que les gustara.**

 **Asi que, que les parecio? Me meresco un RR?**

 **pd. lamanto la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos mas***


	11. La Mañana De La Muerte

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **The Twilight Saga y sus personajes son de SM asi que no me pertenece *ya quisiera yo que fuera mio, si fuera asi Irina no hubiera muerto*.**

 **Solo la historia y algunos personajes son mios.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creacion basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 **¡¿QUE DIJERON?! ¡Otra Vez 2 cap's el mismo dia!**

 **Pues no nenas, esta vez es solo uno porque el otro fic (Los Libros Del Ángel) me esta matando, eso y que tengo que leer como 3 libros jajaja, por eso he estado retrasada.**

 **Trina:** _¡Hermana, tu siempre has estado retrasada!_

 **Annie:** _¡Cierra el pico, Sangre Sucia! ¡O te mando de asistente de Jack!_

 **Trina:** _Ya pues, esta bien._

 **Y ahora, RESPUESTAS A LOS RR:**

 **Daniela Saroyan:** _Me preguntaste si los poderes son inspirados en "Hermosas Criaturas" y en parte si, jajajaja. ¿De las 3 quien es mas poderosa? Ridley. ¿Quien de las 3 podria destruir una aldea en minutos? Mizuki y de echo seria en segundos. ¡SI ME REGAÑAN POR LA ORTOGRAFÍA! Mi pollita, Mizuki Cosida me regaña. *SI MIZ, TE VOLVI A ACUSAR, JAJAJA*. No tengo dia de publicacion en si, pero intento que sea mas o menos cada fin de semana._

 **Izela Ferrer:** _La respuesta a tu pregunta vendra en en fic mas adelante, solo puedo decirte que tiene algo que ver con los Originales (los hijos de Circe). El nombre de Mizuki, lo saque: ¡DE MI AMIGA E HIJA POLLITA MIZUKI! jajaja. Si ella "Murio" en el incendio. Toda su familia, incluidos sus 4 hermanos pequeños. Intentare hacer un cap con la maldicion de Mizuki y de Maggie. No me hagas ojitos de cachorro abandonado, son mi debilidad._

 _ **Flor Gutierrez:**_ _No te prometo nada pero lo intentare. Por lo pronto disfruta del cap._

 **¡DISFRUTEN EL CAP!.**

 **att. Annie**

Cap.11 _La Mañana De La Muerte_

Ridley POV

-¡NO!- el grito lleno de terror me despertó de inmediato, afuera el viento empezó a azotar con fuerza

Me levante lo mas rápido que pude, salí de mi habitación y corrí por el pasillo; al llegar a la puerta de Mizuki choque con Maggie que tenia el cabello blanco y también corría asustada por el grito

Entramos a la habitación y Mizuki se retorcía en su cama aun entre gritos, nos acercamos a ella intentando despertarla pero nos era imposible.

-¡NO, MI FAMILIA NO!- continuaba gritando, sus gritos estaban llenos de tanto miedo y dolor que eran casi agónicos, escucharlos te helaba la sangre y te partía en corazón

-¡NO!- grito y despertó de golpe, al instante que nos miro rompió a llorar

-Tranquila cariño, solo era una pesadilla- le dije suavemente abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello

-Muertos, todos estaban muertos- dijo Mizuki llorando con mas fuerza

-¿Quienes Miz?- le pregunto Maggie tomándole la mano

-Ustedes, Key, Christian y Gus- dijo ella llorando aun mas al mencionar a Augustus

-¿¡Christian!?- chillo Maggie su cabello tomo un extraño gris muy pálido, casi parecía como si fuera blanco pero sucio

-Pero estamos bien, Jev nos esta cuidando siempre las espaldas- las intente tranquilizar

-¿Como estas tan segura?- pregunto Mizuki hipando

-Porque él me debe un favor enorme, es algo que solo cuidándoles a ustedes me puede pagar- les dije

-¿Por que no te das un baño?- le pregunto Maggie a Miz

-¿No es muy temprano?- pregunto

-Son las 4:30 am pero te ayudara a tranquilizarte- le dije yo

Mizuki entro a su baño y Maggie y yo salimos de la habitación

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste para que Jev te deba un favor?- me pregunto Maggie con su cabello volviendo a su color habitual

-¿Recuerdas lo que les paso a tus alas y a las de Miz*?- le pregunte de regreso

-Claro que me acuerdo, a Hera no le hizo gracia que me tirara a su marido y me las arranco- dijo ella con es estremecimiento

-Y a Miz se las arranco Aramita en un ataque de furia- le dije yo asintiendo

-¿Y tu?, jamas nos has dicho como las perdiste- me dijo ella

-A Jev le querían quitar sus alas- le dije yo haciendo una mueca

-Pero él es un ángel, ¿porque lo harían?- pregunto ella escandalizada

-Se enamoro de una mortal e intento matarla para que pudiera estar con él- le explique -Yo ofrecí mis alas en el lugar de las de él y después asesine a la chica para que estuvieran juntos-

-Eso lo explica todo, fue un acto muy dulce- asintió Maggie -Me iré a duchar-

Entre a mi habitación y me fui directamente al baño, salí de ducharme y mientras me vestía me toque en la espalda, las cicatrices donde deberían estar mis alas.

Me puse un corsé blanco con flores rojas, falda circular a la cintura tipo cuero negra a mitad del muslo y botas negras de tacón hasta la rodilla; me deje el cabello suelto en sus risos naturales, me pinte los ojos con sombras negras y los labios rojos sangre. En mis manos llevaba mi bolso blanco y mi cazadora gris.

Baje para desayunar y me encontré a Maggie acostada en el sofá, ella llevaba un vestido manga larga griz con los laterales negros pegado al cuerpo, tacones negros liso y un bolso negro de piel a su lado

-¿No piensas comer nada?- le pregunte

-No, extrañamente siento como si ya hubiera comido- respondió

-También yo- dijo Mizuki bajando las escaleras, ella llevaba un vestido negro con una cubierta de encaje y hombros descubiertos, unos tacones morados con abertura al frente y un moño. El cabello recogido en una coleta alta, los ojos pintados con sombra morada, los labios rosas pálidos y en sus manos llevaba una bolsa negra y una cazadora lila.

-Bueno ya que no vamos a desayunar, ¿nos vamos?- pregunte

Salimos de la casa, Maggie y Mizuki se iban a ir juntas en en Citroën de Mizuki, les di mi bolso para poder irme en mi Harley Davidson, me monte en la moto y acelere.

En el camino Mizuki hizo caer un árbol y un auto se estrello con el, así que ella ya no tendría el ansia de matar a los mortales en el instituto, porque el conductor murió.

Al llegar nos quedamos en el estacionamiento esperando a que aparecieran los demás, solo estuvimos 15 minutos solas ya que Christian, Key y Augustus llegaron

-¿Aun nadie?- pregunto Christian a Maggie parándose a su lado de modo protector

-Mizuki ya- le respondió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco

-No es mi culpa que el idiota no supiera esquivar un árbol- se defendió Mizuki riéndose mientras se encogía de hombros, un chico rubio se acerco a nosotros y Christian abrazo a Maggie en un intento por mantenerla tranquila

-Hola, soy Mike- se presentó con una sonrisa, yo se la devolví

-Hola Mike- dije con voz cantarina, dispuesta a hacerlo matarse cuando un brazo se poso al rededor de mis hombro, interrumpiendo mi intento de controlar al chico

-¿Que quieres aquí Newton?- pregunto Edward con Bella y su familia a su lado

-No estaba hablando contigo Cullen- le respondió Mike mordazmente

-Largate Newton- le dijo un chico musculoso de cabello negro rizado quien, estoy segura, era uno de los hermanos de Edward

-No hasta que ella me lo pida- dijo Mike testarudamente señalándome, Edward y Christian gruñerón abrazandonos mas fuerte a mi y a Maggie respectivamente

-Es lo mejor Mike, vete- le dije yo sonriendo con mis ojos tomando un color dorado mas notable y Mike se fue sin rechistar

-Ni se te ocurra Masen- me siseo Edward girandome para verme a la cara

-Mike no morira, Edward- le dije sonriendo y al instante que yo dije eso un auto se estrello en la carretera, todos saltaron ante el estruendo del choque

-¡No lo hiciste!- dijo Key cerrando los ojos

-¿No pensaron realmente que algo me detendría o si?- les pregunte riendo

-¿Alguno de ustedes entiende?- pregunto el chico musculoso a sus hermanos

-Pero que descortesía la de Edward, no nos a presentado- dije mirando a Edward con desaprobación

-No me mires así, quien se merece ese tipo de miradas eres tu- me gruño Edward

-Me llamo Mizuki Akira, pero dime Miz- se presento

-Soy Emmett Cullen- dijo el chico musculoso y señalo a una chica rubia hermosa -Ella es mi novia Rosalie Hale-

-Un placer, soy Augustus Aldrich y ella es mi hermana Keylie- dijo y señalo a Key que le fruncio el ceño

-¿Si sabes que me puedo presentar sola no?- le dijo ella mordazmente y luego se giro a los Cullen -Solo diganme Key-

-Hagamos esto mas corto- dijo Bella y después nos señalo -Christian Mars, Maggie Delacur, Ridley Masen-

-Hola chicos, él es mi esposo Jasper Hale- dijo Alice

-¡Alice!- exclamaron Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper

-¿Qué?- pregunto a la defensiva y después me señalo -Ella y Edward se conocen desde que nacieron-

-Paga- le dijo Bella a Edward levantando la mano con la palma hacia arriba

-¿También tu apuestas?- le pregunto Maggie a Edward enarcando una ceja mientras este dejaba 20 dolares en la mano de Bella

-Maggie, las apuestas son el vicio de la familia- le conteste antes que Edward riendo

-¿De la familia?- pregunto Rosalie frunciendo el ceño

-Larga historia, después les contare- dijo Edward

-Bueno, solo falta Maggie, ¿le facilitamos el camino o la paramos?- pregunto Key

-Margaret no matara a nadie- le gruño Christian abrazando a Maggie con mas fuerza y ella medio sonrió

-Pues entonces, tienes que sacarla de aquí hasta las 12 pm- le dijo Mizuki

-Si es que se deja- murmuro Augustus

-Gus como no cierres el pico le diré a Miz- le siseo Maggie

-¿Decirme que?- pregunto ella

-Nada, mejor ven conmigo a clases- le dijo Key jalandola del brazo con Augustus detrás de ellas, Christian se llevo a Maggie al bosque y yo me gire hacia los Cullen

-Entonces...- dije yo incomoda por la forma en la que los Cullen me miraban

-¿A que se referían con 'De la familia'?- pregunto Rosalie haciendo una mueca que estropeaba su bonito rostro

-Yo se lo digo- le dije a Edward y después me gire a Rosalie -En resumen, soy hermana biológica de Edward, soy una bruja y ustedes no sabían nada de mi porque a Edward no les dijo porque no es de su incumbencia-

-¿Como te atreves a hablarme así niñita insignificante?- me pregunto Rosalie ofendida por mi tono grosero

-Me atrevo por que quiero vampira estúpida- le sise yo y mis ojos se volvieron dorados

-Como si pudieras hacerme daño- dijo ella engreidamente

-Puedo hacerte mas daño del que crees pero no es mi estilo, prefiero desquitarme lastimando a quien mas amas- le dije yo mirando a Emmett

-Ni se te ocurra intentar hacerle algo a mi hermano, Anthonelle- me gruño Edward, Rosalie puso los ojos como platos con miedo a lo que acababa de decirle

-Te voy a decir tres cosas Edward- le sise -Uno: No me vuelvas a llamar Anthonelle o te arrepentirás. Dos: No me retes, porque no sabes como podría terminar todo. Y tres: No soy como antes, ya no soy tu puta muñequita. No me pongas a elegir entre lastimarte a ti o lastimarme a mi, porque vas a terminar perdiendo.

Me aleje de ellos, lo mas rápido que pude con furia y dolor corriendo atreves de mis venas. Perdí y siempre perderé con Edward, siempre escogerá a su familia antes que a mi.

...

...

...

Era la hora del almuerzo, Mizuki y yo estábamos esperando a los demás

-¿Alguien a visto a Maggie y a Christian?- pregunto Key sentándose a mi lado

-No, pero siento que algo no va bien- dijo Mizuki

-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto Edward detrás de mi

-¿De que quieres hablar?, yo ya lo dije todo- le conteste yo

-Lamento que te hable de un modo nada apropiado y el llamarte Anthonelle- se disculpo

-Esta bien- le dije yo negando con la cabeza un poco enojada conmigo por no poder guardarle rencor a él

-Vámonos- dijo Augustus llegando a nosotros con expresión de miedo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Mizuki, pero él no le hizo caso y siguió caminando fuera de la cafetería en dirección al bosque. Todas lo seguimos dejando a Edward sorprendido a mitad de la cafetería.

Nos detuvimos y pudimos contemplar una de las escenas mas escalofriantes del mundo.

Estaban sentados a mitad del claro, Christian abrazaba a Maggie que lloraba, ambos tenían la ropa manchada de sangre y al rededor de ellos estaban diez personas muertas.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Key mientras yo me acercaba a ellos

-¡PENSÉ QUE LA CUIDARÍAS!- le grite a Christian

-¡¿TU CREES QUE NO ME SIENTO MAL?! ¡ES NORMAL, DESPUÉS DE TANTOS AÑOS QUE SE CONTUVO! ¡¿ES QUE TU NO RECUERDAS CUANDO TU LO HICISTE POR PRIMERA VEZ?!- me grito él parándose de golpe

-Justo por eso lo quería evitar, recuerdo lo que se siente no poder controlarse- le dije yo con la voz rota

-Nadie puede Sirene, jamas a existido una bruja que no matara a un mortal- dijo Augustus

-Es asombroso que se contuviera desde que despertó como una bruja, pero en algún punto ya no iba a poder contenerse- dijo Key poniendo una mano en mi hombro

-No es culpa de Christian, con tanta sangre él tampoco pudo controlarse- dijo Maggie hipando mientras se levantaba del piso

-Nos esforzamos, en serio que si- dijo Christian abrazando a Maggie -Maggie solo se encargo de 6, los otros 4 son mi culpa-

-Christian encargate de los cuerpos y después lleva a Maggie a casa- le dijo Mizuki para evitar que discutieramos

Los cuerpos de los mortales empezaron a arder sin crear ni el mas mínimo rastro de humo

Cuando ya no había ni rastro de los cuerpos Christian y Maggie se fueron a casa

-Algo me dice que Hades no estará nada contento con nosotras cuando lo veamos- dije yo

-Eso es seguro- dijo Augustus riéndose

-¿Creen que estarán bien ellos dos solos?- pregunto Key

-Si, se notaba que Christian se sentía muy culpable por no proteger a Maggie de si misma- dijo Mizuki

-Pues ya no podemos hacer nada, así que volvamos instituto- dijo Augustus caminando fuera del bosque y nosotras lo seguimos.

...

...

...

...

* _Las brujas-espiritu tienen alas estas son una especie de recompensa que les otorgan los dioses por perder a las personas que aman, solo los dioses, los arcángeles, ángeles u originales se las pueden quitar._

 **Yo: HOLOOOOOO?!**

 **Servil: Es "Hola"**

 **Yo: Oh, ¿Holaaaa? *recorde a Megamente***

 **Gracias a mis colaboradoras: Maggie, Miz y Key, que me ayudan con el fic. Y gracias a Trina, mi hermana, que me ayudo un poco con el cap.**

 **Termine de leer el libro GREY de E. L. James, termine destrozada y traumada. Mi pobre Cincuenta, sus pesadillas son muy malas *tuve pesadillas similares mientras leia el libro y despues de terminarlo***

 **¿Ya miraron el trailer de Sinsajo pt2?, yo casi lloro. Los mutos de la pelicula no me daran tanto miedo como pense.**

 **¿Que les parecio? ¿Bueno o malo? ¿Me meresco a un sexy pescador del Distrito 4 que se llame Finnick o que me echen a los mutos lagarto(que por cierto me dan panico)?**

 **¡Haganmelo saber en un RR please!**

 **pd. lamanto la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos mas***


	12. La Noche De Los Espíritus

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **The Twilight Saga es de SM asi que no me pertenece. Solo la historia y algunos personajes son mios. (este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creacion basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 _¡VOY AAAAAAA!.._

 _Matar a alguien. A mi psiquiátra se le ocurrio que otra vez ocupaba antideprecivos *alguien debe decirle al hombre que no voy a matarme* y me esta haciendo tomar 2 pastillas cada 4 horas. Creanme, estar cuerda con esa mierda en tu sistema no es NADA facil._

 _Aparte escribir "Los Libros Del Ángel" no tan facil como pense *de echo tendre que dejarlo* y quiero empezar otro fic. La lectura, las publicaciones y el calor de aqui donde vivo no se ponen deacuerdo. Siempre el dia que quiero ir al ciber internet para publicar hace mas calor que nunca, hagan lo que hagan chicas ¡NO VENGAN A MEXICALI EN VERANO!._

 _Por cierto ¡YA TENGO FACEBOOK PARA MIS FIC'S! Asi que si quieren buscarme y agregarme, las aceptare. Mi usuario es Annie Odair Gmcm *igual que esta cuenta* pero para mas facil, intentare dejarles el link de mi face mi perfil Fanfiction._

 _¡LAS AMOOO!_

 **Respuestas a los RR:**

 **Izela Ferrer:** _¡De nada! ¡Ahora te contesto de nuevo!. *Izela estaba de rodillas y Annie hace que se levante* Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada ¿okay?. Aramita es una bruja Original, hermana de Christian y tia de Key y Gus*despues sabran mas de ella* y Hera Del Olimpo es La Diosa Del Matrimonio, esposa de Zeus y madre de Ares. Lo se, tambien me dio un poco de pena escribirlo, Ridley y Miz no les afecta porque ellas ya habian matado mortales anteriormente. Regresando Saludos._

 **Miz Cullen:** _¡MIZUKI KISHABA COSIDA AKIRA SORA! ¡RESPETAME, QUE SOY TU MADRE! ¡CARAJO!. Ya se que estoy retrasada con el fic *Trina no lo decia por eso* Pero escribir con 2 pastillas para la deprecion en mi sistema cada 4 horas, no es facil. ¡NO TE RIAS DE MI! ¡CARAJO! ¡NO DEBES REIRTE DE TU MADRE, HUEVA COSIDA!_

 **CamilaMarsCullen:** _¡Calmada! ¡Luego viene Maggie y ataca! jajaja. Lo se, fue porque Gus y Key siempre cuidaban de ella y evitaban que matara, eso y que la chica tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad. Jajaja, tu sigue leyendo y lo sabras. Yo me haria igualita a Eva Green o a la esposa de Sam Claflin *olvide su nombre* para asi poder quedarme con Sam. Intetare juntarlo con la maldicion de las chicas, veremos. Besos._

 **Rosita Pattinson:** _Lo se, soy tan malvada *sonrie orgullosa y el aire de la refrigeracion le lanza el cabello a la cara* COMO DIJE: Intentare, asi que no lo prometo, porque los antideprecivos me estan matando. *Que alguien hable cn mi psiquiátra y le diga que no los ocupo* No te preocupes, ¡NO TE DIRE!. jajajaja Saludos._

 **A todas, Disfruten del Cap**

 **att. Annie**

Cap.12 _La Noche De Los Espiritus_

Maggie POV

Después de los gritos, la sangre, las lágrimas y demás, puedo decir que me sentia mejor; incluso feliz y solo por estar entre los brazos de Christian.

De verdad me sentí mal cuando Sirene le grito, él no tenia la culpa de mi error y que por eso mismo él matara a 4 mortales, y todo por mi culpa. Me sentí fatal, incluso peor que cuando me golpeaba mi abuela cuando aun era mortal; esperaba que ese horrible sentimiento se fuera pronto.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Christian, estábamos sentados en el sofá abrazados aun después que deje de llorar

-Si, estoy mejor gracias- le respondí tranquilamente

Nos quedamos abrazados en silencio, yo intentaba que mi cabello volviera a su estado normal para poder quitarme ese horrible color azul-gris y Christian jugaba con una llamita de fuego en su mano

-Lo siento- dije después de un rato

-¿Lo que?- pregunto Christian muy confundido

-Lo que paso, que perdieras el control y que Sir te gritara, todo fue mi culpa- respondí bajando la cabeza

-No te preocupes, me merecía los gritos histéricos de Sirene- dijo él con una risita

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿porque?!- exclame sorprendida por lo que dijo

-Ambos asumimos que yo te cuidaría. Pero prácticamente te deje que mataras a 6 mortales y para terminar de arruinarlo yo mate a 4 mas- dijo él acariciando mi cabello, que inmediatamente después de que lo toco, tomo un color rosa pastel

-No fue tu culpa, yo debí controlarme un poco mas y...- estaba diciendo yo pero él me interrumpió

-Recuerda que no hay mal que dure cien años, ni cuerpo que lo aguante. Es increíble que tu te controlarás desde tu transición, ninguna bruja hubiera soportado tantos años Mag- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-Si tu lo dices, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?- le dije haciendo una pequeña mueca, realmente no me apetecía seguir hablando de eso

-¿Porque no vemos una película?- pregunto él

-Claro pero, ¿que película?- le pregunte levantandome y caminando a la estantería

-Escoge una- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Bien, ¿porque no vemos Romeo y Julieta?- pregunte mostrándole la película

-No, primero me pongo a ver Buscando a Nemo **(N.A. amo esa película así que no me pude resistir)** \- dijo frunciendo el ceño, creo que aun no supera cuando Ridley nos forzó a verla mas de 3 veces en un día

-Entonces veremos Monster INC **(N.A. tampoco me pude resistir)** \- le dije sonriendo, amaba esa película

-No Margaret. Otra, la que sea pero esa no- se negó él cruzándose de brazos

-Aww por favor Chris- le dije haciendo un puchero

-¿Me dijiste Chris?- pregunto asombrado

-Yo... Lo siento Christian, no quería molestarte- me disculpe mirando el piso

-No me molesta. De echo me gusta- dijo poniendo una mano en mi mentón para levantar mi rostro y así poder mirarme a los ojos -Pero solo tu puedes decirme así, ¿vale?-

-Vale, pero entonces... ¿podemos ver Monster INC?- pregunte mordiéndome el labio, no pude evitar sonreír al ver que tragaba pesadamente mirando mis labios

-Si, pero no te muerdas el labio **(N.A. recordé al Amo De Mi Universo, Grey. no pude resistirlo)** \- dijo él sonriendo y yo inmediatamente deje de hacerlo

Puse la película y nos tiramos en el sofá. La película estaba apenas iba donde Mike le dice a Selia que la llevara a cenar cuando sentí a Christian poner un brazo sobre mis hombros y jalarme hacia él.

Miramos la película en silencio, ya casi se terminaba cuando levante la cabeza para verlo y casi choco con él, su rostro estaba a centímetros del mio, por un instante me perdí en sus ojos grises pero fue solo un instante porque al segundo siguiente tenia sus labios en los mios y lo único de lo que podía ser consciente, era que no quería que ese beso terminara jamas.

...

...

...

Ridley POV

Mizuki y yo llegamos a casa antes que Key y Augustus, entramos a la casa tranquilamente encontrándonos un una escena que jamas imagine ver.

Christian estaba sentado en el sofá con sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Maggie mientras que ella tenia sus brazos al rededor del cuello de él. Se estaban besando, pero era un beso lleno de dulzura y amor. Tuve que apartar la vista porque sentía que estaba invadiendo un momento demasiado privado.

Estaba a punto de salir y llevarme a Mizuki para dejarlos solos cuando ella hablo.

-Ustedes si que no pierden el tiempo, ¿verdad?- dijo causando que ellos se separaran al instante parándose de golpe, Christian la miro con enojo y Maggie solo mantenía la mirada en el piso

-¿Porque nos estas interrumpiendo?- le gruño Christian acercándose a Maggie para abrazarla de la cintura por la espalda y el cabello de ella se tiño rosa pastel

-¿Que prefieres? ¿que los interrumpa yo o que los interrumpa Gus?- pregunto Mizuki de forma desafiante

-Pues a decir verdad, prefiero que lo haga Gus si eso me da oportunidad de seguir besándola- le contesto él, me quede asombrada por la sinceridad de Christian y al parecer Maggie y Mizuki también se sorprendieron

-¿Besar a quien?- pregunto Key entrando con Gus detrás de ella

-A mi- dijo Maggie sonriendo tomando la mano de Christian y entrelazando sus dedos

-Wow, ¿ya son novios?- pregunto Augustus sonriendo burlonamente

-Ese no es asunto tuyo chismoso- dijeron Maggie y Christian al unisono, se miraron sorprendidos por la coincidencia pero en lugar de matarse con la mirada como antes, se dieron un beso

-Ugh, derraman miel- dijo Key haciendo una mueca

-Eso lo dices por envidiosa- le dije yo riendome

-Eso no es cierto- dijo ella

-Eso es totalmente cierto- le dijeron los demás

-Bueno pues, Edward y su familia vienen para acá- les dije yo

-¿Donde quedo el Whisky?- pregunto Augustus buscando en la barra licorera

-¿Vas a empezar tan temprano Gus?- le pregunto Key

-Si veremos a papá esta noche, no lo haré sobrio- le dijo él como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo y se levanto de golpe con una botella en la mano -¡Aquí estabas!-

-Tienes razón, así que sirve un vaso para mi también- le dijo Key después de pensarlo

-Pues entonces entregame la botella de Vodka- le dije yo haciendo una mueca

-¿Desde cuando tomas Vodka, Ririe?- pregunto Edward entrando a la casa con su familia y Bella detrás de él

-Desde hace muchísimo tiempo Tony- le respondí antes de tomar directamente de la botella

-Pues si me permiten, yo veré la TV con mi nena, así que no molesten- dijo Christian dejándose caer en el sofá con Maggie en su regazo, Emmett y Jasper se sentaron al lado de ellos para ver la TV

-¿Si te acuerdas que esta no es tu casa verdad?- le pregunto Key arqueando una ceja

-Puede que no sea la casa de él pero si la mía Keylie- le dijo Maggie entrecerrando los ojos y Christian le dio un beso en la mejilla

-¡Esa es mi hermana!- exclamo Mizuki riéndose y yo me reí algo afectada ya por el Vodka

-¿Porque tomas?- pregunto Bella sentándose a mi lado

-Porque también hoy miraré a mis padres- dije haciendo una mueca pero ella se mostró aun mas confundida así que añadí -Prefiero no estar tan sobria cuando vea a mi madre-

-¡Carajo, tienes razón! ¡trae eso acá!- dijo Edward quitándome la botella de Vodka de la mano

-¡Demonios Cullen, consigue la tuya!- le sise arrebatándole el Vodka

-¡No seas cruel Masen! ¿tienes idea de lo que me dirán padre o Daphne?- me dijo Edward

-No soy cruel y si lo fuera seria genial, pero yo lo necesitó mas que tu- le dije

-¿Por que Ridley?- pregunto Alice

-Por alguna razón Edward siempre fue el favorito de mi madre- le dije haciendo una mueca -Todo lo que él hacia estaba bien. Pero lo que yo hacia siempre necesitaba una corrección-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Rosalie

-Si, mi madre se encargo de hacerla una copia exacta de ella, toda una dama- dijo Edward tomando de una botella de Brandy y después añadió -Pero yo me encargue de hacer lo mismo, me asegure de joder el trabajo de mi madre para que mi hermanita no fuera del todo una dama-

-Eso esta mal- dijo Maggie empezando a prestarnos atención

-De echo funciono muy bien, yo era una joven dama respetable para todos. Pero para Edward y Finnick, yo era casi como soy ahora, una perra a la que no le importa lo que digan los demás, con muy pocos prejuicios pero con muchos demonios- le dije yo

-Una de las razones por las que Finnick era mi mejor amigo- dijo Edward dejandome confundida

-¿Porque?- pregunto Key antes de que yo tuviera oportunidad

-Porque él la adoraba. Él amaba sus rabietas, sus alegrías, sus lágrimas, sus problemas, sus demonios. Él se enamoro de su infierno y eso solo hubiera podido hacerlo un buen hombre- dijo Edward mirándome

Estuvimos platicando hasta que se fue de noche, afuera la luna brillaba intensamente

-Ya es hora- dijo Augustus bastante borracho pero no al grado de la estupidez

-Pues vamos- dijo Key suspirando y tomando del brazo a su hermano para salir al patio trasero

-¿Estarás bien nena?- le pregunto Christian a Maggie

-Si nene, pero creo que debí hacer lo mismo que Sir, Gus y Key- le contesto ella

-Yo estaré contigo, ¿lo sabes verdad?- le dijo él besándole la frente, ella asintió y lo beso

-Pues vamos, terminemos con esto lo mas rápido posible- dijo Edward haciendo una mueca todos salimos tras él, algunos emocionados como Rosalie, Emmett y Mizuki, algunos curiosos como Bella, Alice y Jasper y otros resignados como Key, Augustus, Maggie, Christian, Edward y yo.

Pasaron solo 10 segundos antes de que las columnas de humo aparecieran, el humo se disipo dejándonos ver a los espíritus de las personas que amamos.

Yo miraba fijamente a una mujer idéntica a mí, lo único que nos diferenciaba era el color del cabello; mientras el mio era rubio, el de ella era cobrizo. Frente a mi tenia a mi difunta madre, Elizabeth Katerina Masen Petrova.

-Edward, querido- fue lo primero que dijo

-Madre- dijo él sonriendo y abrazándola*

-Sirene, hola querida- dijo una voz a mi lado, al girar me encontré a mi tía Daphne y mi padre a su lado

-Daphne, Padre que gusto verlos- les dije abrazándole a los dos

-Te hemos extrañado pequeña, me alegra que por fin arregles las cosas con tu hermano- me dijo mi padre

-Estuvo muy bien como lo pusiste en su lugar hoy en la mañana- dijo mi tía confundiendome; ¡¿Ella como carajos sabia?!

-También yo te quiero Daphne- dijo Edward riéndose

-Oh querido, tu sabes que Ridley siempre a sido su favorita- dijo madre moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación

-Pues si Edward a sido siempre tu favorito madre, no entiendo porque el reproche- le dije yo

-¿Que clase de actitud es esa Ridley?- me riño madre y después me miro de los pies a la cabeza -Una señorita no habla así, una señorita no se viste así, una señorita no se comporta así-

-Bla, bla, bla, tonterías que ya tengo prendidas desde hace mas de 90 años madre- le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco

-No tienes idea de cuanto me alegro de todo lo sucedido- dijo ella, Edward alejo a Daphne y a nuentro padre para presentarles a Bella

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunte frunciendo el ceño

-A que me alegro que Finnick muriera porque tu no podrías merecerlo, él era demasiado para ti- dijo ella haciendo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas -¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad así que no llores, no seas débil!-

-¡Yo no soy débil!. Solo una vez lo fui y no es necesario que me recuerdes que yo era tan poca cosa para Finnick que el destino decidió quitarmelo, también ya lo se. Me lo taladraste en la cabeza después de que él murió- le espete causando que mis ojos se volvieran dorados

-Madre, basta- dijo Edward parándose a mi lado

-Dejala Tony, yo jamas seré lo suficientemente buena para ella- le dije yo

-No es eso Ridley, lo que pasa es que cometiste la tontería de enamorarte de ese chico- dijo ella con una risita como si hablara del clima

-Si claro, burlate de la chica que se enamoro pero te diré algo; prefiero mil veces amarlo y que no este conmigo a no saber lo que es amar, igual que tu- le dije antes de irme con mi padre

-¿Ridley estas bien?- pregunto Bella cuando me pare a su lado

-Si, pero no sabes cuanto me alegro de tomarme esa botella de Vodka antes- le conteste

-¿Que fue lo que te dijo tu madre?- preguntaron mi padre y Daphne al unisono

-Nada importante- dije sonriendo -¿De que hablaban?-

-Le contaba a Bella como eran ustedes cuando eran niños- dijo mi tía sonriendo

-No le creas lo que te diga- le dije a Bella

-Lo mismo me dijo Edward- dijo ella riéndose

-Es en serio Bella, no creas nada de lo que te diga Daphne, esta loca- dijo Edward abrazándola

-Wow, antes era una maldita vieja bruja y ahora soy una loca- jadeo Daphne

-Pero así te amamos Daphne- dijimos padre, Edward y yo al unisono

Mire al rededor, Alice y Jasper hablaban con un hombre y dos mujeres, el hombre y una de las mujeres eran rubios y la otra mujer tenia el cabello castaño oscuro, largo hasta la cintura y se parecía mucho a Alice

Rosalie y Emmett estaban con mucha gente cerca (al parecer estaban juntas la familia de él y la de ella) pero ella hablaba animadamente con una chica castaña que le sonreía con mucho cariño.

Maggie y Christian estaban hablando animadamente con una mujer rubia muy parecida a Maggie y un hombre pelirrojo, que si no recordaba mal eran los padres de ella, Lois y Victori Delacur.

Mizuki estaba con una mujer de cabello castaño, un hombre de cabello negro y 4 niños, 3 de cabello castaño y uno de cabello negro, sus padres y sus hermanos según recuerdo.

Key y Augustus hablaban con un hombre de cabello rubio que la abrazaba a ella. El gran amor de Serafine y el padre de ellos, Roman Aldrich.

Sonreí al ver a mis amigos tan contentos con sus familias, las muertes de hoy valían la pena solo por verlos tan felices.

-¿Porque esa sonrisa tan grande Ridley?- pregunto mi madre intentando pasar un brazo sobre mis hombros

-Porque hasta ahora entendí que los días como hoy valen la pena si ellos están felices- le dije alejándome un paso para evitar que me abrazara

-¿Desde cuando te importa tanto alguien que no sea un Masen?- pregunto ella sorprendida

-Desde que aprendí que solo necesito a un Masen para sobrevivir y que de algún modo extraño ellos son algo parecido a mi familia, una familia que no me juzga ni me reprocha nada, Elizabeth- le dije sonriendo aun mas

Y me quede allí, disfrutando el tener a mi padre y a mi tía junto a mí y mi hermano aunque sea unas pocas horas, pero sobre todo disfrutando de la visión de todas esas familias siendo tan felices.

...

...

...

...

* _Se supone que en ese dia especial para ver a los muertos, ellos son tangibles por eso Edward pudo abrazar a su madre._

 **¡HOLAAAAAA!**

 **No se si alguna de aqui lee Los Libros Del Ángel, pero en caso de que si. Quiero decirles que tendre que borrar los capitulos (no por plagio o algo asi, es algo meramente personal). Para la explicacion mas larga entren al fic que solo tendra un cap, que es mi justificacion. Lo siento.**

 **Ahora si, ¿Que les parecio el capitulo?**

 **Trina, mi hermana, dijo que odia a Elizabeth y lloro con el cap *no entiendo porque*.**

 **Gracias a mis colaboradoras Maggie, Miz y Key. Las adoro, sin ustedes no seria lo mismo.**

 **Fuera de eso, ¿Fue bueno? ¿Malo? Dejenme saberlo con un RR!**

 **pd. lamanto la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos mas***


	13. La Playa Y La Estella

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **The Twilight Saga es propiedad de la gran Stephanie Meyer asi que no me pertenece *que mas quisiera yo*. Solo la historia y algunos personajes *que estan tan pirados como yo* son mios. (este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creacion basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 _Pequeñas estoy muy triste. ¿La razón?, Trina (mi hermana gemela) fue ingresada en la Casa de Reposo porque comenzó a tener crisis nerviosas y mi mamá no quería que sus crisis desencadenaran mis brotes psicóticos (momentos en los que me ausento de la realidad, perdiendome en mi mente). Así que no estoy en mi mejor momento, solo espero que mi hermana salga pronto. Aunque el viernes la iré a visitar._

 **Respuestas a los RR:**

 **CamilaMarsCullen:** _Tranquila, baja la metralleta. Me alegro de que Mizuki te agrade y sobre lo de mi doctor, no podemos porque luego no habrá quien firme la autorización para sacar a mi hermana, pero igual gracias._

 **Rosita Pattinson:** _Jajajaja, si es como muy lindo (creo que hasta cursi) ¿espontáneo? yo creo que ya se veía venir ¿no?. Que bueno que te gusto el POV diferente (no te emociones, es solo por esta vez) *sonríe burlona*. Augustus no es como en el libro de TFIOS porque solo es medio inspirado (osea no es igual) así que cuando Maggie grita huyo porque ella da miedo con su cabello rojo y si es coqueto pero no lo demuestra (solo coquetea cuando esta con Key y/o Ridley a solas porque son familia y no le juzgan y así), me alegro que el cap te gustara, besos._

 **Flor Gutierrez:** _Hola, me alegro que te gustara. No puedo prometer nada, no me mires así o lo caso con una fea. Me fue un poco difícil porque no podía hacerlo como pienso yo*Ridley*, ¿enserio fue espontáneo? yo creí que era obvio. Como dije ¡no podemos! (lamentablemente) *hace puchero* porque luego no tenemos quien saque a mi hermana y los anti-depresivos me están ayudando por ahora, ¿los mutos? mas vale que sean los lobos porque los lagartos me dan pánico. Saludos._

 **victoria llulyab:** _¿Lees sin comentar? Eso me duele *contiene las lágrimas* pero gracias por comentar esta vez. Si, él ya lo sabia pero le gusta hacerse el wey. No exactamente, su poder es parecido al de Alice pero mas avanzado (osea si se basa en decisiones pero de depende de ellas). Si sabe o no, jamas lo sabremos tu y yo. Porque Miz es algo así como Maggie pero mas mandona y prefiere mantenerse al margen. Jajaja también yo lo creo genial, mi vida seria mas fácil si tuviera ese don._

 **Nancy Rodriguez:** _Jajaja, si lo es un poco *MUZIKI TE DIJERON CHISMOSA* no te hará nada, así que sin problemas. Edward jamas le dice a Bella "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" solo la besa(así queda implícito) así que tome su ejemplo. La haré y la subiré en un fic llamado "Outtakes: MASEN" junto con un bonus que tengo ya escrito. Si, ambos controlan en fuego pero no tiene que ver con eso, la razón es que Christian es muy coqueto (igual que Gus) y a ella no le agrada eso. También lo creí lindo, Saludos._

 **Casandra Torres:** _¿Una pagina? ¿Una en Facebook? *creo que tengo una obsecion con Facebook* Lo intentare, ¿okay?. Como le dije a Nancy lo subire a otro fic llamado "Outtakes: MASEN", yo les avisare cuando comience a subirlo. Creo que mas adelante en el fic se veran sus poderes aun mas claros *es que tengo cap's adelantados*. ¿Te gusta F &F? A mí igual. Él aun no los mira todos asi que aun no sabremos. Aun no lo sé, tal vez para Navidad o un poco antes *Navidad para ellos en el fic, no para nosotras en la realidad*. Saludos._

 **A todas disfruten el cap, espero que les guste.**

 **att. Annie**

Cap13 _La Playa & La Estrella_

Ridley POV

La noche anterior no fue tan mala como pensé, a media noche la luna brillo con mayor intensidad y nuestras familias desaparecieron. Los Cullen se fueron, estaban muy contentos por a ver mirado a sus seres queridos pero también muy tristes por tener que dejarlos ir; Augustus, Key y Christian se quedaron a pasar la noche con nosotras.

Hoy era jueves, nosotros teníamos el día libre para prepararnos para el concurso de canto pero nosotras ya teníamos todo listo. Salí de la cama y me aparecí en la cocina

-Buenas mañanas- dije a Key, Augustus y Mizuki

-Se dice "Buenos Días" Sirene- me dijo Augustus riéndose

-Voy despertando, dejame decir lo que se me pegue mi puta gana Aldrich- le sise

-Bonjour*- dijo Maggie sentándose a mi lado con el cabello revuelto

-¡Demonios Maggie, te ves como Samara*!- exclamó Key

-No molestes, ¿quieres?- le siseo Maggie mientras Christian se servía un café

-Chris no haces bien tu trabajo de novio- dijo Key riéndose

-Keylie, no me llames "Chris"- le dijo él frunciendo el ceño

-¿Me puedes servir café a mi también Chris?- le pidió Maggie

-Claro nena- le contesto él dejando asombrada a Key

-¿Y porque ella si te dice "Chris"?- le pregunto Key cruzándose de brazos

-Por que puede- le contesto Christian, le ofreció una taza con café a Maggie y le dio un beso casto -Aquí tienes nena-

-Gracias nene- le dijo Maggie besándolo de nuevo pero con más pasión

-¡MIS POBRES E INOCENTES OJOS! ¡CONSIGAN UN CUARTO!- grito Augustus cubriéndose los ojos

-¡CALLATE AUGUSTUS!- gritamos Key y yo

-A parte, tus ojos tienen de inocentes lo que yo tengo de virgen- le dijo Mizuki y todos la miramos asombrados

-Nosotros no necesitábamos esa información Miz- le dijo Maggie y los demás asentimos

-Hipócritas, ninguno aquí presente es virgen, en especial Key- dijo Mizuki riéndose

-Pero no hablábamos de eso- dijo Key sonrojándose

-¿Que haremos hoy?- pregunte aun riendo

-¿Por que no llamamos a los Cullen?- pregunto Augustus viéndose por alguna razón muy molesto

-Si, Emmett es muy agradable- dijo Christian sonriendo

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunto Key

-Le gusta hacer bromas- dijeron Christian y Augustus al unisono

-Eso explica porque les agrada tanto- dijo Key negando con la cabeza -¿Y si mejor salimos a algún lado?-

-Oh vamos, no seas así- le dije yo, ella haría cualquier cosa para evitar que Emmett, Augustus y Christian se juntaran para hacer bromas

-Podemos llamar a los Cullen y salir a algún lado con ellos- dijo Mizuki encogiéndose de hombros

-Deja me llamar a Edward- le dije cogiendo mi móvil. Marque su número y espere

-¿Qué?- me gruño al contestar

-Wow hermano, puedo sentir el amor que me tienes y la alegría que te da escucharme- le dije sarcásticamente

-Estaba ocupado pero me acabas de interrumpir, ¿que quieres?- dijo y alcance a escuchar que le dijeron que colgara -Espera amor, es Ridley-

-¿Estas con Bella?- le pregunte

-Si, ¿para que llamabas?- pregunto perdiendo un poco la paciencia

-Para decirte que vengan tu familia, Bella y tu a mi casa- le dije

-¿Para que?- pregunto y se empezó a escuchar un sonido como si él y Bella se estuvieran besando

-Para que hagamos algo divertido Tony- le dije y el sonido de besuqueo no se detenía así que grite -¡JODER ANTHONY, SEPARATE DE ELLA UN MOMENTO!-

-Emm... si claro ahorita vamos para allá- dijo y me colgó

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDAS SE PIENSA?!- grite asombrada mirando el móvil en mi mano

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Mizuki

-¡Me colgó para poder besarse con Bella!- exclamé y lance el móvil al sofá

-¿Pero que te dijo?- pregunto Christian conteniendo la risa

-Que ahorita vienen- le dije fulminándolo con la mirada

-Pues debemos esperarlo- dijo Key

-Toma- me dijo Augustus dándome una cuerda

-¿Para que quiero una cuerda Gus?- le pregunte tomándola

-Solo asegurate de que sea un buen nudo- dijo él riéndose y al instante me inspire y comencé a hacer el nudo

Tarde 5 minutos en tener el nudo perfecto, no fue difícil ya que tuve un buen maestro en lo que la elaboración de nudos se refiere; a los 10 minutos que termine el nudo llegaron los Cullen. Me levante de golpe para esperar a Edward en la puerta, en cuanto la abrió le puse la cuerda al rededor el cuello y la apreté

-¿Puedo saber porque en nudo de la horca?- me pregunto intentando quitársela

-Por colgarme el móvil, idiota- le dije apretando aun mas la cuerda en su cuello

-Jamas debí dejar que te enseñará este jodido nudo- dijo frunciendo el ceño, sus hermanos y Bella me miraban sorprendidos por mi actitud -Empieza a ser demasiado incomodo ¿sabes?-

-Pues alegrate de no ser mortal o haría que te desmayaras por falta de aire- le sise

Le quite la cuerda del cuello y me senté en el sofá haciendo mas nudos a la cuerda

-¿Quien le dio la cuerda?- pregunto Edward abrazando a Bella

-Nadie se la dio- dijo Mizuki

-¿Y que proponen para hacer?- pregunto Alice

-¿Y si vamos a la playa?- pregunto Mizuki

-Nosotros no podemos ir- dijo Jasper haciendo una mueca

-Podemos ir a nuestra parte de la playa en la media cala- dijo Rosalie sonriendo

-Eso es perfecto, no nos meteremos en problemas- dijo Emmett sonriendo haciendo resaltar mucho sus hoyuelos

-¿Pero que bikinis nos pondríamos?- dijo Alice con una expresión de horror

-Nosotras tenemos muchos nuevos- dijo Maggie

-Pues vamos por ellos- dijo Mizuki subiendo con Maggie, Alice y Rosalie

-Yo me encargare de el tuyo Bella, no te preocupes- le dije tomándola del brazo y llevando a arriba

Todas escogimos traje de baño con vestidos a juego, yo cogí un trikini verde aqua con un vestido color gris pálido de playa a mitad del muslo, sandalias verdes aqua y un bolso gris oscuro de playa.

Bella cogió un trikini morado con una falda lila hasta los tobillos pero un una abertura del lado izquierdo hasta el muslo dejando ver un poco su pierna, unas sandalias moradas y bolso negro de playa

Maggie cogió un bikini azul turquesa con un vestido blanco de playa a mitad del muslo, sandalias blancas y un bolso de playa azul real

Alice un bikini café con un vestido rosa pastel poco arriba de la rodilla, unas sandalias cafés y un bolso de playa fiusha

Key cogió un trikini color salmón con una falda verde olivo poco arriba de la rodilla , unas sandalias salmón y un bolso de playa salmón

Rosalie un bikini rojo con un vestido color crema de playa a mitad del muslo, con unas sandalias rojas y un bolso de playa beige

Mizuki cogió un bikini a dos colores: la parte de arriba era azul pastel y en la parte de abajo negro, un vestido azul marino a la mitad del muslo de playa, sandalias y bolso de playa negro

Bajamos y los chicos ya nos estaban esperando, todos vestidos con pantalones pirata y playeras de tirantes, Edward y Christian se quedaron deslumbrados al ver a Bella y a Maggie

-Chicos cierren la boca o me llenaran el piso de baba- les dijo Mizuki riéndose sin notar la mirada de Augustus en ella, ellos parpadearon varias veces

-Te miras preciosa mi amor- le dijo Edward a Bella abrazándola para besarla de una forma no muy casta

-¿No te basto con besarla mientras hablabas conmigo y colgarme para seguirla besando o que Tony?- le pregunte enarcando una ceja, Emmett y Jasper comenzaron a reírse

-¿Que quieres que haga?, no puedo evitarlo cuando se ve así de sexy- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, los demás (excepto Emmett y Jasper) se mantenían callados conteniendo la risa

-¿Y cuando te llame también se miraba sexy?- pregunte poniendo los brazos en jarras

-Ririe, cuando un hombre ve a su novia despertar con su camiseta puesta es imposible que no la vea sexy- dijo Edward sonriendo pícaramente

-Bien chico de la novia sexy, deja de babear y vámonos todos- dijo Key riéndose.

...

...

...

Cuando llegamos a la media cala, Edward bajo a Bella de su espalda y me cargo de la cintura para después correr al mar

-¡NO, ESPERA, ESPERA!- gritaba mientras intentaba que me bajara -¡ESPERA A QUE ME QUITE EL VESTIDO Y LAS SANDALIAS!-

-Bien pero apresurate- dijo Edward y me soltó, me quite el vestido y las sandalias para meterlas en mi bolso

-Listo- le dije dejando caer el bolso en la arena, me cogió de la cintura nuevamente y nos metió al agua

Cuando salimos del mar, los otros estaban platicando sentados en la arena así que fuimos con ellos, yo estaba platicando con Rosalie cuando Key grito

-¡AH QUITA, QUITA BESTIA!- gritaba mientras intentaba quitarse un gusano de la cabeza, Christian y Augustus se reían histéricamente

-¡CHRISTIAN!- grito Maggie y su cabello se puso rojo

-Hey, yo no tuve la culpa, fue Gus quien le puso el gusano- se defendió él abrazándola

-Eres un hijo de puta- le dijo Key a su hermano mirándolo fijamente, en un segundo Augustus estaba en el agua gracias al poder de Key

-¿Si recuerdas que mi mamá también es tu madre verdad?- le pregunto Augustus saliendo del mar a lo que ella asintió

-Ridley vamos al agua- me dijo Edward levantando me de la arena

-Noup, ya no tengo ganas- le dije negando con la cabeza, el fruncio el ceño y me cargo -¡NO, YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO!-

-Si, pero yo no te pregunte- dijo él dispuesto a aventar me al agua así que hice lo único que podía, me convertí en una de mis protecciones; me convertí en un pequeño pez de color verde

-¡DEMONIOS MUJER! ¡¿DONDE TE METISTE?!- grito él

-Esta en el agua- alcance a escuchar decir a Maggie, nade lo suficiente como para alejarme de Edward y volví a mi cuerpo natural

-¿Me buscabas?- le pregunte a Edward con burla

-Mal parida- me gruño Edward

-Bastardo- le dije yo riendo, camine hasta Bella y le dije -Tu novio es un idiota-

-¿Como hiciste eso?- pregunto ella

-Es una habilidad que tenemos las brujas, podemos transformarnos en 3 tipos de criaturas- le respondí

-¿Como cuales?- pregunto Rosalie

-Depende de la bruja y lo que la criatura signifique para ella- le respondió Key

-Podemos transformarnos en dos animales y una criatura "mitológica"- dijo Mizuki haciendo comillas en el aire al decir la ultima palabra

-¿En que se transforman ustedes?- pregunto Alice

-Yo en una pantera, un delfín y una hada pequeña- dijo Mizuki

-Yo en un pez pequeño color verde, una mariposa negra y una sirena- le dije yo

-Yo en un pez espada, un lobo y un pegaso- dijo Key

-Y yo en un caballito de mar, un puma y un ave fénix- finalizo Maggie

-Eso es asombroso- dijo Bella y Alice y Rosalie asintieron de acuerdo con ella

Estuvimos haciendo escandalo y jugando entre todos, estábamos en el mar riendo como locos mientras nos lanzábamos agua los unos a los otros cuando se nos acercaron unos hombres

-Se supone que ustedes no deberían estar aquí- dijo un hombre, Edward se paro de forma protectora enfrente de Bella y de mi

-Esta parte de la media cala es nuestra- dijo Rosalie

-Pero no deberían estar con ellos- dijo el hombre mirando despectivamente a los Cullen

-¿A que te refieres con 'ellos'?- preguntamos Christian y yo al unisono

-No es seguro para ustedes- dijo el hombre, Augustus y Christian respiraron profundamente y pensaron al mismo tiempo "Son lobos"

-Pues por su apariencia, yo no diría que ustedes son muy seguros. Andar en el bosque así...- Maggie con desden dejando la frase a medias

-Ustedes no deberían estar con los Fríos, no es bueno para su seguridad- dijo sorprendido el hombre que al parecer era el alfa

-Nuestra seguridad no es asunto suyo perros- dije con asco mientras me paraba frente a Edward

-¿Como nos llamaste?- me gruño un niñato al lado del alfa

-A parte son estúpidos- les dije a mis chicos quienes se rieron, me gire al niñato -Presta me atención porque al parecer eres sordo. Los llame PERROS-

-Te vas a arrepentir- me gruño temblando

-Te estoy esperando, CACHORRITO- le dije resaltando la ultima palabra, el niñato se transformo y se dispuso a intentar atacarme.

Yo empecé a tararear para controlar su mente, el niñato era tan débil que en un segundo ya lo tenia bajo mi control

-¿Por que no lo matas y ya?- me pregunto Augustus con tono aburrido

-No creo que a Hades le haga muy feliz que le mandemos algo tan... Repugnante- dijo Mizuki riéndose

-Tienes razón- le dije dejando en paz la mente del cachorro, los demás lobos me miraban asustados

-Largo- dijo Key pero ellos seguían pasmados así que grito al tiempo que los empujaba con su poder -¡LARGO!-

Cuando los perros se fueron, me senté a la orilla del mar contemplando su color, perdida en el pensamiento de unos ojos verde mar que yo tanto amaba

-¿En que piensas?- me pregunto Mizuki sentándose al lado mio

-En todo- dije sin mirarla

-¿En todo?- pregunto Bella

-Pensaba en Finnick y para mi él lo fue todo para mí-le dije sonriendo

-¿Como era él, Ridley?- preguntaron Rosalie y Alice al unisono

-¿Físicamente?- les pregunte a lo que todas asintieron -Finnick tenia el cabello castaño cobrizo y los ojos verde mar, era alto, piel blanca y labios carnosos pero no en exceso y cuando sonreía unos lindos hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas-

-Se escucha como que era muy guapo- comento Maggie sonriendo

-Guapísimo y era un caballero, bueno a veces- dije riendo

-¿Como era su actitud, su forma de ser?- pregunto Key

-Su forma de ser era muy similar a la mía y a la de Edward, para la gente de la ciudad eramos unos jóvenes respetables, entre nosotros de respetables teníamos muy poco- les dije sonriendo

-Se nota que lo amabas mucho- comento Rosalie

-Muchísimo y él me amaba a mi, al punto de morir por protegerme- les dije -Yo solía decirle que él era mi Marino y él decía que yo era..-

-Su Sirena- una voz femenina me interrumpió, me levante de golpe y me gire para encontrarme a una chica de cabello castaño caramelo y ojos rojos -Hola Ridley-

-Hola Asteria-

...

...

...

 _*Bonjour_ = Buenos dias

*Samara: es la niña del pozo de la pelicula The Ring (El Aro)

 **HI BABY'S ¿QUE PASHOOOOOOOOOO?**

 **Gracias a mis colaboradoras *que para este cap estubieron muy ausentes* Maggie, Key y Mizuki.**

 **En el siguiente cap podran saber quien es Asteria, ¿Recuerdan de Ridley chantagiaba a Edward con la palabra "Asteria"? Sabran el porque el siguiente cap.**

 **¿Les gusto, lo odiaron? Diganmelo en un RR**

 **pd. lamanto la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos mas***


	14. La Estrella Resentida & Una Sorpresa

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **Twilight es de SM asi que no me pertenece *o Edward estaria en mi habitacion en este instante y yo estaria con él y no publicando*. Solo la historia y algunos personajes *que por cierto estan medio locos y igual que la dueña* son mios.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creacion basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 _Tengo malas y buenas noticias._

 _LAS MALAS: Aun sigo triste y un poco nerviosa y les quiero contar el porque: Mi hermana gemela, Trina *alias Sangre Sucia* esta muy mal, el viernes pasado que la visite *por cierto le deje un móvil en su habitación, a ver si lo encuentra* en la Casa de Reposo apenas si me reconocía. Mi mamá esta pensando *seriamente* internarla en el Hospital Psiquiátrico y no he podido localizar a mi *muy estúpido e irresponsable en lo que a mí se refiere* padre para que me ayude a evitarlo._

 _LAS BUENAS: ¡YA NO TOMO EL MEDICAMENTO QUE ME DEJA ZOMBIE! Mi Psiquiatra ya me quito los anti-depresivos y estoy contenta por ello. Así que probablemente pronto vean un nuevo fic, porque tendré mas tiempo para escribir *aun no puedo entrar a la escuela, ser una paciente mental apesta* ¡¿Quieren que escriba algo nuevo?! *aparte de los Outtakes*_

 **Respuestas a los RR:**

 **Izela Pattinson:** _*se escandaliza* ¡Controla tu imaginación! *hace una mueca* También me lo he preguntado, debemos preguntarle a Meyer. Me da gusto que te allá gustado el cap. ¡¿También te gusta TVD?! Sé que parece sacado de ahí pero no es así, todo tiene un original jajaja. Ya sera pronto, intentare presentárselas pronto. Intentare marcarlo mas en el fic o lo voy a aclarar en los Outtakes. No y no. Saludos y gracias por los buenos deseos._

 **Irma de Klaus:** _*mira el "de Klaus" con los ojos entrecerrados* Primero quiero aclarar que Nik también es mio he!. Ahora si, te presto a Gus por el fin de semana ¿okay? pero lo necesito el lunes para seguir escribiendo. Lo hice y creo que ya lo subí *duda un poco* escribí solo lo básico. Que bueno que te gustara. Aquí sabrás quien es Asteria (no tiene papel importante pero me pareció que debían saber quien es). Gracias, no debemos golpearlo o es capas de encerrar a mi hermana como venganza *puchero* sorry. Saludos._

 **victoria llulyab:** _Pff.. *ojos en blanco* Creo que no me explique bien, el poder de Gus es algo así como el de Alice pero mejorado. Mientras que el de Alice depende de las decisiones que tomen las demás personas (osea si alguien no quiere que Alice adivine su futuro solo debe dejar de decidir) el de Gus vera si él lo quiere aunque tu no estés tomando decisiones (a menos que le engañen mentalmente bloqueandolo *solo pueden hacerlo las brujas*). Tranquila, respira profundo. Jajaja, buen chiste. No lo haré, no te preocupes. ¿Leendos? Yo creo que son raros jajaja. No, se rompería el encanto, la cursilería no es lo mio. *No apuestes o puedes perder* Jamas lo sabrás, jajaja. Probablemente, a ningún hombre le gusta que le recuerden la vida sexual de su hermanita menor. Jajajaja ¿si fue tan gracioso? ¿Wow, un Oscar! Ya casi llega, no desesperes. Ni tanto. Muchísimo, esta es (probablemente) la respuesta mas larga que he escrito hasta ahorita. Devolviendo los saludos y abrazos de oso de parte de Trina (aunque este ausente) y mía._

 **Laura Cullen:** _¡POR LOS ARCÁNGELES, MUJER! Esto realmente es largo así que... Estoy bien, gracias. Suele ser así, mi ex y yo no nos llevábamos bien y terminamos súper enamorados. No me centro mucho en los otros personajes por Ridley es la prota y creo que es mas importante que la conozcan a ella para que entiendan las decisiones que tome en el futuro. Aunque fuera necesario Key, Maggie y Miz no pelearían porque para empezar Ridley no permitiría que ellas pelearan *para evitar que les llegue a pasar algo o así*. Christian es de primera generación y Gus de segunda, pero ya que preguntas ¿tu quien crees que transformo a Aro? Fue Gus *maldito insensato*. No pasaría mucho, los Vulturi se mantienen alejados de los Originales y de las brujas *a quien por cierto temen*. ¿Hera y Aramita? Hera es la diosa Griega del Matrimonio *la esposa de Zeus y madre de Ares* y Aramita es una bruja Original de primera generación *hermana de Christian*. Lo supone. Vendrá en los Ottakes. No esta definido, algunas simplemente son maldecidas *como Mizuki* y otras es por herencia al ser maldecida su familia *como Ridley*. No me ofendes para nada. Me alegra que te guste, como dije yo considero que Ridley es mas importante para que la entiendas mas adelante. :) Saludos y abrazos. Pd. Tu RR es el mas largo que he resivido! jajaja_

 **Nancy Rodrigez:** _¡Me alegra! La mayoría de mis cap's con cortos creo. La malvada del fic no aparecerá hasta muy adelante *por lo pronto la única Perra es Ridley* No habrá una gran pelea pero para que veas que me gusta complacer te haré un Outtake sobre eso *obvio tardare un poco porque Carlisle y Esme aun no aparecen*. Ridley y Mizuki si, pero las demás no. ¡Tienes razón estaría genial! Lo sé, estoy segura que se la pasaría haciéndoles preguntas y así. :D saludos._

 **A todas gracias por el apoyo hacia mi y mi hermana, disfruten el cap espero y les guste.**

 **att. Annie**

Cap14 _La Estrella Resentida & Una Sorpresa_

Ridley POV

-Se nota que lo amabas mucho- comento Rosalie

-Muchísimo y él me amaba a mi, al punto de morir por protegerme- les dije -Yo solía decirle que él era mi Marino y él decía que yo era..-

-Su Sirena- dijo una voz me interrumpio, me levante de golpe y me gire para encontrarme a una chica de cabello castaño caramelo y ojos rojos -Hola Ridley

-Hola Asteria- no podía creer que la tenia frente a mi, tenia años sin verla

-Pensé que eran imaginaciones mías, pero seguí tu voz y aquí estas. Viva- dijo resaltando la ultima palabra y en sus ojos brillo una chispa de odio

-También tu lo estas, aun cuando las 2 deberíamos estar muertas- le dije soltando una risita

-¿Te ríes de la muerte?- pregunto Asteria entrecerrando los ojos -Después de todo, fue quien se llevo a toda mi familia y a Finnick-

-¡A Finnick no lo metas Asteria!- le sise

-¿Aun te duele? ¿Aun te lastima que él allá muerto por ti?- siseo ella

-¿Que pasa Ririe?- pregunto Edward parándose a mi lado, a Asteria se le iluminaron los ojos

-¡Edward!-chillo Asteria, se lanzo a abrazarlo y lo beso

-¡JODER, QUITATE ASTERIA!- grito Edward quitándosela de encima

-Pero Edward, ¿porque te comportas así conmigo?- pregunto ella sorprendida

-Se comporta así porque tu no tienes porque besarlo- dijo Bella abrazando a Edward, él y yo sonreímos con orgullo

-¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto Asteria mirándola con desden

-Ella es Bella, mi hermana- le dije yo

-La pregunta es: ¿quien eres tu?- le dijo Bella sin dejarse intimidar

-Era la prometida de Edward, ¿él no te lo contó?- le pregunto Asteria con la intención de hacerla sentir mal

-No te menciono nunca, seguro porque no lo consideró importante- dijo Bella con una sonrisa

-Ni siquiera me acordaba de ella, Ridley fue quien me hizo que la recordara un poco- le dijo Edward a Bella

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunto Emmett

-Ella es Asteria Claflin, mi cuñada- le dije

-¿Cuñada?- pregunto Mizuki

-Ella es hermana de Finnick- dijo Edward

-¡ERA!. Recuerda que fue por culpa de Ridley que mi hermano se murió y por eso la odio tanto- gruño ella fulminandome con la mirada

-No, tu no me odias por eso- dije negando con la cabeza y sonreí -Tu me odias porque no me perdonas que mi hermano cancelara su boda contigo dos veces, primero porque yo prefería a Sia como cuñada y después con el pretexto de darme consuelo por la muerte de Finnick-

-Y realmente si era un pretexto, solo acepte comprometerme contigo para que mi madre dejara de molestarme. Jamas te ame, ni siquiera te consideraba mi amiga- dijo Edward y Asteria se veía dolida -Siempre fuiste el tipo de mujeres que odiaba, siempre fuiste el tipo de mujer que jamas deje que fuera Ridley. Siempre fuiste una mujer odiosa-

-¡Esa es exactamente la razón por la que siempre odie a Ridley! ¡Siempre me lo quito todo!- chillo Asteria

-¿Te quite todo?- pregunte sorprendida

-Si, todo. A Edward, a Finnick, incluso mi padre te prefería a ti que a mi- siseo ella -La ciudad entera solo podía hablar de la Perfecta y Hermosa Señorita Masen-

-¿La envidiabas?- pregunto Maggie sorprendida

-¡Claro que la envidiaba, todas le teníamos envidia! ¡Siempre deseé poder ser ella!- chillo Asteria

-Si supieras todo lo que mi hermana vivía estarías feliz de no ser ella- le dijo Edward

-Pero no lo sabe y aun le duele eso- dijo Rosalie haciendo una mueca

-No te preocupes, ya no sentirás ese dolor- le dijo Key parándose detrás de ella -Ni ese dolor, ni ninguna otra cosa-

Me quede sorprendida al ver el brazo de Key atravesar el pecho de Asteria con el corazón de ella en la mano

-¡Key! ¡¿Porque lo hiciste?!- chille yo tapando los ojos de Maggie y de Mizuki con mis manos para que no miraran, Edward había girado a Bella para que tampoco mirara esa escena

-Ya no quería que sintiera ese dolor, así que le quite el corazón- dijo de modo inocente lanzándole el corazón a Christian y él lo quemo, Asteria se veía ida, sus ojos estaban vacíos. Cualquiera diría que la confección de los sentimientos con el corazón era una simple metáfora. Esa confección era una de las mas reales que existían en el mundo

-No podemos dejarla así- dijo Jasper

-Christian, quemala- dijo Augustus, Christian camino hasta mi y abrazo a Maggie haciendo que ella ocultara el rostro en su pecho para que no mirara, Edward bajo la cabeza y yo gire la cabeza en dirección al mar, sin tener ni la mas mínima intención de ver a la hermana del amor de mi vida ser quemada

Mire el chispazo del fuego aparecer, Mizuki intentaba que la soltara pero yo no podía, esa escena no era algo que yo quisiera que ellas miraran. Solo fueron 2 minutos los que el fuego estuvo encendido, cuando el fuego desapareció solo había un montoncito de cenizas donde Asteria estuvo de pie

-Es hora que nos vallamos- dijo Mizuki cuando la solté

-Tienes razón- asintió Alice mirando el suelo

-¿Estas bien?- preguntamos Edward y yo al unisono mirándonos, ambos asentimos

-Nos vemos mañana temprano para el concurso ¿esta bien?- dijo Bella

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo Key sonriendo tímidamente

...

...

...

Llegamos a la casa tranquilamente, en cuanto entramos Mizuki y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina

-Muero de hambre- dijo Mizuki cogiendo una banana

-También yo- le dije comiendo una manzana

-Ustedes siempre tienen hambre- dijo Maggie

-No se ustedes, pero yo tengo sueño- dijo Key

-También yo- dijo Maggie levantándose del regazo de Christian

-Tu siempre tienes sueño- dijimos Mizuki y yo al unisono

-Pero así me aman- dijo ella -Me voy a dormir, bonne nuit*-

-Bonne nuit- contestamos todos, termine mi manzana y subí a mi habitación, directamente al baño para ducharme. Estaba terminando de ponerme el pijama cuando lo vi...

En mi piano en lugar del ramillete de flores, estaba un jarrón lleno de tulipanes azules y una nota al lado:

 _Annie:_

 _Suerte mañana en el concurso aunque no dudo_

 _que ganes mi amor. Te extraño, estaremos_

 _juntos muy pronto, mas pronto de lo que_

 _crees sirena; esperame hasta entonces._

 _Juntos o nada, ¿recuerdas?_

 _Te Ama, Finnick_

-¡POR LOS ARCÁNGELES!- grite sorprendida y emocionada

-¿Que pasa Sirene?- dijo Mizuki entrando a mi habitación

-¿Porque gritaste?- pregunto Maggie entrando con Christian, Key y Augustus detrás de ella

-Entro a la casa. Entro hasta mi habitación para dejarme esto- les dije sonriendo señalando el jarrón

-¿Quien?- pregunto Key

-¿Finnick?- pregunto Augustus sorprendido

-Si, dice que nos reuniremos pronto- dije saltando

-¿Cuando?- preguntaron Maggie, Mizuki y Key sonriendo

-No dice- dijo Christian mirando la nota -Pero lo importante es que ya vas a estar con él-

Yo solo pude sonreí mientras seguía saltando al lado del piano. Los chicos salieron de mi habitación y yo camine hacia la ventana, mire fijamente la luna y deseando que Finnick me escuchara susurré:

-No puedo esperar a que estés a mi lado. Recuerda juntos o nada Finnick. Siempre juntos o nada-

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _*Bonne nuit_ = Buenas noches

 **¡Y aqui estamos otra vez! ¿Les gusto el cap?**

 **¡YA CASI LLEGA FINNICK! *chilla de la emocion* para quienes quieren verlo. Nenas, solo esta vez hare una propuesta así ¿okay? ¡¿QUE ESCENA O COSA EN ESPECIAL QUIEREN VER EN LOS OUTTAKES?! *y les dedico ese cap***

 **Por cierto tengo que editar mi nota en mi perfil, ¿alguen sabe como se hace una pagina en Facebook? quiero hacerme una para subirles imagenes y asi.**

 **¡¿Alguien sabe como y donde puedo conseguir una beta?! La mia desaparecio *¡MIZUKI COSIDA, HIJA, MI POLLITA! ¡VUELVE!***

 **¡DEJENME UN RR CON SUS PROPUESTAS!**

 **¡Y LAS QUE ME DEN RESPUESTAS A MIS PREGUNTAS SOBRE LA PAGINA Y LA BETA, SI DEJAN SU CORREO LES MANDO** _ **2 CAPITULOS DE ADELANTO**_ **! *para que no me digan que no les doy incentivos* ¡¿QUIEN QUIERE 2 CAPS ADELANTADOS?!**

 **¡Besos y abrazos!**

 **pd. lamanto la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos mas***


	15. El Ángel & Las Almas Enlazadas

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **Twilight es de SM asi que no me pertenece *que mas quisiera yo*. Solo la historia y algunos personajes son mios.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creacion basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 _¡¿Queondagentecomoestan?! *habla rápido*_

 _Aquí esta el cap 15, que por cierto es muy especial para mí. Mi hermana aun no sale de la Casa de Reposo y me padre dijo que no la va a sacar, así que estoy un poco de malas._

 **Respuestas a los RR:**

 **Bonnie Bennet:** _¡Hola Bon-bon! Me agrada que te agrade! ¡Ya somos dos! ¡TEAM FINNICK, BITCHES! También yo llore como una magdalena *¡¿PORQUE COLLINS?! ¡¿PORQUE?!* Tampoco yo quiero T.T ¡FINNICK! *corre a los brazos de su Finnick imaginario* Llevemos helado. No debemos llorar o se nos hinchan los ojos. Casi todos mis cap's son cortos. ¿Lectora anónima? Me lastimas. ¡Que flojilla me saliste! Lo sé, pero no quería darle un papel largo así quee... pues ni modo *no me recuerdes lo de Stefan*. Sehh. Creo que la exageración es lo tuyo Bon-bon. Creo que la tengo agregada en mi Face personal, exactamente eso hace Miz. Intentare. ¡Saludos!_

 **Estrella Maddox:** _¡Siempre son cortos! Jajajaja, tampoco fue para tanto. ¿Pero quien puede culparla? Todas queremos casarnos con Ed. Jajaja ya somos 2, mi mejor amigo me dice Miniom. Jajajaja que triste! *hace puchero*. ¡SI! pero no por tanto tiempo. Si, leíste bien. Abrazo estilo Emmett._

 **Nancy Rodriguez:** _¡Ya casi, ya casi! No puedo, no tengo edad suficiente :( . Aun no, pero intentare, si creo que miras mucha TV. ¡INSISTO! Siempre son cortos. Aun no, es que no se como hacerlo, yo les aviso. Pronto. Creo que Key._

 **DulceManiaCastil:** _Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Jajaja eso es lo que pensó Key. Porque solo se limito a atacar a Ridley y Key pus ya sabes lo que hizo. Okay, aunque intento ponerlos en orden intentare. ¡Saludos!_

 **A todas disfruten del cap.**

 **att. Annie**

Cap15 _El Ángel & Las Almas Enlazadas_

Mizuki POV

Desperté al sentir la maldita luz del sol directamente en mis ojos, me senté en la cama y mire la ventana. Con razón la estúpida luz me despertó, olvide cerrar las cortinas, estaba maldiciendo al sol y a las cortinas cuando un olor capto mi atención. Mientras iba a la cocina me percate de que toda la casa estaba en silencio, pero yo moría de hambre así que me apresure.

Entre a la cocina y me encontré con Gus haciendo el desayuno

-Buenos Días- le dije bostezando

-Buenos días, ¿quieres desayunar beicon y huevos?- pregunto sonriendo

-Claro, una pregunta- dije cruzando los brazos -¿Porque no traes camiseta?-

-Porque así dormí, alegrate de que por lo menos me puse el pantalón- dijo él riéndose -Aquí tienes tus huevos con beicon-

-¿Quieres jugo?- le pregunte para que mi mente no viajara tanto

-Claro, ¿de que hay?- pregunto asintiendo

-Naranja, manzana, cereza, mango y durazno- le dije

-De mango, por favor- dijo él, le serví su jugo de mago, yo me serví de manzana y comimos en silencio. Estaba terminando el tercer vaso de jugo cuando Gus se giro a verme

-¿Que?- pregunte

-Nada Miz- dijo él con una sonrisita

-¿Entonces porque me miras así?- le pregunte sin poder contener una sonrisa

-Porque me recuerdas demasiado a alguien- dijo Gus

-¿A quien?- pregunte y él se levanto de su taburete

-A la chica con la que siempre he soñado- dijo y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, me beso.

No pude evitar devolverle el beso, tenia años esperando algo así, me separe de él para poder respirar

-Tenia mucho tiempo deseando poder besarte- dijo Gus rozando sus labios con los mios

-No lo hacías porque no querías- le dije sonriendo

-Perdí mucho tiempo, pero no pienso cometer ese error dos veces- dijo él y me volvió a besar

...

...

...

Ridley POV

Iba camino a la cocina con la idea de hacerme una malteada de banaba con chocolate cuando Key me detuvo

-No entres ahí- dijo señalando la cocina

-Estoy muriendo de hambre así que entrare a la cocina y nadie me detendrá- le dije y entre a la cocina para encontrarme a Mizuki y Augustus besándose.

Sonreí con maldad, ya era hora que me vengara por el día que me mojo para despertarme. No fue complicado hacer que el agua flotara arriba de su cabeza y de pronto la deje caer, empapándola a ella y a Augustus

-¡SIRENE MASEN!- gritaron los dos al unisono

-Ya se que ese es mi nombre así que no lo gasten- les dije pasando a su lado -Y me deberían agradecer, los moje para evitar que se les calentaran las hormonas-

Me reí al ver la cara sonrojada de Mizuki. Key, Christian y Maggie entraron a la cocina riéndose

-Por fin dejaron de tragarse el uno al otro, muero de hambre- comento Christian

-Muy gracioso Mars- dijo Augustus haciendo una mueca

-Chris deja en paz a Miz- le dijo Maggie

-¿Y a Gus si lo puedo molestar, nena?- le pregunto él abrazándola

-No nene, lo siento- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros -Eso enfadaría a Miz-

-Tú puedes molestarlos todo lo que quieras- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco -No tienes porque pedir permiso a nadie-

-¡Gracias, pecesito!- me dijo besando mi mejilla, mientras Maggie me mataba con la mirada

Me concentre en hacerme mi malteada y unos waffles para todos, mientras estábamos desayunando llegaron Bella y Edward.

Cuando terminamos Key, Mizuki, Bella, Maggie y yo subimos a mi habitación, practicamos la coreografía y después descansamos un rato hasta que alguien entro a mi habitación.

Un chico alto de piel blanca muy pálida, cabello rubio ceniza, ojos azul zafiro con motitas esmeralda y una hermosa sonrisa torcida. Lo mas curioso del chico eran unas hermosas y grandes alas negras como cuervo; ese chico era Jev Alexander Masen, mi ángel guardián

-¿Tu crees que a Edward le guste lo que bailarás, Mariposa?- pregunto Jev recargado en el marco de la puerta

-Realmente no me importa, Jev- le dije levantando me para abrazarlo -¿Que haces aquí?-

-¿Como que, mujer?, vine a ver a mi mariposa cantar como los ángeles- dijo Jev cargandome por la cintura

-¿Con quien hablas?- pregunto Edward entrando a mi habitación con Augustus y Christian

-Con mi ángel- le dije sonriendo y abrazando mas fuerte a Jev

-Soy Jev, el ángel de mi mariposa- se presento Jev tendiéndole la mano a Edward

-"El ángel de mi mariposa", ¿no puedes ser mas patético?- dijo Christian haciendo una mueca

-Jev no es patético baboso/menso/idiota- dijimos Key, Maggie, Mizuki y yo(respectivamente) al unisono

-Hola chicas, lamento que no las salude ya saben como soy con mi bebé- dijo Jev abrazando a Maggie, Key y Mizuki, se giro a Bella y sonrió -Hola Bella, es un placer conocerte por fin oficialmente-

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- pregunto Bella sorprendida mientras los demás salían de mi habitación

-Soy un ángel guardián y eres muy cercana a los chicos que cuido, mi trabajo es saber tu nombre- le dijo él giñandole

-¿Eres el ángel guardián de Ridley?- le pregunto Edward

-Si, desde que nació- asintió Jev acercándose a mi piano

-Pues no has hecho un trabajo prefecto- dijo Edward haciendo una mueca

-Existen destinos que están trazados y en los cuales los ángeles no podemos interferir- le dijo Jev tranquilamente, tomando un tulipán del jarrón y se giro hacia mi -A menos que ciertas brujas metan las manos en ellos y los cambien-

-No me mires así, Gus la miro y pensé que seria lo mejor. Ellos estarían juntos pero se separarían, yo los hice que se quedaran juntos para siempre. Yo les di una historia con final feliz- dije mordazmente y Jev puso los ojos en blanco

-Bonitos tulipanes. Me alegra que ya podrán estar juntos- dijo Jev mirando el tulipán en su mano y en menos de 2 segundos, el tulipán se marchito

-¿Podrías no matar mis flores Jev?- le pregunté poniendo los brazos en jarras

-Lo siento, Lidy se me pagando demasiado- dijo encogiéndose de hombros reviviendo al tulipán y dejándolo en el jarrón

-Che cosa sono che l'amore?*- pregunto una chica apareciendo a su lado. Lidewij Buring es la novia de Jev, tiene el cabello castaño caoba, ojos negros muy brillantes, labios delgados y piel morena clara, de echo mas clara que morena.

-Che sei bella, la mia vita*- le dijo él sonriendo nerviosamente

-Bene Jev*- dijo Lidewij besándole la mejilla y luego se giro hacia mi -Ridley cara, come è stato?*-

-Muy bien Lidy- le dije abrazándola, la tome de la mano y la acerque hacia Bella para presentarla -Ella es Bella, la novia de Edward-

-Fa la fidanzata di Edward?*- me pregunto mirándome, después abrazo a una muy sorprendida Bella y exclamo -Così è la mio nuova sorella!*-

-Lidy, ella no habla italiano- le dije rodando los ojos

-Oh lo siento, es la costumbre- se disculpo Lidewij -Es un placer conocerte Bella. Soy Lidewij Buring, pero puedes llamarme Lidy-

-El placer es mio Lidy, ¿que fue lo que dijiste al abrazarme?- pregunto Bella sonrojándose

-Dije: "Entonces es mi nueva hermana"- dijo Lidewij encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Por que hermana?- pregunto Edward parándose a mi lado

-Pues porque es tu novia, hermano- dijo Lidewij besándole la mejilla

-¡LIDEWIJ!- gritamos Jev y yo al unisono

-¿Porque le gritan?- pregunto Edward frunciendo el ceño

-¿Es que no le han dicho?- pregunto Lidewij sorprendida

-¿Decirme que?- pregunto Edward, Bella se sentó en mi cama, la pobre tenia una expresión de gran confusión

-¿No recuerdas a verme mirado cuando eras humano, Edward?- le pregunto Jev, Edward lo miro fijamente

-No estoy seguro- dijo de forma indecisa

-Cuando teníamos 8 años, el día que casi te matas porque te caíste del árbol cuando estábamos en el prado, Jev te atrapo antes de que tocaras el suelo- dije mirando el piso

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que no me han dicho?- pregunto Edward cruzándose se brazos, Lidewij se sentó al lado de Bella en la cama con un suspiro

-¿Tu sabias que Elizabeth Masen tuvo un hijo antes que tu y Ridley?- le pregunto Jev

-Cuando eramos niños Ridley dijo que había escuchado a madre y Daphne hablar de un niño antes que nosotros- dijo Edward

-El bebé nació muerto, paso un año y ella se entero que ustedes venían al mundo- dijo Jev asintiendo, Edward aun se veía muy confundido así que dije

-Jev es nuestro hermano- dije sonriendo -Él hubiera podido nacer después, con otra familia, pero no quiso después de que se entero que nosotros íbamos a nacer, él no quiso volver-

-Preferí quedarme como ángel guardián de ustedes, mis hermanos pequeños- dijo Jev encogiéndose de hombros

-Gracias- dijo Edward mirando a Jev

-¿Porque Edward?- pregunto él

-Por cuidar a mi hermanita y por cuidarme a mi, gracias hermano- le dijo Edward y Jev lo abrazo, me gire para mirar a Lidewij llorando con una sonrisa y a Bella sonriendo con las manos en el pecho

-Demonios, me tengo que ir mi amor- dijo Lidewij levantándose de la cama para darle un beso a Jev y desplegó sus alas grises

-¿La niña?- le pregunto Jev

-Si, ya le llego la hora y tengo que ir por ella. En un momento vuelvo- suspiro Lidewij y salio volando por la ventana

-¿A donde va?- pregunto Bella

-A hacer su trabajo- dije yo

-¿Su trabajo, cual?- pregunto Edward

-Lidewij es un ángel de la muerte- dijo Jev sonriendo como bobo

-Ella lleva a la gente que muere al lugar donde deben estar- dije yo

-Hay una niña a la que le ha estado dando mas tiempo de vida, pero ya se la llevara ahora porque no puede dejarla mas tiempo- dijo Jev suspirando

Esperamos hasta que Lidewij llego, en cuanto entro a la habitación se abrazo a Jev y empezó a sollozar, transportar a niños la destrozaba

-Tranquilla la mia vita, è fatto tutto il possibile el mio amore*- le dijo Jev consolándola

-Sua madre era piangere, ma non potevo lasciare. Gianna era affetto da cangro!*- dijo Lidewij

-Tranquila Lidy. Gianna ya esta en paz y no sufrirá nunca mas- le dije suavemente

-Tienes razón Ridley- dijo ella sonriendo tristemente

-¿Lidy, quisieras acompañarnos a Gus, Christian y a mi a la casa de ellos a recoger unas cosas para el show?- le pregunto Edward para distraerla

-Claro que los acompaño Edward- le dijo ella sonriendo, salieron de mi habitación y Bella bajo a la sala a buscar a las demás dejándonos a Jev y a mi solos

-Has hecho mucho por mi y Edward, gracias mariposa- dijo Jev

-Yo no he hecho nada por ustedes hermano- le respondí riendo

-¿No has hecho nada por nosotros Ridley?, tú nos lo has dado todo- dijo él

-Eso no es cierto- le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Ridley, diste tus alas por las mías y mataste a Lidy cuando era mortal para que pudiéramos estar juntos. Con eso me lo diste todo y ahora puedo estar cerca de mi hermano- dijo Jev mirándome a los ojos

"A Bella la uniste eternamente con Edward porque él la amaría para siempre, incluso cuando sabias que ellos se deberían separar como el destino quería. Con eso, a él también le diste todo-

...

...

...

Estábamos mirando la TV cuando los chicos y Lidewij llegaron, sentí un tirón en el corazón e inmediatamente me lleve una mano al pecho jadeando ante la molestia. No había notado que Edward también sintió el tirón e hizo lo mismo que hasta que Lidewij dijo:

-Tenia años de no ver unas almas enlazadas-

-¿Almas que?- pregunto Maggie

-Enlazadas, como las de ellos dos- dijo Lidewij señalándonos a Edward y a mi

-¿Como es eso?- pregunto Mizuki

-Solo pasa con gemelos o mellizos, pero pensé que era una simple historia- dijo Key

-¿Alguien podría ser tan amable de explicarnos?- pregunto Edward

-Dicen que cuando alguien va a nacer una sola alma viaja a la tierra para habitar el cuerpo de el nuevo ser, pero cuando los que nacerán son gemelos o en este caso mellizos, el alma que viajo se divide en dos cuerpos y automáticamente las dos mitades quedan unidas por dos lazos trenzados- dijo Christian

-¿Podrían llegar a separarse?- pregunto Bella

-Si, se pueden separar pero es muy doloroso y ambos deben soltarse mutuamente. Regularmente cuando uno de los dos se suelta, el tiempo que dure el dolor depende totalmente de cuando lo quiera soltar su hermano. Pero una vez una chica forzó a su hermano mellizo a soltarla porque sabia que moriría- dijo Jev y Christian hizo una mueca casi imperceptible

-¿Que pasa si antes de que puedan soltarse uno de los dos muere?- preguntamos Edward y yo al unisonó

-El otro también lo hace, eso es algo inevitable cuando aun están unidos. Si se soltaran antes serian totalmente independientes- dijo Lidewij

Edward y yo nos miramos a los ojos, tuvimos el mismo pensamiento:

 _"Y yo que tantas veces deseé morir sin saber que involuntariamente me llevaría a él/ella conmigo"_.

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **TRADUCCIONES ITALIANO - ESPAÑOL**

*Che cosa sono che l'amore? = ¿Qué yo que cariño?

*Che sei bella, la mia vita = Que tu eres hermosa, mi vida

*Bene Jev = Bien Jev

*Ridley cara, come è stato? = Ridley querida, ¿como has estado?

*Fa la fidanzata di Edward? = ¿La novia de Edward?

*Così è la mio nuova sorella! = ¡Entonces es mi nueva hermana!

*Tranquilla la mia vita, è fatto tutto il possibile el mio amore = Tranquila mi vida, hiciste todo lo que pudiste mi amor

*Sua madre era piangere, ma non potevo lasciare. Gianna era affetto da cangro! = Su madre estaba llorando, pero ya no podia dejarla. ¡Gianna estaba sufriendo por el cáncer!

 **Debo decir el nuevo personaje (Jev) es muy especial para mi. ¿La razón? Es porque es un representación de mi hermano *Jesús Enrique*, él era mayor que yo y murió cuando era un bebé, así que no lo conocí. Así como le paso a Ridley que lo conoció después. Por eso decidí llamarlo Alexander que significa "El Protector". Trina y yo decidimos hacerle este pequeño homenaje.**

 **Nadie dejo su correo en los RR así que eso significa que nadie quiso dos cap's adelantados :( ¡Pero fue su decisión! *se encoge de hombros***

 **Fuera de eso... ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Cuentenmelo en un RR!**

 **pd. lamanto la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos mas***


	16. Moulin Rouge

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **The Twilight es la obra maestra de Meyer así que no me pertenece *saca un pañuelito y se seca las lágrimas*. Solo la historia y algunos personajes son mios de mi propiedad individual de esta individua, individualmente. *Nota Mental: Dejar de ver Espantatiburones***

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creacion basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 _¡Hola Amiguitas! ¡¿Como están?! Yo bastante triste porque Trina *mi hermana* fue ingresada al Hospital Psiquiátrico. Sip, así como lo leen, mi padre la interno ahí *mueca de negra enojada* Pero pues bueno, yo no puedo hacer nada y mi mamá tampoco. También estoy triste porque termine de leer Me Before You (Yo Antes De Ti) de Jojo Moyes y cometí la ESTUPIDEZ de enamorarme de Will Traynor *ojitos soñadores y corazones al rededor* y pues ya saben como es esto: "LECTURA, AMOR, DOLOR, FINAL Y RESACA LITERARIA" *la misma historia*_

 _Y me dijeron que mi amor SAMUEL GEORGE CLAFLIN *Sam para los amigos y bebé para mí* sera William John Traynor en la película *corazoncitos en los ojos* ¡POR LOS ARCÁNGELES! ¡¿SIEMPRE DEBE SER ÉL?! *mueca de dolor*_

 _¡Deben leer ese libro! ¡A mí me cambio la vida!_

 _pd. Te amo Sam Claflin_

 **Respuestas a los RR:**

 **Izela Pattinson:** _Tranquila Zel, tú ya lo sabias. Gracias, es que su cumpleaños se acerca (16 de septiembre) así que pensé que seria lindo. Ni tanto, claro que si, ella es descendiente de las Sirenas. De echo es Maggie-Aire, Mizuki-Tierra, Christian-Fuego y Ridley-Agua. Por igual pero es mas poderosa por poder controlar en clima y no solo el elemento. Ya casi, faltan unos 2 cap's mas. ¡Saludos Zel!_

 **Estrella Maddox:** _Si :3. Lo sé, de echo así somos yo y mi hermana. Lo sé puedo imaginarlo *comienza a imaginarlo, súper baba*. Sip, él lo sabia. Es complicado, lo explicaré después. Si lo sabia. Jajaja, pensé que les molestaría mas personajes extraños, gracias. ¡Abrazos y besos!_

 **Casandra Torres:** _¡TRANQUILA! ¡NO MAYÚSCULAS CHILLONAS! Porque no podía dejarlo solito *puchero* Levantate mujer, deja el drama. Si porque no lo cambiare xD, jajjaja esa canción me gusta. Yo le hice lo mismo a un amigo, aun no lo supera *ojos en blanco*. Me alegro que te gustara, pff... ¡SALUDOS!_

 **Flor Gutierrez:** _¡Tranquila! ¡No es Augustus Waters! ¡SU APELLIDO ES ALDRICH! *brazos en jarras* ¡Deja esa pistola y no hagas berrinche! Me alegra que te gustara. Es hermana de Christian. Larga historia. La misma respuesta. ¡SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS!_

 **CamilaMarsCullen:** _¿Que pasa? Son lindos ¿Muy raro? De echo si se mantenía alejado de ella lo mas que podía. Larga historia. Sip ¡a que es tope way! *saca un pañuelo* Toma para las lágrimas, lo sé. ¡Saludos!_

 **A todas, disfruten el cap, espero que les guste.**

 **att. Annie**

Cap16 _Moulin Rouge_

Ridley POV

Después de la sorpresiva historia de las almas enlazadas subí a la habitación de pintura donde solíamos encerrarnos Augustus, Christian, Jev y yo. Tenia ya mucho tiempo sin entrar pero me di cuenta que Augustus había pintado un boceto mientras nosotras practicábamos.

Era un cuerpo tirado boca abajo en algo que parecía ser pasto, en la espalda se veían dos heridas como las que dejarían las alas al ser arrancadas, algo distantes se veían dos siluetas femeninas con alas pero no se veía sus rostros ni sus vestimentas.

Eras solo siluetas, un boceto de una visión de un posible futuro.

Ignore al boceto y me dispuse a pintar, empecé a trazar un boceto del Hades cuando entro Edward

-No tenia idea de que te gustaba pintar- dijo sentándose en el único sofá de la habitación

-Si, aunque la mayoría de los cuadros de aquí dentro son de Gus- le dije concentrada en mi boceto

-Esa eres tu, pero ahí tienes alas- dijo Edward señalando una pintura al lado del escritorio

-Es de Jev, también a él le gusta pintar- dije sonriendo al ver el cuadro -Otros pocos son de Christian-

-¿Como ese de Maggie con un conejo?- pregunto, yo solo asenti -¿De quien es ese Batman?-

-De Christian, le gusta mucho- dije riendo y después señale otra pintura de súper héroe -El de Capitán América es de Gus-

-¿Que súper héroe es el tuyo?- pregunto Edward riéndose

-No Tony, no pinte a ningún súper héroe, yo pinte al Guasón- le dije señalando la pintura -Esa de Lex Luthor también es mía-

-¿Porque villanos?- pregunto sorprendido

-¿Y porque no?- le pregunte

-Porque son malos- dijo riéndose

-No Edward, solo son personas que tuvieron una mala vida y ser, de algún modo, malvados fue la única forma en la que pudieron disfrutarla- le dije

Le preste atención a mi boceto terminado y me di cuenta que no había dibujado el Hades, lo que dibuje fue una gran cama con un muy asustado monstruo debajo y una chica sentada en la cama

-Solo pintas monstruos- dijo Edward señalando el boceto

-No, pintar monstruos es eso- dije señalando una pintura donde estamos Christian y yo, después señale mi pintura -Esto solo significa que dejamos de buscar monstruos bajo la cama cuando nos damos cuenta que los verdaderos monstruos somos nosotros mismos-

.

.

.

Después de estar tres horas metidas en la habitación de Maggie arreglandonos para el show, Mizuki, Maggie, Key y yo traíamos vaqueros para cubrir los culot y los ligeros, bajamos y los demás nos esperaban mirando la TV.

-¿Vaqueros chicas?- pregunto Lidewij cuando nos miro

-¿Pues como quieres que vayan? ¿en mini short?- le preguntaron Edward y Christian frunciendo el ceño

-Por favor, ni que ellas les fueran a pedir permiso sobre como vestirse- les dijo Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Ridley debería, ella es mi hermanita- dijo Edward

-De hecho ella nació antes que tú- dijo Jev ladeando la cabeza

-¡Cierra el pico, Jev! ¡deberías estar de mi lado!- exclamo Edward fulminándolo con la mirada

-¡Tranquilizate, que la única persona aquí que puede callar a Jev soy yo!- le dijo Lidewij sin notar que Jev murmuro un:

-Ni siquiera tú-

-A parte, yo no tengo porque pedirte a ti, ni a nadie, permiso para vestirme como se me pegue mi puta gana. Porque si yo quiero ahorita mismo me quito el vaquero y me voy en bragas- le dije frunciendo el ceño y poniendo los brazos en jarras

-Eso mismo para los demás- dijo Key

-¡Pero yo no dije nada!- exclamaron Augustus y Jev

-¡Pues por si pensaban decir algo!- dijo Key levantando los brazos exasperada

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?- pregunto Mizuki

-Una mortal presumida necesita que le patiemos el trasero- dijo Maggie

-Eso es cierto así que, vámonos ya- dijo Augustus

.

.

.

Bella POV

El que espera desespera. Ese dicho esta lleno de razón, teníamos hora y media esperando a que las chicas cantaran.

-Bella, después de este debes subir a presentar a Lauren y sus amigas- dijo Gus

-¿Porque debo ser yo?- le pregunte

-Porque en eso quedamos niña- me dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Wow, calmado adulto- le dije irónicamente

-Querida Bella, yo nací durante 1625- dijo él pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros

-Entonces eso significa que eres un vejestorio- le dije riendo mientras me quitaba su brazo de encima

-Tu novia se cree muy graciosa- alcance a escuchar a Gus decirle a Edward mientras yo me alejaba. Llegue hasta los vestidores donde las chicas esperaban su turno

-¿Ya mandaron a la gata por nosotras?- pregunto Lauren al verme entrar

-Wow, no sabia que las zorras hablaran- dije yo, si algo le había aprendido a las brujas (en especial a Key y Ridley) era que nunca dejara que las otras personas tuvieran la ultima palabra cuando se trataba de ofender y que, de preferencia, contestara con comentarios irónicos o sarcásticos.

-Vaya, la gata saco las garras- dijo Ridley riéndose

-Pues anda con cuidado Ririe, no te valla a arañar- le dije formando una garra con mi mano derecha he hice como si la fuera a arañar

-Soy un pez, siempre puedo arrojarme al agua para que no me atrape, hermanita- dijo ella y las demás se rieron

-No te olvides lo que algunos dicen: El pez por su boca muere- le dije sonriendo angelicalmente

-Oh en algunas ocasiones el gato le mata- dijo Key casualmente, después las cinco rompimos a reír histéricamente

-Eres una perra, Key- le dijo Ridley

-¿No te emponsoñaste la lengua al decir eso?- le pregunto Maggie, Ridley saco su lengua y la toco con su dedo índice

-No, al parecer esta bien. Gracias por preocuparte Maggie- le dijo, Maggie hizo un puchero al no tener algo mas para decirle

-No puedo creer que no aprendas después de tanto tiempo, Maggie- le dijo Miz, Maggie la miro mal y le dijo:

-Mejor callate, Akira-

-Que delicada me saliste, Delacur- le dijo Miz

-Deberían arreglarse, ya voy a presentar a Lauren- les dije poniendo los ojos en blanco

Ellas se empezaron a quitar los pantalones y yo salí para presentar a Lauren, detrás del escenario me encontré con Jev.

-No puedo creer que te convencieran de esto- me dijo

-No me dejaron opción- le dije haciendo una mueca

-Te creo, Ridley suele hacer eso- dijo tomando me por la cintura para subirme al escenario -No te vayas a lastimar-

-Intentare no hacerlo- le dije riendo

Presente al grupo de Lauren (Lauren, Jessica, Angela y Ashley) quienes cantaron L.O.V.E de Ashlee Simpson, durante la canción Jessica y Lauren se pelearon no muy sutilmente por liderar el grupo. Jev rápidamente coloco la escenografía para nuestras chicas detrás del telón.

-Debes ponerte esto, rápido- me dijo entregándome unos pequeños guantes blancos de seda y una corbata de moño negra con blanco.

-¿Para que lo quiero?- le pregunte

-¿Te sabes la canción no?- pregunto y yo asenti -Tienes que decir las partes de Missy Elliot en la canción-

Me coloque los aditamentos que Jev me dio, él me subió al escenario de nuevo y salí a través del telón

-El ultimo grupo esta conformado por Ridley, Mizuki, Keylie y Margaret. Con su canto nos llevaran a otra época, así que lo único que puedo decir es: - comencé a hacerme a un lado para no estar en medio- ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!* ¡BIENVENIDOS AL MOULIN ROUGE!*-

 _Maggie: Where's all my soul sisters_

 _Let me hear y'all flow sisters_

 _Todas: Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_

 _hey sister, Go sister, soul sister, go sister_

 _Key: He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge_

 _Strutting her stuff on street_

 _She said hello, hey Joe_

 _You wanna give it a go? oh_

 _Todas: Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey, hey, hey)_

 _Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)_

 _Mocca chocolata ya ya (ohh)_

 _Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)_

 _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)_

 _Voulez-vous coucher aver moi (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _Miz: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

 _Boy drank all that magnolia wine_

 _On her black satin sheets_

 _Is where he started to freak, yeah_

 _Todas: Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey, hey, hey)_

 _Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)_

 _Mocca chocolata ya ya (ohh)_

 _Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)_

 _Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

 _Voulez vous coucher aver moi (ohh)_

 _Maggie: Yeah, yeah, oh_

 _We come through the money and the garter belts_

 _Let'em know we'bout that cake, straight out the gate_

 _We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

 _I'm saying, why spend mine when i can spend yours_

 _Disagree, well that's you and i'm sorry_

 _I'm a keep playing these cats out like Atari_

 _Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the jews_

 _Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

 _Hey sisters, soul sisters_

 _Betta get that dough sisters_

 _We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_

 _By the case, the meaning of expansive taste_

 _We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)_

 _Mocca chocolata (what)_

 _Creole Lady Marmalade_

 _One more time, come on_

 _Todas: Marmalade (ohh)_

 _Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)_

 _Marmalade_

 _Ridley: Ohhh, hey, hey, hey_

 _Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh_

 _Color of cafe au lait, alright_

 _Made the savage beast inside_

 _Roar until he cried_

 _More (more), more (more), more!_

 _Miz: Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)_

 _Key: Living a gray flannel life_

 _Ridley: But when he turns off to sleep memories keep_

 _More (more), more (more), more!_

 _Todas: Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da)_

 _Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)_

 _Mocca chocolata ya ya (ohh)_

 _Creole Lady Marmalade_

 _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

 _Voulez-vous coucher aver moi (all my sisters, yeah)_

 _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

 _Voulez-vous coucher aver moi (ohh)_

 _Bella: Ridley_

 _Ridley: Moulin_

 _Bella: Mizuki_

 _Miz: Lady Marmalade_

 _Bella: Margaret_

 _Margaret: Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh_

 _Bella: Keylie_

 _Key: oh, oh, ohh..._

 _Bella: Rockwilder baby_

 _Miz: Lady..._

 _Bella: Mouling Rouge_

 _Ridley: Oh ooh..._

 _Key: Da dum, da dum..._

 _Bella: Misdemeanor here_

 _Ridley, Miz, Key y Maggie: Creole Lady Marmalade ohhh yeees_

Cuando la canción termino todos aplaudieron como locos (los que mas se escuchaban eran Jasper, Alice y Rose), incluso Jev, Edward, Emmett y Gus chiflaban. Christian y Lidy estaban mirando al grupo de Lauren y riendo histéricamente, al punto de tener que abrazarse para evitar caerse. Ya que consiguieron que todos guardaran silencio (algo difícil ya que Lidy y Christian no dejaban de reír) la profesora de musica subió al escenario.

-Quiero anunciar, con mucho orgullo, a las ganadoras- dijo la profesora y Lauren sonrió de manera arrogante -Las ganadoras del concurso de canto son... ¡THE WITCHES!-

Lauren y Jessica (muy confiadas de si mismas) dieron un paso al frente, pero cuando lo que dijo la profesora pareció ir filtrándose en su cerebro abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Parece que ganamos la apuesta- dijo Ridley sonriendo de manera torcida (al parecer era un rasgo de familia ya que Edward y Jev también lo hacían)

-¡Demonios, no!- exclamo Lauren

-¡Oh Si!- dijimos Maggie, Key, Miz y yo al unisono y Miz añadió -¡Tenemos esclava nueva!-

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.¡¿QUEONDAGENTECOMOESTAN?! *habla rapido***_

 _ **¿Alguien sabe que puedo hacer para disminuir la Resaca Literaria? ¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿Alguien sabe como hacer una pagina en Facebook?**_

 _ **En el siguiente cap viene algo especial para mi *porque así entenderán mas a Ridley y entenderán a Jev***_

 _ **Así que nos leemos la próxima semana, pero mientras tanto dejenme un RR. ¡ES GRATIS!**_

 **pd. lamanto la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos mas***


	17. 3 Suicidios & Rescuerdos

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **Y ya se saben la tragedia de todas las Twilighter's: The Twilight es de Meyersita Linda así que por desgracia no me pertenece *aunque le he pedido que me regale por lo menos a Edward*. Solo la historia y algunos personajes son mios (especialmente Finnick, a él ni me lo toquen ¡ES MIO!).**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creación basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 **Nancy Rodriguez:** _*baile de victoria* Jajaja ¿por que? Podria ser bueno para ella. Prefiero a The Joker *piensa en Ledger y en Leto... super baba*. Sorry, es que con lo de mi hermana no tenia cabeza para nada. ¡Saludos!_

 **Rosita Pattinson:** _Jajaja, obvie. Si, me gusta esa canción. ¿Un nombre? ¿Tipejas?. Porque si no te voy a Spoilear el fic y los Spoiler's son del diablo .-._

 **Izela Pattinson:** _¡Que onda Zel! Obvio *sonrisa a lo Ridley* ¡Tú siempre quieres fiesta! Obviamente, pero más adelante porqu el fin de semana de nuestras brujas estara agueatreado. ¡POR FAVOR! Te lo agradeceria mucho. Ammm *mira a su sofá* Que hermoso te ves Finnick xD._

 **Flor Gutierrez:** _Lo sé, a ninguna jajaja. Vendran, te lo aseguro. Jjajaja, sehh. He comido kilos y kilos de chocolate pero seguire intentando._

 **Disfruten el cap, espero que les guste.**

 **att. Annie**

Cap17: _3 Suicidios & Recuerdos_

Key POV

Llegamos a casa, hoy todos nos quedaríamos con las chicas, Christian (nada sutilmente) le dijo a Maggie que ni se le ocurriera quitarse el corsé porque quería ser él quien lo hiciera y Gus se fue directamente a la licorera.

-¿Que es lo que quieren gente?- pregunto entrando en modo Barman

-GinTonic por favor- pidieron Lidy y todos los hombres menos Jev

-Dos Bloody Mary, amor- le pidió Miz

-¿Dos amor?- le pregunto mi hermano

-Uno para mi y otro para Bella- dijo

-Okay, ¿y ustedes?- les pregunto a Rosalie y Alice

-Dos Sex On The Beatch- dijo Alice y Rosalie asintió

-¿Maggie, Key?- pregunto concentrado en las bebidas

-Martini mortal- respondimos al unisono y Gus se rió

-¿Martini mortal?- pregunto Bella

-Gus hace un martini delicioso, pero es casi mortal- le dijo Lidy

-Te tomas un solo martini y al día siguiente, te sientes con ganas de morir- dijo Christian

-Basta de quejarse- los silencio Gus -¿Ridley?-

-3 Suicidios- le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

-No, otra cosa- dijo Gus mirándola mal, ella le puso los ojos en blanco y miro a Jev

-Jev, quiero 3 Suicidios- le dijo, a él se le ilumino el rostro al escucharla

-¡SI, BEBÉ! ¡HOY BEBO SUICIDIOS!- grito emocionado

-¡ESO SI QUE NO, JEV ALEXANDER MASEN!- grito Lidy

-Lidy, querida, ¿desde cuando te pido permiso para algo?- le dijo Jev

-Pero...- empezó a decir ella pero él la interrumpió

-Mi hermana quiere tomar Suicidios y que yo tome con ella. Así que si no te gusta il mio amore, te jodes- le dijo

-¿Que tiene esa bebida?- pregunto Bella

-Suicidio es una bebida aun mas mortal que el Martini de Gus- le dije yo riendo

-La bebida lleva de todo tipo de licores en un vaso pequeño- le dijo Maggie

-Todos mezclados es algo peligroso Bella- le dijo Edward

-Jev y Ridley solo toman 3 por una muy buena razón- dijo Miz

-¿Cual?- pregunto Emmett

-Al tercer Suicidio quedamos inconscientes por una hora- dijo Jev dejando 3 vasitos frente a su hermana, aun no entendía como podían hacer eso. Yo no podía con mas de uno

-Comencemos con las despedidas, Jev tu empiezas- le dijo Sirene riéndose

-Okay, Lidy te amo pero mi hermana es primero- le dijo

-Eso ya lo sabia mio caro- le dijo Lidy

-Edward, mas te vale cuidar de Bella o voy a patear tu ponzoñoso trasero- dijo Jev y Edward asintió conteniendo la risa

-Ridley, hermana eres lo mejor que tengo, gracias por estar conmigo siempre y aguantar mis pendejadas y perdonarlas, si vamos al inframundo asegurate de que ella baje. Te quiero Ariel- dijo riéndose

-¿Ariel?- pregunto Jasper

-La sirenita- dijimos Maggie, Miz, Lidy y yo al unisono

-Edward, asegurate de que nadie toque mis autos, Bella asegurate de que Edward no conduzca mis autos. Mis bebés son intocables- dijo Sirene y después se giro hacia nosotras -Las quiero chicas, no se vallan de compras sin mi, ¿okay?-

-Te esperaremos, necesitamos mas ropa- dije por las tres

-Jev, hermano gracias por estar conmigo, por no dejarme olvidar quien soy y por apoyarme en todo, incluyendo las peleas. Te quiero aunque a veces deseé matarte, Plumero-

-Tengo una ventaja enorme- dijo Jev riéndose

-¿Cual?- le pregunto Sirene lo que todos queríamos saber

-Que, como dije, si vamos al inframundo; te tengo a ti. Y tu puedes convencer a Hades de que haga bajar a Afrodita para...- estaba diciendo pero al ver la mirada de Lidy se quedo callado

-¡Primero te meto al fondo del Tartaro, antes de que te tires a esa hija de puta, otra vez!- le dijo Lidy Jev se giro a Sirene y ambos se tomaron los dos primeros vasitos de golpe, después antes de tomarse el ultimo vaso, se miraron a los ojos y dijeron:

-Nos vemos del otro lado-

En cuanto el trago entro es sus sistemas ambos cayeron inconscientes en el piso

.

.

.

Ridley POV

Desperté en una habitación blanca, me puse de pie y mire a Jev tirado a mi lado

-Hey flojo, despierta- le dije dándole una patada en las piernas, ya que se levanto comenzamos a caminar.

A lo lejos se veía la silueta de un árbol, no acercamos lo suficiente para que el paisaje a nuestro al rededor dejara de ser blanco, era como una calle y algo cerca se podía contemplar una casa, la silueta resulto ser un sauce con un columpio.

-Ahí hay alguien sentado- dijo Jev señalando el columpio y efectivamente, en el columpio estaba sentada una chica. Solté la mano de Jev y me adelante un poco cuando la escena comenzó a parecerme familiar

-Soy yo- le dije temblando un poco y él paso un brazo por mis hombros para que solo nos concentramos en la escena.

 **.RECUERDO.**

 _Ridley se encontraba en el columpio, lamentándose y maldiciendo su suerte cuando alguien hablo:_

 _-Me das vergüenza- dijo Jev, Ridley se puso de pie inmediatamente_

 _-Para ser usted un desconocido, es bastante grosero- le dijo Ridley_

 _-Te diría que lo siento, pero en mi familia esta prohibido- dijo Jev_

 _-¿Y tiene el cinismo de tutearme?. Estoy segura que su madre esta avergonzada de usted- le dijo ella_

 _-Casi tanto como de ti- le dijo él, Ridley se sentó en el columpio de nuevo ignorando al chico -Es de pésima educación ignorar a tu hermano mayor, ¿sabes?-_

 _-¿Mi hermano?; señor, usted se a vuelto loco. Yo no...- estaba diciendo ella trastabillando por la pena, pero aun así lo dijo -Yo no tengo ningún hermano-_

 _-¡Ridley, sé seria!. ¡Sabes que tienes dos hermanos, uno que casualmente es tu mellizo y otro que debió nacer antes que tu y Edward!- le dijo Jev exasperado_

 _-¿Como sabe...?- pregunto Ridley pero él la interrumpió_

 _-Ya te lo dije, yo soy tu hermano. Mi nombre es Jev Masen y soy tu ángel custodio- dijo él y dejo de ocultar sus alas_

 _-Wow, eso es raro- dijo ella levantándose_

 _-Ya lo se, pero tu también tienes unas así que mejor no digas nada- le dijo Jev_

 _-Lo se y son muy lindas- dijo Ridley mirando sus alas, estas eran bastante curiosas, ya que su ala izquierda era de un profundo negro, como el ala de un cuervo. Mientras que la ala derecha era gris con puntos blancos, parecida al ala de un sinsonte_

 _-Bastante únicas- le dijo él acercándose mas a ella, al punto que estaban casi tocándose y Ridley bajo la cabeza_

 _-¿Jev, tu no me vas a dejar verdad?- le pregunto conteniendo las lágrimas_

 _-No me voy a ir a ningún lado, estaré contigo tanto tiempo como tu me quieras a tu lado- le dijo Jev abrazándola_

 **.FIN DEL RECUERDO.**

La escena se desvaneció frente a nosotros, ese fue uno de los mejores de mi existencia, Edward no estaba conmigo y yo me sentía mas sola y traicionada de nunca, pero Jev llego hasta mi y todo tomo su lugar. Una nueva escena se formo rodeandonos

 **.RECUERDO.**

 _Jev y Ridley caminaban con los brazos enlazados en dirección del cementerio mientras hablaban_

 _-¿Y a donde nos mudaremos?- le pregunto él_

 _-¿Porque no a México?- le pregunto Ridley_

 _-¿México? ¿por lo menos sabes hablar español?- le pregunto Jev_

 _-Claro que si, Finnick me enseño- le dijo ella mientas caminaban en dirección de la tumba de Finnick_

 _-¿Quieres que te deje sola?- le pregunto él cuando llegaron, para saber si ella podía manejar eso sola_

 _-Podrías buscar a nuestros padres- le dijo Ridley y Jev se alejo para darle privacidad, ella se arrodillo al lado de la lapida y sonrió con tristeza mientras amargas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas_

 _-Hola Marino, estas han sido semanas muy difíciles para mi, ¿sabes?. Mis padres ya murieron y Edward desapareció, ahora si no tengo a nadie, bueno tengo a Jev pero tengo mucho miedo. ¿Y si se va como Edward?._

 _"Nos vamos a mudar, Jev dice que es lo mejor para mi y creo que tiene razón. Son muchos recuerdos aquí, con mis padres, contigo, con Edward. Pero voy a estar bien, te voy a esperar, volveremos a estar juntos y Jev, tu y yo seremos una familia; tal vez encontremos a Edward, aunque se que tendría que intentar que no lo mates por dejarme sola._

 _Ridley dejo salir un sollozo de puro dolor al decir la ultima palabra_

 _-Ya me tengo que ir. Te amo y estoy segura que volveremos a estar juntos- ella beso la palma de su mano izquierda y después la poso sobre el nombre de su prometido -Juntos o nada, ¿recuerdas?-_

 _Se puso se pie y camino hasta llegar a Jev, quien la abrazo._

 _-Podemos irnos- dijo Ridley_

 _-¿No quieres decirle nada a nuestros padres?- le pregunto él con dulzura_

 _-Ya entendí madre, por fin entendí. Tu trato hacia mi, no era que me odiarás, era que me estabas preparando para esto, para esta vida y te agradezco por mandar a Jev hasta mi.- dijo ella, ambos le dieron la espalda a las lapidas de sus padres y salieron del cementerio sin soltar su abrazo_

 **.FIN DEL RECUERDO.**

Esa fue la ultima vez que me despedí de Finnick, desde entonces no volví a ser la misma chica que lloraba por los rincones que fui un año entero. Jev en algún modo era mas parecido a mi madre y a mi de lo que debería, nos llevamos bien desde el inicio

 **.RECUERDO.**

 _-No entiendo porque me hiciste venir a Chicago, creo que deseas que te golpee Jev- le dijo Ridley cruzándose de brazos_

 _-Edward esta aquí, tal vez podríamos hablar con él- le dijo él con una clara ansiedad en sus ojos azules_

 _-¿Esta aquí en el cementerio?- le pregunto ella_

 _-¡Si! ¡no estaríamos vigilando aquí de no ser así, Ridley!- exclamo Jev_

 _-¡Tranquilo! ¡no solo es tu hermano, ¿sabes?!- le contesto, él iba a decir algo pero Ridley le tapó la boca y señalo a una tumba cerca de ellos -¿Como es que no nos siente?-_

 _-Culpa mía, no quería que nos mirara de buenas a primeras. Quiero que hablemos con él en casa- le dijo Jev, Edward estuvo unos minutos en la lapida y después salio del cementerio, Ridley y Jev lo siguieron sin dejar que nadie los mirara._

 _Al llegar a la casa Masen, una chica de corto cabello azabache se abalanzó contra Edward_

 _-¡Gracias por dejarme la habitación mas grande!- chillo la chica, Jev y Ridley ladearon la cabeza mientras seguían caminando para intentar hablar con Edward_

 _-Eres mi hermana favorita, haría cualquier cosa por ti- le dijo Edward sonriendo, Ridley se detuvo de golpe. Ella reconocía esa sonrisa, era como él solía sonreirle al decirle que siempre estarían juntos. De la casa salio un hombre enorme de cabello negro rizado_

 _-Hermano, se supone que deberías ayudarnos. Esta casa es mas tuya que nuestra- le dijo el hombre_

 _-No seas tonto, la casa es nuestra. Nosotros somos Familia- le dijo Edward_

 _-Vámonos Jev, él no nos necesita- le dijo Ridley con una lágrimas deslizándose dolorosamente por su mejilla_

 _-Tienes razón, Edward ya consiguió una familia sin necesidad de nosotros- dijo Jev quitándose con el puño una lágrima que escapo de sus ojos y abrazando a su hermana, ella le abrazo de regreso._

 _Y ahí permanecieron unos minutos, aferrándose a lo único que tenían de su verdadera familia, a lo único sin lo cual no podrían vivir. Haciendo un esfuerzo por evitar que las palabras del chico de ojos dorados les doliera, esforzándose por entender que él ya no era Edward Masen._

 _Él era Edward Cullen._

 _Él ya no era su hermano_

 **.FIN DEL RECUERDO.**

Desperté sobresaltada, dando un grito ahogado sin prestarle atención a las miradas sobre mí

-¿Jev?- pregunte mirando hacia todos lados

-Aquí estoy- dijo tirando de mi mano -Ayudame a levantarme-

Nos levantamos y ambos notamos que Edward nos miraba fijamente

-¿Que?- le pregunte nerviosa por la forma en la que nos miraba

-¿Porque ustedes no...?- comenzó Edward a preguntar

-¡Mira Edward, creo que es obvio el porque así que evita la pregunta!- le dijo Jev sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos -¡Solo dejanos dormir!-

De un momento a otro Jev desapareció de mi lado, ese ultimo recuerdo era lo mas doloroso que él podía soportar. Jev siempre fantaseo con la idea de que formáramos una familia con Edward, deseando poder tener aunque sea un poquito de lo que Edward y yo tuvimos y él no pudo.

-¿Que es lo que le pasa?- pregunto Rosalie

-Jev es una persona muy fuerte, pero hay cosas que simplemente lo superan- le contesto Key por mi

-¿Como que?- pregunto Jasper

-Todos sentimos envidia de algo, Jasper. Algunas personas pueden tener aquello que envidian, pero hay otras que no- dijeron Christian y Maggie al unisono

-¿Que o a quien puede envidiar Jev para que actúe de ese modo?- pregunto Bella

-A Ridley y a Edward- le dijo Lidewij haciendo una mueca -Aunque a él le tiene una especie de resentimiento-

-¿Porque los envidiaría?- pregunto Alice -Es una tontería-

Esa pequeña frase detono un instinto protector en mi, ella que carajos sabia si no conocía a mi hermano. Ella solo era una vampiro sin memoria que no lo entendería y se lo dije, no muy amablemente:

-¡¿Y Tu Que Sabes?!. ¡Tu no conoces a Jev, solo eres una vampiro que no puede recordar lo que es tener padres o hermanos!- Al momento de decir eso, el resto de los Cullen(Edward incluido) me gruñeron -¡Tu jamas podrías entender a mi hermano!

"Jev si recuerda todo eso, pero de un enfoque distinto y es eso lo que envidia. Él recuerda a mi madre ser amorosa con Edward, recuerda a mi padre regañandonos por romper algo en casa, recuerda como mi tía Daphne me daba un premio cuando hacia enojar a mi madre, recuerda como Edward y yo jugábamos, como eramos un equipo casi indestructible por el tiempo que pudimos.

"Mi hermano recuerda todo eso deseando haberlo vivido, él no pudo ser tratado con el amor infinito con el que mi madre trataba a Edward, no pudo ser regañado por mi padre, no pudo recibir un premio de Daphne por molestar a mi madre, no pudo jugar con sus hermanos, formar un equipo con ellos.

"Porque en el momento que pudo haber tenido, aunque fuera un poquito de todo eso que se perdió, nuestros padres y Daphne estaban muertos y su hermano ya tenia otra familia. Ya tenia a personas que ocuparan nuestros lugares.

-Yo... lo siento- dijo Alice atropelladamente

-No, no lo sientes, porque tu no sabes lo que es. Jev es toda la familia que me queda y es lo único sin lo que no podría vivir; así que no te permito a ti, ni a nadie, que lo cuestione- le dije

-¿Lo único?- pregunto Edward -¿No podrías vivir sin él, pero sin mí si?-

-Tú pudiste vivir sin mí desde tu trasformación, el único que estuvo conmigo fue Jev y después ellos- dije señalando a mis amigos

-Entonces...- dijo Edward y pensó: "Él ocupo mi lugar"

-Es distinto, seria capas de matar por ustedes. Por ambos, pero de diferente forma- le dije y él hizo una mueca de dolor -Jev no te quito tu lugar. Tú lo abandonaste en el momento que decidiste que podías vivir sin mí-

-¡¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera en la casa, joder?!- exclamo Jev pasando por mi lado, pude ver un destello brillante en su mejilla

-¿Podrías comportarte?- me dijo Lidewij en el momento que me pare frente a él

-¡Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir Masen! ¡Deja de comportarte así y no llores, no seas débil!- le sise a lo que él asintió -Ahora largate con Lidy a tu habitación- Lidewij se lo llevo casi a rastras a su habitación, me deje caer al lado de Christian en el sofá y Edward se sentó a mi lado

-Tienes razón al decir que fue mi culpa- dijo poniendo un brazo en mis hombros

-Si lo que esperas es que te dé la contraria, te equivocaste- le dije riendo, Bella me miraba con el ceño fruncido al igual que los demás Cullen -Creo que tu familia y Bella me odian-

-Claro que no, solo estan molestos- dijo mientras palmeaba sus piernas para que Bella se sentara en ellas -Lo que pasa es que no entienden, pero algún día entenderán cuando sepan la historia completa-

-Este es, uno de los días mas largos del año- dijo Maggie sentada en el regazo de Christian -Mejor me voy a dormir. Vamos, nene-

-Oh no, nena. Vamos a la habitación pero a quitarte ese bonito corsé azul que me esta molestando desde hace buen rato- dijo él levantándola en brazos y corriendo a velocidad vampirica mientras ella soltaba risillas tontas

-Nosotros no necesitábamos saber que iban a hacer, ¿saben?- les dijo Key

-¡ENVIDIOSA!- gritaron ambos desde su habitación

-Sera mejor que te lleve a dormir, amor- le dijo Edward a Bella acariciándole las piernas

-Si claro, vas a dejar a Bella dormir inmediatamente. Y yo, Emmett y Gus vamos a formar una banda de rock- le dijo Jasper sarcásticamente

-Envidioso- dijo Augustus

-No seas menso, él si tiene pareja- le dijimos Mizuki, Key y yo al unisono, de golpe la sala de estar se quedo en silencio y de un momento a otro escuchamos un grito

-¡OH JEV! ¡SI, SIGUE ASÍ BEBÉ!- grito Lidewij, Edward y yo nos miramos e hicimos idénticas muecas de asco

-¡ASCO! ¡TRAUMA PARA TODA MI EXISTENCIA!- gritamos al unisono causando que los demás se rieran de nosotros

-¡NADIE NECESITABA ESCUCHAR ESO, EXHIBICIONISTAS!- grito Mizuki

-¡APRENDAN A MAGGIE Y CHRISTIAN! ¡ELLOS NO GRITAN COMO USTEDES!- grito Augustus

-¡CIERRA EL PICO, AUGUSTUS!- gritaron Christian y Maggie

-¡¿SE PUEDEN CALLAR?! ¡NO NOS DEJAN CONCENTRARNOS!- grito Jev

Sonreí maliciosamente, mire a Edward y él sonrió, miro a Bella y asintió diciéndole sin palabras que nos siguiera la corriente. Y todos comenzamos a gritar al mismo tiempo.

Esta sera una larga noche para mi hermano y mi cuñada...

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.¡Pues buenoooooo!**

 **Aquí estoy ya *antes de que me regañen* ya sé que el cap pasado lo publique con atraso pero realmente estaba ocupada con lo de Trina y no tenia cabeza para nada.**

 **Empecé a ver Scream Queens y realmente me gusto, y Chanel Oberlin *Emma Roberts* me recordó a Ridley *Aunque mi Ridley oficial es Chloë Grace Moretz*. La muerte de Chanel #2 (Ariana Grande) me dio risa. Estoy a la espera de la siguiente temporada de The Big Bang Theory (29 de septiembre) y la segunda temporada de Empire (5 de Octubre).**

 **¿Les gusto el cap? ¿Merezco a una noche con Finnick o una noche encerrada en Arkham? *aunque si fuera con The Joker no me molestaría para nada***

 **Si me dejan un RR me voy a asegurar de que un sexy vampiro las visite el sábado por la noche.**

 **pd. lamanto la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos mas***


	18. Mi Marino Audaz Jovial

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **Los personajes de Twilight Saga son de San Meyer así que no me pertenece *aunque Edward es mio uno que otro día*. Solo la historia y algunos personajes son mios de mi propiedad mia de mí.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creacion basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 _Hoy no habrá una gran nota de autora..._

 _Joker: ¿Y esto que es?_

 _Annie: Odio cuando te pones todo normal *se cruza de brazos*_

 _Joker: *se ríe histéricamente y la abraza* Tranquila Pumpkin Cake_

 _Annie: Se aprovecha de que lo Amo, Mr. J_

 _Joker: Lo sé *besa la mejilla de ella*_

 _Annie: Como decía *mira a Joker* No habrá una gran nota de autora. Mi hermana sigue en el Psiquiátrico y yo estoy por mudarme a Gotham con Mr. J para tener Jokersitos aunque terminemos en Arkham todos juntos._

 **Repuestas a los RR:**

 **Bonnie Bennett:** _¡Hola Bon-bon! Okay, solo fue Edward y fue porque cuando era humano él y Ririe lo hacían, osea fue por costumbre con ella. Porque (desde el punto de vista de Jev) Edward tuvo todo y lo dejo de lado. Jajaja, es solo una bobada, mis amigos y yo decimos eso. Jajaja si ¿Por?. Hasta pronto._

 **Estrella Maddox:** _¡Hola! Ya dije por que (en la respuesta de arriba). No porque Ridley hubiera sido bruja (justo como ahora) pero igual te lo voy a aclarar después. Yo lo hago completamente. Ririe seria Cloë Grace Moretz, Jev seria Alexander Ludwig, Key seria Shailene Woodley, Maggie creo que seria Hillary Duff o Candice King-Accola, Augustus seria Zac Efron, Christian seria Ian Somerhalder, Mizuki y Lidy no tengo ni idea. Saludos_

 **Izela Pattinson:** _¡HOLA ZEL! ¡Controlate! Ya sé jajaja. También yo, aunque cuando los bebo termino con una resaca horrible. Haber si ya te conectas para que me ayudes con la pagina. No entendí tu pregunta. Pozdravi! *es búlgaro*_

 **Espero que todas recibieran sus vampiros el sábado pasado, pero mientras tanto disfruten el cap, espero que les guste.**

 **att. Annie**

Cap18: _Mi Marino Audaz Jovial_

Ridley POV

 _Me encontraba en una playa, parada a la orilla del mar contemplando la marea mojar mis pies descalzos._

 _Unos brazos muy familiares se posaron al rededor de mi cintura, podía sentir mi espalda pegada al pecho de él y sus labios muy cerca de mi oído para susurrar:_

 _-Juntos o nada, ¿recuerdas?-_

 _ **...**_

Desperté de golpe, pero me quede inmóvil al sentir aun esos brazos familiares en torno a mi cintura y unos labios a centímetros de mi oído

-Te amo Sirena- murmuro apretando sus brazos en mi cintura para pegarme más a su pecho

-¿Finnick?- susurré girando delicadamente en sus brazos, encontrando sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando en la oscuridad de mi habitación

-Hola Anthonelle- dijo con una preciosa sonrisa que marcaba los hoyuelos en sus mejillas

-Hola Finn- le conteste sonriendo como boba

-¿Me extrañaste?- me pregunto acariciando mi mejilla

-Muchísimo, ¿y tu?- le dije mientras sentía mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas

-También, mas que tú a mí- me dijo soltando una risilla a lo que yo negué con la cabeza, estuvimos mirándonos fijamente durante horas hasta que sentí el sueño apoderarse de mí -Duerme Sirena-

-No quiero que te vallas- le dije abrazándolo más fuerte

-Y no me iré, aquí me encontraras cuando despiertes- dijo, entonces me quede profundamente dormida

.

.

.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con el rostro de Finnick que estaba profundamente dormido, sonreí mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios y me levante delicadamente de la cama para hacer el desayuno.

Estaba batiendo la mezcla para hacer tortitas mientras escuchaba la música que tenia en mi reproductor cuando Maggie y Christian entraron en la cocina.

-¿Porque siempre haces el desayuno tú?- me pregunto Christian

-Porque los demás, en especial Maggie, son demasiado flojos para levantarse temprano para hacerlo ellos- le conteste poniendo los ojos en blanco

-No pongas esos ojos, no es de buena educación- me dijo él dándole a mi trasero un azote

-Gus si hace desayuno- dijo Maggie

-¿Y donde esta él ahorita?- le pregunte

-En su casa con Key- contesto ella, la puerta se abrió y Bella y Edward entraron

-¿Donde están todos?- pregunto Bella

-Durmiendo- le dijo Christian poniendo los ojos en blanco, lo golpee con el batidor globo en el brazo

-No pongas esos ojos, no es de buena educación- lo cite

-¿Que la educación, que?- pregunto Jev apareciendo de pronto

-¡No hagas eso!- dijeron Maggie y Bella al unisono

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto él confundido

-Aparecer en el aire- le dijo Edward, termine de hacer el desayuno y estaba ayudando a Maggie a poner los platos cuando Finnick entro a la cocina

- _Cupido me ha flechado, la riqueza me da igual_...- estaba cantando él pero Mizuki (que venia detrás de él, mas dormida que despierta) le tapó la boca precipitadamente, mientras todos (excepto Bella y Finnick) me miraban asustados.

Yo no cantaba esa canción desde la muerte de Finnick y si escuchaba a alguien cantarla me ponía histérica, simplemente no lo soportaba, los recuerdos que venían a mi cabeza al escucharla eran muy preciados para mí pero también muy dolorosos.

- _Solo ha de consolarme, mi marino audaz jovial_ \- termine yo mientras me acercaba a Finnick -¿Podrías soltarle para poder saludarlo, Miz?-

Ella lo soltó y yo bese a Finnick suavemente, escuche varias exclamaciones de sorpresa detrás de mi. Especialmente la de Edward:

-¡Carajo, realmente es él!-

-Buenos días Sirena- me dijo besandome en la mejilla

-Buenos días Marino- conteste y me gire encontrándome con la mirada asombrada de todos -¡¿Que?!-

-Naadaa- dijo Mizuki

-¿Edward, porque esa cara de tonto? Oh ya recuerdo, siempre la has tenido- le dijo Finnick riendo

-Ja, ja. Había olvidado lo gracioso que eras- le dijo Edward sarcásticamente

-Tarado- dijo Finnick

-Baboso- contesto Edward

-Estúpido- dijo Finnick

-Idiota- contradijo Edward

-¡NO COMIENCEN!- grite yo a lo que ambos levantaron las manos inocentemente -Finnick, ellas son Miz y Maggie-

-Un gusto conocerlas bellas señoritas, Finnick Claflin- se presento él besándoles el dorso de la mano

-Oh, él es realmente encantador- dijo Mizuki -El gusto es nuestro, soy Mizuki Akira pero solo dime Miz-

-Yo soy Margaret Delacur pero dime Maggie por favor- se presento Maggie y al ver a Christian rió nerviosamente -Él es mi novio, Christian Mars-

-Mucho gusto- dijeron al unisono

-Yo soy Jev, el hermano de esta loca- dijo señalándome

-Fue un gusto conocerte por 2 segundos- le dijo Finnick mientras él y Edward negaban con la cabeza

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Jev confundido pero cuando me miro sonrió inocentemente y dijo -Estaba jugando Ririe-

-Eso espero, a menos que quieras que te corte los cojones y te los meta por el trasero- le dije poniendo los brazos en jarras y Jev puso los ojos como platos

-¿Y quien es esta hermosa mujer?- pregunto Finnick mirando a Bella quien se sonrojo

-Es mi novia, así que comportate- le dijo Edward

-Soy Bella Swan- dijo ella tímidamente

-Siempre he pensado que las mujeres morenas son las mas hermosas- comento Finnick distraídamente a lo que Maggie y yo enarcamos una ceja y cuando nos miro añadió -Pero las prefiero rubias-

-¡¿Rubias, George Finnick?!- le pregunte entrecerrando los ojos

-Solo una rubia, mi amor- se corrijio a lo que Edward y Jev comenzaron a reír

-Se lo trae cortito- dijo Jev riendo

-¿Quieres que yo te traiga igual, Jev?- le pregunto Lidewij y él solo puso los ojos en blanco -Soy Lidewij Buring, pero solo dime Lidy-

-Mucho gusto Lidy, soy Finnick- le saludo él, desayunamos tranquilamente y después nos fuimos a la sala de estar, todos estamos platicando y Finnick y Edward se insultaban mutuamente a modo de juego cuando Key y Augustus llegaron

-¡CHICOS, TENEMOS QUE...!- grito pero se quedo callado al vernos

-¿Tenemos que, Gus?- le pregunto Mizuki frunciendo el ceño

-Nada, hola amor- le dijo él besándola delicadamente

-¿Nada?- pregunto Lidewij

-Sip, nada- dijo Augustus y luego murmuro -Ya casi meto la pata-

-Pues ya metiste las cuatro- le dije yo

-Ahora nos vas a decir- dijo Maggie

-Que tenemos que salir de fiesta hoy todos- dijo Augustus

-¿Que es lo que no estas diciendo?- le pregunto Bella

-Te dije que no funcionaria- dijo Key

-Que somos todos, pero me refiero solo a los hombres- dijo él

-¡NO!- dijimos todas las mujeres en la habitación (excepto Key)

-Oh vamos, Rosalie y Alice ya dijeron que si- dijo Augustus -Así ustedes podrán hacer lo que quieran hoy-

-Esta bien- dijeron Maggie, Mizuki y Lidewij al unisono pero Bella y yo aun fulminabamos a Augustus con la mirada

-No cuentes con ello- dijo Bella

-¡Ustedes podrían ayudarme con sus mujeres!- dijo él exasperado, Edward cargo a Bella y se llevo para hablar en privado, Finnick me bajo de su regazo y se puso en cunclillas frente a mí

-Sirena, esta es una buena oportunidad para que conviva con tu hermano y tus amigos- me dijo

-No, eso puedes hacerlo en casa- lo contradije yo

-Esta bien que Edward valla con ustedes- dijo Bella acercándose

-¡Bella!- exclame, ella era mi única aliada

-¡¿Que?! ¡yo voy a salir ganando!- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Traidora!- le dije y me gire hacia Finnick

-Annie por favor- me dijo

-¡No me llames Annie y la respuesta es NO!- exclame

-¡DAME UNA BUENA RAZÓN!- grito Finnick

-¡PORQUE ME MORIRÍA SI TE PASARA ALGO, ESTÚPIDO!- grite y él suspiro

-Voy a estar con ellos. No me pasara nada, Annie- dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-Tu no los conoces como yo. En cuanto empiecen a beber todo se ira al carajo, Finn- le dije haciendo una mueca

-¡Gracias por la confianza hermana!- exclamo Jev

-Pues lo digo principalmente por ti, imbécil. En cuanto tienes una botella de Vodka cerca te olvidas de todo- le sise y él puso los ojos en blanco

-Hey, centrate en mí, es conmigo con quien hablas- me dijo Finnick

-¿Realmente quieres ir, justo hoy?- le pregunte con un suspiro

-Quiero ir, quiero pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo- dijo él tomando mis manos -Y sé que después podre recompensarte por dejarte hoy-

-Okay, como tú quieras- le dije haciendo que soltara mis manos y me gire a los demás -Mas les vale que lo cuiden o terminaran todos muertos, TODOS-

Finnick se levanto e intento abrazarme pero no lo deje

-¿Quieres pasar tiempo con Edward y los demás chicos? Bien. Pero se van a ir desde ahorita, no quiero a ninguno aquí. Tienen 3 minutos para irse- les dije y comencé a caminar hacia el patio trasero de la casa

-Annie...- comenzó Finnick

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES ANNIE!- grite, el piano crujió y un florero se rompió, me salí de la casa pero solo estuve sola 5 minutos

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Lidewij sentándose a mi lado

-¡Estoy Jodidamente Enojada!- exclame

-No eres la única, en cuanto los chicos salieron el cabello de Maggie se torno naranja y rojo intenso y Miz derrumba árboles- dijo y señalo en dirección del bosque, al voltear mire un pino caer. Estuve tan centrada en mi furia que no note que aproximadamente 15 pinos se habían caído al romperse desde dentro.

Entramos a la casa y me encontré a unas muy enojas chicas mientras Bella y Key las miraban

-¡Pensé que no ibas a dejarlo ir!- me dijo Maggie

-No podía hacer otra cosa- le dije

-Yo no podía retener a Jev, ya saben como es- dijo Lidewij

-Y tu berrinche no funciono- me dijo Mizuki

-No era berrinche, Finnick no es de los que se deja manipular de esa manera- le dije y los dos pianos que habían en la casa comenzaron a crujir -Pero yo cuento con una ventaja que él no-

-¿Cual?- pregunto Key

-El arrepentimiento- le dije y sonreí

-No entiendo- dijo Bella

-Finnick piensa que me quedare en casa para esperarle pero se equivoca, no tengo la mas mínima intención de hacerlo y eso lo hará arrepentirse. Lo conozco perfectamente, creeme- dije

-Tyler no me habría dado estos problemas- dijo Key melancólicamente

-Ya lo sé- nos quejamos Lidewij, Mizuki, Maggie y yo al unisono

-¿Tyler?- pregunto Bella

-Larga historia, pero tenemos que pensar en que hacer nosotras- dijo Key

-Primero debemos llamar a Alice y Ros...- estaba diciendo Bella

-Llegamos, es que vi que nos llamabas- le dijo Alice a Bella

-Ya se donde podemos divertirnos chicas- dije y sonreí

-En las carreras ilegales de Los Angeles- dijo Mizuki con ojos brillantes de emoción

-No, solo necesitas tres palabras- dije yo

-¿Cuales?- pregunto Rosalie, yo sonreí y dije:

- _¡Las Vegas, Baby's!_ -

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.¡Aquí Pumpkin Cake!**

 **¿Que les pareció? ¿Lo amaron o lo odiaron?**

 **¿Que les parece Finnick? ¿Que les parece la amistad de Ed y Finn?**

 **¡Dejen un RR, son gratis y alimentan a mi gato invisible, InvisiBilly!**

 **pd. lamento la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos mas***


	19. ¡LAS VEGAS, BABY'S!

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **Para mi desgracia Twilight Saga es de SM así que no me pertenece *se va a llorar al rincón. se regresa porque hay una araña*. Pero afortunadamente la historia y algunos personajes son mios y de mi cabeza loca.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creación basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 _¡¿QUEONDAGENTECOMOESTAN?! *habla rápido*_

 _Antes de que lean el cap,_ _ **3**_ _cositas:_

 _ **1·**_ _Ya hice la pagina de Facebook, se llama igual que mi perfil aquí en fanfiction *Annie Odair GMCM* para que la busquen, aunque voy a intentar poner el Link en mi perfil._

 _ **2·**_ _Voy a empezar los borradores de dos nuevos fic's de Twilight a los que probablemente llame_ _ **"Criminal Love"**_ _y_ _ **"Wicked Dreams"**_ _, pero ya he de avisarles después y les pondré una sinopsis de cada uno en cuanto tenga los borradores para que me digan que opinan._

 _ **3·**_ _También voy a reeditar un borrador de un fic nuevo para ver si me convence o no, y si me convence lo publicaría con el nombre de_ _ **"Hijas de la Naturaleza"**_ _en el próximo cap les paso la sinopsis._

 **Respuesta al RR:**

 **Izela Ferrer:** _¡Hola! ¡Lo sé! jajaja. Así son mis amigos jajaja. Para no verse tan controladoras *porque lo son*. Jajaja lo sé casi deja a Forks sin bosque xD si jajaja._

 **Flor Guttierrez:** _*aplaude por el baile* Lo sé, tardo mucho. Jajaja, no muchos *baila mientras escucha a Pitbull* Jajaja seeh, amo a Toretto, lo sé ¡SALUDOS!_

 **Disfruten el cap, espero que les guste.**

 **att. Annie**

Cap19: _¡LAS VEGAS, BABY'S!_

Ridley POV

-¿Las Vegas?- pregunto Bella

-Si, solo necesitó hacer una llamada y nos apareceremos ahí- le dije riendo

-Oh rayos- murmuro Alice con la mirada perdida

-¿Que pasa Alice?- pregunto Mizuki

-Los chicos también van a Las Vegas- contesto ella haciendo una mueca, al segundo que dijo eso todas estamos llamándoles al móvil pero no nos contestaban así que soltamos los móviles

-¡Pero esta soleado!- exclamo Maggie, Lidewij fue a la cocina y cuando regreso se miraba encabronada

-El bastardo de Jev se llevo mi sangre- dijo mirándome

-¿Alice, tienes idea de que harán?- pregunto Rosalie, ella se concentró en una visión

-¡Irán a un Streep Club!- exclamo intentando llamar a Jasper, en cuanto Alice dijo esa frase todas (excepto Key) empezamos a intentar comunicarnos con nuestros compañeros

-¿Quien fue el de la idea?- pregunto Mizuki

-No estoy segura, yo vi la decisión cuando Jasper la aceptó- dijo Alice

-Seguramente fue Jev- dije marcando el número de mi hermano mayor, pero me mando al buzón con un:

 **Soy Jev Masen, si no contesto es solo por tres razones. 1: Estoy con Lidy, mi chica. 2: Estoy con Ridley, mi hermana. 3: Estoy ebrio. Así que deja tu mensaje después del ruido raro. ¡BEEP!**

Le deje a mi hermano dos mensajes de 5 minutos cada uno de puras maldiciones. Todas me miraban un tanto impactadas.

-¿Que otra cosa pudiste ver Alice?- le pregunto Key

-Al primero en decir que si- contesto ella haciendo una mueca

-¡Augustus!- dijeron Mizuki y Key al unisono mientras Rosalie decía:

-¡Emmett!-

-Nope, no fue ninguno de ellos- dijo Alice

-¿Entonces quien?- pregunto Bella

-Fue Finnick- dijo Alice mirándome, inmediatamente cogí mi móvil para llamarle de nuevo hasta que me contesto

-Hola Sirena- me saludo como si nada

-¿Que haces Marino?- pregunte casualmente

-Nada amor, ¿y tu?- pregunto él

-¿Donde estas?- le pregunte

-En un lugar, Sirena- dijo riéndose

-Te voy a decir algo Finnick, y sera mejor que me hagas caso amor- le dije con un claro tono de enojo en mi voz

-¡¿Ahora que Ridley?!- me pregunto exasperado

-Mas te vale que dejen ese estúpido plan del Streep Club o esto se pondrá muy feo, especialmente para ti. ¿Entiendes Claflin?- le amenace

-¡A mi no me amenaces Sirene! ¡Y no te estoy pidiendo permiso!- exclamo y pude notar que mi amenaza lo enojo -¡Así que iré a divertirme con los chicos, adiós!-

-¡GEORGE FINNICK CLAFLIN! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA..!- estaba gritando cuando me colgó -¡MALDITO BASTARDO, LO MATARE!-

-Mejor te propongo un trato- me dijo Lidewij

-¿Cual?- pregunte cruzando los brazos

-Tú no puedes matar a Finnick porque te sentirás culpable y yo no puedo matar a Jev por la misma razón- divagó ella

-¿Y eso que?-

-Yo mato a Finnick por ti, pero tú matas a Jev. Así nos evitamos las culpas- dijo Lidewij, la verdad estaba considerando la idea muy seriamente

-¿No creen que exageran?- pregunto Bella y Key, Maggie, Mizuki y Rosalie asintieron pero Alice puso los ojos en blanco

-Bella. En cuando Finnick dijo que si, Edward dejo de poner objeción a su plan- dijo ella

-Esta bien, el trato es este: Yo matare a Finnick por Ridley, Ridley matara a Jev por Lidy y Lidy matara a Edward por mí- dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño

-¿Porque tendrías que matar tú a Finnick?- le pregunto Mizuki

-Porque Finnick es humano y yo también- dijo Bella

-¿Y eso que?- pregunto Rosalie

-Pues que yo no puedo matar a los inmortales y ellas si, así que yo me quedo con el mortal- respondió ella

-Es un buen plan- dijo Maggie

-Después pueden organizarse para matar a sus hombres- dijo Key

-Cierto, primero el viaje- dijo Mizuki

-Deja hago esa llamada- dije cogiendo mi móvil, marque el numero y espere

-¿Hola?-

-¿Se encuentra Han?- pregunte

-Soy yo, ¿quien habla?-

-Han, cariño. Soy Sirene- le salude

-Hola preciosa, ¿cambiaste de numero?- pregunto riendo

-Si cariño, Gus mato mi otro móvil y perdí en numero- me lamente

-Que raro con Gus- dijo sarcásticamente -Pero dime que se te ofrece preciosa-

-Hoy es el aniversario de tu Club ¿verdad?- casi podría asegurarlo, las demás solo me miraban pasear por la sala de estar

-Exactamente preciosa, ¿porque? ¿vendrás?-

-Iremos todas las chicas. Somos 8, ya sabes que hacer cariño-

-Bien, aquí las espero preciosa- colgó y me para mirar a las demás

-Tienen 5 minutos para coger lo que se llevaran y no olviden las tarjetas- mire que Maggie y Mizuki ya iban a subir corriendo así que añadí -¡NO MAS DE UNA MALETA PEQUEÑA!-

-¡Pero...- comenzaron a quejarse pero las interrumpi

-Van a comprar cosas allá, así que no se quejen- les dije y ellas subieron, en 10 minutos estábamos listas

-Aquí esta Ridley- dijo Lidewij dándome una pequeña botella con su sangre

-Rosalie y Alice vengan aquí- las llame sin penas levantar la voz y en 3 segundos las tenia frente a mí, les tendi la botella con sangre -Beban esto, solo un trago-

-¿Que es?- pregunto Rosalie mirando la botella

-Es mi sangre, solo beban y ya- dijo Lidewij

-¿Para que?- pregunto Alice mientras Rosalie le daba un trago a la sangre

-Es sangre de Ángel de la Muerte, esta te debilita y evitara que brillen al sol- les dije dos minutos después nos aparecimos a las afueras de Las Vegas

-El viaje mas rápido que he hecho- dijo Rosalie riendo

-Vamos a la carretera para encontrarnos con Han y después iremos al hotel a dejar nuestras cosas- dijo Maggie

-¿En que hotel nos quedaremos?- pregunto Mizuki

-Que pregunta tan estúpida- dijo Key

-Uy perdón por preguntar- dijo Mizuki irónicamente

-Es que si fue una pregunta tonta, obviamente nos quedaremos en el Cesar Palas- dijo Alice

-Alice, tal vez ellas quieran quedarse en otro lugar- dijo Bella

-¿Porque querrían quedarse en otro lugar?- pregunto Rosalie

-Nos quedaremos en en Cesar Palas y punto- dijo Alice

-Habla por ti, porque nosotras solo nos hospedamos en un solo hotel- dijo Maggie

-¿Cual?- preguntaron

-La Isla Del Tesoro- dije riendo

-Tienes que estar jugando- dijo Rosalie mientras caminábamos hacia la carretera

-No, nosotras nos quedamos ahí porque tenemos privilegios- dijo Key

-¿Como cuales?- pregunto Bella

-Ridley conoce a alguien (el dueño), así que tenemos todo a nuestra disposición y hacemos lo que se nos dé la gana con el maldito hotel- dijo Mizuki, nos quedamos paradas en la carretera solo 3 segundos cuando una limusina apareció

-¿Necesitas transporte preciosa?- pregunto Han saliendo de la limo para después abrazarme

-Oh cariño, te he echado de menos- le dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y besándolo muy cerca de la comisura del labio

-También te eche de menos preciosa- dijo sonriendo, después me soltó y saludo a mis amigas

-Han, ellas son Rosalie y Alice Cullen. Son hermanas de un amigo de Sirene- dijo Lidewij

-Mucho gusto chicas, soy Han Meyer, un buen amigo de Sirene- se presento él

-Ella es Bella Swan, mi hermana pequeña- le dije

-Wow, es mortal ¿cierto?- pregunto Han sorprendido

-Si, lo soy- dijo Bella confundida

-Nunca, en todos mis años, había visto a una mortal tan hermosa- dijo él sonriendo

-Oh Han, no la hagas ruborizarse- se rió Key dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo

-Lo siento Bella, espero no incomodar te- dijo él, subió nuestras maletas y nosotras entramos a la limusina

-No importa, siempre me ruborizó- dijo Bella

-Eso es cierto- comento Alice riéndose

-Sus trajes están en el hotel, la fiesta comenzara a las 8 de la noche- dijo Han cuando paramos fuera de su departamento

Dejamos a Han y nos fuimos directo al hotel, nos llevaron a nuestras habitaciones. Al entrar a mi habitación me encontré con una caja, me di una ducha y me tome el trago con ron que encontré al salir de la ducha, me fui a buscar a las demás.

-¿Ya están listas?- les pregunte abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Key

-¿Listas para que?- pregunto Bella

-Vamos a ir de compras- le dije sonriendo, estuvimos toda la mañana de un lado a otro comprando, estaba probando me unos botines de tacón negros cuando Bella, Rosalie y Alice se me acercaron

-¿Que vamos a hacer esta noche, Ridley?- pregunto Rosalie

-Vamos a ir a divertirnos al estilo Perra Petrova- dijo Key por mí

-¿Perra Petrova?- pregunto Alice

-Ya sabrás lo que es esta noche- dijo Maggie riendo

-Sigo sin entender- dijo Bella haciendo una mueca

-No te preocupes, no te pasara nada- le dijo Lidewij poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros -Solo que tengas resaca pero nada grave-

Terminamos de comprar hasta muy tarde, apenas tendríamos tiempo de llegar al hotel para arreglarnos e irnos al Night Club de Han. Por fin me iba a divertir como lo que era. ¡TODA UNA PERRA CON ESTILO!

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.Y después de más de una semana, aquí esta el nuevo cap... Ya sé que me atrase en la publicación y no fue mi intención, pero estaba castigada, enferma y el viernes visite a mi hermana en el hospital por ultima vez.**

 **¿Que creen? ¡HOY (domingo 18 de octubre) ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! Sehh... Cumplo 18 añitos *llora porque tendra que comportarse como adulta responsable***

 **Por cierto... ¡FELICES 10 AÑOS A NUESTRO FANDOM! *felicitación súper mega atrasada***

 **Y hablando de los 10 años... ¿Ya vieron lo del nuevo libro de Twilight? ¿Que les parece?**

 **A mí me encanta, el nuevo nombre de Edward me gusta *Edythe* cuando tenga una hija le voy a poner así. El de Bells no me gusto *Beau*, incluso ya acomode los nombres en una lista de favoritos *no estoy segura si son los originales, si pueden confirmarmelo seria genial.***

 **MI LISTA:**

 **1·Edythe = Edward**

 **2·Eleanor = Emmett**

 **3·Royal = Rosalie**

 **4·Jessamine = Jasper**

 **5·Mckayla = Mike**

 **6·Carine = Carlisle**

 **7·Beaufort = Isabella**

 **8·Archie = Alice**

 **9·Earnest = Esme**

 **10·Joss = James**

 **De ahi en fuera los otros no me gustaron como para estar en el top 10. (Jacob es Jules, Jessica es Jeremy, Billy es Donnie, Laurent es Lauren *un poco obvio*, Victoria es Victor *aun mas obvio*)**

 **El de Jacob no esta en mi lista NO porque yo sea Team Edward, sino porque siempre he odiado ese nombre.**

 **Peroooooooo... dejando de lado el regalo que nos hizo Meyer...**

 **¿Que les pareció el cap? ¿Esta bien, Mal o Bien mal? Cuenten me en un RR ¡SON GRATIS! *no como los libros T.T***

 **pd. lamento la mala ortografía... soy malísima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos mas***


	20. Perras Petrova

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **Como todos sabemos, The Twilight Saga es de Meyer así que no me pertenece *de ser así, Edward estaría en mi habitación y yo no estaría escribiendo*. Solo la historia y algunos personajes *igual de pirados que youp* son mios.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creación basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 **Itzel Pattinson:** _Como dije en el cap pasado: ¡ESTABA CASTIGADA Y DEPRIMIDA! Lee el cap y sabrás jajaja. Noup, sera este *más o menos* y te deberías de alegrar de que publique hoy. Noup porque los POV masculinos me salen espantosos, sorry. Intentare hacer otro POV de alguna de las chicas o Lidewij._ _ **¡Pozdravi!**_ _*búlgaro*_

 _ **Bonnie Bennett:**_ _¡POR LOS ARCÁNGELES! Esto es realmente largo así que empiezo de una vez: ¡¿Que onda Chiquis?! *nota mental: dejar de ver Nemo* ¡Ya Dije Porque! Si eso haré, de echo tengo que volver a buscar las imágenes de los autos. Ya dije que lo haré pero tengo caps adelantados hasta el 26 *actualmente trabajo en el 27* así que esta un poco difícil de incluir. Si, existen pero están regadas por el mundo regularmente en los bosques y desiertos. De echo son los clanes mas comunes *excepto lo de las siren ya que Ridley es la única Siren con vida*. Claro que las hay *Ridley es una de ellas ya que desciende de criaturas oscuras* pero la mayoría es por elección y no por naturaleza. Ridley y Mizuki. No especialmente, pero entre ellas y algunos dioses griegos hay una gran antipatía *como la diosa Afrodita y Ridley* ¡¿Cual Taylor?! No porque los POV masculinos y yo no nos llevamos bien. ¡YA DIJE QUIEN ES HERA! *es la diosa griega del Matrimonio, esposa de Zeus y madre de Ares(ultima vez que respondo esa pregunta)* ¡TAMBIÉN YA DIJE QUIEN ES ARAMITA! *es hermana de Christian, esta muerta y aparecerá casi al final del fic(ultima vez que respondo esa pregunta)*. Porque Maggie era el destino de Christian y él no lo quería, Christian solo quería a la Siren *osea Ridley*. Porque a Gus no le gustaba la idea del amor y mucho menos la de estar enamorado. Para navidad en el fic y no lo haré. Porque Christian es muy coqueto y a Mizuki no le agrada eso e intentare. Incendios y sismos principalmente. Te lo explico en la nota de abajo. Podría pero no tengo quien. Si las habrá. Ya tengo a Mizuki y no puedo poner a Nina *porque es otro personaje* así que tengo que buscar a Lidewij. Aun no he tenido oportunidad de incluirlas y lo de la personalidad puedes darte cuenta mientras lees pero Ridley es amorosa, rencorosa, inestable y leal. Mizuki es curiosa, responsable, cariñosa e imprudente . Maggie es insegura, cariñosa, rencorosa y sincera. Key es cariñosa, imprudente, protectora y rencorosa. Imagínate como me duelen a mí, ¿más preguntas? *se desmaya*. Yo tarde mucho mas en contestarlas. ¡OMG! También yo, mi pobre Hansito y la pobre Gisele *expresión de tristeza* ¡SALUDOS! *se va a envolver sus manos en toallas calientes*._

 **Disfruten el cap, espero que les guste.**

 **att. Annie**

Cap20: _Perras Petrova_

Ridley POV

Nos subimos a la limusina a las 9 en punto, todas disfrazadas.

Lidewij se puso un disfraz de diablita sensual, Bella llevaba un sexy disfraz de enfermera con todo y el estetoscopio, Maggie era una empresaria obviamente sexy con unos lentes de nerd, Rosalie era una policía que amenazaba con esposar al primer hombre sexy que se le cruzara, Mizuki era una corredora de carreras que decía no necesitar las curvas de la pista porque ella tenia muy buenas curvas.

Alice era una soldado y decía que podría desatar una guerra en la cama (eso hizo que todas rieramos por 10 minutos seguidos y que Bella se ruborizada), Key estaba vestida de bombera incluso llevaba un hacha con ella y yo llevaba un traje de pirata completado con una daga que se sostenía en una liga en mi pierna.

Llegamos al Night Club de Han, llamado "PRECIOSA". Al entrar encontramos a muchas mujeres (obviamente ninguna iba disfrazada igual a nosotras, el guardia no las dejaba entrar por orden de Han) miraban embobadas a los sexys hombres que bailaban disfrazados, rápidamente nos sirvieron champán de mi favorito, Bollinger La Grande Année Rosé 1999; todas tomamos una copa y después cambiamos el champán por algo mas fuerte como tequila, por lo cual rápidamente nos emborrachamos.

Todas comenzamos a bailar con los stripers, que por cierto ¡ESTABAN BUENISIMOS! Key y yo estábamos en nuestro punto, esta era nuestra naturaleza. Después de todo: De las 8 chicas que eramos, solo ella y yo eramos ¡Todas Unas Perras Petrova!

Narradora POV

Los chicos se encontraban en un Night Club bebiendo y bromeando, todos (especialmente Edward) le decían a Finnick y a Jev que les iría mal cuando volvieran a casa y se encontraran con Ridley.

-Ya conoces a mi hermana, no va a parar hasta tener tu cabeza como adorno en su pared- le decía Edward a Finnick

-¿Tan mal se pone como para atacar a Finnick?- pregunto Emmett

-¡No tienes ni idea!- exclamaron Edward y Augustus

-¡Es bastante violenta!- dijo Jev

-Yo la calmare, así que no pasara nada- dijo Jasper

-Eso es imposible- dijo Christian

-¿Porque dices eso?- pregunto Finnick

-Si algo tienen las brujas es que son muy emocionales, a tal punto de apagar sus emociones por completo- dijo Christian

-No solo no te funcionara, si intentas manipular sus emociones solo la harás enfadar mas y TU cabeza terminaría rodando por el piso- dijo Augustus

De pronto Edward y Augustus sisearon

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Emmett

-Pasa que no se nos ocurrió que las chicas querrían salir a "divertirse"- dijo Edward haciendo comillas en el aire

-¿Y eso que?, hubiera sido peor si se quedaban encerradas en casa- dijo Christian y Emmett asintió

-Están aquí en Las Vegas- dijo Augustus que miro directamente a Christian y a Jev y añadió con un gruñido -Divirtiéndose "Al Estilo Perras Petrova!-

-¡CARAJO NO!- gritaron ambos

-¿Y eso que?- pregunto Jasper extrañado al ver a Christian, Jev y Augustus levantarse apresuradamente

-Que nuestras mujeres están ebrias, vestidas con disfraces sexys y bailando con stripers- dijo Edward apretando los dientes, cuando Edward termino de decir esto todos prácticamente corrieron detrás de los originales y el ángel.

 **.**

 **.**

Ridley POV: _Cosas Que Ni El Tiempo Puede Borrar_

Yo estaba bailando This Love de Maroon 5 con un pirata y un marinero (ambos muy ardientes), mientras di una vuelta para pegar mi espalda en el pecho del sexy pirata mire a Bella bailar con un chico vestido de Doctor, Maggie bailaba con un vaquero, Rosalie con un cazador, Key con un policía, Alice con un gladiador, Mizuki con un bombero y Lidewij con un ángel.

De pronto alguien me tomo por el brazo y tiro de mí, al levantar la cabeza me encontré con la furiosa mirada de Finnick. Normalmente estaría asustada e intentaría tranquilizarlo pero estaba lo suficiente ebria para que él no me importara.

-¿Puedo saber que se supone que haces?- le pregunte intentado soltarme de su mano

-¿Tu que crees que hago Masen?- dijo furioso y yo puse los ojos en blanco, me saco a la fuerza del Night Club y pude ver que a las demás les hicieron lo mismo excepto a Rosalie y a Alice que se quedaron dentro con sus maridos

-¡¿CUAL ES TU JODIDO PROBLEMA?!- le grito Key a Augustus que la cargaba en sus hombros

-¡Que No Sabes Comportarte! ¡Ese Es Mi Maldito Problema!- exclamo él

-¡SI TUVIERA A ALGUIEN QUE FUERA SUFICIENTE RAZÓN PARA COMPORTARME, LO HARÍA!- grito ella

-¡¿Entonces Yo, Tu Hermano, No Es Suficiente Para Que Tú Te Comportes?!- le pregunto el dejándola caer al piso

-¡Ugh! ¡Tú me importas tanto como Ridley le importa a Jev!- exclamo Key levantándose y frotándose el trasero por el golpe

-¡Ahí si estas como que operada del cerebro! ¡A MÍ si me importa mi hermana!- exclamo Jev

-Eso que te lo compre quien no te conozca Jev- le dije yo y me gire a Finnick -¿Me vas a ver así toda la noche?-

-¿Pues como quieres que te mire?- pregunto y me fulmino con la mirada

-¡DE UNA MANERA EN LA QUE NO INTENTES HACERME SENTIR CULPABLE COMO LA MIERDA!- grite

-¡ES QUE ERES CULPABLE! ¡SOLO MIRA A MI BELLA, MAS EBRIA NO PUEDE ESTAR!- grito Edward

-¡No Le Grites!- exclamo Bella y Edward la miro mal

-No Bella, tengo todo el derecho de gritarle- le dijo Edward tranquilamente y eso detono una furia en mí, avance hasta él y lo tome por el cuello

-Tú no tienes ningún maldito derecho sobre mí- le susurré amenazante y lo solté haciéndolo caer al piso -¡NI TÚ Y MUCHO MENOS FINNICK TIENEN DERECHO DE GRITARME O DE RECLAMARME ALGO!-

-¡¿Y Porque No?!- prácticamente gritaron ambos

-Edward porque ya no es Masen- dije encogiendome de hombros -Él prácticamente es solo una imagen del que solía ser mi hermano-

Edward hizo una mueca casi, casi imperceptible y Bella lo abrazo, Jev me miro mal como diciéndome que me callara

-¿Y porque yo no tengo derecho?- pregunto Finnick

-Porque si por mi fuera, yo estaría muerta desde hace décadas. El problema fue que un BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA me hizo jurarle antes de morir que yo seguiría con vida como fuera- dije mirando a Finnick que dio un paso atrás como si lo hubiera golpeado y se quedo parado al lado de Edward

-Cambiaste muchísimo Ridley- dijo Edward

-Es cierto, tú no eras así- dijo Finnick negando con la cabeza, Key, Maggie y Mizuki se pararon a mi lado

-¿Que les pasa? ¿No les gusta que ya no sea la chica dulce que era antes?- pregunte sonriendo de manera torcida y después simplemente me quede completamente seria para añadir -¿No les gusta el monstruo en el que USTEDES me convirtieron?-

Inmediatamente me metí a la limusina, me senté pegadita a la ventana, Maggie y Mizuki se sentaron junto a Augustus, Bella se sentó en las piernas de Edward y este estaba al lado de Jev con Lidewij, Key y Finnick. Christian se sentó a mi lado y me paso un brazo por los hombros haciendo que me apoyara en él, se movió un poco y del bolsillo de los vaqueros que llevaba saco un collar.

-Es para ti- murmuro mostrándome el bonito Camafeo de Lapislazuli que tenia en su mano, Augustus lo miro con reproche

-Tú no puedes...- dijo Augustus pero Christian lo interrumpió

-Es de MÍ propiedad. Yo puedo dárselo a quien quiera- le dijo de manera cortante, después me miro, sonrió y levanto las mano con la intención de ponerme el camafeo -¿Te gusta?-

-Claro que si, es precioso- dije levantando mi cabello, cuando lo abrocho volvió a pasar su brazo sobre mis hombros y me apretó contra su pecho ganándose dos malas miradas, una de Maggie y una de Finnick -¿Porque me lo das?-

-Tú eres la Única que podría tenerlo. Te pertenece a ti, pequeño pecesito- dijo Christian y al instante lo comprendí.

De camino al hotel me di cuenta que debía reconciliarme con Finnick e intentar hacer las pases con Edward. Se supone que para mi todo aquello era pasado pisado, pero simplemente hay cosas, cosas muy dolorosas que no se podían dejar ir u olvidar.

Por ejemplo haber sido sentenciada por una maldición a la que no tenia ni la mas pequeña oportunidad de parar o esquivar, haber sido maltratada física y psicológicamente por mi madre, haber sido atrapada bajo una promesa de vida cuando yo lo único que deseaba era morir, haber sido abandonada y olvidada por mi hermano mellizo, haber sido forzada de manera indirecta por mi hermano mayor a sacrificar una de las pocas cosas de mi existencia que me daban un poco consuelo: Mis Alas.

Ese tipo de cosas te marcaban para toda tu vida, sobre todo cuando sabes que tu vida durara tanto como la eternidad. Todo ese dolor era real y siempre lo seria.

Porque hay cosas que ni el tiempo puede borrar.

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.¡¿QUE ONDA CHIQUIS?! *nota mental: dejar de ver Nemo***

 **PARA BONNIE BENNETT: Las protecciones de las chicas significan...**

 **Ridley: Pez color verde = Libertad *ella considera que así nadie podrá imponerle nada y es su forma de representar a Finnick*. Mariposa Negra = Fragilidad *ella siempre recuerda lo frágil que ha sido durante gran parte de su vida y es una forma de representar a Nathanael(luego sabrán quien es)*. Sirena = Oscuridad *a ella siempre le a gustado la idea de no sentir y ser libre emocionalmente (además es descendiente de estas)*.**

 **Maggie: Caballito De Mar = Maternidad *ella tuvo la desgracia de crecer sin su madre, así que llega a ser muy maternal con Mizuki y Augustus*, Puma = Ferocidad *ella considera que la ferocidad es necesaria para poder defender a su familia*, Ave Fénix = Fortaleza *para ella es muy necesario el ser fuerte, no solo para ella misma sino para también las personas que le importan y es su modo de representar a Christian*.**

 **Key: Pez Espada = Egoísmo *ella considera que es mejor salvarse a si misma que a otros*. Lobo = Protección *ella siempre a intentado proteger a su familia*. Pegaso = Inocencia *ella nunca a querido dejar la inocencia que tuvo durante su corta infancia***

 **Mizuki: Pantera = Ferocidad *ella por alguna razón siempre necesito protegerse de todo*. Delfín= Inteligencia *ella considera que la inteligencia es demasiado importante y es su modo de representar a Augustus*. Hada = Debilidad *sabe que algunas veces ser débil esta bien (además es descendiente de estas)*.**

 **Ahora bien... ¿Que les pareció el cap? ¿Les gusto o no les gusto?**

 **Dejen un RR para que yo pueda enterarme.**

 **pd. lamento la mala ortografía... soy malísima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos mas***


	21. Historias Tristes Para Antes De Dormir

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **La saga Twilight es de Meyer así que no me pertenece, si no yo estaría escribiendo un nuevo libro de Twilight y no este fic. Solo la historia y algunos personajes son mios de mi propiedad personal mía de mí.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creacion basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 **Respuestas a los dos ÚNICOS RR's:**

 **Izela Ferrer:** _¡Holaaaa! Jajaja xD lo sé, están bien locas. Si, todas contentas y llego Finnick de aguafiestas ¬¬' Finnick es muy... "ugh" a veces._ _ **¡Pozdravi!**_ _*búlgaro*_

 **Bonnie Bennett:** _¡Hola! *mirada de desconfianza* Estoy asustada de ti, tus preguntas me dejaron los dedos adoloridos por 2 días. Jajaja me alegro que te agraden. No que no había preguntas... No, no se odian solo no se agradan del todo. xD jajaja por eso lo hice, todos esperan que Rose sea la picara así que quise cambiarlo un poco. Bye Bon-Bon._

 **Disfruten el cap, espero que les guste.**

 **att. Annie**

Cap20: _Historias Tristes Para Antes De Dormir_

Ridley POV

Me encontraba en el baño lloriquiando como un bebé.

¿La razón?

Cuando Finnick y yo entramos en mi habitacion, despues de hablar con él empezamos con una secion de besos que casi se nos fue de las manos, cuando menos lo pense estaba acostada en la cama con Finnick sobre mí.

No fue hasta que levanto mis manos sobre mi cabeza que reaccione, lo empuje con bastante fuerza y corri a encerrarme al baño, él intento que abriera la puerta pero lo ignore, asi que ahora ya tengo dos horas en la regadera con mi pijama completamente empapada.

Cuando me decidi a salir encontre a Finnick profundamente dormido, intente salir de la habitacion sin ruido y al llegar al pasillo preste antencion a las habitaciones de mis hermanos. Edward estaba muy ocupado tirandoce a Bella y Jev estaba con Lidewij en la misma situacion, asi que fui con mi unica obcion: Christian.

Camine hasta su puerta y toque, Christian salio medio desnudo y pude escuchar a Maggie quejandose dentro de la habitacion porque los interrumpi.

-¿Que te paso Ridley?- me pregunto preocupado al verme en el camison estilo años 30, completamente empapada y llorando, yo no le conteste solo me lanze a sus brazos buscando consuelo y al parecer él lo entendio perfectamente porque me abrazo y le dijo a Maggie -Nena tengo que salir, vuelvo en un rato-

Me levanto en brazos y me llevo hasta la piscina del hotel, una vez ahi le conte todo lo que paso en mi habitacion.

-Deja de preocuparte por eso, yo te dije que seria buena idea que Calipso te ayudara pero tú no quisiste- me riño

-No seria bueno para mí, dejar que ella me haga olvidar eso seria convertirme en una persona debil- le dije negando con la cabeza

-¿Que no seria bueno olvidar?- pregunto Edward sentandose a mi lado

-Voy a estar dentro, para que hablen tranquilamente- dijo Christian entrando a la piscina

-No Christian, espera- dije tomandolo por el brazo

-Debes contarle pesecito- me dijo acariciando el camafeo en mi cuello y despues se sento en el fondo de la piscina

-¿Que tienes que contarme?- me pregunto Edward

-Primero debes jurarme que no le diras a Jev- le dije

-No hasta que me digas que pasa- dijo

-Vas a jurarlo o no te dire ni madres ¿entiendes?- dije fulminandolo con la mirada

-Bien, juro que no le dire nada a Jev- dijo Edward

-Bien. Unos meses (mes y medio para ser exacta) despues de perder mi virginidad tome por habito dejar de alimentarme, solo lo hacia cuando ya nisiquiera podia usar mis poderes como Siren- dije con un suspiro

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- me pregunto Edward pero yo levante una mano para que no me interrumpiera

-Una noche tuve que salir a cazar sola porque las chicas habian salido dias antes, Jev y Lidy estaban en uno de sus viajes romanticos y Gus y Christian habian ido a una fiesta o algo asi. Asi que me quede por mi cuenta, estaba tan debil que mi fuerza fisica era la de una humana normal-

-¿Porque preciento que esto no termina bien?- pregunto

-Porque no termina bien- conteste haciendo una mueca -No tuve tiempo de alimentarme porque unos hombres me acorralaron, eran tres y no tenian las intenciones mas honorables, asi que seguro te imaginas que paso-

-¿Esos hijos de puta te violaron?- gruño

-Asi fue, me dejaron tirada en la calle como si fuera algo roto y asi me sentia yo. Christian y Gus me encontraron, Christian le dijo a Gus que llamara a Key para que se fuera a mi casa y les dijera a Maggie y Miz que me encontraron por el camino y que me uniria con ellos a la fiesta- estaba haciendo todo lo pocible para contener las lagrimas, meti mis piernas a la piscina y las deje que comenzaran a convertirse en la cola de una sirena, poco a poco pequeñas escamas negras y doradas empesaban a cubrir mis piernas

-¿Que fue lo que paso despues?- pregunto él mirando mis piernas con atencion

-Key ya no estaba en su casa asi que Christian me llevo ahi, no se como, pero él supo que yo no queria contarles a ellas del incidente. Él tenia la intencion de meterme en la bañera y dejarme para que pudiera lavarme pero yo no queria soltarlo, Christian era lo unico seguro que tenia en ese momento y al ver que yo me negaba a soltarlo no le quedo de otra que meterse conmigo en la bañera-

-¿Acababas de ser abusada y él se metio en la bañera contigo?- por el tono de su voz podia decir que Edward estaba enojado con mi mejor amigo

-Como dije, no le quedo de otra, muy aparte de que ambos estabamos vestidos. Despues de estar como dos horas en la bañera llorando mientras abrazaba a Christian, él me llevo a la cama para que durmiera un poco, ambos estabamos empapados por lo que nos tuvimos que desvestir y despues nos acostamos a dormir- finalice

-¿Que es lo que no me estas diciendo?- pregunto Edward mirandome con el ceño fruncido

-¿Por que crees que te oculto algo?- dije haciendome la tonta

-Hermana ya me contaste la peor parte asi que no tienes porque esconder lo demas- me riño

-A la mañana siguiente desperte sobresaltada cuando Maggie grito furiosa al encontrarnos a Christian y a mi medio desnudos en la cama, recuerdo que Gus se asomo por el umbral de la puerta y Christian le dijo: "Te Gane La Apuesta"- dije riendo tristemente -Al principio no entendi pero despues me di cuenta que él me estaba cubriendo, haciendo que las chicas pensaran que Christian y yo nos habiamos acostado realmente, él las dejo creer que me dejo emborracharme solo para ganarle una apuesta a Gus-

-No me gusta la idea de que tus amigas piensen que te acostaste con él así como así, pero puedo entender porque lo hizo- dijo Edward abrazandome

-Pareciera que la desgracia marca a nuestra familia- dijo Christian saliendo de la piscina

-Seguramente eso es lo que sucede- dije riendo

-¿Porque lo dicen?- pregunto Edward, yo mire a Christian a la espera de que comenzara la historia

-¡Ah no! ¡Yo no dire nada!- dijo Christian negando con la cabeza

-Entonses le contare yo- le dije sonriendo

-Pues como quieras- dijo él sentandose a mi lado

-¿Me van a contar o no?- pregunto Edward

-Se podria decir que tú y tus hermanos son familia consanguinea mía y de Gus y Key- dijo Christian y yo acenti

-¿Familia consanguinea?- pregunto Edward

-El apellido Petrova es un apellido Bulgaro no muy comun- le dije yo

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Edward

-¿Recuerdas de donde era la familia de Elizabeth?- le pregunte

-Claro...- dijo pero se interrumpio cuando la comprencion llego a él -La familia de mamá era bulgara, su nombre de soltera era Elizabeth Petrova-

-Elizabeth es decendiente de los hijos de mi hermana, Elladora- dijo Christian -Me voy con Maggie, seguro se quedo molesta-

Christian se fue a su habitacion (él odiaba hablar de Elladora) y Edward y yo nos quedamos en la piscina en un completo silencio

-¿Ya me puedes contar?- pregunto Edward de pronto y yo asenti

-Christian es bulgaro, su madre es Circe, la diosa bruja. Él tuvo tres hermanas y un hermano, Aramita, Draco, Serafine y Elladora...- comenze a contarle pero él me interrumpio

-¿Serafine, la madre de Gus y Key?- pregunto

-Si y deja de interrumpirme, idiota- lo riñe

-Esta bien, pero sigue contando- dijo riendo

-Draco y Aramita se criaron con la diosa Circe pero Serafine, Elladora y Christian se criaron con su padre en Bulgaria. Christian y Elladora eran mellizos igual que tú y yo, tambien de la misma manera en la que tú y yo hubieramos hecho lo que fuera por complacer a mamá, ellos querian cumplirle a la diosa un cabricho.

"Circe tenia la idea de que el hijo de dos elementos contrareos seria sumamente poderoso. Asi que ellos se casaron y tuvieron hijos.

-¡Pero eran hermanos!- exclamo Edward

-Si, pero fue lo unico que se les ocurrio- dije encogiendome de hombros -No sé como o porque, pero los tres hijos que tuvieron, murieron. Eso fue mas o menos en 1450 creo-

-Wow, ¿pues cuantos años tiene Christian?- pregunto él

-No estoy completamente segura, creo que nacio por 950 o 980- conteste

-¿Que mas paso?-pregunto

-En 1626 las cacerias de brujas eran casi diarias en Londres, en una de esas cacerias atraparon a Serafine y a Elladora, Gus era solo un bebé de un año, Christian al poder controlar el fuego podia salvar a sus hermanas.

"Ni el mismo Christian sabe como sucedio, lo unico que sabe es que al momento de salvar a Serafine prendieron la hogera donde se encontraba atada Elladora, quien en ningun momento intento liberarse- finalice la historia

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos y añadi:

-Ella era una Siren al igual que yo-

-Creo que puedo entender el porque Christian es tan unido a ti- dijo Edward -De algun modo ve a su hermana en ti-

-Por eso me dice "Pecesito" y por eso me regalo este camafeo, ella era su pecesito y era la dueña de esto- dije sonriendo mientras tocaba el camafeo en mi cuello

-Eso es muy triste, no se como se las arreglo para estar sin ella- dijo Edward

-Es una cosa Petrova. Nuestra familia esta llena de historias tristes para antes de dormir- dije

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.¡Hola gente!**

 **Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, ya sé que me tarde en publicarlo pero ustedes ya casi no comentan así que no me dan mucho incentivo para publicar y ni ganas de escribir los Outtakes *asi que ni busquen un nuevo Outtake hee*.**

 **Hice una imagen de el Linaje Petrova *la publique en la pagina de Facebook* es desde la primera original *Aramita* hasta el ultimo de sangre Petrova hasta ahora *Edward*, así que den le un vistazo.**

 **¿Que les pareció el cap? ¿Les gusto o no les gusto?**

 **Dejen un RR para que yo pueda saberlo.**

 **pd. lamento la mala ortografía... soy malísima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos más***


	22. Tú No Eres Parte De Esta Familia

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **Y pues lo mismo que ya todas sabemos The Twilight Saga es de Stephenie Meyer así que naturalmente no me pertenece *aunque estoy casada con Edward igual que muchas de ustedes*. Solo me pertenecen la historia y algunos personajes.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creación basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 **Respuestas a los RR:**

 _ **Nancy Rodriguez:**_ _De ante mano una disculpa por no contestar en el cap anterior, es que lo mire después de publicar el cap. Sé que me he retrasado pero tampoco es para tanto y me alegro que te gustara._

 _ **Bonnie Bennett:**_ _¡Hello! Muy bien, gracias. No tarde tanto solo fueron unos días. Lo sé, Ridley es de esos personajes a los que les pasan cosas horribles pero se sobre ponen a ello. ¿Que fue lo que no entendiste? Puedes preguntar, solo no te explayes tanto xD. ¡Por Los Arcángeles! O.O ¿Por ahora? *se desmaya* ¡SALUDOS!_

 _ **Flor Guttierrez:**_ _Pero nunca comentas, ¬¬' pues que olvidadiza eres xD. Lo sé, a veces creo que me ensaño con ella :. Jajaja okay, lo intentare a menos que me queden mal. ¡SALUDOS!_

 _ **Izela Ferrer:**_ _*Servil dice que es Hola* De verdad intento publicar los domingos, pero por una cosa u otra no puedo._

 **Disfruten el cap, espero que les guste.**

 **Frase de la Semana:** _ **¡Romper una promesa familiar, es traicionar a quien siempre te va a amar!**_

 **att. Annie**

Cap22: _Tú No Eres Parte De Esta Familia_

Ridley POV

Desperté un poco sobresaltada, había soñado con Tyler Pierce, él era parte importante en mi familia y su muerte fue devastadora.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Finnick aun adormilado

-Si, solo fue un mal sueño- conteste mirando a la nada

-¿Que horas es?- pregunto abrazandome y besando dulcemente mi mejilla

-Son las 8:30, hora de levantarnos- dije escondiendo mi cara en su pecho mientras hacia una mueca ante la molestia en mi cabeza

-¿Como esta esa resaca?- pregunto besando mi cabeza

-Mejor de lo que merezco- dije riendo

-Vamos a desayunar, muero de hambre- dijo, ambos nos levantamos y nos metimos a la ducha

Cuando bajamos al comedor reservado nos encontramos a casi todos, solo faltaban mis hermanos y sus novias. Christian y Maggie estaban muy melosos y Augustus los miraba con mala cara.

-¿Porque esa cara?- le pregunto Finnick a Augustus

-Porque al parecer Christian y Maggie le están ocultando algo- dijo Key

-Te lo diremos cuando estemos todos juntos- dijo Christian

-¿Puedo saber quien le enseño a bloquearme?- pregunto Augustus

-Eso se lo tendrías que agradecer a tu hermana, amor- le dijo Mizuki

-Te entiendo, es muy molesto cuando te hacen eso ¿cierto?- le dijo Alice y Augustus asintió

-Creo que exageran- dijo Emmett

-Yo lo único que creo que todos deberían hacer es callarse- dijo Lidewij sentándose

-¿Resaca?- le pregunto Jasper

-Si y siento que Hades quiere mi alma- se quejo mi cuñada

-¿Y mi hermano?- pregunte

-Se quedo con Edward para darte . - dijo Bella

-¿Nos buscabas?- preguntaron ambos al unisono mientras besaban mis mejillas

-Si, la verdad quería tener a mis hermanos en mi lecho de muerte- dije haciendo una mueca

-Ya deja de lloriquear bebé- me dijo Jev entregándome un vaso pequeño con sangre

-¿Sabes lo mucho que me agradas hermano?- le dije antes de beber la sangre de un trago y él asintió riendo

-¿Porque bebes sangre?- me pregunto Bella

-Es para la resaca- dijo Edward -Jev dice que la sangre ángel ayuda a cualquier dolor-

-Si, así que Jev podrías ir pasando tu sangre por acá- dijo Key y Edward le dio un vaso igual al mio

Comimos tranquilamente entre risas (excepto Augustus que seguía frustrado por sus visiones), cuando terminamos de comer Christian nos callo a todos.

-Familia, amigos, tengo una noticia que darles- dijo con una sonrisa extraña

-¡Por fin sabremos que pasa!- exclamaron Alice y Augustus causando que todos los demás rieramos

-Ya di lo que pasa Christian- dijo Rosalie

-Christian y yo decidimos algo durante la madrugada- dijo Maggie

-¡Nos Vamos A Casar Hoy!- exclamo Christian

Todos empezaron a felicitar a Christian y a Maggie, todos menos Augustus, Lidewij, Jev, Key y yo.

-¿Ridley, no vas a decir nada?- me pregunto Christian

-¡Diré que eres un bastardo hijo de puta!- dije causando que todos me miraran sorprendidos

-¿Key? ¿Gus?- pregunto Maggie pero ellos no contestaron

-¡¿Como pudiste proponerle matrimonio?!- exclamo Lidewij

-¡Eres un bastardo traidor!- le dijo Augustus a Christian

-Deberían de estar felices por ellos- dijo Rosalie

-¡CIERRA EL PICO ESTÚPIDA BLONDIE, TÚ NO ERES PARTE DE ESTA FAMILIA!- grito Jev

-¡NO LE GRITES!- le grito Maggie a mi hermano

-¡Y tú tampoco lo eres Margaret!- dijo Key

-¡Ella es mi prometida, por supuesto que es parte de esta familia!- dijo Christian

-Dejala Chris, la noticia que yo tengo la hará cambiar de opinión- dijo Maggie

-¿Que Noticia?- pregunte

-¡Estoy Embarazada!- exclamo sonriendo, si la noticia de su boda era mala, esta era peor.

-¡¿Voy a ser papá?!- pregunto Christian, la abrazo y beso de la manera mas dulce posible

-¡Felicidades!- exclamaron los Cullen (Rosalie especialmente). Lidewij salio corriendo y Finnick y Bella fueron tras ella, yo simplemente no sabia que decir

-¡¿Y que mierda esperas que haga?! ¡¿que salte de felicidad?!- pregunto Key

-Eso fue pasarse- dijeron Jev y Augustus al unisono, por la expresión de Edward pude darme cuenta que ya sabia porque estábamos tan ofendidos.

-Para que sepas Margaret, que esa... Cosa lleve sangre Petrova no significa que seas parte de esta familia- le dije, tome a mis hermanos de la mano y los arrastre fuera del hotel.

-No puedo creer que la maldita se embarazara- dijo Key cuando encontramos a Lidewij

-Tal vez fue por accidente- dijo Bella

-No lo fue Bella- dijo Lidewij -Las brujas son la única especie que puede controlar su cuerpo a tal grado de poderse embarazar solo si así lo quieren-

-¿Entonces se embarazo porque así lo quiso? ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- pregunto Finnick

-Que nosotros hicimos un juramento- dijo Augustus

-Hace unos años conocí a un chico, se llamaba Tyler Pierce y era un bombero de New York- dijo Key -Lo iba a trasformar en un vampiro original pero él me pidió que le diera unos 2 años más como humano-

-No es necesario que lo cuentes Key- dijo Edward

-No, esta bien. Lo haré mas corto- dijo con una sonrisilla triste -En Agosto del 2001 nos comprometimos y yo me embarace, en septiembre ocurrieron los atentados de las torres y él como un bombero honorable debía ayudar-

Fue ahí cuando la armadura de Key se quebró y comenzó a llorar como no lo había hecho en años, Augustus inmediatamente la abrazo pero ella siguió hablando.

-Ese día mi prometido murió a dos semanas de casarnos y 3 días después de su muerte también perdí a mi bebé de apenas un mes de gestación. Ese fue el fin para mí, lo único que quería era morir igual que ellos- dijo Key

-Christian para evitar que Key hiciera una estupidez, le hizo jurar que se mantendría con vida- dije yo con enojo

-A cambio nosotros, TODOS juramos que no nos íbamos a casar y mucho menos tendríamos hijos hasta que mi hermana recuperara a Tyler- dijo Augustus

-¿Por eso están tan enfadados ?- pregunto Bella

-No es solo eso Bella- dijo Edward mirando a Jev

-Cuando hicimos el juramento Lidewij y yo estábamos comprometidos, se supone que íbamos a casarnos un mes después de Key y Tyler, y con el juramento ya no pudimos- dijo Jev

-Y ahora es estos salen con que se van casar y van a tener un... engendro. No es lo que nosotros esperábamos- dije

-Como sea, Miz esta de acuerdo con esto así que debo ir a ver en que tengo que ayudar con la boda- dijo Augustus con disgusto **(N.A: ¿soy yo o rimo?)**

-Te acompañamos- dijo Bella, y ella, Finnick y Lidewij se fueron con Augustus

-¿Que podemos hacer para que se sientan mejor?- pregunto Edward a Jev y Key

-Te diría que le saques a su engendro pero ese... feto es una criatura inocente y no tiene la culpa de lo que hacen sus estúpidos padres- dijo Key y se fue caminando hacia el hotel

-¿Harías algo por mí, hermana?- pregunto Jev

-Lo que sea- le asegure

-Tienes que borrarles la sonrisa del rostro cuando estén celebrando- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos -Especialmente a Margaret-

-¿Porque a ella especialmente?- pregunto Edward

-No le pueden decir nada a nadie de esto, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Jev sentándose en el piso

-Por supuesto- dijimos Edward y yo al unisono

-Los últimos meses que Lidy y yo no vivimos con ustedes- dijo mirándome -Fue porque estábamos recuperandonos-

-¿De que? ¿que paso?- pregunte asustada y Edward lo miro preocupado

-Lidy había quedado embarazada, nosotros no queríamos que Key se enterara para que no sintiera que la traicionamos, aparte debíamos cumplir el juramento- dijo Jev

-Pero... eso fue...- dijo Edward sorprendido

-Lidy y yo decidimos que el juramento era demasiado importante y entonces ella...- dijo y entonces comenzó a llorar

-¿Porque aborto?- pregunte con un jadeo

-Ella no quería hacerlo y yo tampoco, pero lo juramos. Ella lo juro por mi vida y yo lo jure por la suya, la podía perder, yo podía morir y yo jamas podría dejarte sola- contesto tomando mi mano y llorando aun mas, Edward y yo abrazamos a nuestro hermano

-Oh, mi pobre ángel- dije besando su coronilla

-No tienen ni idea lo culpables que nos hemos sentido- dijo Jev sollozando -Matamos a nuestro bebé-

-Esta bien hermano, pensaste que era lo correcto. Y yo se que ese pequeño nunca les guardaría ni el mas mínimo rencor- le dijo Edward abrazándolo con mas fuerza

-Nosotros tuvimos que matar a nuestro bebé para no romper nuestro juramento y ahora Margaret se embaraza, es malditamente injusto- sollozo Jev

-No te preocupes hermano, lo haré. Les quitare su maldita sonrisa mientras estén celebrando- dije con ira.

Mi cuñada tuvo que matar a su hijo, mi sobrino, solo para mantener el juramento. Y Margaret simplemente se embarazo, ella definitivamente nunca podría ser una Petrova, no sabia lo que un juramento significaba.

-No importa que tanto la lastimes, ella no es parte de nuestra familia de todos modos- me dijo Edward al leer en mi mente el plan que hacia contra Maggie.

Y ahí nos quedamos, los 3 sentados en el piso sufriendo por una perdida familiar y con furiosas ganas de venganza.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.¡Holo!**

 **Servil: Es hola**

 **¡Oh, hola! Yo sé que me pase con lo del bebé de Jev y Lidy, pero unos amigos me dieron la idea.**

 **Fuera de mi crueldad...**

 **Decidí que mi nuevo fic se llamara "Scars" y no "Wicked Dreams" porque tal vez haga otra cosa con ese nombre... también estoy escribiendo dos OS de The Vampire Diaries uno que sera solo de Katherine y uno que sera Steferine (y si me animo haré un SilasxAmara y un Stexi) y un OS de iCarly *Seddie* solo para quitarme la tentación. Tal vez escriba algo mas de The Hunger Games...**

 **Y hablando de...**

 **¿Quien de aquí es Tributo? ¿Como llevan el duelo por el final de la saga? Yo fatal... la idea de no ver a Finnick, me mata T.T... Menos mal que el próximo año *al parecer el 18 de Marzo* saldrá Me Before You. También estaré esperando Allegiant *18 de Marzo* (para entonces ya debí haber terminado los libros), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice *23 de Marzo* (aunque se dice que su estreno fue retrasado), Alice Through The Looking Glass *27 de Mayo*, Finding Dory *17 de Junio* y Suicide Squad *5 de Agosto*... La secuela de Alice, Finding Dory y Suicide Squad son las que mas espero.**

 **Pero ya hablando del cap... ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto o no?**

 **Espero me lo digan en un RR y recibirán de regalo un Edward con moño *solo con el moño* (*,*) ¡Baba!**

 **pd. lamento la mala ortografía... soy malísima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos más***


	23. Venganza Masen

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **La saga Twilight es Meyer así que no me pertenece *si no Irina se hubiera ido con su familia a Alaska*. Solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad personal.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creación basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 _Antes de que lean los RR's y el cap, quiero aclarar porque Lidy y Jev abortaron a su bebé: Antes que nada_ _ **¡YO ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE EN CONTRA DEL ABORTO!**_ _*excepto en casos de violación* Pero todas ustedes han leído que Ridley a sufrido cosas horribles *maltrato infantil, abandono, violación... solo por mencionar algunas* y mientras escribía el cap 20 unos amigos me preguntaron porque Ridley tenia que sobrellevar grandes tragedias y Jev parecía que ha vivido en un lecho de margaritas. Así que Trina y yo *cuando ella estaba sana* decidimos que Jev se vería en la horrible posición de elegir a su novia o a su hijo, pero yo no quería mostrarlo de manera literal así que preferí que fuera algo ya había pasado y él tendría que enfrentarlo solo *sin su hermana*. Si a alguien le molesto le pido mis mas sinceras disculpas._

 _Ahora si, volvi a subir el cap porque a su (_ _muy pendeja y distraida)_ _autora se le olvido poner la letra de las canciones... ¡Ya las puse asi que aqui tienen el cap otra vez!_

 _ **Respuestas a los RR's:**_

 _ **Bonnie Bennet:**_ _¡Jajaja, lo sé! Soy un poco mala con mis personajes. Estoy segura que no eres la única, incluso yo tengo el mismo problema. ¿Lloraste? Yo s... ¡ESPERA! ¡¿COMO QUE TU ESPOSO?! ¡YO SOY ANNIE ODAIR TRAYNOR! ¡ES MI ESPOSO! (_) *su Finnick imaginario le dice que Bonnie tiene su propio Finnick* Ahhh... Okay Bon-bon, quedate con tu Finnick pero mantente alejada de_ _ **MI Finnick**_ _. *sonríe como si nada_ _ **xD**_ _* ¡SALUDOS!_ _ **.**_

 _ **Izela Ferrer:**_ _¡QUE ONDA CHIQUIS!_ _ **xD**_ _Ya sé, pobre de mi ángel *hace puchero*. No es que sea insensible, es un Petrova *osea que es egoísta*. ¡NO ES TAYLOR! ¡SE LLAMA TYLER! ¡T-Y-L-E-R! *respira profundo* ¿Que pensaste? ¿Que ella no se había enamorado nunca? ¿Si Gus y Chris lo hicieron porque ella no?... ¡SALUDOS!_ _ **.**_

 _ **Nancy Rodriguez:**_ _*se cubre los oídos* No grites, tranquila_ _ **xD**_ _. Yo también me siento igual (también Bonnie Bennett). Yo sé que me pase, y si te ofendió te pido mis mas sinceras disculpas, pero desde que publique el cap 14 que mis amigos me dieron la idea y así fue como se planeo (no solo Ridley ha sufrido cosas horribles). ¡Saludos!_ _ **.**_

 _ **Flor Gutierrez:**_ _¡HI! Jajaja sip, Christian también va a sufrir pero a Maggie le van a dar en su ego y a él en sus emociones, así que la venganza es para ambos. Bueno es que todas han leído lo mucho que Ridley ha sufrido y quería dejar en claro (de una manera drástica) que la vida de Jev no ha sido de color rosa, él también ha tenido que pasar por las crueldades de la vida. ¡Tres de las mías! También yo tengo que ahorrar_ _ **:|**_ _¡Saludos!_ _ **.**_

 **Espero que todas recibieran su Edward vestido únicamente con un moño de regalo, disfruten el cap, espero que les guste.**

 **Frase De La Semana:** _ **¡La venganza es repudiable, pero tiene algo agradable!**_

 **att. Annie**

Cap23: _Venganza Masen_

Ridley POV

Los preparativos tuvieron que ser casi fugases, la compra de los vestidos, los trajes y el vestido de Novia de Maggie fueron en la mejor tienda de ropa en Las Vegas.

 _FlashBack_

 _Estábamos esperando a que Maggie se decidiera por un vestido, Bella, Lidewij y yo estábamos a poco de matar a alguien._

 _-¿Por lo menos podemos buscar vestidos para nosotras?- pregunto Lidewij_

 _-Lo que sea, pero caminemos un poco. Ya no siento mis piernas- dijo Bella haciendo una mueca mientras estiraba las piernas, las tres nos pusimos de pie y Maggie y Mizuki nos miraron mal_

 _-¿Que?, estamos aburridas- dije_

 _-Esto es importante, no se pueden ir- me dijo Mizuki_

 _-Quisiera verte detenernos- le dije en un siseo_

 _Comenzamos a caminar por las otras tiendas, Bella encontró un vestido rojo sangre corte princesa hasta la rodilla_ _ **(N.A. como el que uso Angela Sarafyan en la premier de Breaking Dawn pt2, pero mas corto)**_ _, Lidewij se emociono al ver un vestido idéntico al de Jessica Rabbit_ _ **(N.A. tmb yo amo ese vestido pero jamas podría usar uno así, el rojo cabaret no me queda bien)**_ _después de que lo miro, no pudimos separarla de el, yo encontré un vestido sirena color borgoña. Seguimos caminando en busca de los tacones perfectos cuando Lidewij se quedo parada de golpe._

 _-¿Que pasa Lidy?- preguntamos Bella y yo al unisono_

 _-Ese vestido es hermoso- dijo mirando fijamente un vestido de novia estilo griego antiguo y podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, cuando me acerque al vestido pude ver porque._

 _Ese vestido era el que iba a usar para casarse con Jev 5 años antes, ¿como sabia que era ese exactamente?, porque ese vestido era único, yo pague miles de dolares para que no hubiera copias de el._

 _-Ve a buscar zapatos Lidy- le dije poniendo una mano en su hombro y ella asintió para después alejarse en busca de los zapatos perfectos_

 _-Es muy caro- dijo Bella mirando el precio_

 _-Lo es, es lo que tienen los vestidos únicos- dije mirándola_

 _-La tarjeta que me diste no tiene limite ¿verdad?- pregunto mirándome con una sonrisa y yo negué con la cabeza -Bueno, pues vamos en busca de los zapatos perfectos-_

 _Las tres encontramos los tacones perfectos, de algún modo Lidewij convenció a Bella de comprar unos tacones blancos de 8 cm, Lidewij compro unos tacones plata de 8 cm y yo unos negros de 10 cm._

 _Fin FlashBack_

Así que después de horas de maquillaje, peinados y lágrimas de emoción por parte de Mizuki y de tristeza de Lidewij (mas unas miradas fulminantes a Christian por parte de Key, Jev, Edward y yo) estábamos cenando en el comedor privado que Augustus reservo para festejar la unión de mis amigos.

Después de que Christian y Maggie bailaran por primera vez como marido y mujer (y pacíficamente por primera vez desde que se conocen), Edward me miro y se rió.

-¡Hey tú! ¡el novio!- exclamo mirando a Christian

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunto

-Ya que eres tan cercano a las Siren, ¿porque no le cantas algo a tu esposa?- le dijo sonriendo burlonamente, cualquiera pensaría que solo quería hacer enojar a Christian y a Maggie, pero no era así.

-Si Christian, en mi bolso esta mi reproductor. Busca una que te guste- le dije sonriendo, Christian se encogió de hombros, saco mi reproductor y busco en la lista. Pronto Somebody To You de The Vamps comenzó a escucharse **(N. saben que es del futuro, así que Ridley tiene esa canción en su reproductor. pd. escuchen la canción)**

 _Yeah you!_ _  
_ _Yeah you!_ __

 _I used to wanna be_ _  
_ _Living like there's only me_ _  
_ _But now I spend my time_ _  
_ _Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind_ _  
_ _(Yeah you!)_ __

 _I used to be so tough_ _  
_ _Never really gave enough_ _  
_ _And then you caught my eye_ _  
_ _Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike_ _  
_ _(Yeah you!)_ __

 _Look at me now, I'm falling_ _  
_ _I can't even talk, still stuttering_ _  
_ _This ground of mine keeps shaking_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh, now!_ __

 _All I wanna be, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Is somebody to you_ _  
_ _All I wanna be, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Is somebody to you_ __

 _Everybody's trying to be a billionaire_ _  
_ _But every time I look at you I just don't care_ _  
_ _Cause all I wanna be, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Is somebody to you_ _  
_ _(Yeah you!)_ __

 _I used to ride around_ _  
_ _I didn't wanna settle down_ _  
_ _But now I wake each day_ _  
_ _Looking for a way that I can see your face_ _  
_ _(Yeah you!)_ __

 _I've got your photograph_ _  
_ _But baby I need more than that_ _  
_ _I need to know your lips_ _  
_ _Nothing ever mattered to me more than this_ _  
_ _(Yeah you!)_ __

 _Look at me now, I'm falling_ _  
_ _I can't even talk, still stuttering_ _  
_ _This ground of mine keeps shaking_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh, now!_ __

 _All I wanna be, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Is somebody to you_ _  
_ _All I wanna be, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Is somebody to you_ __

 _Everybody's trying to be a billionaire_ _  
_ _But every time I look at you I just don't care_ _  
_ _Cause all I wanna be, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Is somebody to you_ _  
_ _(Yeah you!)_ __

 _Look at me now, I'm falling_ _  
_ _I can't even talk, still stuttering_ _  
_ _All I wanna be, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _(Yeah you!)_ __

 _All I wanna be, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Is somebody to you_ _  
_ _All I wanna be, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Is somebody to you_ _  
_ _(Yeah you!)_ __

 _All I wanna be, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Is somebody to you_ _  
_ _All I wanna be, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Is somebody to you_ _  
_ _(Yeah you!)_ __

 _Everybody's trying to be a billionaire_ _  
_ _But every time I look at you I just don't care_ _  
_ _Cause all I wanna be, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Is somebody to you_ _  
_ _(Yeah you!)_ __

 _Cause all I wanna be, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Is somebody to you_ _  
_ _(Yeah you!)_ __

 _Yeah you!_

Cuando termino de cantar todos aplaudimos y Jev se aclaro la garganta.

-Pues los hombres Masen no podemos quedarnos atrás ¿o si hermanito?- le dijo a Edward

-Por supuesto que no hermano- dijo Edward riendo

-¿Porque no cantan los tres para nosotras?- les pregunte mientras señalaba a mis hermanos y a Finnick, Christian nos miraba atentamente, parecía que suponía que estábamos uniendo fuerza contra él. Cosa que era verdad.

-Si, seria muy lindo- dijo Bella sonriendo, Finnick se encogió de hombros y se acerco a mis hermanos. Los tres estuvieron buscando en mi lista hasta que de pronto se comenzó a escuchar All Of Me de John Legend **(N. saben que es del futuro, así que Ridley tiene esa canción en su reproductor. pd. escuchen la canción)**

 _What would I do without your smart mouth_ _  
_ _Drawing me in and you kicking me out_ _  
_ _Got my head spinning, no kidding_ _  
_ _I can't pin you down_ _  
_ _What's going on in that beautiful mind_ _  
_ _I'm on your magical mystery ride_ _  
_ _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me_ _  
_ _But I'll be alright_ __

 _My head's under water_ _  
_ _But I'm breathing fine_ _  
_ _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_ __

 _'Cause all of me_ _  
_ _Loves all of you_ _  
_ _Love your curves and all your edges_ _  
_ _All your perfect imperfections_ _  
_ _Give your all to me_ _  
_ _I'll give my all to you_ _  
_ _You're my end and my beginning_ _  
_ _Even when I lose I'm winning_ _  
_ _'Cause I give you all of me_ _  
_ _And you give me all of you oh_ __

 _How many times do I have to tell you_ _  
_ _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_ _  
_ _The world is beating you down_ _  
_ _I'm around through every mood_ _  
_ _You're my downfall, you're my muse_ _  
_ _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_ _  
_ _I can't stop singing_ _  
_ _It's ringing, in my head for you_ __

 _My head's under water_ _  
_ _But I'm breathing fine_ _  
_ _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_ __

 _'Cause all of me_ _  
_ _Loves all of you_ _  
_ _Love your curves and all your edges_ _  
_ _All your perfect imperfections_ _  
_ _Give your all to me_ _  
_ _I'll give my all to you_ _  
_ _You're my end and my beginning_ _  
_ _Even when I lose I'm winning_ _  
_ _'Cause I give you all of me_ _  
_ _And you give me all of you_ _  
_ _Give me all of you_ __

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_ _  
_ _Risking it all, though it's hard_ __

 _'Cause all of me_ _  
_ _Loves all of you_ _  
_ _Love your curves and all your edges_ _  
_ _All your perfect imperfections_ _  
_ _Give your all to me_ _  
_ _I'll give my all to you_ _  
_ _You're my end and my beginning_ _  
_ _Even when I lose I'm winning_ _  
_ _'Cause I give you all of me_ _  
_ _And you give me all of you_ __

 _I give you all of me_ _  
_ _And you give me all of you oh_

Cuando terminaron de cantar ninguna de las tres podía contener las lágrimas. Bella y Lidewij se lanzaron a los brazos de mis hermanos y yo solo rei.

-Eso fue jodidamente hermoso- le dije a Finnick antes de besarlo, los novios comenzaron a abrir sus regalos (Finnick y yo les regalamos una casa en Francia a nombre de Maggie), Christian me miro como esperando su regalo pero yo negué con la cabeza y reí.

Comencé a tener la sospecha de que Augustus había mirado parte del plan de Venganza Masen y lo confirme cuando dijo:

-¿Porque no cantas Ridley?- me miro atentamente -Nadie lo haría mejor que tú-

-Claro que lo haré Gus, tengo que complacer a mis fans- dije riendo mientras miraba a mis hermanos quienes asintieron

-Egocéntrica- murmuro Maggie pero yo la ignore, me acerque a mi reproductor y le di play a Let Her Go de Passenger

 **(N. saben que es del futuro, así que Ridley tiene esa canción en su reproductor. pd. escuchen la canción)**

 _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_ _  
_ _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_ _  
_ _Only know you love her when you let her go_ _  
_ _Only know you've been high_ _  
_ _When you're feeling low_ _  
_ _Only hate the road when you're missing home_ _  
_ _Only know you love her when you let her go_ _  
_ _And you let her go_ __

 _Staring at the bottom of your glass_ _  
_ _Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_ _  
_ _But dreams come slow and they go so fast_ __

 _You see her when you close your eyes_ _  
_ _Maybe one day you'll understand why_ _  
_ _Everything you touch surely dies_ __

 _But you only need the light when it's burning low_ _  
_ _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_ _  
_ _Only know you love her when you let her go_ _  
_ _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_ _  
_ _Only hate the road when you're missing home_ _  
_ _Only know you love her when you let her go_ __

 _Staring at the ceiling in the dark_ _  
_ _Same old empty feeling in your heart_ _  
_ _Because love comes slow and it goes so fast_ __

 _Well you see her when you fall asleep_ _  
_ _But never to touch and never to keep_ _  
_ _Because you loved her too much_ _  
_ _And you dived too deep_ __

 _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_ _  
_ _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_ _  
_ _Only know you love her when you let her go_ _  
_ _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_ _  
_ _Only hate the road when you're missing home_ _  
_ _Only know you love her when you let her go_ _  
_ _And you let her go_ _  
_ _And you let her go_ _  
_ _Well, you let her go_ __

 _Because you only need the light when its burning low_ _  
_ _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_ _  
_ _Only know you love her when you let her go_ _  
_ _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_ _  
_ _Only hate the road when you're missing home_ _  
_ _Only know you love her when you let her go_ __

 _Because you only need the light when its burning low_ _  
_ _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_ _  
_ _Only know you love her when you let her go_ _  
_ _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_ _  
_ _Only hate the road when you're missing home_ _  
_ _Only know you love her when you let her go_ _  
_ _And you let her go_

Mientras cantaba no deje de mirar a Christian a los ojos y cuando termine de cantar mire a mis hermanos quienes a mitad de la canción, habían salido por unas cosas que necesitaba para el regalo de Christian.

-¿Era necesario que cantaras eso?- me pregunto Maggie mirándome mal

-Da igual, no era para ti- le dije sonriendo burlonamente

-Eso fue obvio- dijo haciendo una mueca y mis hermanos sonrieron

-¡Ya todo esta listo!- exclame a lo que todos (menos mis hermanos y Augustus) me miraron confundidos -¿Estas preparado Christian?-

-¿Para que?- me pregunto acercándose a mi

-Para tu segunda oportunidad, Christian. Tu regalo de bodas- le dije tomándolo de la mano

-¿Cual es mi regalo, Sirene?- pregunto, yo mire a Maggie fijamente mientras decía:

-Poder volver a tener contigo a _Tu Amada Pecesito_ -

 **...**

 **...**

 **Traducción de la canción Let Her Go de Passenger:**

 **Bien, solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,** **  
** **solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,** **  
** **solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.** **  
** **Solo sabes que has estado bien (alto, en una buena racha),** **  
** **cuando te sientes de bajón.** **  
** **Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,** **  
** **solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar,** **  
** **y la dejas marchar.** ****

 **Mirando fijamente el fondo de tu vaso,** **  
** **esperando el día en que hagas durar un sueño,** **  
** **pero los sueños llegan despacio y se van tan rápido.** ****

 **La ves cuando cierras los ojos,** **  
** **tal vez un día entenderás por qué** **  
** **todo lo que tocas, de seguro que se muere.** ****

 **Bien, solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,** **  
** **solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,** **  
** **solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.** **  
** **Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón.** **  
** **Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,** **  
** **solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.** ****

 **Mirando fijamente al techo en la oscuridad,** **  
** **el mismo sentimiento viejo y vacío en tu corazón** **  
** **porque el amor viene despacio y se va tan rápido.** ****

 **Bien, la ves cuando te quedas dormido,** **  
** **pero nunca para acariciar y nunca para quedarse,** **  
** **porque la quisiste demasiado** **  
** **y te zambulliste demasiado profundo.** ****

 **Bien, solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,** **  
** **solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,** **  
** **solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.** **  
** **Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón.** **  
** **Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,** **  
** **solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.** **  
** **y la dejas marchar,** **  
** **y la dejas marchar,** **  
** **bien, la dejas marchar.** ****

 **Porque solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,** **  
** **solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,** **  
** **solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.** **  
** **Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón.** **  
** **Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,** **  
** **solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.** ****

 **Porque solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,** **  
** **solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,** **  
** **solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.** **  
** **Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón.** **  
** **Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,** **  
** **solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.** **¡HOLAS LOLAS!**

 **Okay, ya se que no se llaman Lola todas pero pss rimaba jajajajajaja... También ya sé que me atrase muchísimo, pero estaba enferma *depresión ligera* así que no había podido ir al ciber.**

 **Dejando claro eso xD...**

 **Ya tengo el primer cap de "Scars" así que les daré una pequeña reseña...**

 **"** _Bella (representación mía) esta deprimida por una tragedia de la cual han pasado ya algunos años (el prologo es una semana después de la tragedia) y nunca nadie le pregunto como llevo aquello, al no poder superar aquello ella hace un montón de boberías que la llevan a conocer a Edward. Jane (representación de Trina) fue dejada de lado al igual que Bella (por una razón totalmente diferente) así que ellas se apoyan mutuamente en un intento de salir del agujero que son sus vidas_ **"**

 **Ese no es el Summary, es solo una pequeña reseña. Los problemas de Jane y Bella son sacados mayormente de las cosas que Trina y yo pasamos desde que eramos niñas, y una aclaración: En el fic Jane y Bella NO SON HERMANAS.**

 **Ustedes diganme si les gustaría leerlo, si les interesa empezaré a escribir hasta tener el cap 5 y entonces comenzare a publicarlo...**

 **¡AHORA SI!**

 **¡¿Ridley es algo mala ehh?! A ella pueden hacerle lo que sea, pero que no tú no te metes con su familia.**

 **¿Que es pareció el cap? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo?**

 **¡Dejen que me entere por medio de los RR's** **!**

 **pd. lamento la mala ortografía... soy malísima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos más***


	24. El Regalo

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **Twilight Saga le pertenece a Meyer asi que *para mi desgracia* no es de mi propiedad. Solo la historia y algunos personajes son mios.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creacion basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 **Respuestas para los RR:**

 _ **Izela Ferrer:**_ _Jajaja, no me parece raro_ _ **xD**_ _. Porque quiere mucho a Maggie y se alegra por ella. Sip, aunque es un poco difícil porque nunca quedo conforme_ _ **:|**_ _¡SALUDOS!_

 _ **Nancy Rodriguez:**_ _Ya sé, pero la verdad intento acortar el fic porque estoy ansiosa por escribir unos caps que juntos se llamaran_ _ **"Retazos De Una Vida"**_ _porque irán por partes. Claro, lo intentare pero te advierto que las bodas no son lo mio._

 _ **Flor Gutierrez:**_ _No soy la mas grande fan del romance, soy un poco emo en ese sentido. Saludos._

 _ **Bonnie Bennet:**_ _¡Hi! Ya lo sabrás_ _ **xD**_ _, también a mí. Si, es que me olvide de comprobar que ya las había puesto y lo subí así, después tuve que borrar el cap, editarlo y volverlo a subir_ _ **:|**_ _. Porque son muy cercanas y siempre se apoyan entre ellas. Claro que si, pero para ella siempre es primero las personas que mas ama (su familia). Saludos._

 _ **CamilaMarsCullen:**_ _Hola, lo dices como si nunca publicara. Lo sé, son muy malditos. Jajaja a mí me recomendaron la canción y me gusto. Lo sé, de echo es probable que no entiendas nada hasta el final. Porque era un neófito sediento de sangre y su hermana era una pobre humana mortal. Porque se sentía culpable. A medias, algunas personas después de un evento traumático intentamos bloquear o negamos algunos momentos de nuestra vida (lo digo por experiencia). ¡SALUDOS!_

 **Disfruten el cap, espero que les guste.**

 **Frase De La Semana:** _ **¡La venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno!**_

 **att. Annie**

Cap24: _El Regalo_

Ridley POV

 _anteriormente..._

 _-¿Estas preparado Christian?-_

 _-¿Para que?- me pregunto acercándose a mí_

 _-Para tu segunda oportunidad, Christian. Tu regalo de bodas- le dije tomándolo de la mano_

 _-¿Cual es mi regalo, Sirene?- pregunto, yo mire a Maggie fijamente mientras decía:_

 _-Poder volver a tener contigo a_ _ **Tu Amada Pecesito**_ -

El efecto fue casi inmediato, Maggie se puso pálida cual papel, Augustus sonrió y en sus ojos hubo un destello de ilusión, el resto me miraban entre sorprendidos y confundidos.

Y Christian.

Christian me miraba con un muy claro destello de anhelo en sus ojos.

-Tú no puedes hacer eso, es imposible- dijo Maggie

-Tú no sabes nada de lo que puedo o no hacer- dije sin mirarla

-Las Siren son mucho mas poderosas que cualquier otro tipo de bruja- dijo Jev

-Son las mejores brujas- dijo Christian, pude ver a Maggie dar un paso atrás herida

-Es tu decisión Chris, ¿quieres hablar con ella?- pregunte

-Te mataría si no me dejaras hablar con mi hermosa pecesito- me dijo sonriendo

-Me alegro que dijeras que si porque hicimos muchas llamadas para saber como hacerlo- le dijo Jev y Edward se rió

Me acerque a la pecera que estaba en la mesa, en la pecera había agua de mar y un pétalo de rosa blanca, metí las manos en la pecera y atrape el pétalo con ellas. Mire a Christian a los ojos antes de hacer que mis ojos se hicieran dorados.

Cerré los ojos y deje ir todo, sentí como los lazos de mis sentimientos hacia mis hermanos se desvanecían, ya no tenia sentimientos por nadie en esa habitación. Solo un lazo seguía existiendo, solo uno me tenia atada y sabia donde terminaba.

Christian Viktor Petrova Mars.

 **.**

 **.**

Narradora POV

Todos miraban atentamente a Ridley, nadie la perdía de vista. Sus manos aun en la pecera se soltaron dejando ver a un pequeño pez dorado intenso, abrió los ojos aun dorados que miraban la pecera fijamente.

Ridley volvió a cerrar los ojos e inhaló profundamente, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos todos se sorprendieron. Sus ojos ya no eran verde esmeralda, sus ojos eran de un bello color marrón.

Porque ella ya no era Ridley Masen, la única Siren viva de su tiempo.

Ella era la Elladora Petrova, la primera Siren que existió.

Ridley/Elladora miro a todos atentamente hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en Christian.

-¡VIKTOR!- grito con una voz diferente y se lanzo sobre él, él la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Mi preciosa Ella, te he extrañado tanto- murmuro Christian contra el cabello de ella

-No debí dejarte, sé que te dolió mucho. Pero yo solo pensaba en mí- le dijo Elladora separándose un poco de él

-Eso es lo que nosotros hacemos pecesito- dijo Christian -Los Petrova solo pensamos en nosotros mismos-

-Hades y los Arcángeles me ha dejado estar con los niños ¿sabes?- comento Elladora

-¿De verdad? ¿como están nuestros hijos?- le pregunto él

-Andrómeda y Orion están realmente muy felices porque este con ellos y Bellatrix me odia porque te deje- le dijo ella

-Esa chica heredo mi carácter- dijo Christian

-Pobre de ella- dijeron Key y Augustus, Elladora inmediatamente giro a verlos

-¿Quienes son ellos?- pregunto

-Me duele que no me reconozcas tía- dijo Augustus

-No puede ser- jadeo y se acerco a él -Tú no puedes ser el piojito que tuvo mi hermana con Roman-

-Yo siempre supe que eras un piojo, hermano- le dijo Key a Augustus ganándose una mala mirada de él

-Si, él es ese piojito y ella es Keylie, también es hija de Serafine y Roman- dijo Christian abrazándola por la cintura, de pronto Elladora miro fijamente la pecera y suspiro -¿Que pasa pecesito?-

-Tendré que irme pronto, esto debe durar menos de 5 minutos- contesto cerrando los ojos

-¡¿Que?! ¡No!- dijo Christian

-Tengo que o ella morirá si me quedo en su cuerpo- le dijo Elladora mirándolo

-¡No me importa! ¡tienes que quedarte aquí! ¡conmigo!- exclamo Christian, todos se sorprendieron al ver como todo su afecto por Ridley había desaparecido de pronto.

-¡¿Y Que Haré Si Me Quedo?! ¡¿Estar Contigo Y Tu Nueva Esposa?!- prácticamente le grito -¡¿Porque Lo Hiciste?! ¡¿Porque Te Casaste Con Esa Chica?-

-Porque la amo con mi vida- murmuro él

-Ella no te merece- le dijo Elladora dulcemente

-¿Y quien si me merece?- le pregunto Christian con cansancio

-Nunca habrá nadie en el mundo que te pueda merecer- dijo antes de besarle la mejilla, se hizo un profundo silencio en el que la hija de las sirenas y el hijo de los fénix se miraron a los ojos

-Me quedare- murmuro Elladora poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¿Que?-

-Me quedare contigo, aunque ella muera- dijo sonriendo y acaricio el camafeo en su cuello -Después de todo ella se estaba convirtiendo en mí poco a poco, gracias a ti-

Christian la abrazo muy emocionado, lo que ninguno de los dos miro fue a Maggie que se veía dolida y tampoco miraron a Edward, quien se acerco a la pecera y atrapo al pez dorado con su mano. En el momento en el que Elladora poso sus labios en los de Christian a modo de un beso casto, Edward apretó al pez en su mano matándolo.

Elladora muy sorprendida abrió los ojos que eran de color marrón para que después se hicieran dorados, ella apretó aun mas sus labios con los de Christian y entonces se desmayo. Edward abrió la mano donde tenia el pez pero en su lugar se encontraba el pétalo de un tulipán azul.

-¡NO, ELLA NO!- grito Christian con el cuerpo aun en sus brazos -¡Quedate, sin ti no puedo! ¡tienes que quedarte!-

-Por los arcángeles- jadeo Lidy al sentir la presencia de quien le dio sus alas y su eternidad, la muerte

-¡Yo No Puedo Solo! ¡No Me Dejes!- prácticamente grito, Augustus se acerco a él y lo hizo soltar el cuerpo -¡No, Ella!-

-¡YA NO ES ELLADORA! ¡YA NO ESTA, CHRISTIAN!- grito Augustus alejándolo del cuerpo, Key corrió hasta él y lo abrazo

-Esta bien, tranquilo- murmuro Key con dulzura mientras Christian sollozaba contra su cuello.

De pronto Ridley despertó.

Sus ojos eran dorados pero después del primer parpadeo volvieron a ser esmeralda, comenzó a toser un poco mientras se sentaba y ponía una mano en su pecho. Edward y Jev se acercaron a ella inmediatamente y ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

-Intercambiar almas es dificil y doloroso- dijo Ridley a sus hermanos

-Entonses no lo volveras a hacer- dijo Jev

Ridley camino hasta estar casi al lado de Maggie y miro a Christian.

-Es un regalo de bodas de parte de los Masen- dijo mientras sonreía con cansancio, Maggie la miro con odio y Christian destrozado

-¡Felicidades por su boda!- dijeron Edward, Ridley y Jev al unisono.

Ridley camino hasta estar frente a Maggie y le palmeo la mejilla antes de decirle:

-Te ves bonita-

Y entonces los tres salieron del comedor dejando a todos sorprendidos por la forma cruel en la que lastimaron a Maggie y Christian con su regalo de bodas.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PEQUES!**

 **Espero que el Snow Buena Onda (Santa para los amigos) les trajera lo que pidieron.**

 **Yo recibí libros, Grey de E. L. James y Cartas de Amor a los Muertos de Ava Dellaira. El libro de Ava es magnífico, de verdad se los recomiendo muchísimo. Una de mis hermanas me regalo el libro Psicópatas del Corazón y otra me regalo una figura de acción de Joker (lo amo.)**

 **Aqui esta el nuevo cap, estoy segura que me van a preguntar quien es Elladora. Ya la habian mencionado en el fic, exactamente en el cap** _ **Historias Tristes Para Antes De Dormir**_ **(cap 21) cuando Ridley le cuenta a Edward la historia de Christian (si quieren relerlo para que hagan memoria).**

 **Pero bueno, ¿que les parecio (¿Corto? No me extraña) el cap? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Me pase con Christian y Maggie? ¿O me falto?**

 **¡Me lo pueden decir en un RR! ¡Son gratis y se agradecen!**

 **pd. lamento la mala ortografía... soy malísima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Traynor Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos más***


	25. Pelea Monumental

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **La saga Twilight es de Meyer asi que no me pertenece. Solo la historia y algunos personajes son mios (igual que Edward en mis sueños).**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creacion basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 _¡HOLA NIÑAS! ¡¿COMO ESTÁN?! ¡ESPER... *suena una explosión*_

 _Joker: *levanta las manos* ¡Yo no fui!_

 _Autora: *pone los ojos en blanco* J, aun traes el control en tu mano._

 _Joker: *sonríe traviesamente* No te preocupes, la explosión fue en la ciudad._

 _Finnick: *lo mira mal* ¡Oye genio! ¡Puede que Annie y Lou estén ahí!_

 _Will: *se encoge de hombros* Lou y Annie están con Anastasia y Grey..._

 _Joker: *asiente* Además estoy aburrido y tengo explosivos de mas..._

 _Will: *se ríe* Las explosiones son divertidas, ¿no Annie?_

 _Autora: Casi siempre... ¡PERO NO CUANDO ESTOY HABLANDO!_

 _Finnick: *pone los ojos en blanco* ¿Porque te consigues puros hombres locos, Ann?_

 _Autora: También tú vas en ese lote, mi amor. *Finnick intenta hablar pero la Autora no lo deja*_

 _¡COMO DECÍA! Espero que estén bien, yo estoy un poco bloqueada porque MASEN, Outtakes y Scars se me cruzan. No puedo escribir los OS's que quiero y así..._

 _No haré esto mas largo... Ya fue suficiente con la discusión con mis hombres... Ahora..._

 **RESPUESTAS A LOS RR'S:**

 _ **Bonnie Bennett:**_ _Lo sé, pero debo decir que incluso yo soy así... a la hora de vengarme por algo, no tengo limite. Lo de el bebé...Jev y Lidy no abortaron a su bebé por el juramento en si, ellos lo abortaron porque al momento en el que el bebé naciera, Jev y Lidy morirían (para Jev si fue difícil, pero también fue un medio para sobrevivir). Jajaja, la verdad me divertí de lo lindo interactuando con Elladora (es un personaje que de verdad me encanta *aunque solo sea su historia*) y lo del beso solo fue un extra (y golpe doble para Maggie, Que Elladora lo besara mientras esta en el cuerpo de Ridley) ¡ESE ERA EL PUNTO! JAJAJA. Si, ella siempre obtiene lo que quiere y (puedes creerlo o no) hay una razón para eso: ES UNA PETROVA OSEA ES UNA PERRA. Jajaja ellas nunca le dicen nada (menos Mizuki) porque Ridley les ha dado todo lo que tienen (aunque no sea pretexto para que las maltrate, y Maggie si se defiende aunque a Ririe no le importa) y saben que lo único que quiere es sobrevivir a la vida que le toco, del mismo modo que Ridley sabe que_ _ **"Nadie gana cuando los demás están perdiendo"**_ _(amo esa frase)... Ya lo sé, no he tenido tiempo de escribirlo. No me molesta, te agradezco que compartas tu opinión conmigo para ayudarme a progresar. ¡SALUDOS!_

 _ **Izela Ferrer:**_ _ **:D**_ _Jajaja ¡Gracias! ¡Lo sé!_ _ **xD**_ _Nahh, ellas ya sabían en lo que se metían jajaja... Noooo mujeeer...Pff, lo harás hasta el otro cap, yo no puedo sentirme mal ¡NO TENGO CORAZÓN!_ _ **Ö**_ _¡¿De Cuando Acá Te Regaño?! Me levantas falsos_ _ **¬¬'**_ _. ¡Bye, saluditos!._

 _ **Nancy Rodriguez:**_ _Jajaja ya somos 2 *sonríe de modo Guason* Lo sé, es que es muy callada porque prefiere no meterse en broncas. Si, en este cap veras una jajaja *la mira raro* También yo, me desesperan un poco, sobre todo contando que algunos en el fic son unos malditos, ¡AY! Me acorde de un libro_ _ **T.T**_ _. Ahhh... No es lo que crees, todos sabemos que Edward deja a Bella en New Moon, pues según el destino de Edward: Él y Bella nunca volverían, así que Ridley manipulo el destino para que volvieran a juntarse (por eso Edward y Bella regresan a estar juntos al final de New Moon) y les mejoro el futuro (como lo de Victoria, los Vulturi y lo de Nessie). Intentare... ¡Saludos!_

 _ **CamilaMarsCullen:**_ _¡¿Que Cosa?! Jajaja ¿sarcasmo?... No puedo culparla, aunque no le funcionaria porque ella volvería a morir, nadie tiene un final feliz. Ohh... el Outtake, si sabrán mas sobre la chica pero hasta el final sabrán quien es realmente aunque en el cap 29 o el 30 (principalmente el 30) se le mencionara un poco y podrán ver que tanto le afecta a Augustus. Sé que no es mucha información pero prefiero no hacer Spoilers erróneos_ _ **:|**_ _(ya que aun no sé exactamente como irán esos caps) ¡Saludos!._

 **A todas, disfruten el cap, espero que les guste.**

 **Frase De La Semana:** _ **¡Siempre tienes que aguantar a tipos que no entienden el chiste!**_

 **att. Annie**

Cap25: _Pelea Monumental_

Ridley POV

 _Estaba oscuro, hacia frío y tenía miedo, la única luz presente era la luz de la luna nueva. Yo me encontraba sentada en el piso de la habitación llorando en silencio para que mi madre no me escuchara. Quería a mi hermano, lo necesitaba conmigo, pero él estaba lejos en el internado donde nuestro padre lo metió._

 _Unos brazos y una extraña manta de plumas rojas me rodearon en la oscuridad y entonces, solo entonces, deje de tener miedo._

 _ **...**_

Desperté rodeada de oscuridad justo como en mi sueño, mire a Finnick durmiendo a mi lado, pero eso no aparto el enorme terror que le tenia a la oscuridad que me rodeaba.

Me senté al escucharlo murmurar:

- _Ya no la quiero_ -

Pensé que lo escuche mal así que me quede mirándolo dormir por un minuto y entonces volvió a murmurar.

- _Te amo, Maya_ -

Me centre en su mente, lo que pasaba en su sueño y sus recuerdos, dos minutos después me levante de la cama y me vestí con una playera de Finnick azul marino que me quedaba enorme.

Salí de la habitación caminando en la oscuridad del pasillo, no había cosa que más me aterrará que la oscuridad **(N.A: Esto es real, yo le tengo pánico a la oscuridad)** , camine a velocidad inhumana, mi plan original era ir directo a la cocina pero me detuve en la sala de estar cuando mire a Jev sentado con su móvil en la mano.

-¿Que rayos haces?- le pregunte

-Estoy texteando con Edward- contesto sin verme

-¿Por?- comencé a caminar a la cocina

-Dijo que estaba mirando dormir a Bella, se aburrió y me mando un texto- dijo caminando detrás de mí -¿Tú que haces despierta?-

-Desperté en medio de la profunda oscuridad así mejor vine a buscar algo de beber- conteste

-Tú y tu estúpido miedo a la oscuridad- me dijo mientras yo me servía un poco de zumo de durazno

-También tú le temes a la oscuridad, tonto- puse los ojos en blanco

-Pero solo a esa maldita oscuridad dentro de nosotros- dijo sentándose sobre la isla de la cocina -Aun recuerdo claramente la vez que nos rendimos a ella-

-Fue algo bastante violento- asenti

-¿Cuanta gente matamos?- pregunto

-Nathan fue quien los contó, no yo- conteste

-Edward pregunta si estas bien- dijo

-¿Y por que pregunta eso él?-

-Le dije que despertaste en medio de la oscuridad y él recordó tu pánico a ella-

-Solo dile que estoy bien y que gracias por preocuparse-

Termine mi zumo y regrese a la sala de estar para ver la lluvia caer y chocar contra en ventanal mientras Jev texteaba con nuestro hermanito.

-Ya me despedí de Edward, ¿salimos?- pregunto mi hermano señalando el ventanal con la cabeza, asenti y me puse de pie.

Salimos de la casa y jugamos un rato bajo la lluvia, incluso nos agarramos a golpes (únicamente juguetones). Estaba a dos segundos de tener la ventaja cuando la voz de una chica me distrajo:

" _¿A esto se redujo tu vida? ¿A jugar a pelear con este chico solo por que Edward siempre te ha ignorado?_ "

Entonces Jev me tacleo, me soltó cuando noto que estaba tensa y miraba fijamente a mi derecha

-¿Que pasa?- me pregunto

-Volvió- dije simplemente

-¿Ella?-

-Maldita Hera y sus castigos- sise y entonces ella hablo de nuevo

" _Lo que me hiciste no fue culpa de Hera_ "

-Todos estos años y aun no me acostumbro a cuando tu castigo aparece- dijo mi hermano haciendo una mueca

" _No soy un castigo, soy la verdad_ "

-¡Por Miguel! ¡Solo Cierra Tu Estúpida Boca!- casi grite, Jev me miro e hizo otra mueca

-Va a ser una larga madrugada- dijo él-Mejor ... ¡Hablemos del campo! La semilla...- **(N.A: chiste privado, solo cachanillas entenderían)** Me puse de pie mientras reía

-Eres un tonto- dije bajando la playera que dejaba al descubierto mi trasero

-Ese mini tenia un conjunto ¿no?- pregunto mirando mi trasero, yo llevaba puesto un mini short, que dejaba a la vista casi la mitad de mi trasero, color plata con una estrella azul marino en una de mis nalgas

-Si, ¿como sabes?-

-Porque yo te lo regale después de aquel partido de los Dallas Cowboy's, genio-

-¡Cierto! ¿fue ese ultimo al que fuimos y terminamos detenidos con Augustus y Key?- pregunte queriendo asegurarme

-Sip, ese fue- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza

" _Siempre supe que tú eras un desastre_ "

Gire mi cabeza hacia la chica, ella agitaba su cabello rojo vino y sonreía burlándose de mí, no de ese modo juguetón que usaba conmigo cuando estaba viva; era un tono cruelmente burlón, yo sabia que ella realmente jamas me habría dicho algo así pero eso no implicaba que no se sintiera mal escucharlo.

-No llevas puesto el top, ¿cierto?- pregunto mi hermano avergonzado pasando una mano por su cabello

-¿Estas nervioso de que este medio desnuda bajo esta playera?- me burle poniendo una pose sexy muy ridicula

-¿Ahora coqueteas con tu hermano?- pregunto Maggie desde el ventanal. Aun seguía molesta por lo que hice en su boda (contando con que fue hace unas 3 horas), aunque no solo ella seguía molesta, Key, Lidewij, todos los Cullen, Mizuki y Finnick seguían molestos.

No podía importarme menos.

-Pues mi hermano es un chico muy sexy, no me molestaría cometer incesto con él- dije entrando a la casa y dejándola con la boca abierta. Escuche la escandalosa risa de Jev mientras subía las escaleras, Finnick estaba despertando cuando llegue a mi habitación.

" _Siempre se miro lindo al despertar_ "

Puse los ojos en blanco al escucharla, yo era perfectamente consciente de eso.

-Hola Finnick- lo salude

-Hola Sirena, buenos días- dijo con voz ronca, se levanto de la cama y me beso

" _¿Que crees que diría él si se entera de lo que hiciste?_ "

-¡Carajo, ya!- exclame dejando sorprendido a Finnick así que me invente una excusa inmediata -Es que Jev no deja de molestar con que tiene hambre-

-¿Y por que no se hace desayuno?- pregunto divertido

-Mi hermano es pésimo cocinero, si se hiciera desayuno él solo, quemaría la cocina- esto no era falso, Jev era el peor cocinero que conocía.

" _No puedes quejarte por que te oculte cosas, es obvio que no confía en ti. Pero ¿quien lo haría? Tú no eres más que un monstruo despreciable_ "

Intentaba ignorarla y actuar con normalidad, de verdad que lo intentaba aun cuando sabia que no se iría hasta que yo explotara. Pero esta vez era distinto, esta vez Finnick estaba aquí y podría escuchar cualquier cosa que yo dijera.

" _No puedo culpar a Edward por abandonarte, eres la peor persona que conozco_ "

-Basta- murmuré y Finnick me miro confundido

" _Es la verdad, eres lo peor de lo peor. De ser por mí te tiraría a un agujero dentro de un agujero_ "

-Silencio-

" _Eres mentirosa, traidora, asesina. Y débil_ "

-¡DIJE SILENCIO!- grite, todos los cristales cerca del piano se quebraron (un jarrón con tulipanes, una ventana y el espejo de cuerpo completo) y salieron lanzados sobre la invisible e intangible chica sentaba en el banquillo de mi piano planco. Edward abrió la puerta de mi habitación sorprendido.

" _Nunca vas a cambiar. Siempre seras una Traidora y una Asesina_ "

-¡Si! ¡Yo Te Mate! ¡Supera el echo de que te asesine, Sia!- exclame, inmediatamente me lleve las manos a la boca y mire a Finnick y a Edward.

Se suponía que ellos jamas, _JAMAS_ debían enterarse.

.

Narradora POV

Ridley miraba asustada a Edward pero sobre todo a Finnick. Ella jamas tuvo intención de hacerle saber a su novio que mato a su hermana favorita.

-Repite lo que dijiste- murmuro Finnick mirándola serio

-Yo...-

-¡QUE LO REPITAS!- grito Edward, Ridley cuadro los hombros sin dejarse intimidar por su hermano y dijo:

-¡Yo asesine a Sia Claflin!-

-¿Tú mataste a tu mejor amiga?- pregunto Edward mirando a Ridley, quien retrocedió hacia la puerta de su armario y cerrándola cuando entro a este

-¡MATASTE A MI HERMANA!- grito Finnick abalanzándose sobre la puerta del armario, Ridley se asusto y su miedo hizo que un jarrón se quebrara hasta convertirse en polvo y las perillas de cristal se cuartearon causando que las puertas se trabaran.

-¡ERES UNA TRAIDORA! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! ¡ASESINA! ¡ABRE LA JODIDA PUERTA AHORA!- gritaba Finnick golpeando la puerta

Todos los que estaban en la casa habían subido a la habitación de Ridley a causa del escandalo, todos estaban bastante sorprendidos ante el ataque de Finnick. Ridley podía entender el porque de la violenta reacción de Finnick, ella hubiera reaccionado igual o incluso peor, pero eso no quitaba el miedo irracional que siempre le había tenido a Finnick cuando se enfadaba.

-Finnick, basta- le dijo Edward separándolo de la puerta, todos pensaron que ya todo había acabado cuando Edward añadió -Dejame hacerlo a mí-

Edward quebró las puertas del armario dando paso libre a Finnick, Ridley estaba de pie pegada a la pared y mientras Finnick avanzaba hacia ella, su sombra la cubría y ella asustada se deslizo despacio al piso en un intento de hacerse pequeña. Todos se sorprendieron a ver la expresión de terror que Ridley tenia. Finnick la tomo por el cuello y presionó su mano en el pecho de ella.

-¿Que tal si te devuelvo el favor al arrancarte el corazón, mi amor?- le gruño Finnick y sus ojos tomaron un extraño color blanco, Jev entro al armario y lanzo a Finnick lejos de Ridley.

-Si le tocas un solo cabello a mi hermana, puedes jurar que sera lo ultimo que hagas en tu existencia- siseo Jev, cogió una blusa, un short, unas bailarinas y un gorro para su hermana sin siquiera ver lo que cogía y la saco de la habitación

-Gracias Jev- dijo ella y él le sonrió

-Solo hago mi trabajo, no solo como tu ángel custodio sino como tu hermano- dijo besándole la frente -Ve a mi habitación a prepararte para la escuela-

Ella corrió a la habitación de su hermano y comenzó a prepararse para ir al instituto, mientras en su habitación Jev reclamaba a Edward por lo que hizo.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que él lo único que quería era matar a nuestra hermana y tú vas y le abres la maldita jodida puerta!-

-¡Se lo merece, ella mato a Sia!- exclamo Edward exasperado de que su hermano no lo entendiera

-¡SIA NO ERA TU HERMANA, MALDITA SEA! ¡RIDLEY SI LO ES!- le grito Jev asustando a casi la mitad de los presentes en la habitación

-¡RIDLEY NO ES MI HERMANA!- grito Edward haciendo retroceder a Jev

-¡Esta bien! No seguiré discutiendo esto- se rindió Jev

-No te molestes hermano...- estaba diciendo Edward pero Jev lo interrumpió

-¡No! Ya sé que a ti no te importa, lo demostraste desde el momento en que la dejaste, pero a mí si me importa mi familia. A mí me importa mi hermana lo suficiente como para olvidar que tú eres mi hermano-

-¡Jev! ¡No seas así, acabamos de encontrarnos!- dijo Edward sorprendido

-En eso tienes razón, pero no puedo olvidar que es ella quien ha estado conmigo todos estos años- le dijo Jev

-No puedes culparme por eso, yo no sabia de tu existencia- le contradijo Edward molesto

-Pero si puedo culparte por todas esas veces en las que ella iba a buscarte para contarte y tú la mandabas por el desvío. Puedo culparte por todas esas veces que ella llego a casa a punto de llorar porque tú la dejabas de lado solo para quedarte con los Cullen. Puedo culparte por todas esas veces, Edward. Y fueron _Cientos_ de veces-

.

ESTO LO ESCRIBI DE PRONTO, ESPERO LES GUSTE. (ESTOY RODEADA DE PERSONAS QUE NO ENTIENDEN EL CHISTE)

.

Extra: _No Entienden El Chiste_

Ridley POV

Sin contar con el echo de que mi novio casi me mata, y peor, el echo de que mi mellizo le diera vía libre para hacerlo, me encontraba bien.

Curiosamente la ropa que Jev cogió para mí, combinaba y era muy Harley Quinn*: Playera blanca con diseño de diamantes (rombos) rojos y negros, short negro con bolsas traseras rojas, bailarinas negras y un gorro de lana, adivinen... Sip, mitad rojo y mitad negro.

Después de su discusión con Edward, Jev me trajo mi maquillaje, mi cazadora y mi bolso, así que me pinte los labios rojo sangre y los ojos negros.

-Te ves muy Harley Quinn- dijo Jev riendo al verme

-Tú fuiste quien escogió todo, no me culpes- dije saliendo de su habitación a su lado

-A mi padre le encantaría verte este momento- dijo

-La obsesión que Mr. J y tú tienen con Harleen, ya no es sana hermano- le dije haciendo una mueca

-¿Como la que tú tienes con Joker?- se burlo, lo mire como si me hubiera enfadado

-Es obvio que me refiero a eso- dije antes de reír a carcajadas sorprendiendo a todos en la cocina.

Jev y yo teníamos una obsesión con los villanos, él estaba obsesionado con Harley Quinn y Catwoman*, mientras que yo estaba obsesionada con Joker* y Lex Luthor. Y teníamos un amigo llamado Nathanael que amaba locamente a Harley Quinn y a Poison Ivy.

-¿Crees que si existieran, se enamorarían de nosotros? Digo, somos atractivos- dijo haciendo que yo riera

-Probablemente no, Harleen esta muy enamorada de él y Joker seguro que solo me utilizaría- dije encogiendome de hombros -Aunque no me molestaría para nada-

-Seguro que no- dijo riendo antes de mirar a los demás -Yo llevare a Ririe al instituto, ¿quien va con nosotros?-

-Me iré con Maggie y Christian- dijo Mizuki sin vernos

-Yo, si no les importa- dijo Bella sorprendiéndonos a todos

-Claro que no nos importa Bella- le dije sonriendo

-Pensé que te irías conmigo- le dijo Edward

-Hoy no- se limito a contestar ella

-Pues en marcha antes de que se haga tarde- dijo Jev, di solo un paso para despedirme de Finnick pero él se giro, esto me estaba molestando así que antes de salir de la casa se los dije:

-¿Saben? Estoy harta de esto, pero supongo que son gajes del oficio: Siempre tienes que aguantar a los tipos que no entienden el chiste-

 **...**

 **...**

 **Harley Quinn: Dra. Harleen Frances Quinzel es una villana de DC Comics (Batman), consiguió su titulo como psiquiatra acostándose con sus profesores. Se enamoro de Joker cuando se convirtió en su doctora, se volvió loca después de que Batman golpeara a Joker y lo llevara a Arkham, de donde ella lo ayudo a escapar; Se convirtió en cómplice y pareja de él, quien le dio su nombre criminal "Harley Quinn" ya que sonaba como el personaje clásico "Arlequín" el espíritu de la frivolidad y la diversión, desde entonces mantienen una relación de amor-odio, Harley le dijo a Canario Negro que ella y Joker tenían una hija llamada Lucy Quinzel de la cual Joker no sabe nada. Se unió al Escuadron Suicida pero traiciono a sus compañeros por el Joker. Al final de la película Batman Del Futuro: El regreso del Joker, se muestra a una Harley recuperada después de la muerte de Joker y de edad avanzada que saca a sus nietas (Las Dee Dee's) de la cárcel.**

 **Joker: Villano de DC Comics (Batman) del cual se desconoce su nombre real (el mas común es Jack Naiper), según el comic "La Broma Asesina" tuvo una esposa embarazada llamada Jeannie quien murió en un accidente (fue asesinada). Tiene una gran enemistad con Batman y (a pesar de sus miles de intentos) se niega a asesinarlo porque su vida perdería su mas grande diversión. Convirtió a la Dra. Quinzel en su cómplice y pareja sentimental a quien le dio el nombre criminal "Harley Quinn" ya que sonaba como el personaje clásico "Arlequín" el espíritu de la frivolidad y la diversión, desde entonces mantienen una relación de amor-odio. El Joker a cometido horribles delitos entre los cuales el asesinato es una mayoría, a demostrado ser un SOCIOPATA (en mayúsculas) ya que al asesinar no diferencia entre hombres, mujeres o niños. (NOTA DE AUTORA: ¡LO AMO POR ELLO!)**

 **(N.A. La razón por la que no pongo explicaciones sobre los villanos que nombre, es porque solo Harley y Joker son mencionados en otros caps)**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.¡HOLA!**

 **Como les digo, Estoy rodeada de gente que no entiende el chiste así que puedo entender un poco como se siente Ridley.**

 **Hace unos días mire la película LA CUMBRE ESCARLATA y la ame... Tom Hiddleston esta buenisimo y amo su personaje *no me acuerdo de su nombre* aparte de que literalmente le mire el trasero y dije "SANTAS NALGAS BATMAN" *fue incomodo con mi mamá sentada a mi lado* Casi me castigan por eso xD**

 **Peroooo... ¡¿Les gusto el cap?! ¡¿Fue bueno?! ¡¿Fue malo?!**

 **Me lo pueden decir en un RR... ¡ES GRATIS Y SALUDABLE! xD**

 **pd1. Por unas tres semanas no voy a publicar ni capas del fic ni Outtakes, porque el teclado de mi tablet murió.**

 **pd2. lamento la mala ortografía... soy malísima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos más***


	26. Sonrisa Roja

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **Twilight Saga es de Meyer asi que no me pertenece *que mas quisiera yo*. Solo la historia y algunos personajes son mios.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creacion basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 **Recibí un correo de un tal Insomnia que dice:**

 _"Honestamente tu fic tiene problemas, pero creo que ahora mismo lo más importante es que retires la lírica de los capítulos. La página prohibe todo contenido que no sea de propia autoría, aunque avises que no es tuyo."_

 **PUES HE AQUÍ LA RESPUESTA:**

 _"Este fic es completamente mio, al igual que algunos personajes como Ridley, Christian, Key, etc... Quisiera que me digas en que momento cometí plagio, para remediarlo."_

 _Att. Annie Odair GMCM, autora de MASEN (almas enlazadas)._

 _ **RESPUESTAS A LOS RR's:**_

 _ **Bonnie Bennet:**_ _Sorry baby, solo les dejare uno, pero el miércoles subiré otro, ¿okay?. Lee la nota de autora final, les mostraré una discusión de Edward y Ridley donde ella le dice a el porque lo hizo, y en el cap 30 (o 31) les mostraré un Flash Back de la muerte de Sia. Lo sé, todo es confuso para ustedes y lo lamento, tan vez al final del fic entenderán todo, yo podría explicarte, si así lo quieres puedes mandarme un correo (no sé si se ve mi correo en mi perfil, pero si no te lo dejo abajo en la nota de autora final) Porque la mayoría de las cosas que Ridley paso y su forma de ser son responsabilidad suya. Lo sé, Ridley no siempre tiene intención de hacerlo así que su enojo sale accidentalmente. No, el echo de que se casaran no quiere decir que ellos iban a cambiar. Lo señalare mas ¿okay? Unos 50 caps creo. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Izela Pattinson:**_ _Lee la nota de autora del final, ahí sabrás por que. ¡Pero por supuesto que lo cegó! Si a mí me dijera que asesino a mi hermana también yo habría intentado matarla. No tengo Outtakes porque lo publicare hasta el miércoles (aun falta ultimar algunos detalles). Sorry Zel :(_

 _ **Nancy Rodriguez:**_ _No puedo, les digo que lo subiré el miércoles. Perdieron la cabeza, el enojo hace que las personas hagan y digan cosas que no siempre sienten o quieren. Lee la nota del final. El miércoles actualizare. ¡Saludos y bye!_

 _ **Miz Cullen:**_ _-.- Fíjate como hablas frente a tu madre. ¿Hasta ahora respondes una nota de hace quien sabe cuantos caps? ¡No puedes renunciar! Tú me abandonaste con el fic, no me aproveche de ti ¡PORQUE TÚ NO ESTABAS! A ti y a Maggie ya no les importó el fic. No esta loco -.- ¡Y TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS LOCA! -.- No es mi culpa que mi beta se desapareciera. Luego hablamos cues. Tu renuncia yo la tome desde que no me preguntaste mas por el fic. Pd: La verdad no. Pd2: también te quiero mucho pollita. Pd3. y Silas mio *sonrisa enamorada*_

 **Disfruten el cap, espero que les guste.**

 **Frase de la semana:** _ **¡He encontrado una razón de ser para mí, y la razón eres tú!**_

 **att. Annie**

Cap26: _Sonrisa Roja_

Ridley POV

Bella se miraba algo triste en el asiento trasero del V12* de Jev, estábamos escuchando This Love de Maroon 5.

-¿Que pasa Bella?- le pregunto Jev

-No es nada- contesto ella mirando por la ventana

-¿Es por lo de Finnick?- pregunte

-Si, la forma en la que Edward reacciono- soltó un suspiro -No pensé que fuera así-

-No le des importancia Bella- le dijo Jev

-No soy una persona perfecta y hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho pero continúo aprendiendo y a Edward le pasa igual- dije haciendo una mueca

-Desgraciadamente hay personas que sacan y alientan lo peor de nosotros mismos- suspiro Jev

-Yo saco lo peor de mis hermanos- le dije a Bella sonriendo

-¿Y quien saca lo peor de ti?- me pregunto ella, mi sonrisa se hizo mas grande cuando unos ojos celestes aparecieron en mi mente

-¡Por Raphael! ¡Estas Sonriendo Como Boba!- exclamo Jev riendo

-Eso no es cierto- lo contradije

-Si lo es, de verdad- dijo Bella riéndose

-Se nota que estas enamorada- se rió Jev y después soltó un suspiro -Lastima que pensaste en Finnick-

Sentí mi rostro ponerse pálido, yo jamas pensé en Finnick, ni siquiera me lo había planteado. Yo estaba pensando en mi Joker, mire el interior de mi muñeca contemplando el tatuaje que me hice para él recordando ese día.

 _FlashBack_

 _-¿En serio lo harás?- pregunto conteniendo la risa_

 _-Solo si prometes no decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a Jev- dije, él levanto la mano en símbolo de promesa_

 _-Palabra de Demonio Scout- dijo haciéndome reír_

 _Una hora después en el interior de mi muñeca se podía ver la carta del Comodín con el Rey de Corazones detrás y en su muñeca estaba el As de Diamantes con la Reina de Corazones detrás._

 _-Ahora si, tú llevas mi marca y yo llevo la tuya- dijo y de pronto sentí un extraño calor en mi costado izquierdo, levante mi blusa y me encontré con la imagen trasera de una carta de baraja y una sonrisa roja (él maldito engaño a mi mente para no recordar, ni sentir ese tatuaje hasta que fuera muy tarde). Lo mire a él que se abría la camisa para mostrarme un sombrero de Arlequín y una sonrisa roja en su pecho justo sobre su corazón._

 _-Y eso Harley significa entonces que...- me dijo pero yo lo interrumpi_

 _-Nos pertenecemos, J-_

 _Fin FlashBack_

-¿En que estas pensando Ridley Sirene Anthonelle Masen Petrova?- pregunto Jev

-¡Estas mas roja que yo!- exclamo Bella

-No es nada- murmuré acariciando mi tatuaje

-Ya llegamos, deja de tocarte las venas- dijo Jev dándome un manotazo, tantos años y él aun no tenia ni idea del tatuaje, yo era muy buena manteniéndolo oculto con las cicatrices y los otros tatuajes. Bajamos de auto y Jev se fue, Lauren intento escapar en el instante en que me miro.

-¡Ven Aquí Lauren!- exclame, ella se acerco con la cabeza baja

-¡¿Que quieres Masen?!- soltó

-¡¿Que fue lo que dijiste?!- la cuestione

-¿Que es lo que desea señora?- dijo de mala gana

-Consigueme un café- dije mientras Bella caminaba hacia el auto de Edward

-¿Como quiere su café, señora?- pregunto con un suspiro de alivio, ella pensaba que la haría hacer algo humillante (cosa que si haría después) pero dejaría que Maggie, Mizuki y Key se desquitaran con ella el disgusto que tenían conmigo.

-Un Latte a 98ºC y mas vale que la leche no este quemada- respondí, me di a vuelta después de añadir -Y debes llamarme Mrs. J-

Camine sola hasta mi clase de Ingles, Mizuki se sentó a mi lado ignorandome cuando Lauren trajo mi café.

-¿Que rayos te hizo tardar tanto Coffee Donkey?- pregunte antes de beber mi café

-La fila estaba larga- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¡QUEMARON LA LECHE!- grite mientras tiraba el café al piso atrayendo la atención de todos

-¡¿Y que quieres que haga Ridley?!- pregunto exasperada

-¿Que has dicho?-

-¿Que quiere que haga Mrs. J?- pregunto de nuevo

-Lo que quiero es que para la hora del almuerzo tengas listo mi Latte a 98ºC y que la maldita leche no este quemada, porque si lo esta me voy a asegurar de que mi Extra caliente café termine en Tu rostro- le dije y Lauren se fue a su asiento

-¿No crees que te excediste?- me pregunto Mizuki

-¿Ahora si me hablas?- le dije mirándola mal

-La verdad es que no- dijo Maggie detrás de mí

-Se supone que yo soy quien puede imitar voces, Miz hablaste idéntico a Maggie- dije riendo, Mizuki se mordió el labio intentando reprimir una carcajada

-Muy graciosa- dijo Maggie sarcásticamente, me gire a verla y sonreí de manera arrogante y dije:

-Lo sé, ya me lo habían dicho-

-¿También te habían dicho que eres una mala persona?- pregunto Maggie

-Si y es cierto, pero soy millonaria, bonita y una Siren así que no importa- dije

Así transcurrió todo el maldito día, incluso me senté sola en el almuerzo. No podía evitar sentir a esa parte oscura gritarme _"Desentiérrame"_ pero no podía hacerlo sin tenerlo a él para que me trajera de vuelta. Le mande un texto a Jev:

 **¿Vienes por mí a la salida?**

 **R**

Su respuesta no tardo en llegar.

 **Claro Mariposa, ¿como va todo?**

 **J.A.**

Mire a mis amigos en la mesa de los Cullen (como hicieron para poder sentarse todos ahí aun es un misterio para mí).

 **¿Como crees? Estoy sola tomando un Latte.**

 **R**

Christian me miro, y con una mirada de disculpa pensó para mí:

 _"Lo siento, ella no me dejo sentarme contigo"_

Puse los ojos en blanco antes leer un texto de mi hermano.

 **¿Latte? Rico, rico.**

 **¡¿SOLA?! ¡¿Donde están los demás?!**

 **J.A.**

 **Sentados en la mesa de los Cullen, me odian por lo de la boda, hahaha.**

 **¿Así o mas ridículos?**

 **\- Mrs. J**

Christian se levanto de su asiento, camino hasta mi mesa y se sentó frente a mí.

-¿Que?-

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros - Lo de esta mañana fue...-

-Muy violento. Finnick es así cuando se enoja demasiado, siempre fue así- dije mirando mi café

-No estoy molesto contigo por lo de la boda- dijo tomando mi mano y pensó _"De echo te lo agradezco, fue bueno saber de mis hijos"_

-Serias el primero pero igual no me importa, me salí con la mía y es lo único que me interesa- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de leer el texto de Jev

 **¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes controlarte?**

 **No tenemos quien te haga volver, solo podría hacerlo él.**

 **¡ASÍ QUE ENTIERRALO!**

 **J.A**

-Tu indiferencia con todos me asusta, pesecito- me dijo Christian

-Pues mi novio casi me mata y mi hermano estaba dispuesto a dejarle hacerlo. Tengo derecho a ser indiferente con todos- dije

-En eso tienes razón- dijo riendo

-¿Por que dejas que te controle?- le pregunte

-No lo sé- dijo mirando nuestras manos

-Yo si lo sé- dije, él me miro y yo añadí -Porque quieres darle un lugar que no le pertenece, porque la despreciaste por años, porque esta embarazada, etc.-

Christian me miro y en su mente (inconscientemente) me dio completamente la razón, sonreí y con voz fuerte (para que la gran mayoría de los alumnos me escucharan, especialmente Maggie) añadí:

-Y también porque si yo te pidiera que dejes a Margaret, tú lo harías sin dudarlo solo para complacerme-

Cogí mi café, me levante de la mesa y salí del comedor; me dirigía al bosque pero pare al ver mi reflejo en un auto. Estudie mi rostro en el reflejo, todo se veía igual excepto mis ojos. Mientras que mi ojo derecho era esmeralda (mi color natural), mi ojo izquierdo era gris plomo, cerré los ojos y me cante a mí misma:

- _Say goodbye,_

 _as we dance with the devil tonight._

 _Don't you dare look at him in the eyes,_

 _as we dance with the devil tonight...*_

Después de eso, me tranquilice lo suficiente para que mi ojo fuera gris plata. Quería ceder pero sabia que no debía hacerlo, solo traería problemas sin tener quien me trajera de vuelta. Al salir del instituto mientras esperaba a Jev, Key se acerco a mí.

-Le dije a Lauren que mañana tiene que venir vestida igual a Dobby*- dijo riendo

-Y tengo la intuición de que ella no sabia quien es Dobby- dije sonriendo

-No sabia, así que le dije como se vestía él y casi se desmaya- confirmo riendo

-¿Porque ahora me hablas?- cuestione

-Solo diré que exagere un poco- contesto

-No es eso, Christian te dijo ¿no?-

-¿Que estabas siendo insensible? Si- dijo

-Eso es asunto mio- le dije cuando Jev aparcó frente a mí, me subí al auto

-¿Día largo, mariposa?- pregunto besando mi mejilla

-Demaciado- conteste haciendo un puchero -¿que planes hay para esta noche?

-Pijamada en mi habitación- dijo sonriendome

-Dime que Batman y Joker están invitados- comente

-¡Ridley Sirene Anthonelle! ¡¿Desde cuando tú y yo tenemos una pijamada sin comics y las series o películas de Batman?!- pregunto indignado

-Solo preguntaba- dije riendo

-¿Te vas a poner tu pijama de Harley Quinn?- pregunto, fue mi turno de indignarme

-¡Jev Alexander! ¡¿Desde cuando tú y yo tenemos una pijamada sin mi pijama de Harley Quinn?!-

-Solo preguntaba- contesto sonriendo -¡Y no robes mis preguntas!

-Y tú no robes mis respuestas- dije sacándole la lengua, llegamos a la casa y ahí estaban todos menos los Cullen.

-¡Por Fin Llegas!- exclamo Finnick parándose delante de mí antes de besarme, la verdad me sorprendió, sobre todo porque era un beso muy posesivo y demandante.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso Es Un Beso!- exclamo riendo sombríamente, inmediatamente forcé a Finnick a soltarme, lo mire antes de correr a abrazarlo mientras chillaba:

-¡MR. J!-

Nathanael me atrapo cuando choque con su cuerpo, el alivio que sentía al abrazarlo era indescriptible. Me separe un poco de él pero se negó a soltarme.

-Te he extrañado tanto Nathan- dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos antes de colgarme de él en un abrazo tipo monito. La sonrisa en mi rostro era enorme, casi podía jurarlo. Nathanael me abrazo con mas fuerza mientras escondía su rostro en mi cuello y sus alas rojas me cubrían.

-También te he extrañado, Pumpkin Cake- dijo en mi oído causando que soltara un suspiro

-Ya lo sé, tú siempre me extrañas, Puddin- le dije sonriendo mientras lo soltaba, Nathanael se inclino y beso mi mejilla antes de ver atentamente mis labios

-¡Por Miguel! ¡Que No Haría Por Esa Sonrisa Roja!- dijo soltando un suspiro y sus ojos celestes brillaron.

Y yo solo pude pensar: _"Solo aparece cuando tú estas aquí"_

 **...**

 ***Aston Martin V12 Vanquish**

 ***Traducción del fragmento de la canción:**

 _Di adios,_

 _mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche._

 _No te atrevaz a mirarlo a los ojos,_

 _mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche..._

 ***Dobby es un personaje de la saga de Harry Potter, es un elfo domestico y su vestimenta es una funda de almohada.**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Edward miraba a Ridley con el ceño fruncido._

 _-¿Cuando vas a dejar de hacer tonterías?- le pregunto él_

 _-Cuando te hagas responsable de las cosas que me has hecho- dijo ella_

 _-¿Yo? Yo no te he hecho nada- se defendió Edward_

 _-¿Nada? ¿Llamas nada al hecho de abandonar a tu única hermana?- le acusó_

 _-No eres mi única hermana- dijo él_

 _-Uy, perdón señor Cullen- dijo Ridley irónicamente_

 _-No empieces con eso Sirene- se quejo Edward_

 _-¡No me pidas que no comience con eso, todo esto comenzó con eso!- exclamó la rubia -¡Siempre que te necesito me haces a un lado o me ignoras!-_

 _-Quiero que me des un ejemplo- le dijo él_

 _-Cuando mate a Sia- dijo ella_

 _-No me recuerdes la mas grande estupidez que has hecho- dijo Edward_

 _-¡NO FUE UNA ESTUPIDEZ!- grito Ridley_

 _-¡¿MATAR A TU MEJOR AMIGA NO FUE UNA ESTUPIDEZ?!-_

 _-Porque ni siquiera te molestaste en preguntarme por que lo hice- contestó la rubia_

 _-¿Por que la mataste?- le preguntó él_

 _-Sia odiaba ese lugar, no podía estar con el hombre que amaba, que por cierto era un jodido fantasma atado a una casa muy lejos del Asilo..._

 _"Nathanael me ayudó a que ella no sufriera y me ayudo liberando el alma de Dominic, no creas que fue sencillo para mí siendo aun una mortal._

 _-¿Como la mataste?- le preguntó el vampiro_

 _-Le di zumo de bayas venenosas, le advertí que lo eran, fue su cena de navidad- dijo la bruja_

 _-¿Estas segura que no sufrió?- preguntó Edward_

 _-Nathanael le dio su sangre junto con el veneno, yo le canté y ella sólo se quedó dormida-_

 _-¿Dormida?-_

 _-El veneno surtió efecto hasta que estuvo dormida, ella no volvió a despertar-_

 **..**

 **.Estoy muy molesta, no puedo creer que me acusen de plagió, si alguna de ustedes cree que lo hago y han detectado que es lo que he plagiado no duden en decírmelo por favor. Intentare ser más clara respecto al uso de cosas que no son mías (aunque siempre aviso y tengo entendido que con eso ya no hay problemas)**

 **Y ya me voy, DEJEN COMENTARIOS y así publico mas rápido.**

 **pd1. mi correo es annieodairmasen o bumblebeeharlequin**

 **pd2. lamento la mala ortografía... soy malísima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos más***


	27. Amor Disfrasado De Locura

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **Twilight es de SM asi que no me pertenece *que mas quisiera yo*. Solo la historia y algunos personajes son mios.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creacion basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 **A la chica Lectora Pasajera y a las demás lectoras:** _No puedo borrar la lírica del fic, la letra de las canciones es muy importante para el fic porque la música es lo que une a los Masen. Es algo que siempre mantendrán en común, lo que los convierte en familia. Yo sé (o quiero creer que así es) que mis lectoras saben que yo no intento adueñarme de las canciones, cuando yo le edito alguna palabra es para que quede mas acorde con la situación y uso esas canciones porque significan algo para mí. Realmente espero que me entiendan y no crean que intento plagiar las canciones y fingir que son mías. Solo espero que con esta explicación sea suficiente y no continúen con el tema, porque sí, habrá mas canciones en el futuro._

 **RESPUESTAS A LOS RR:**

 _ **Bonnie Bennett:**_ _¡Hi! Ya sé que tardé mucho en publicar, pero el teclado de mi tap esta muerto y aun no compro el otro. Que graciosa... Sip, y eso que le voy a recortar a la historia o serian mas. Tampoco es para tanto, en cuanto compre el teclado (en dos semanas) subiré Outtake. Saludos._

 _ **Izela Pattinson:**_ _Hello from the other side... xD Bien, ¿y tu? Claro que no. Tu RR no esta completo amiga mía. Jajajaja ni modo._

 _ **Miz Cullen:**_ _No. ¡QUE NO TE ESTOY DESPIDIENDO! ¿En serio? Lo sé, ya lo aclare y todo, Zukie. Nena, en serio lo intento pero sin el teclado batallo muchísimo. Okay, hasme un favor y dile a Stefan que lo amo._

 _ **CamilaMarsCullen:**_ _Jajaja, pues serias la ú casi, estoy haciendo borradores sobre una vicita a la casa Cullen (si quieres detalles, envíame un correo). Quiero que sea muy especial cuando aparezcan (el día de la vicita a los Cullen) así que tengo que planearlo mucho. Ellas ya han usado sus poderes pero el menos notorio es el de Maggie, tienes que prestarle mas atención. Jajaja, sehh, mas o menos. ¿Eres Azuki? (nombre inventado por una amiga), intentare marcarlo mas. Saludos._

 **Disfruten el cap, espero que les guste.**

 **Frase de la semana:** _ **¡No hace falta estar loco para amar, pero ayuda!**_

 **att. Annie**

Cap27: _Amor Disfrasado De Locura_

Ridley POV

-¿Quieres algo de beber, Puddin?- pregunte sonriendo

-Nada por ahora Harley- contesto pellizcando mi mejilla; se acerco a Jev, se cruzo de brazos y le pregunto -¿Te comió la lengua el ratón, Lex?-

Jev y yo comenzamos a reír a causa del chistesito, era muy tipico de Nathanael

-¡Hola Pa!- saludo Jev antes de abrazar a Nathanael, ambos se sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron a platicar tranquilamente, yo estaba a punto de unirme a ellos cuando Finnick me sujeto por el brazo y me saco casi a rastras de la casa con Christian, Key y Augustus detrás de mí.

-¿Quien es él?- pregunto enfadado, yo me solté de su agarre y me gire a Christian

-¿Chris, harías mi tarea por mí? Quiero estar con mi Puddin- le pregunte haciendo un puchero

-Con una condición- espere a que dijera su condición con impaciencia -Hoy me quedo contigo y tu hermano en su pijamada-

No me dio tiempo de decirle que si porque Finnick me volteo hacia él a la fuerza

-¡¿Quien Es Él?!- pregunto de nuevo

-Él es mi Maya. Osea lo que esa tal Maya es para ti, él lo es para mí- le dije

-No me vengas con estupideces Anthonelle- me dijo

-¡No Son Estupideces!- exclame empujándolo -¡Si no es mi puto asunto quien carajos sea Maya, tampoco es tu puto asunto quien sea él! ¡Y NO ME LLAMES ANTHONELLE!-

Augustus me miro y pensó: _"Esta va a ser una noche interesante, lastima que nos la perderemos"_

-¿Por que dices eso?- pregunte

-Maggie no quiere estar en la casa con Nathanael aquí- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Pues se irán ustedes porque yo aquí me quedo- dijo Key mirando a su hermano

-Como sea, ni modo Chris, tu esposita no va a dejar que te quedes aquí- le dije y él gruño bajito

Entre en la casa y Nathanael me miro y dijo

-Oye guapa, papá quiere algo de beber-

Inmediatamente camine dando pequeños saltos hasta la licorera para servirle un trago de Whiskey, cogí el cuchillo y me hice un corte en el interior de la muñeca

-¿Que haces, Ridley?- pregunto Rosalie entrando a la casa, se acerco a mí para poder ver lo que hacia. Puse la herida sobre el vaso y deje que mi sangre fluyera, luego cerré la herida y me limpie la sangre.

-Le sirvo un trago a mi Puddin- conteste antes de entregarle a Nathanael su Whiskey, él sonrio y palmeo sus piernas para que me sentara sobre él -Nathan te quiero presentar a los Cullen-

-¡Me largo!- dijo Maggie arrastrando con ella a Christian, Augustus y Mizuki.

-¿Aun sigue enfadada conmigo?- me pregunto Nathanael

-Sip-

-Que ridícula, solo era un auto- dijo Jev

-¡Pero Era Mi Auto!- casi grito Maggie antes se salir dando un portazo

-Como decía, ellos son Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, mi hermano Edward y su novia Bella- dije señalándolos -Cullen's él es Nathanael Raven o como yo lo llamo "Puddin" o "Mr. J" o "Joker" o "J"-

-¡Ya me voy también!- dijo Lidewij antes de que los Cullen pudieran saludar a mi J

-¡Oh vamos Lidy!- se quejo Jev, Nathanael me apretó aun mas contra él y murmuro en mi oído:

-¿No valió la pena lo de tus alas verdad?-

-Para nada- conteste haciendo un puchero, Jev y Lidewij discutieron por medio de susurros hasta que Nathanael se harto

-¡Ya Deja De Rogarle Alexander!-

-¡ES POR ESO QUE ODIO QUE VENGAS!- grito Lidewij

-Pues no vengo a verte a ti, impura- le dijo él

-¡¿POR QUE NO DESAPARECES DE NUESTRAS VIDAS?!- grito ella de nuevo

-Primero te hago desaparecer a ti, cuñadita- le dije

-No le harías eso a Jev- dijo

-Mi hermano no te necesita para nada-

-Tu hermano me ama mas que a nada en el mundo- dijo engreídamente

-Si Jev te amara como dices jamas, jamas se habría acostado con todas esas chicas mientras estaba contigo- dije con una sonrisa dulce, Lidewij me miro y después se giro para ver a Jev

-Tu hermana es una perra ahora, cuando él la apague sera aun peor-

-Nathan no va a apagar a Ridley- dijo Jev, Nathanael y yo soltamos una carcajada y dijimos al unisono:

-¡No lo asegures así Lex/Jev!-

-¿Te vas conmigo o no, Jev?- le pregunto Lidewij

-Solo recuerda que hoy tenemos nuestra pijamada, hermanito- le dije riendo

-¡Llegue en el día exacto, genial!- exclamo Nathanael después se inclino a mi oído y me murmuro -¿Si tendremos a Mr. y Mrs. J no?-

-¿En serio crees que permitiría que nos perdiéramos a Joker y Harley?- pregunte mirándolo mal antes de reír y añadir -Y se supone que eres un tipo listo-

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Lidewij a Jev

-No puedo Lidy, Nathan esta aquí y no lo veía desde hace 5 años- le dijo mi hermano

-¿En serio lo vas a escoger a él sobre mí?- le pregunto ella, Jev se giro a vernos a Nathanael y a mí antes de decirle

-No- sonrio y Lidewij también lo hizo -Escojo a mi familia sobre ti-

-Como siempre- dije riendo

Los Cullen, Bella y Finnick se miraron sorprendidos cuando mi cuñada salio muy enfadada de la casa haciendo un escandalo, Nathanael y yo solo pusimos los ojos en blanco.

-Eres un rogon, que vergüenza- le dijo Nathanael a Jev

-¿En serio le estas diciendo rogon a mi hermano? ¿tú?- lo cuestione mientras me levantaba de sus piernas

-Claro que si, yo no lo eduque así- me contesto frunciendo el ceño

-No, él aprendió mirándote- dije antes de reír bajito -Key, Rose, Bella y Alice siganme-

Las cinco subimos a mi habitación y todas nos sentamos en mi cama.

-¿A que se refería Lidy con que él te apagaría?- me pregunto Bella

-Las brujas podemos apagar nuestras emociones- le conteste

-Pero las Petrova no debemos hacerlo por nuestra cuenta- dijo Key

-¿Por que?- pregunto Alice

-Es difícil volver a encenderlas por nuestra cuenta, si nosotras encendemos nuestras emociones va a doler- dije

-En cambio si otra persona nos apaga y nos enciende, no duele nada- dijo Key y luego añadió -O eso me han dicho-

-¿Y de donde conoces a Nathanael?- me pregunto Rosalie

-Desde que era mortal, él crió a Jev y me cuido incluso mejor que mi hermano- conteste

-Tus ojos resplandecen, cuando hablas de él- comento Alice

-Eso es porque esta enamorada de él- dijo Key riendo

-No estoy enamorada de J, Keylie- le gruñi

-¿Entonces porque te pones a la defensiva?- me cuestiono Key

-Tú sabes muy bien por que- le gruñi

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Bella

-Nathan ha estado enamorado de mí desde hace cien años- conteste -Intentamos tener una relación durante algunos años pero jamas pude enamorarme de él-

-Pero desde que salio Batman No. 1 en 1940, tú comenzaste a llamarlo Joker solo porque te enamoraste del personaje- me dijo Key

-Pero Joker es malvado- dijo Alice

-Nathan es un ángel oscuro...- estaba diciendo yo pero Key me interrumpió

-Malvado-

-Y Joker no es malvado, solo es un niño herido que quiere hacer reír al mundo con sus travesuras, Mr J solo puede disfrutar su vida haciendo caos por doquier- dije haciendo un puchero **(N.A. Esto es literalmente lo que yo pienso de Mr. J *y no estoy loca*)**

-Solo tú piensas eso- dijo Rosalie

-Eso no es justificación para todo lo que hace, él se convirtió en un villano psicótico-dijo Bella

-Tú no tienes idea de lo que un mal día puede hacerle a una persona, él mismo lo dice en el cómic "The Killing Joke" de 1988 y tengo la versión Deluxe que saldrá en 2008-

-¿Y como la tienes si saldrá hasta el 2008?- pregunto Alice

-Una gran suma de dinero y un bifurcador*- conteste

-¿Bifurcador?- pregunto Bella

-Es un don que solo dos vampiros han tenido, mi tío Draco y su hijo Viktor- dijo Key

-Si quieres te puedo prestar el cómic, Bella- le dije yo

-Claro, así podre ver porque te enamoraste de ese psicópata- dijo riendo

Me levante de la cama y cogí el cómic, apenas le estaba entregando el cómic a Bella cuando Nathanael entro a mi habitación.

-¡Vamos A Pasear!- dijo

-Solo si haces mi tarea durante la noche- le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Fuéramos a pasear o no, tú me harías hacer tu maldita tarea- dijo él haciendo una mueca

-En eso tienes toda la razón, Mr. J- dije riendo -Niñas, nos vemos en un rato y Bella espero que me digas que te parece el cómic-

-Okay, te tendré mi punto de vista cuando regreses- dijo ella

-Vamos con los chicos- dijo Key a Rosalie y a Alice, bajamos a la sala de estar junto con ellas y Finnick al vernos a Nathanael y a mí dijo:

-¿A donde van?-

-A caminar, necesito contarle a mi Puddin algo acerca de su hijo- dije sonriendo y Jev abrió los ojos sorprendido

-No le creas nada de lo que te diga- le dijo mi hermano asustado

-¿Algo que ocultar, Lex?- pregunto Nathanael

-No Pa, para nada- dijo Jev y luego añadió -Ya váyanse a caminar-

Ambos salimos de la casa riéndonos por la forma nada sutil en la que Jev nos corrió. Nathanael me levanto en brazos y desplegó sus alas rojas.

-Pensé que caminariamos- le dije

-Tú y yo sabemos que no vamos a platicar- dijo haciendo una mueca irónica

-Me vas a apagar- murmuré

-Sabes que es lo que quieres- susurro besando mi mejilla

-Pues si, aunque tendré que disimular o mi hermano se pondrá histérico- susurré yo en su oído y él se estremeció causando que yo riera

-¿Te divierte Harley?- pregunto

-¿Que? ¿tener poder sobre ti? Si Nathan, me divierte y mucho- conteste, Nathanael comenzó a volar hasta el corazón del bosque donde me depósito en el piso

-Te aprovechas de mí- dijo mirándome tristemente

- _За съжаление , любов_ *- dije mordiéndome el labio

- _Θα είμαι πάντα , ω ψυχή μου_ *- contesto él abrazandome, era un poco extraño para cualquiera que nos escuchara. Yo nunca hablaba Búlgaro a menos que fuera importante y él nunca hablaba Griego con nadie que no amara.

-Y estas loco por eso- le dije sorprendida de que no estuviera enojado conmigo

-No puedes tenerle rencor a lo que amas, Ridley- dijo pellizcando mi mejilla, era una mentira yo les tenia rencor a todos los que amaba, pero hice lo que mejor hacia cuando estaba con el, darle la razon

-Es un buen punto, pero eso no implica es no estés loco- dije acariciando su cabello

-Prefiero estar loco, la locura disfraza muchas cosas, entre ellas el amor- dijo sentándose en el piso

-Y el psiquiatra ataca- dije para hacerlo reír

-¿No se supone que debo apagarte?- pregunto él riendo

-Buena forma de cortar una conversación sobre tu profesión, pero es cierto- dije sentándome frente a él, Nathanael tenia su propia forma de apagar mis emociones (la única forma en la que mostraba mis emociones cuando liberaba mi oscuridad: música) la cual consistía en una canción que él escribió a la cual llamó "Wicked" y ambos debíamos cantarla.

Nos tomamos de las manos y cerramos los ojos antes de comenzar a cantar. **(N.A. Esta canción es de Boy Epic, la verdad amo la canción escuchenla mientras Nathan y Ririe cantan)**

 _ **N:**_ _You can call me fantastic Mr. Black_

 _Give me a damm cigarett_

 _Swallowing my regrets_

 _With Jack Daniel, on my breath_

 _ **R:**_ _I need that therapy, that melody_

 _I'm drowning in my sympathy_

 _Doctor, can you un-break me?_

 _Because I fell in love_

 _Yes, I fell in love_

 _ **N:**_ _But wasn't good enough_

 _For us_

 _She's got that devil touch_

 _That apocalyptic lust_

 _I swear I'm not a sinner_

 _I'm just beautifully broken_

 _ **N &R:**_ _Now there's a darkness deep in me_

 _I keep falling asleep_

 _To these wicked dreams_

 _Can't fight the darkness deep in me_

 _It's where she likes to keep_

 _Haunting my wicked dreams_

 _ **R:**_ _You can call me fantastic Mrs. Black*_

 _So cool, now there's nothing left_

 _But an empty soul_

 _Everything is so bitter cold_

 _ **N:**_ _I need a doctor please_

 _No I can't sleep_

 _She's the monster, but she's my queen_

 _Broken halo on a comatose me_

 _ **R:**_ _I fell in love_

 _Yes, I fell in love_

 _But wasn't good enough_

 _For us_

 _ **N:**_ _She's got that devil touch_

 _That apocalyptic lust_

 _ **R:**_ _I swear I'm not a sinner_

 _I'm just beautifully broken_

 _Now there's a darkness deep in me_

 _I keep falling asleep_

 _To these wicked dreams_

 _ **N:**_ _Can't fight the darkness deep in me_

 _It's where she likes to keep_

 _Haunting my wicked dreams_

 _She sings..._

 _ **R:**_ _Unbury me... Unbury me_

 _ **N:**_ _She sings..._

 _ **R:**_ _Unbury me... Unbury me_

 _Now there's a darkness deep in me_

 _I keep falling asleep_

 _To these wicked dreams_

 _ **N:**_ _Can't fight the darkness deep in me_

 _It's where she likes to keep_

 _Haunting my wicked dreams_

 _ **R:**_ _I can't fight the darkness_

 _Can't fight the darkness_

 _Or my wicked dreams_

 _My wicked dreams._

Abrí los ojos sintiendo una libertad enorme, incluso solté un gemido de satisfacción. Mire los ojos de Nathanael, estaban tan brillantes que incluso podía ver mi reflejo en ellos (cabello desordenado y ojos extraños, el derecho de color verde esmeralda y el izquierdo de color negro muy profundo).

Nathanael me pregunto algo aunque no supe que pregunto, solo fui consciente del movimiento de sus labios; creo que pregunto algo como "¿Te encuentras bien?", pobre tonto siempre preocupándose por mí. En menos de dos segundos me encontré sentada a horcajadas sobre él, Nathanael volvió a preguntar algo y yo seguí sin escuchar.

-Debo decir que no puedo escuchar nada de lo que dices- dije mordiéndome el labio mientras miraba los suyos

Sus labios se movieron mientras preguntaba un "¿Por que?", pero yo no le conteste, lo único que pude hacer fue besarlo.

-¿Era necesario que me mordieras?- pregunto cuando deje de besarlo

-¿Desde cuando eres tan nenasa, Puddin?- pregunte limpiando el pequeño hilo de sangre que salia de su labio

-No es que sea nenasa, solo que...- se interrumpió a si mismo mientras ponía sus manos en mi trasero y empujaba contra él, solté una carcajada cuando entendí.

-¿Mi bebote quiere sexo?- pregunte burlona mientras sonreía

-¡Carajo! Me encanta cuando sonríes así- dijo mirándome deslumbrado

-¿Como?- pregunte antes de mirar mi reflejo en sus ojos celestes, una gran y roja sonrisa sádica y psicótica era lo que mis labios formaban, pero no pude verla mucho tiempo dado que Nathanael me beso, me recostó en el cespet del bosque y él quedo sobre mí.

-Probablemente si seguimos, termines arrepentida de esto cuando veas a Finnick- dijo mientras besaba mi cuello, lo separe de mí para verlo a los ojos

-No tengo emociones Nathan, eso implica que él no me importa y que soy toda tuya- me beso castamente antes de decir

-Estas realmente muy loca, Mrs. J- Nathanael comenzó a besar mi escote

-Prefiero estar loca, la locura disfraza muchas cosas, Mr. J- conteste jadeando

Entonces realmente nuestro paseo fue interesante y placentero.

 **...**

 **Traducir:**

 **Búlgaro*** _За съжаление , любов_ _._ _Perdona, amor_ **.**

 **Griego*** _Θα είμαι πάντα , ω ψυχή μου_ _Siempre lo hare, alma mía_ **.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Espero que aun quede quien lea el fic jajaja, ya sé que he tardado en publicar pero hubo unos problemas con mis hermanas (todas) así que no pude publicar por cuestiones meramente personales. Según como continúen las cosas les contare.**

 **pd. lamento la mala ortografía... soy malísima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos más***


	28. La Esposa del Príncipe

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **Twilight es de SM asi que no me pertenece *que mas quisiera yo*. Solo la historia y algunos personajes son mios.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y esta en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creacion basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 **Respuestas a los RR de hace dos siglos:**

 _ **Itzel Pattinson:**_ _Ya se que esta loca, pero es porque es como yo y yo estoy medio loca jajajaja. Se que tarde mucho y lo lamento pero es que tuve problemas de concentración en todos los ámbitos. Tu teléfono también esta loco_ **.**

 _ **CamilaMarsCullen:**_ _En esas ando, ya no tardan en aparecer, deja que mate a alguien y ellos aparecerán. Si, una amiga dijo que así debían llamarse Augustus y Mizuki: Azuki. Gracias por seguir leyendo, tratare pero tengo que adelantar mucho. Busca el nuevo cap el viernes, mas tardar ese día lo publico._

 _ **Bonnie Bennett:**_ _Nunca me olvidaría del fic, solo que Trina vivió para complicarme la vida hasta el ultimo momento. En este cap sabrás quien es, no te preocupes, pronto se irá, desde que pensé en Nathanael supe que se iría pronto. Nathanael es quien va a desatar la decisión final de Ridley. Es que hago referencias a cosas que me gustan y así. Sorry. En la imagen de portada de Outtakes están pero al final del fic te digo quienes son._

 **Disfruten el cap, espero que les guste.**

 **PSD. El cómic The Killing Joke no es propiedad mía, sino de Alan Moore, Brian Bolland y John Higgins (o eso dice Wikipedia).**

 **Frase de la semana:** _ **¡Si prestaramos atencion a las pequeñas cosas, podriamos ver lo que el destino nos esta preparando!**_

 **att. Annie**

Cap28: _La Esposa del Príncipe._

Narradora POV

Ridley estaba en el bosque con Nathanael, él estaba acomodándose los vaqueros y ella se ponía el sujetador.

-Oye J, has algo por tu arlequín y abrocha mi sujetador- dijo ella dándole la espalda, él abrocho el sujetador de Ridley y beso uno de los hombros desnudos de ella

-Sera un fastidio- murmuro Nathanael

-¿De que hablas, payasito?- pregunto Ridley

-Con Finnick vivo jamas podremos estar juntos- contesto él abrazándola por la espalda

-Ya te lo dije Puddin, no tengo emociones por lo tanto te pertenezco- le dijo ella

-No me refiero a eso Pumpkin Cake- susurro Nathanael girándola para mirarla a los ojos

-No me vengas con boberías, Joseph- dijo Ridley mirándolo mal

-¡No! ¡Tú no me vengas con boberías a mí, Sirene!- exclamo él con un brillo rojizo en los ojos y en la mirada de ella hubo un destello de miedo, extrañamente solo con Nathanael podía demostrar emociones aun cuando estas estaban apagadas por la oscuridad.

-¡NO SON BOBERÍAS!- grito Ridley antes de levantar su mano izquierda mostrando un anillo de rubí y una pequeña argolla negra en su meñique -¡LO CREAS O NO, ESTO SIGNIFICA ALGO PARA MÍ!-

-Ya lo sé, pero tienes que entenderme- le dijo él

-Y lo hago, de verdad te entiendo, pero haber permanecido enamorada de Finnick durante 90 años no fue algo que yo eligiera- contesto ella

-Lo sé, es solo que tenerlo aquí y saber que están juntos, yo... Perdona- dijo Nathanael cerrando los ojos, Ridley se acerco a él y lo abrazo

-Recuerda quien soy y procura no olvidarlo, soy TU princesa y TU arlequín, soy tuya de muchas maneras- dijo ella besando su pecho justo sobre el tatuaje del sombrero de arlequín y la sonrisa, después se separo de él y dijo -Si vuelves a pedirme perdón, te golpearé tanto que ni tu madre te podrá reconocer-

-Okay, no volveré a disculparme- dijo Nathanael antes de levantarla en brazos -Ahora vamos a llevarte con Lex-

Volaron hasta llegar a la casa donde Finnick y Jev los esperaban muy cabreados. Nathanael bajo a Ridley, ella le tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y ambos entraron a la casa ignorando a los dos hombres encabronados.

-¿Que haces aquí Christian?- pregunto Ridley entrando a la cocina

-Gus y yo nos escapamos- contesto haciendo una mueca

-¿Como que escaparon?- pregunto Nathanael

-Serafine nos fue a buscar para decirnos de la fiesta y Gus llamo a Key, ella llego allá sin saber que su madre estaba ahí y comenzó la pelea, así que Gus y yo decidimos huir- dijo Christian conteniendo una risotada

-¡El Gran Miedo Petrova!- exclamo Augustus

-¿Que?- pregunto Finnick

-El gran miedo Petrova- dijo Edward -Todos los Petrova tenemos un miedo en común-

-¿Cual es?- pregunto Alice

-Morir- dijo Jev -Nosotros somos unos...-

-Somos Buscavidas lo único que realmente nos importa el nuestra propia subsistencia- dijo Ridley poniendo los ojos en blanco -Somos sobrevivientes-

- _Γαμώτο!_ *- exclamo Nathanael - _Το ξέρω, το ξέρω!_ -

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Jasper

-¿Puddin? ¿estas bien?- pregunto Ridley preocupada pero sin querer molestarlo

-Mi padre, ya sabes como es- le contesto Nathanael acariciándole la mejilla

-¿Ahora que quiere?- pregunto ella mirándolo

-Hoy hay una fiesta en el Inframundo y tenemos que ir- dijo él

-¿El Inframundo?- pregunto Jasper

-Sip, y estamos obligados- dijo Augustus haciendo un puchero

-¿Quienes?- pregunto Finnick

-Todos los Petrova que tengan contacto con brujas, Nathanael y ahora vamos a arrastrarlos a ustedes con nosotros- dijo Christian

-¿Y que se celebra o que?- pregunto Edward

-Es el aniversario nupcial de Hades y Perséfone, los reyes del Inframundo- dijo Jev

-¿Los dioses?- pregunto Alice impactada

-Sip, todos los dioses olímpicos, los dioses menores, los semidioses y los arcángeles estarán ahí- dijo Nathanael

-¡OH DIOS MIO!- grito Bella desde la sala de estar y entro corriendo a la cocina

-¿Que pasa Bella?- pregunto Edward un poco preocupado

-No es nada, no te preocupes, es solo el final del cómic- dijo Bella mostrándole el cómic a Edward

-Yo nunca entendí el final- dijo Christian

-Es muy obvio, Batman asesina a Joker- dijo Bella despreocupada

-¡Eso no es verdad!- exclamo Ridley mirándola mal

-Claro que si- contradijo Bella, abrió el cómic y le mostró a Ridley -El Joker le dice a Batman: 'Sabes, es chistosa... Esta situación. Me recuerda un chiste...'

"Verás, estaban estos dos tipos en un lunático asilo... Y una noche, una noche decidieron que no les gustaba vivir más en un asilo. ¡Y decidieron escapar! Entonces, se subieron al techo, y ahí, justo a través de este estrecho espacío, vieron las azoteas del pueblo, extenderse en la luz de la luna.. extenderse hacía la libertad. Ahora, el primer tipo, salta de un extremo al otro sin problemas. Pero su amigo, su amigo no se atrevió a saltar. Verás... verás, tiene miedo de caerse.

"Entonces el primer tipo tuvo una idea... Él dijo '¡Oye! ¡Tengo mi linterna conmigo! Iluminaré a través de los espacios entre los edificios. Puedes caminar junto a la luz y reunirte conmigo'... P-pero el segundo tipo sólo mueve la cabeza y dice... Y dice '¿Qu-qué crees que estoy? ¿Loco?... ¡La apagarás cuando vaya a mitad de camino!'.

Ridley y Nathanael comenzaron a reír histéricamente por el chiste.

-Bella, eso es solo un chiste el cuenta el Joker, no prueba nada- dijo Ridley riendo aun

-Pero el Joker comienza a reír tan histérico como siempre y Batman también se ríe- dijo Bella

-Amor, solo fue un chiste. Cualquiera se hubiera reído- dijo Edward mientras veía a su hermana ponerse roja por reír tanto

-Pues si, pero Batman esta parado frente al Joker, lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa mientras el payaso sigue riendo y entre ambos hay una linea de luz, de pronto la risa se detiene y la luz se apaga- dijo Bella con suficiencia, Ridley dejo de reír de pronto y miro fijamente a Bella

-Aun así...- dijo Jev negando con la cabeza pero Bella lo interrumpió

-El cómic se llama "La Broma Asesina", es curioso que nadie importante muera durante el cómic y que al final, cuando Joker cuenta su gran chiste...- dijo Bella pero no termino

-El Joker nunca se muere, es un personaje demasiado importante como para que DC cómics piense en matarlo- dijo Christian, Augustus le quito el cómic a Bella y puso una de las primeras paginas

-Pero al comenzar el cómic dice el inicio del chiste: "Estaban estos dos tipos en un lunático asilo..." y después termina con la linea de luz- dijo Augustus

-Esa es la broma- dijo Jasper sonriendo -La broma siempre fue la muerte de Joker-

-Mr J- susurro Ridley antes de taparse los oídos mientras caía de rodillas y reía de manera psicótica -Mi Puddin-

-¡Ridley!- exclamaron Edward, Jev y Nathanael

-Bats mato a mi Puddin- dijo Ridley entre risas, Christian se puso tenso al escuchar la palabra "Bats", esa palabra le trajo un recuerdo a la mente...

 _FlashBack_

 _Christian miraba a sus hermanas lanzarse las hojas de los arboles._

 _-¡NO HAGAS TRAMPA, ELLA!- le grito Serafine a su hermana menor antes de lanzarle un puñado de hojas a Aramita, quien se escondió detrás de un árbol -¡TÚ TAMBIÉN ERES UNA TRAMPOSA, BATSY!-_

 _-¡Solo busco no terminar llena de hojas igual que tú, Sef!- exclamo Aramita riendo_

 _-¡SERAFINE NO SABE PERDER!- canturreo Elladora y pronto Aramita se unió_

 _-¡DRACO! ¡DILES QUE ME DEJEN EN PAZ!- grito Serafine_

 _-¡Yo no voy a meterme! ¡Luego no podre quitarme de encima a Aramita!- dijo Draco riendo ante la actitud infantil de sus hermanas_

 _-Madre realmente solo hizo mujeres locas- dijo Christian sonriendole a su hermano mayor_

 _-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Viktor?- pregunto Draco_

 _-Ya estas haciendo una pero te concederé otra hermano- contesto Christian burlándose, Draco solo puso los ojos en blanco_

 _-¿Por que llaman "Batsy" a Aramita?- cuestiono_

 _-Porque siempre que viene a visitarnos termina metida en aquella cueva- contesto Christian señalando una cuerva a unos 10 metros de distancia con la casa familiar Petrova_

 _-¿Y eso por que es relevante, Viktor?- pregunto Draco_

 _-En aquella cueva hay murciélagos a montones y nuestra hermana se pone a jugar con ellos- dijo Serafine acercándose a los hombres_

 _-¿No sabes que esta mal meterse en conversaciones ajenas?- le cuestiono Draco_

 _-Soy una Petrova, puedo hacer lo que quiera- dijo Serafine riendo_

 _-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Aramita acercándose con Elladora, ambas llenas de hojas secas_

 _-Draco pregunto porque te llamamos "Batsy"- dijo Christian_

 _-No vale la pena saber eso, es una tontería de estos- dijo Aramita poniendo los ojos en blanco para diversión de sus hermanos_

 _-Puede que sea una tontería- dijo Elladora lanzándole un puñado de hojas a todos sus hermanos -Pero siempre vas a ser "Batsy"-_

 _Fin FlashBack_

Ridley había dejado de reír mientras miraba el recuerdo de Christian.

-Batsy mato a mi Joker- murmuro y comenzó a reír de nuevo pero ahora gruesas lágrimas de color negro se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-¡RIDLEY! ¡NADIE MATO A TU JOKER!- le grito Nathanael mientras la abrazaba

-¿De verdad?- le pregunto Ridley muy quedito mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de Nathanael

-Si, amor- murmuro Nathanael mientras besaba el cabello de Ridley

-Bueno... Ya que mi hermana dejo de llorar por un personaje de cómics... tenemos que arreglarnos para ir a una fiesta- dijo Jev

-¿De verdad tenemos que ir?- pregunto Augustus haciendo un puchero

-Ya sabes que si- le dijo Christian -Circe nos matara si no asistimos-

-Okay, lo que sea por no morir- dijo Augustus con expresión asustada

-Pues vayan por sus mujeres, Lex largate a cambiarte, lleva a Finnick contigo y llama a Lidewij- les ordeno Nathanael antes de separar a Ridley de él y decirle -Amor, tú lleva a los Cullen a arreglarse y ponte aun mas hermosa de lo que ya eres, que quiero ser la envidia de todos-

Ridley soltó una risita apenada y sonrió tímidamente antes de preguntar:

-¿Incluso la de Hades?-

-La de Todos, hasta Hefesto incluso con Afrodita de compañía, me va a envidiar solo por llevarte de mi brazo, Harley- contesto él

-Pues que así sea, Mr J- comento Ridley con una sonrisa coqueta, se levanto del piso con ayuda de Nathanael y le dijo a los Cullen que la siguieran.

En cuanto entro en su habitación llamo a Key y le pidió que fuera por Rosalie y Emmett, los arreglara para la fiesta y los llevara a la casa. Después entro a su armario y saco varios vestidos, los cuales les entrego a Bella y Alice.

-Pruebense algunos y quedense con uno, también busquen algunas sandalias para que se pongan- dijo Ridley señalando el armario antes de mirar a Jasper y ordenarle -Tú ve a la habitación de Jev para que te dé ropa blanca para la fiesta y dile que traiga ropa para Edward-

Todos comenzaron a hacer justo lo que Ridley ordeno, Edward incluso intento acompañar a Jasper pero Ridley lo detuvo.

- _Дори не се движат!*_ \- exclamo

-¿Por que? Solo voy a ir por ropa a la habitación de Jev- dijo Edward como si nada

-¡No! ¡Tú tienes que ayudarme a cambiarme de ropa!- se quejo ella a lo que Edward solo puso los ojos en blanco.

.

UNA HORA DESPUÉS

.

Todos estaban el sala de estar menos Edward y Ridley. Todos los hombres iban vestidos de blanco, excepto Christian y Nathanael, Christian llevaba unos pantalones flojos color gris y una camisa roja, y Nathanael iba vestido completamente de negro (pantalón y camisa de manga corta) con algunos detalles rojos, como por ejemplo una cadena con un rubí y un pequeño arete de rubí **(N.A. Todo un chico moderno hee!)**.

Las chicas llevaban vestidos griegos y sandalias de piso, Maggie llevaba un vestido azul celeste con cintillo y sandalias color oro, Key usaba un vestido blanco con detalles grises y sandalias negras, Mizuki eligió un vestido verde hoja con cintillo color bronce y sandalias café, Lidewij se decidió por un vestido gris plomo con sandalias negras, el vestido de Rosalie era naranja claro con cinto y sandalias color dorado, Bella llevaba un vestido morado con detalles en plata y sandalias negras y Alice usaba un vestido rosa con detalles y sandalias color lila.

-¿A que horas pretenden bajar estos dos?- pregunto Jev

-Tenemos esperándoles horas- se quejo Maggie

-Solo hemos esperado 10 minutos, exagerada- dijo Augustus

-Tú nos has hecho esperar hasta dos horas, así que no veo porque quejarse por 10 jodidos minutos- dijo Ridley bajando las escaleras con Edward.

Edward usaba un pantalón negro y una camisa gris claro, Ridley llevaba un vestido parecido al de Jessica Rabbit (sin escote en la espalda) pero en color negro con unos tacones rojos y en su mano derecha usaba un guante de dedos cortados hecho de encaje rojo.

-¡Wow!- exclamaron todos los hombres en la habitación

-Mi autoestima se fue a la basura- comento Bella

-¡Pero si te ves preciosa, Bella!- exclamo Finnick sonriendole coquetamente

-Es verdad que te ves genial, pero ya vámonos o a Ridley y a mí nos lanzaran al vórtice de almas- dijo Nathanael

Todos salieron de la casa y Nathanael golpeo el suelo con su pie dos veces, se abrió una gran grieta y se formaron una especie de escaleras hechas de tierra; todos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar al río Aqueronte.

-¡Caronte! ¡cuanto tiempo sin verte!- exclamo Ridley avanzando hacia una figura esquelética que se encontraba cerca de una barca

-Señorita, un gusto verla- dijo Caronte inclinando la cabeza -Si me hiciera el honor de subir a mi barca-

-Por supuesto, si no subo terminaré nadando en algún río de por aquí- dijo Ridley riendo

-Vamos antes de que mi madre nos lance al vórtice- dijo Nathanael molesto ante el parloteo -¡Suban a la barca gente!-

La mayoría subieron a la barca y Nathanael, Jev y Lidewij volaban al lado de está, de pronto un resplandeciente carro dorado freno al lado de la barca.

-¡Hola nenas!- saludo un hombre realmente guapo

-Hola Apolo- suspiraron Maggie, Mizuki, Key y Lidewij

-¿Ahora con cual de ellas te vas a acostar Dios del Sol?- pregunto Ridley poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Tal vez contigo- contesto Apolo coquetamente

-Eso solo sera posible en tus mejores sueños y si es que Oniro te ayuda- dijeron Jev y Nathanael al unisono, Apolo puso los ojos en blanco y siguió su camino.

-Аз ако мога да спя с него*- dijo Key

-Вие не си лягам с никого!*- exclamaron Augustus y Christian

-И защо не?*- pregunto Key mirándolos mal

-Защото казвам*- le contesto Christian, Key solo lo miro haciendo un puchero

-Не е честно*- se quejo ella

-Животът не е справедлив , така свикне*- la regaño Augustus (N.A: Al final esta la traducción)

-¡Dejenla en paz!- dijo Mizuki

-¡No te metas!- le dijo Christian

-¡No le hables así!- exclamo Maggie

-¡Tú tampoco te metas!- le contesto Augustus

-Ugh, con ustedes no se puede- dijo Lidwewij

-¡Tú callate!- dijeron Christian y Augustus

-¡DEJEN DE PELEAR!- grito Nathanael a lo que las almas en el río Aqueronte huyeron. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a unas grandes puertas de mármol negro custodiadas por dos hienas.

-¡Pena! ¡Pánico!- exclamo Ridley bajando de la barca para hacerles mimos a las hienas

-Oye guapa, tenemos que entrar- dijo Nathanael a Ridley apartándola de las hienas -Christian ya sabes que hacer y Lex, no dejes que los Cullen coman cualquier cosa-

-Por supuesto, ¿ustedes se irán con Pánico?- dijo Jev

-Si, nosotros debemos entrar por otra puerta o mi madre nos matara- contesto él

-Voy a mantenerme cerca de Maggie, Mizuki y Key para evitar problemas- dijo Christian

-Yo quería entrar con Edward- dijo Ridley acariciando la cabeza de Pena

-Guapa si no entramos juntos mi madre me matara, ¿quieres que maten a papi?- le pregunto Nathanael

-Claro que no Puddin- contesto Ridley inmediatamente

-Entonces vamos, antes de que vengan a buscarnos- dijo él antes de tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla por un pasillo oscuro con Pánico detrás de ellos.

-Vamos a entrar- dijo Lidewij

-No quiero problemas, Keylie- le advirtió Christian a su sobrina

-Entonces manten a Serafine lejos de mi hermana- dijo Augustus

-La advertencia también es para ti Yordan, y manten a tu noviesita lejos de Circe- le contesto Christian antes de mirar a Maggie -Y tú, mantente lejos de Hera y Zeus, porque dudo mucho que Ridley te vuelva a salvar de ella-

Todos entraron a un gran salón donde se desarrollaba una fiesta...

.

Nathanael arrastraba a Ridley por un oscuro pasillo y ella se miraba genuinamente incomoda.

-Puddin, deberías encender alguna lampara por aquí- dijo ella

-No te preocupes, no vamos a perdernos- le dijo él despreocupadamente

-No me preocupa perderme, y mucho menos contigo- dijo Ridley apretando la mano de él -Me preocupa que esta oscuro-

-Lo sé, pero es la forma mas rápida de llegar- dijo Nathanael abriendo una puerta.

En la habitación se encontraba una mujer de larga cabellera pelirroja y ojos verdes que caminaba de un lado a otro discutiendo.

-Pero cuando lleguen, voy a asegurarme de que esa chica termine en el vórtice y él va a terminar en el lago Lete- refunfuñaba la mujer a su marido

-Sabes que no les harás nada, cariño- le contesto el hombre de cabello negro y ojos celestes mientras le abrazaba.

-Y ellos se aprovechan de ello- asintió la mujer antes de besar a su esposo

-Recuerdame regalarle algo a Eros- pidió el pelinegro

-¿Por que, amor mio?- cuestiono ella

-Porque me hizo enamorarme de ti, amada mía- le dijo él melosamente

-Son tan dulces- dijo Nathanael sonriendo y luego hizo una mueca -Me dan asco-

-Dejales en paz, hombre- lo regaño suavemente Ridley para no molestarlo, antes de abrazar al pelinegro -Es un placer verlos-

-También para nosotros es un placer verte querida, pero mejor salgamos antes de que mi hermosa esposa cumpla su amenaza- dijo él

-¡Espera!- exclamo Nathanael -Nosotros traemos mortales como compañía-

-Dales esto, que lo beban y estarán bien- dijo hombre pelinegro entregándole dos pequeñas botellas, mientras Ridley bebía un liquido rojo extraño

-¿Puedo saber que es lo que bebí?- pregunto la Siren entregándole a la desconocida una botella roja

-Mi sangre- le contesto Nathanael mientras colocaba una flor de granada en el rubio cabello de ella

-Ahora si, ya saben que hacer- dijo la pelirroja parándose frente a una puerta...

.

Los Cullen, los Petrova y las brujas estaban sentados un unos grandes sofás rojos con gris, hablaban tranquilamente entre ellos cuando una mujer de cabellera rubia platino pidió la atención de todos.

-¡Tengo el honor de anunciar a los dioses Hades y Perséfone, reyes del Inframundo!- las puertas se abrieron y entraron un hombre imponente y una mujer escultural. La diosa Perséfone miro a mujer rubia y asintió

-¡Y para acompañar a los reyes del Inframundo, su hijo, el príncipe Nathanael y su esposa, la princesa Sirene!-

Los Cullen y Bella se quedaron sorprendidos, mientras que los Petrova y las brujas aplaudían con aburrimiento.

-Тя не може да е истина*- dijo Edward al ver a su hermana tomada de la mano de Nathanael y pararse al lado de los dioses.

 **...**

 **Traductor:**

 **Griego:**

 _*Γαμώτο! - ¡Maldición!_

 _*Το ξέρω, το ξέρω! - ¡Lo sé, lo sé!_

 **Búlgaro:**

 _*Дори не се движат! - ¡Ni siquiera te muevas!_

 **CONVERSACIÓN DE KEY, AUGUSTUS Y CHRISTIAN:**

 **K:** _*Аз ако мога да спя с него_ **-** _Yo si puedo acostarme con él_

 **C &A:** _*Вие не си лягам с никого!_ **-** _¡Tú no te vas a acostar con nadie!_

 **K:** _*И защо не?_ **-** _¿Y porque no?_

 **C:** _*Защото казвам_ **-** _Porque yo lo digo_

 **K:** _*Не е честно_ **-** _No es justo_

 **A:** _*Животът не е справедлив, така свикне_ **-** _La vida no es justa así que acostumbrate._

 _*Тя не може да е истина - No puede ser cierto_

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **Bonnie Bennett: Los actores son...**

 **Ridley Masen: Dianna Agron (cuando estaba en Glee)**

 **Mizuki Akira: Chiaki Kuriyama (cuando estaba mas joven, como en Kill Bill)**

 **Maggie Delacur: Candice Accola (en las primeras dos temporadas de The Vampire Diaries)**

 **Keylie Aldrich: Shailene Woodley (cuando usaba el cabello largo)**

 **Augustus Aldrich: Zac Efron (fue por petición de una amiga, a mí él ni me gusta)**

 **Christian Mars: Ian Somerhalder (en las primeras 5 temporadas de The Vampire Diaries)**

 **Jev Masen: Alexander Ludwig (cuando estaba en The Hunger Games)**

 **Finnick Claflin: Paul Wesley (en las primeras 5 temporadas de The Vampire Diaries)**

 **Como mención especial Nathanael Raven: Mark Salling (en cualquiera de las temporadas de Glee, estoy enamorada de ese actor, solo pongan le los ojos azules)**

 **para Lidewig nunca puede conseguir una actriz.**

 **.**

 **Ya se, ya se... no tengo perdón de mi señor Hades. Me he ausentado por siglos! En mi defensa las cosas con Trina se complicaron demaciado y la deprecion por su perdida se alargo mas de lo que debería. Ya tengo como un mes intentado recuperar mi ritmo de vida.**

 **pd. lamento la mala ortografía... soy malísima para eso...**

 **Devil Butterfly (Annie Odair Garcia)**


	29. La Princesa Comodín

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **Twilight es de SM así que no me pertenece *qué más quisiera yo*. Solo la historia y algunos personajes son míos.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y está en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creación basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 _De verdad que no tengo perdón, Hades me encerrara en el Tártaro, pero aún no puedo salir del todo de la depresión por lo de mi hermana, y sin Trina aquí las cosas son bastante difíciles. Lo Lamento._

 **RESPUESTAS A LOS RR'S:**

 **Izela Pattinson:** _Si lo sé, pero Ridley intento tener una vida mientras nuestro Finn estuvo muerto, Finnick no fue al único al que le hizo promesas. Intento poner en claro su lugar para que no la odien en el futuro, porque créeme, lo harán. Saludos y besos._

 **Bonnie Bennett:** _Hola cariño, Nathan no ha hecho nada malo, excepto vivir enamorado de una mujer que ha vivido casi toda su vida enamorada de un muerto. Esa chica está llena de sorpresas, y seguirán, Edward también tiene algunas *giño* ¡¿Y quién no lo ama?! Ese hombre es precioso. ¡SALUDOS Y BESOS!_

 **CamilaMarsCullen:** _No, ella es complicada, pero esa es la reacción que esperaba, intentare que te arrepientas de odiarla, también yo la he odiado mientras la escribo, pero luego recuerdo mis planes para ella y me arrepiento. No sé quién sea, la buscare. Zac es una petición especial por parte de una amiga muy cercana, la ventaja de la lectura es que puedes imaginarlos como quieras *giño* ¡SALUDOS Y BESOS!_

 **Disfruten el cap, espero que les guste.**

 **Frase de la semana: ¡Los Pecados Nos Seguirán Hasta Cobrar Nuestra Ofensa!**

 **att. Annie**

Cap29: _La Princesa Comodín_

Ridley POV

 _En el capítulo anterior..._

 _-¡Tengo el honor de anunciar a los dioses Hades y Perséfone, reyes del Inframundo!- las puertas se abrieron y entraron un hombre imponente y una mujer escultural. La diosa Perséfone miro a mujer rubia y asintió._

 _-¡Y para acompañar a los reyes del Inframundo, su hijo, el príncipe Nathanael y su esposa, la princesa Sirene!-_

 _Los Cullen y Bella se quedaron sorprendidos, mientras que los Petrova y las bujas aplaudían con aburrimiento._

 _-Тя не може да е истина- dijo Edward al ver a su hermana tomada de la mano de Nathanael y pararse al lado de los dioses._

...

Sentía que todos me miraban, pero eso no era lo que me incomodaba, ya estaba acostumbrada, lo que me molestaban eran los gritos mentales de Edward...

"¡COMO ES QUE NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE ESTAS CASADA! ¡AHORA RESULTA QUE REALMENTE ERES UNA PRINCESA! ¡NO ME JODAS SIRENE! ¡¿POR QUE CARAJO NO ME LO DIJISTE?! ¡RESPONDE TONTA!"

Si no le respondía, el chico me daría dolor de cabeza.

"¡YA BASTA! No grites, te lo explicare más tarde. ¡DEJA DE REGAÑARME, PAPÁ!"

"¡NO TE ESTOY REGAÑANDO, NIÑA! Más vale que me cuentes"

"Si, antes de dormir te cuento"

-¿Qué pasa, Harley?- me pregunto Nathanael en el oído

-Edward está molesto porque no le conté- le contesté en un murmullo mientras nos sentábamos en los tronos

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Perséfone al vernos cuchicheando

-No es nada, son cosas familiares- le dije sonriendo y después me gire a Nathanael -Creo que debo ir con mis hermanos, no es apropiado dejarles así-

-Lo que deberías hacer es ir conmigo a saludar a todos- dijo él mordazmente mirándome molesto

-Déjala ir con sus hermanos- le dijo Hades

-Tal vez sus hermanos la controlen un poco cuando salude a Afrodita- dijo Perséfone riendo

-Y tal vez tus cuñados controlen a los admiradores de tu esposa- dijo Hades a Nathanael

-έχουν δίκιο*- le dijo Nathanael a sus padres, después se levantó de su trono y beso mi mejilla cuando me levanté -No debí hablarte así, lo siento princesa-

-No tienes que disculparte, Puddin- le conteste sonriendo

Caminamos hasta los sofás donde mi familia y mis amigos estaban sentados, Nathanael le entrego a Bella y Finnick los pequeños frascos extraños

-Bébanlo y no pregunten- dijo él y Bella y Finnick me miraron asustados

-Solo bébanlo- dije, ellos lo bebieron y me reí -Si quisiera envenenarlos seria extremadamente fácil-

-¿Qué era eso?- pregunto Emmett

-Es para que puedan comer lo que quieran y no se queden aquí atascados por comer la comida de los muertos- dijo Nathanael mientras me entregaba una granada a la cual le di una mordida

-Odio cuando haces eso- dijo Christian

-Presumida- murmuro Maggie

-No soy presumida, solo juego con las ventajas de ser yo- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco

-No pelees, Margaret- le dijo Mizuki en un susurro

-Yo tengo que ir a saludar a todos, cuando tú lo hagas no lo hagas sola- me dijo Nathanael

-Puedo llevar a los Cullen conmigo- dije

-Solo a las chicas, a mi madre le encantara eso- dijo él sonriéndome de modo guasón antes de irse

-¿Ahora nos dejas por los Cullen? ¿No fue justo eso lo que te hizo Edward?- pregunto Maggie enojada

-¡Ya basta Gabrielle!- la regaño Mizuki

-¿Porque la estas atacando tanto?- le pregunto Augustus

-Porque a ustedes se les olvida lo que ella me hizo en mi boda- contesto ella

-¡Ya supera eso!- le dijo Christian antes de irse y llevarse a Augustus con él

-Digas lo que digas, a Christian le fascino hablar con su esposa y saber de sus hijos- le dijo Key a Maggie

-¡No! ¡Yo soy su esposa y este es su único hijo!- contesto ella poniendo una mano en su vientre

-No te equivoques querida, si le pregunto a Christian quien es su esposa, él dirá que Elladora Petrova lo es- dijo Serafine acercándose a nosotros hasta que estuvo frente a Maggie -Y no vuelvas a cometer el error de decir que "ese" es su único hijo-

-Wow Serafine, nunca pensé que defenderías a alguien de la familia- dijo Key, los Cullen, Finnick y Mizuki solo se mantenían en silencio a mi lado

-Eran mis sobrinos Key, y cuide de ellos casi con mi vida, obviamente los voy a defender- le respondió Serafine ofendida

-Lástima que nunca se te ocurrió cuidarnos así a mi hermano y a mí- dijo Key antes de girarse para ir a buscar a su hermano, pero su madre la detuvo

-Son mis hijos, también haría lo que sea por ustedes- dijo tomándola del brazo

-¡Nosotros no somos tus hijos!- dijo Key soltándose -Nosotros tuvimos un maravilloso padre, porque eso ha sido Christian para nosotros-

-Pero él no es su padre...- dijo Serafine pero la interrumpió Key

-Pues desearía que lo fuera, por lo menos él nos habría dado una buena madre- dijo antes de irse, Mizuki corrió tras ella

-Yo he sido una buena madre- susurro Serafine

-Abandonar a tus hijos no es ser una buena madre- le dije yo

-Mi madre también me abandono, yo sé lo que se siente- me contesto

-Si lo supieras no habrías dejado a tus hijos- dije antes de mirar a los Cullen -Síganme por favor-

Caminamos por la fiesta saludando y presentando a los Cullen con los dioses y los ángeles, de pronto se me atravesó un dios muy ebrio

-¡Hola Princesita!- dijo cargándome

-¡ARES! ¡BAJAME AHORA!- grite atrayendo la atención de algunos a nuestro alrededor, sobre todo la de una diosa rubia

-Jajaja, tranquila niña, no me ataques- dijo sonriéndome juguetonamente

-Eres el dios de la guerra, se supone que deberías desear que te ataque- le dije y él se rio agitando su largo cabello negro

-Él me recuerda a Emmett- dijo Rosalie riendo

-Sí, soy tan varonil como un dios guerrero- dijo Emmett

-Nahh, Ares es muy infantil- dije riendo

-Y no sé si por desgracia o fortuna, su hijo es igual- dijo una chica castaña acercándose con un hombre de ojos grises

-Chicos, ellos son Psique y Eros- los presente

-¡Hijito!- exclamo Ares

-¡Por Mí! ¡¿Ya estas ebrio?!- le pregunto Eros

-¿De verdad te parece extraño, amado mío?-le pregunto Psique

-No, la verdad no- dijo Eros antes de reírse

-¿Entonces él es Cupido?- pregunto Edward

-Así es, hermanito- dije sonriendo

-Yo me imaginaba a un bebé alado y con pañales- dijo Alice

-ανόητοι θνητοί*- se quejó Eros haciéndonos reír

-Se tenían que desquitar de lo que tú nos haces- le dije

-Lo que mi hijo hace no es malo- dijo Afrodita acercándose a nosotros, a ver a Rosalie sonrió -Ella podría ser mi hija por lo hermosa que es, me gusta más que tu esposa Eros-

-Pero no es tan bonita- dijo Eros ganándose una mala mirada de su madre y de Rosalie

-Pero bueno... ¿Dónde está tu guapo marido, Sirene?- me pregunto Afrodita mirándome fijamente, Ares a su lado puso los ojos el blanco y se acercó a Emmett y Jasper para platicar con ellos

-Saludando a todos, igual que yo- dije fulminándola con la mirada

-Me encantaría saludarlo de una manera más... personal que los demás- dijo la diosa con un claro doble sentido

-Yo puedo saludarlo por ti, no te preocupes- sise

-Aun no entiendo porque se casó contigo, yo soy mucho mejor que tú- dijo ella lanzándome dagas con los ojos

-Porque mi hijo, al igual que mi marido, tiene debilidad por las mujeres de ojos verdes- dijo Perséfone con tranquilidad -Y a ninguno de los dos se le pasaría por la cabeza convertir en Reina del Inframundo a una golfa-

Afrodita se fue agitando su larga cabellera rubia, ofendida, Perséfone por otro lado se veía satisfecha al igual que Psique.

-Yo... mejor no digo nada- dijo Eros haciendo una mueca antes de irse llevándose con él a su esposa y su padre

-Gracias Perséfone- dije riendo

-No tienes que darme las gracias, ODIO a esa maldita mujer- dijo la diosa de la primavera

-Yo creo que es muy agradable- dijo Rosalie

-Eso lo dices solo porque dijo que eres hermosa- dijo Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Rosalie

-Sabes que es así, Rose- dijo Jasper

-¿Otra vanidosa?- pregunto Perséfone ganándose una mala mirada de Rosalie

-¡Yo No Soy Vanidosa!- exclamo Rosalie

-¡No, para nada!- dijeron todos los Cullen sarcásticamente

-Te voy a decir algo que te evitara malos ratos aquí- le dijo Perséfone a Rosalie -Las únicas realmente hermosas aquí son las sirenas de los lagos y ríos del Inframundo-

-Ellas y mi princesita ¿verdad?- dijo Hades levantándome en brazos

-Padre, baja a mi esposa por favor- dijo Nathanael, en cuanto mis pies tocaron el piso me abrazo -¿Ya saludaste a todos?-

-Sí, ya nos íbamos a la mesa- conteste

-¿Te sentaras con tus amigos?- pregunto mirándome con el ceño fruncido

-Está bien, es la primera vez que los trae- dijo Hades controlando a su hijo

-Bien, hazme un favor y dile a Christian que Draco y Bellatrix estarán aquí- me pidió Nathanael, lo mire interrogante y él adivino lo que yo quería saber -Tus padres no estarán porque no quise y no pude traer a Deuce, ni a Tyler-

-Está bien, gracias amor- le dije sonriendo antes de besarlo

-Vas a cantar en un rato ¿verdad?- me pregunto Hades

-No lo sé, depende de...- estaba diciendo, pero Key llego corriendo y me interrumpió

-¿No te enfadas si me robo a Finnick verdad?- me pregunto tomando la mano de Finnick

-No creo que lo haga, me trajo para que sea tu acompañante- le contesto Finnick por mí

-Váyanse a jugar Key- dije riendo, ella se alejó con Finnick y Edward me miro y pensó:

"¿Que querías decir con 'Jugar'? Lo dijiste como si quisieras decir otra cosa"

"Me refería a que se entretuvieran por otro lado, mal pensado. No quiero que Key se pelee con Serafine hoy, Hades es capaz de encerrarla en el Tártaro si arruina la fiesta de aniversario" le conteste mentalmente

-Nosotros nos vamos a los tronos- dijo Perséfone tomando la mano de su marido

-Vámonos Nathanael- lo llamo Hades a lo que Nathanael no tuvo otra opción que irse con sus padres

Nos sentamos en los sofás designados para mis amigos, donde Christian estaba sentado con Mizuki.

-¿Y eso que están solos y tranquilos?- pregunte

-Maggie no nos habla a ninguno de los dos- contesto Mizuki

-¿Y solo por eso están aquí solos?- pregunto Bella

-No, la verdad se nos perdió todo el mundo- dijo Christian

-Por cierto, Christian, Draco y Bellatrix están aquí- dije mirándolo

-¡¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO?!- grito Viktor detrás de mí

-No, no lo hago y no me grites- le dije fulminándolo con la mirada

-No fue mi intención gritarte, tía Sirene- dijo el poniendo ojitos de cachorro

-¿Por qué a ella si le dices tía y a mí no?- le pregunto Serafine parándose a su lado

-Porque ella no es tan perra como tú- le dijo Viktor antes de irse

-Creo que nadie de nuestra familia te quiere, Sef- le dijo Christian riendo

-¿Alguien sabe dónde están Key y Finnick?- pregunto Augustus

-No tengo ni idea, pero sé que están bien, deja de preocuparte querido- le dije sonriendo

-Okay- dijo antes de irse a bailar

-Estoy harta de que mis hijos te respeten más que a mí- me dijo Serafine

-No es mi culpa, después de Bellatrix, yo soy lo más cercano que tienen a una madre- dije mirándola mal hasta que conseguí que se fuera

-Me gusta cuando la pones en su lugar- dijo Mizuki

-Pero no deberías hablarle así, ella es su madre- dijo Alice

-Esto no es tu asunto Alice- dijo Edward

-Pero Alice solo quiso aconsejar- dijo Rosalie fulminándolo con la mirada

-Pero como bien dijo Edward, no es su asunto- dijo Christian

Siguieron discutiendo por ello unos minutos más, hasta que yo mire a una pareja bailando y grite:

-¡DRACO! ¡TRIX!-

Ellos se giraron al instante, dejaron de bailar y comenzaron a caminar hacia nosotros, apenas estuvieron a 10 pasos de distancia de nosotros cuando Christian corrió hacia Bellatrix y la abrazo.

-¡BELLA!- grito mientras le daba vueltas

-¡PARA! ¡PADRE DETENTE!- grito Bellatrix riendo

Christian estuvo con su hija por 20 minutos antes de que Serafine decidiera llevarse a Bellatrix y a Draco con ella.

.

La fiesta estuvo perfecta hasta que a Hécate se le ocurrió que yo debía cantar.

-Princesa, creo que es el momento de que nos deleite con su voz- dijo acercándose a nosotros

Antes de que pudiera contestar, una lengua de fuego azul se formó detrás de Hécate, y Nathanael se puso de pie.

-¡Sirene, ven conmigo!- exclamó llamando la atención de toda la sala.

Me puse de pie con Jev y Edward detrás de mí, los tres entramos a la habitación del vórtice de almas. En cuanto entramos las puertas se cerraron de golpe y Nathanael avanzo hacia mí con fuego saliendo de sus manos.

-¡TÚ NO VAS A CANTAR!- grito en mi rostro

-¿Y por qué no? Yo quiero hacerlo- dije frunciendo el ceño, Nathanael puso su mano derecha en mi garganta y en la izquierda apareció una daga de fuego.

-Dije que no vas a cantar, así tenga que abrirte la garganta- siseo

-¡Ya déjala paz!- exclamó Edward luchando contra el agarre de Jev -¡Suéltame idiota!-

-¿Entendiste lo que te dije?- pregunto mientras levantaba la daga para mostrármela, a lo que yo asentí. Nathanael salió de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Edward

-Claro que sí, solo estoy intentando decidir- dije sonriendo

-¿Decidir qué? ¿No estarás pensando en desobedecer a Nathan, verdad?- pregunto Jev

-Yo no tengo porque obedecerle- le dije a mi hermano

-Es tu esposo y tu príncipe- me recordó

-Pero no su dueño- dijo Edward antes de que saliéramos de la sala, busqué a Nathanael con la mirada, pero lo único que encontré fue a Eros con su arco en las manos y riendo por alguna travesura que seguro hizo. Lo busqué mentalmente y lo encontré con quien menos pensé, Afrodita.

Justo en ese momento elegí la canción.

Espere a que Nathanael entrara a la sala para subir al escenario y ponerme frente al micrófono.

(N.A. La canción es Not Meant To Be de Theory Of A Deadman, amo esta canción, es realmente muy importante para mí)

.

Nathanael me miraba como si quisiera matarme, pero aun así todos aplaudían. Y antes de que Nathanael se acercara a mí, bajé del escenario y salí de la sala arrastrando a Edward conmigo.

-¿Porque huimos?- me pregunto Edward

-No quiero hablar con Nathan ahora- dije mientras nos llevaba a las escaleras.

-¿Dónde estamos?- me preguntó

-En la salida del Infierno- conteste

-¿La salida?-

-Sí, estas escaleras dan hasta el mundo mortal, pero no podemos usarlas- dije

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó él

-Es una historia larga- dije

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- comento, sabía que mi hermano no soportaría la curiosidad

- _Bien... Hace varios siglos una ángel rubia (hija de los reyes del Inframundo) corría por el castillo en dirección a la habitación de su hija, al llegar se encontró solo con una habitación calcinada y una niña muerta. Su dolor fue tan grande que su corazón se congeló, desde entonces ella solo quería destrozar a todos._

 _Un día la ángel ataco a su propia madre, puesto que estúpidamente pensó que ésta mato a su hija, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, huyo corriendo por las escaleras del Infierno a la Tierra, pero al llegar al final de éstas, sus alas se atoraron en la raíz de un árbol del mundo mortal, y como ella no se detuvo, se arrancó las alas a sí misma._

 _Al salir a la superficie el dolor se fue, pero también se fueron sus memorias y su inmortalidad._

 _La madre de la ángel creo una rosa negra en la cima de una montaña del olvido y la protegió con cientos de espinas para que solo su hija la pudiera tomar y así recuperara su inmortalidad cuando volviera a su hogar, el Inframundo._

-¿Así que la hermana de Nathanael está muerta?- pregunto Edward

-Pues se podría decir que si, la podrían despertar, pero solo existen dos modos y el costo de ambos es muy elevado- conteste

-¿De qué modos hablas?- pregunto mientras caminábamos en dirección al castillo de hielo

-Ambas involucran a la Siren, en uno se debe de sacrificar a la Siren y a alguien con alma de Fénix, y en el otro es la Siren quien debe despertarle, pero le cuesta la vida de alguien que ame y por eso nunca lo he intentado- dije parándome frente al letrero que decía:

" _Un Corazón Amoroso Puede Volverse Tan Frío Como El Hielo Para Defender A La Familia_ " Ravenna Alexa.

-Entonces, si ella volviera, ¿tu morirías?- pregunto Edward asustado

-Sí, o tendría que sacrificar a alguien que yo ame, un alma por otra alma- conteste

-Entonces es mejor que no vuelva- dijo él

-Pude hacerla volver hace años, cuando vivía en Jackson y Deuce murió, pero mi resentimiento era tanto que ni lo intente- comente -Aún podría, pero algo no me deja-

-¿Y los dioses que dicen?- pregunto

-Hades y Perséfone me ven como a una hija, y Perséfone dice que el hechizo nunca se ha intentado, por lo tanto, no está segura de cómo me afectaría o si funcionaría-

-Y prefiere tener una hija que quedarse sin ambas, ¿no?- comento

-Aja, exacto. Sera mejor que volvamos- dije tomando su mano y apareciéndome en mi habitación en el palacio.

Me lleve una mano a la boca para contener mi grito, Key y Finnick yacían en mi cama de matrimonio, ambos totalmente sudorosos y desnudos.

-Tienes tanta suerte de que quiera a Christian, Emiliya- dije atrayendo la atención de ambos

-¿No se supone que amas a mi hermana, Finnick?- preguntó Edward con ironía

-Ridley, yo...- estaba diciendo Key

-Cierra la boca, ahora ambos saldrán de MI cama y se vestirán para seguir en la fiesta- sise

-Por supuesto Sirene, solo no le digas a Christian- dijo Key

-Por nosotros no lo sabrá, ¿cierto hermana?- dijo Edward, a lo que yo solo asentí.

Tomé la mano de Edward para salir de la habitación, pero simplemente me aparecí en otro lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Edward

-No tengo idea, yo no quería aparecerme en ningún lugar, te iba a llevar a la sala del trono- dije

-¿Por aparición?-

-No, íbamos a caminar hasta allá, así sería más difícil que Nathanael me notara- dije confundida, cuando de pronto se escuchó un grito agonizante

-Lo creas o no, este lugar me da escalofríos, ¿Dónde estamos Ririe?- pregunto Edward nervioso

-Esos gritos solo se escuchan en el Tártaro, así que seguramente es donde estamos- respondí adentrándome más al tétrico lugar con Edward detrás de mí

Me detuve frente a una celda con una placa de hierro estigio donde decía

 _Aleskander Deuce Verlac_

 _Humano Mortal_

 _Sangre del Inframundo,_

 _Delitos contra la corona._

Solté un grito al reconocer al chico de cabello y ojos negros.

-Алек! Алек, погледни ме! Демона на РОЗИ! Погледни ме, по дяволите!*- grite en búlgaro, pero el parecía no escucharme.

De pronto el giro su rostro hacia nosotros y nos miró fijamente con ojos color Ónix

-Parece que no nos mira- dijo Edward

-No es que no nos mire, es que su tortura ha sido verte desde que murió, piensa que no son reales- dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas, al girarnos nos encontramos con una mujer de cabello color vino.

-¿Sia?- pregunto Edward

-Soy Melínoe, diosa de los fantasmas- se presentó sonriendo

-Pues te pareces a Sia- dije volviendo la mirada a la celda de Alek

-Si me presentaba en mi forma real, tu atractivo hermano se habría asustado- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Por qué esta él aquí?- pregunte

-Creo que ahí te dice la razón- dijo Melínoe señalando la placa

-Solo dice ¨Delitos contra la corona¨, ¿Qué pudo hacer Alek para ofender a los reyes del Inframundo?- pregunte algo exaltada

-Enamorarse y obtener el amor de la Princesa del Inframundo es razón suficiente para mi hermano para encerrar al joven- dijo Melínoe -Solo mi hermano o tú pueden liberar su alma, puesto que la ofensa fue a ustedes-

-Alek no me ofendió nunca y…-

-Te encariñaste con él y eso te llevo a decidir no tener niños con Nathanael, y menos aun después de su muerte- dijo ella antes de desaparecer

-¿Quién es él, Ririe?- pregunto Edward

-Alek es un antiguo amigo mío, y mi paciente psiquiátrico- conteste y despues muermure -Επιστροφή σε ένα νέο σώμα είναι η ψυχή, χωρίς κανένα έγκλημα που καταδικάστηκε*-

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!- exclamo Edward cuando Alek desapareció

-Solo libere su alma Tony, no es dific..- estaba diciendo cuando sonó una alarma

La alarma era alta y la mayoría de las celdas comenzaron a arder cuando esta comenzó, y muchos guerreros del Inframundo entraron, uno de ellos se acercó a nosotros.

-Princesa, debería volver al palacio- dijo

-¡Claro que no! ¡Este es mi reino!- exclame molesta

-Pero princesa…-

-Llévate a todos de aquí, mi hermano y yo nos podemos hacer cargo solos- dije fulminándolo con la mirada -Ayúdame a revisar las celdas Edward, no debe faltar ningún reo-

Caminamos por todo el Tártaro buscando celdas vacías, pero todas parecían tener a sus reos aun entre las llamas que ahora eran más tenues.

-¡Ridley! ¡Esta esta vacía!- exclamo Edward frente a una celda totalmente apagada

Me quede petrificada al llegar frente la celda y leer la placa de hierro estigio, antes de que Edward preguntara algo, yo ya lo había sacado del Tártaro.

-¿Qué es lo que está mal?- pregunto Edward preocupado, cuando nos detuvimos en las puertas del salón

-No podemos volver a entrar ahí, nadie que llevé sangre Petrova- dije asustada

-¿Por qué?-

-Es solo precaución- dije y antes de que él pudiera replicar añadí -Debemos encontrar a Mizuki y los demás-

No me atreví a decirle que estaba asustada, aun cuando él ya lo sabía, no tenía idea de lo que podía pasar por culpa del escape, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la placa de hierro estigio…

 _Aramita Petrova Mars_

 _Bruja Original,_

 _Extracción de Corazón,_

 _Múltiples Homicidios Y Crímenes_

 _Contra La Hadas Y La Sangre Petrova._

 **...**

 **Traductor:**

 **Griego:**

 ***** _έχουν δίκιο = Tienen razón._

 _*ανόητοι θνητοί = Estúpidos mortales._

* _Επιστροφή σε ένα νέο σώμα είναι η ψυχή, χωρίς κανένα έγκλημα που καταδικάστηκε = Que vuelva a un nuevo cuerpo está alma, que sin delito alguno fue condenada_

 **Búlgaro:**

Алек! Алек, погледни ме! Демона на РОЗИ! Погледни ме, по дяволите! = ¡ALEK! ¡ALEK, MIRAME! ¡DEMONIO DE LAS ROSAS! ¡MIRAME, MALDICION!

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **pd. lamento la mala ortografía... soy malísima para eso...**

 **Devil Butterfly (Annie Odair Garcia)**


	30. Centuries

MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **Twilight es de SM así que no me pertenece *qué más quisiera yo*. Solo la historia y algunos personajes son míos.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y está en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creación basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 **RESPUESTAS A LOS RR'S:**

 **Itzel Pattinson:** _Si, ya apareció nuestra querida Aramita, ahora las cosas se van a apresurar un poco *giño* ¡SALUDOS Y BESOS!_

 **Bonnie Bennet:** _¿Esa qué? A todos les cae mal, todos desean lo mismo. Ridley necesitaría mucha motivación. Mizuki no se acercará a ella, le teme demasiado. ¡SALUDOS Y BESOS!_

 **CamilaMarsCullen:** _Si, se escapó, ¿puedes creerlo?... Eso es algo que solo los dioses saben, ya en el futuro nos lo dirán xD No la culpes, no sabe manejar las emociones negativas ¡SALUDOS Y BESOS!_

 **Disfruten el cap, espero que les guste.**

 **¡ADVERTENCIA! ¡ESTE CAPITULO TENDRA UNA CANCION LLAMADA CENTURIES DE FALL OUT BOY! ¡PROMETO QUE ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE PONGO UNA CANCION, PERO ESTA ES IMPORTANTE PARA EL FIC!**

 **Frase de la semana: Hemos estado aquí por siempre y aquí está la prueba congelada. Somos la juventud envenenada.**

 **(Es un pedacito de la canción Centuries en español)**

 **att. Annie**

Cap30: _Centuries_

Ridley POV

En cuando pisamos el salón del trono Viktor se nos acercó corriendo.

-Tía Ridley, canta algo para mí, ya le pedí permiso a Nathanael-

-¿Qué quieres que cante?- pregunté sonriéndole

-Quiero que cantes Centuries, voy a organizar a los músicos- dijo antes de alejarse

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Edward

-Extrañamente no conozco esa canción- dije confundida

-¿De verdad? Tenía entendido que las Siren conocían todas las canciones, incluso las que no se han escrito- dijo Edward

-También yo- asentí

NarradoraPOV

La melodía comenzó, Ridley creía haberla escuchado antes, pero ella estaba segura que no era así; algo en esa canción le puso todos los vellos de punta y no solo a ella, sino a Finnick y Edward también.

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me, for centuries_

 _Just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _Remember me for centuries_

Ridley jadeo la última palabra al sentir algo pesado y latiente en la mano, pero esta estaba vacía. Cerro la mano en puño y todo lo que sintió fueron cenizas. Finnick soltó un grito al sentir su cuerpo petrificado, su corazón ser arrancado de su pecho y su camisa se manchó de sangre. Edward sintió como si algo le fuera arrancado de la espalda y su cuerpo arder, además en su camisa aparecieron dos manchas rojas. Jev se arrodillo al lado de su hermano y le rompió la camisa, solo para encontrarse con heridas abiertas en forma de V invertida, como las que dejarían unas alas al ser arrancadas. De sus heridas salía un líquido blanco perlado mezclado con sangre.

 _Mummifed my teenage dreams_

 _No, it's nothing wrong with me_

 _The kids are all wrong, the story's all off_

 _Heavy metal broke my heart_

 _Come on, come on, and let me in_

 _Bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_

 _And this is supposed to match_

 _The darkness that you felt_

 _I never meant for you to fix yourself_

Ridley quería dejar de cantar para ayudar a su hermano, pero simplemente no podía, era como si alguien más controlara su voz; peleo por dejar de cantar hasta que sintió que se quemaba. Finnick sintió como si le dispararan varias veces. Edward sentía como si lo estuvieran oprimiendo.

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me, for centuries_

 _Just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

La sensación cambio de nuevo, Ridley sintió como si algo atravesara su pecho y le arrancara el corazón. Finnick estaba tirado en el piso de mármol negro, se sentía asfixiado, sentía como si estuviera enterrado en nieve. Edward se encontraba en la misma situación de Finnick, solo que él sentía que se consumía en fuego.

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And I can't stop until the whole word knows my name_

 _Cause I was only born inside my dreams_

 _Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you_

 _Cause I am the opposite of amnesia_

 _And you're a cherry blossom_

 _You're about to bloom_

 _You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

Fue cuando Ridley sintió la sensación de su sangre ser drenada y además sintió algo como una daga clavándose en su pecho, causando que un espeso liquido negro saliera de ella, su esencia. Finnick sintió algo parecido a un cuchillo clavarse repetidamente en su pecho. Edward aun recordaba lo que era la fiebre de la Gripe española, y eso era exactamente lo que sentía, como si toda su fuerza fuera inexistente y de pronto, volvió a arder en ponzoña.

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me, for centuries_

 _Just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _We've been here forever_

 _And here's the frozen proof_

 _I could scream forever_

 _We are the poisoned youth_

Fue entonces que los tres entendieron, era la muerte. La muerte que tuvieron en sus vidas pasadas y talvez, la última que tendrían.

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me, for centuries_

 _Just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

-Cataleya- murmuraron los tres antes de caer inconscientes.

Inmediatamente los Cullen y Bella se acercaron a Edward muy preocupados, Maggie, Lidewij, Key y Augustus se agacharon al lado de Finnick, mientras que Christian, Nathanael, Jev y Mizuki corrieron hacia Ridley.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Nathan?- pregunto Mizuki

-No lo sé, Zukie- contesto él antes de ver a Edward -Sera mejor que regresemos al mundo humano-

-¿Cómo es posible que se desmayara?- pregunto Rosalie preocupada

-Es por Ridley, ambos siguen unidos- dijo Christian

-¿Y por qué tú no estás inconsciente?- pregunto Emmett

-Porque no estoy unido a nadie, mi Siren está muerta- contesto Christian fulminándolo con la mirada

-Nathan…-

-Todo va a estar bien, te lo juro Zukie- le dijo Nathanael mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de Mizuki -Ahora, ayúdame a llevarlos a casa-

Mizuki asintió y una pálida niebla rosa envolvió a los Cullen y a si misma antes de desaparecer.

-¿Si sabes que Mizuki estará inconsciente cuando lleguen verdad?- pregunto Key

-Sí, y lo lamento- dijo Nathanael levantando a Ridley -Pero no puedo con todos-

Una sombra enorme los cubrió antes de desaparecer del Inframundo.

.

.

.

RideyPOV

Sentía el cuerpo pesado al abrir los ojos, lo primero que mire fue a Jev y Lidewij.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte

-Edward, Finnick y tú quedaron inconscientes en el Inframundo, Nathanael nos trajo a casa- dijo Jev

-¿Dónde…?

-Finnick despertó hace quince minutos, ahora está duchándose- dijo Lidewij -Edward debe estar despierto ya que tú lo estas, está en la habitación que compartes con Finnick-

-Y Nathan está en la habitación de Mizuki, ella le ayudo a sacar a los Cullen del Inframundo, así que se agotó y quedo inconsciente- dijo Jev con una mueca de preocupación

-Pero Nathanael dijo que no era nada grave, nada que un poco de su sangre no curara- dijo Lidewij

Me levante de golpe y fui a la habitación de Mizuki, al entrar mire a Nathanael mirando fijamente a Mizuki

-¿Ya está bien?- le pregunte y Mizuki abrió los ojos débilmente

-Sí, mi sangre hace milagros- dijo él

-¿Dónde están los Petrova y Maggie?- pregunte

-Deben estar abajo, Nathan les dijo que se fueran de mi habitación hace poco- dijo Mizuki

-Es que no dejaban descansar a mi florecilla de cerezo- dijo Nathanael sonriendo a Mizuki

-Quiero que te largues de mi casa- solté de golpe

-¿Qué?- preguntaron ambos

-Quiero que te vayas, y me hagas el favor de no volver- le dije

-¡No puedes correr a Nathan!- exclamo Mizuki

De pronto Jev, Lidewij, Margaret, Edward, Bella, Los Petrova y los Cullen estaban en la habitación.

-No creo que sea el momento de esto Sirene- dijo Augustus antes de sentarse al lado de Mizuki

-¡ESTE NO ES ASUNTO DE USTEDES!- le grite

-Pero mío si, también yo vivo aquí- dijo Jev

-Este es un asunto marital, Alexander- dijo Nathanael intentando que se mantuviera al margen

-¡No, esto es un asunto familiar!- exclamo él

-¿Por qué lo estas corriendo?- pregunto Augustus

-Porque no voy a arriesgarme a que mate a Finnick- dije

-Está bien que Nathanael no me agrade, pero hasta yo sé que él jamás lastimaría a Finnick- dijo Margaret

-¿Por qué habría yo de lastimar a Finnick?- pregunto Nathanael

-Por la misma razón que mataste a Alek, porque lo amo- le dije, Edward me abrazo por la cintura, sabía que estaba apoyándome en silencio -Vete Nathan, no quiero forzarte a irte. No frente a Mizuki-

Nathanael asintió y se incoó al lado de Mizuki, que estaba llorando

-Te llamare mañana para saber cómo sigues, descansa y no llores- dijo besándole la frente

-No tienes por qué irte Pa- dijo Jev

-Sí, tengo que. Solo cuida de mis chicas Lex- le contesto Nathanael

-¿Cu.. cuándo voy a verte?- le pregunto ella

-No lo sé florecilla, yo te diré luego ¿sí?- ella solo asintió -No llores, ¿Quién es mi chica fuerte?-

-Yo lo soy- dijo ella sonriéndole tristemente

-¡Exacto!- dijo abrazándola, entonces miro a Augustus -Más vale que cuides a mi niña, o voy a encerrarte Aldrich-

Cuando Augustus asintió, Nathanael desapareció.

-¡VAYANSE!- grito Mizuki -¡FUERA TODOS DE MI HABITACION! ¡LARGO!-

Todos salimos, pero solo Augustus y yo permanecimos en el pasillo

-Es la segunda vez que le haces esto- me reclamo

-Es la segunda vez que me entero que me escondes algo- conteste

-No sé de qué hablas- dijo caminando a las escaleras

-Tú sabias que Nathanael le dio su sangre a Alek, sabiendo que moriría- dije

-Pero yo no podía hacer nada contra eso-

-Pudiste advertirme, pero ya no importa- dije con un suspiro -Lo que me importa es la chica con la que estabas en el Inframundo-

-¿Yo? No estaba con nadie- dijo nerviosamente

-¿Entonces quién era la chica del vestido rosa, que por cierto era idéntica a Mizuki?-

 **.….**

 **.…**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **¡DESPUES DE UN SIGLO!**

 **Como dije, este es el último capítulo donde escribo una canción. Y la justificación es… que la canción Centuries (que no es mía) fue cantada por primera vez por Cataleya, la sirena que le dio vida a las Siren. Esa es la canción que cada Siren canta una sola vez en su vida, ya que esta es lo que les da continuidad a las brujas Siren (por eso solo existe una Siren a la vez)**

 **Ahora si… Literalmente acabo de terminar de escribirlo, aun no termino el Outtake pero en estas estoy.**

 **Les tengo un regalo, invente el correo** masenfanfiction20 **del cual les pasare la contraseña a quien me diga la respuesta correcta a dos preguntas:**

 **1 ¿Cómo se llamaba el primer amor de Maggie?**

 **2 ¿Cómo se llamaban los originales (hermanos de Christian)?**

 **Las respuestas están en el Fic y en los Outtakes…**

 **Cuando les pase la contraseña… ya sabrán ustedes que hacer con el correo (cambiarle la contraseña o comunicarse conmigo o lo que quieran). Cualquier duda al respecto… está respaldado con mi correo y el número de mi mejor amiga, así que no es estafa ni nada así.**

 **Pd1. Ya sé, es un capitulo corto, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer a la 1:38 am.**

 **Pd2. lamento la mala ortografía... soy malísima para eso...**

 **Devil Butterfly (Annie Odair Garcia)**


	31. De Mal A Peor

**MASEN (almas enlazadas)**

 **Twilight es de SM así que no me pertenece *qué más quisiera yo*. Solo la historia y algunos personajes son míos.**

 **(este fic no es un Edward-Bella exactamente y está en lugar de Luna Nueva, solo es una creación basada en un sueño que tuve)**

 **¡EL DOC ME DEJO UN RR EN LOS OUTTAKES!**

 **Respuestas a los RR:**

 **Bonnie Bennet:** _Algo así, Nathanael fue quien convenció a Ridley de cuidar de Mizuki, él la adora como si fuera su hija. Sí, ¿Cómo ves al pillo este? Viéndose con otras chicas xD. Maggie no confía mucho en Nathan, lo evita todo lo que puede. No lo hizo, así que tranquilízate. Saludos y besos._

 **Guest:** _¿Alguien puede decirme que significa esto? Augustus es una persona extraña, además tiene un pasado, como todos, no lo juzguen. La quiere como si fuera su hija, de no ser por él, ella no estaría con Ridley. ¿Con lo del desmayo? Sorry eso se explica más adelante. Los ama a ambos, pero de diferente manera. ¡ACERTASTE! El primer amor de Maggie está bien, te falto mencionar a Aramita y Draco. La contraseña del correo te la dejo al final, ya decidirán qué hacer con él. Saludos y besos._

 **ElizaDeLevine:** _xD ¿Khé? No, no la engaño. Eso que dices es cierto, pero Ridley es la princesa, ella tiene derecho de llevar a quien quiera. Lo hará eventualmente. ¿En serio? Saludos y besos._

 **Disfruten el cap, espero que les guste.**

 **Frase de la semana:** _No te asustes de los muertos, mejor cuídate de los vivos._

 **att. Devil.**

 **Cap31:** _De Mal A Peor._

 **Ridley POV**

Pasaron unos días desde la fiesta en el Inframundo, Mizuki no me hablaba para nada, Finnick y yo dejamos de dormir juntos, pelee con mi marido y Aramita estaba suelta por el mundo.

¿Las cosas podrían ir peor?

Estoy segura que sí.

Edward me pidió que me reuniera con el Dr. Cullen y su esposa, tuve que aceptar en contra de mi voluntad y la de Jev. No queríamos reunirlos con el hombre que nos quitó a nuestro hermano.

Hoy todos se fueron al instituto, Jev y Lidewij fueron a comprar algunas cosas para la cena con los Cullen y Finnick fue a Seattle para ver a sus padres.

Todo empeoro cuando vi a Han entrar a la casa.

-No sé qué fue lo que hiciste, pero arruinaste tu matrimonio- dijo caminando directamente a mi despacho.

-Hola Han, ¿Cómo estás?- dije irónicamente.

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, dime que fue lo que hiciste- exigió

-Cariño, no tengo idea de que hablas- le dije

-Soy tu abogado, el abogado de toda tu familia, sé que tu matrimonio con Nathanael es anulado cada que se te antoja, pero esto…- estaba diciendo Han

-¿A qué te refieres?- lo interrumpí

-Nathanael pidió el divorcio y saco a Mizuki y Jev de su testamento- dijo Han

-Si traes la petición, la firmare- dije, Han me entrego el papeleo y lo firme sin dudar.

-Me sorprende la facilidad con la que lo hiciste- dijo Han poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

-No sería justo que yo peleara por continuar, él ha firmado el divorcio cada vez que yo se lo he pedido- dije sonriendo tristemente.

-Tú sigues en su testamento, dijo que sabrías como administrarlo para sus niños- dijo Han antes de abrazarme, fue entonces que me rompí.

Comencé a llorar como no lo había hecho en años, tal vez porque estaba asustada, aun recordaba lo que era pelear con Aramita y ahora ella estaba de regreso.

¿Cómo iba a protegerme y proteger a los demás, si no puedo decirles de qué nos protegemos?

-Tengo que irme, preciosa- dijo Han besando mi mejilla.

-¿Vuelves a Las Vegas?-

-Sí, Selie me espera allá- dijo sonriendo al pensar en su novia.

-Entonces ve, y escóndanse- dije mirándolo con preocupación.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?-

-Aramita se fugó del tártaro, estamos en peligro constante, sabes que ella quería muerta a Selie así que escóndanse- dije, pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

-Entonces te hare caso y nos esconderemos, pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme- dijo Han.

-Lo hare, la ventaja es que ninguno de los Cullen conoce a Aramita- dije haciendo una mueca.

-Y espero que ella a no los conozca- dijo Han -¿Cómo van a hacer en Acción de Gracias?-.

-No entiendo- dije confundida.

-Con eso de tu divorcio, ¿va a venir Nathanael a cenar ese día?-.

-Sabes que siempre lo hace, el día de Acción de Gracias es importante para todos en la casa- dije.

Y era verdad, no importaba cuantas veces nos separáramos o incluso si nos divorciábamos, Nathanael siempre estaba con nosotros para Acción de Gracias. Era el único día en el que nos reuníamos en total paz, Christian, Augustus, Maggie y Mizuki no peleaban, Maggie era amable con Nathanael, la falta de Edward no era un problema entre Jev y yo.

Era uno de los mejores días del año, otro era navidad. Me encantaba ver a Jev, Mizuki, Key y Augustus comportándose como niños mientras Nathanael y Christian les consentían de manera infinita.

Lo único que hubiera pedido habrían sido a Edward y unos cuantos niños.

-No sé qué estás pensando, pero no creo que sea algo agradable- dijo Han acariciando mi mejilla.

-Estaba pensando en que nunca le di hijos a Nathanael- dije tocando mi mejilla para borrar la lagrima que había caído.

-¿Por qué nunca tuvieron hijos?- pregunto.

-Al principio porque queríamos disfrutar nuestro matrimonio, después porque él quería reconquistarme y no atarme con un bebé- conteste mirando mi anillo de boda.

-¿Y la última vez?-

-Porque me quito a Alek, porque mi rencor fue más grande que el amor que tengo por él, porque decidí esperar a Finnick solo para…- estaba diciendo, pero me quedé callada.

-Solo para lastimar a Nathan- termino Han por mí.

-Aun no entiendo como terminé así- dije asintiendo.

-Nunca quisiste aceptar que te enamoraste de Nathan, yo pude verlo el día de tu boda- dijo mientras servía un whisky.

-No, Han, yo estoy enamorada de Finnick- dije cogiendo una botella de Vodka.

-Sigues enamorada de la idea de tu vida con Finnick, de los planes que tenían juntos, no de él- dijo Han abrazándome -No digo que no lo ames, él fue, es y será muy importante para ti, pero realmente estás enamorada de Nathan-.

-Eso tiene sentido- dije riendo.

-Por supuesto que lo tiene, yo lo digo, soy la persona con más sentido que conoces- dijo terminando su whisky.

-Nos vemos luego- le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuida a Mizuki de Aramita, sabrá Hades lo que esa bruja le haría a la hadita si la encuentra- dijo Han saliendo de la casa.

Me encerré en la cocina hasta que los demás llegaron.

Algo en lo que Augustus y yo coincidíamos, era que utilizábamos la cocina como un medio de escape.

-¿A que huele?- pregunto Augustus entrando.

-Hice Gumbo, el postre aún no está listo- dije sonriendo.

-¡KEY, QUIERO ESE HECHIZO PARA PODER COMER!- grito corriendo a buscar a su hermana.

-Si piensas que haciendo una de mis comidas favoritas voy a olvidar que corriste a Nathan, estas muy equivocada- dijo Mizuki mientras sacaba el jugo de mango.

-Esa no era mi intención, y para que sepas, Han vino aquí hoy- le dije sirviendo los platos para todos.

-¿Qué quería?- pregunto.

-Me trajo los papeles de divorcio- conteste.

-¡¿Pediste el divorcio otra vez?!- pregunto molesta, cerro su mano con tanta fuerza que un par de árboles y el vaso que sujetaba, se quebraron.

Los demás entraron a la cocina, se veían preocupados.

-¿Volviste a pedirlo?- pregunto Jev.

Ni siquiera supe a qué hora llego.

-¡Yo No Lo Pedí!- exclame.

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Maggie, se veía sinceramente preocupada.

-Nathanael decidio que no quería seguir casado conmigo, fue él quien mando a Han con los papeles-dije mientras sacaba los Beignets del aceite.

-¡Oh, Beignets!- se emocionó Key.

-Ellos están hablando de un tema serio, deja de concentrarte en el postre- la regano Christian.

-No es a primera vez que se divorcian, en un par de años, vamos a estar planeando de nuevo la boda de "Señor y Señora Raven"- dijo Key.

-Eso no va a pasar, Finnick está en la ecuación ahora- dijo Lidewij.

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto, mejor sentémonos a comer- dije llevando los platos al comedor.

-Bendice la mesa Augustus- dijo Christian sentándose en una de las cabeceras.

-¿No vamos a esperar a Finnick?- pregunto Key cruzándose de brazos.

-Le dije a tu hermano que bendijera la mesa, así que dame la mano, Keylie- dijo Christian mirándola con sus ojos rojos, Mizuki contuvo un escalofrío sentada a la izquierda de Ridley.

-Señor, te damos gracias…- Augustus fue interrumpido por una risita de Lidewij.

-¿Quieres bendecir la mesa, Lidewij?- pregunte molesta.

-No, lo ciento- dijo avergonzada.

-Te damos gracias por el delicioso gumbo que Ridley preparo para nosotros, te quiero pedir que bendigas…-

Key interrumpió a su hermano cuando soltó una carcajada, Christian dejo que su mano izquierda se bañará en llamas, Key soltó la mano del vampiro de inmediato con un grito.

-¡Me quemaste!- exclamo sorprendida.

-Y voy a quemarte el cerebro con recuerdos claros de cómo es desobedecerme- la amenazo -¡Deja de interrumpir a tu hermano!-.

-Sí, lo lamento Augustus- dijo Key entre dientes, mirando a su hermano antes de darle la mano a Christian.

-Puedes continuar, Gus- dijo Christian sonriendo a su sobrino.

-Bendice a mi estúpida hermana, que no entiende que no debe interrumpir las oraciones de la mesa para no hacer enfadar a Christian, y por favor, señor, bendice a toda la gente reunida en esta mesa y a los que no pueden estar aquí, amen- termino Augustus.

-Amen- repetimos todos.

Comimos con tranquilidad, a la mitad de la comida sonó el teléfono, me levante y conteste.

-Casa Masen Petrova, ¿Quién habla?-.

- _¿No me reconoces?_ \- pregunto una mujer burlonamente.

-¿A quién busca?- pregunte molesta.

- _¿No es obvio? Te busco a ti, Ridley Sirene_ \- dijo con tranquilidad.

-No puedo hablar…-.

- _No puedes hablar ahora, que novedad. Seguramente tus amigas están cerca, así que te espero en la salida de Forks, no llegues retrasada, porque tengo una cita más tarde y tú también_ \- dijo.

-¿Una cita?- pregunte.

- _Sí, tienes esa cita con los Cullen, no actúes como si no supieras_ \- de pronto su voz comenzó sonar molesta - _Tienes una hora para llegar, no me gusta esperar a nadie_ -.

La llamada se cortó y una mano se posó en mi hombro.

-¿Podemos hablar sobre la chica?- pregunto Augustus.

-Tienes media hora porque debo salir, y me vas a ayudar a conseguir algo- dije caminando al despacho.

-Sakura es historia pasada- prometió en cuanto cerré la puerta.

-Pues quiero escuchar esa historia pasada- dije sentándome.

-Cuando vivía en Japón, cuando Lycoris seguía viva…-

-¡¿Fue de los tiempos de Lycoris?!- pregunte sorprendida.

-Sí, Sakura era un hada, era doncella de Lycoris. Yo me hice novio del Hada, incluso me quería casar con ella- dijo Augustus con tristeza.

-¿Y qué paso?-.

-Lycoris paso, mato a Sakura cuando descubrió que quería casarme con ella- dijo soltando aire de golpe.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué se parece a Mizuki?- pregunte.

-No, Muzuki se parece a ella, Mizuki es como una rencarnación de Sakura, el Hada que nació en el árbol fuera de la casa de Mizuki en Japón- dijo él.

-¿Por eso cuidan tanto de ese árbol?-.

-Sí, esa Hada fue la mejor amiga de Key y, a decir verdad, la primera mujer que ame además de mi hermana- dijo Augustus.

-Por eso no reaccionaron así cuando conocieron a Mizuki- dije entendiendo todo de pronto.

-Por mí, si- dijo Augustus haciendo una mueca -Por Christian, fue más difícil, en cierta forma, Sakura fue la responsable del asesinato de Bellatrix y mi tío Draco- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso explica mucho- dije sonriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que querías pedirme?- pregunto.

-Quiero que me ayudes a conseguir el libro Petrova, sabes que Christian jamás me lo entregara por cuenta propia- dije.

-¿Y? No voy a entregártelo, Christian me mataría- dijo Augustus asustado.

-Por eso, me lo vas a entregar, y yo no le diré a Mizuki sobre Sakura, y en caso de que noten que yo tengo el libro, diré que te forcé con un hechizo a dármelo- asegure.

-Tenemos un trato- dijo dándome la mano -¿A dónde iras?-.

-Necesito despejarme antes de ver a los Cullen- dije saliendo del despacho -Si alguien pregunta, diles que salí a cazar- dije desapareciendo.

Aparecí a un par de kilómetros de la casa, corrí hasta los límites del pueblo.

Frene de golpe al ver a Jessica recargada en un Mercedes Benz.

-¡¿JESSICA?! ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!- grite aun alejada a un kilómetro del límite.

-¿Ridley Sirene, de verdad te parece que soy esa estúpida?- pregunto ofendida.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, supe que no estaba frente a la mortal presumida y falsa de Forks, estaba frente a la bruja más maldita que conocía.

Aramita Petrova.

… **.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **¡HOLA!**

 **Espero que estén bien, yo lo estoy, a medias.**

 **La contraseña del correo** _masenfanfiction20_ **la contraseña es:** _masenpetrova._

 **Si ingresan al correo, podrían encontrar una sorpresa (carta de Nathan a Mizuki) y algún adelanto o algo así. Quien quiera intentar usarlo, está en derecho de cambiar la contraseña. Lo dejo a cosa de ustedes, desde donde enviare el adelanto y eso, será otro correo donde, si quieren, pueden ponerse en contacto conmigo.**

 **¿Me merezco un RR?**

 **Devil Butterfly.**


End file.
